


The Power of Love

by 1Valor1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Female Tom Riddle, Female Voldemort (Harry Potter), Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter is a Peverell, I had to make original characters, Manipulation, No character bashing, Parallel Universes, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Rare Relationships, Slug Club, Time Travel, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 106,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Valor1/pseuds/1Valor1
Summary: After having died at the hands of Voldemort during the Battle at the Ministry, Harry is sent back fifty years in a different universe. He doesn't know why, but he gives himself a reason.This is my first attempt at a story. This includes a female Tom Riddle. Harry will be different than his canon self. You've been warned.Tags will be updated as the story develops.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 112
Kudos: 294





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this introduction. I plan on having future chapters being 5-10k words per chapter.
> 
> Chapter 1 will be released on Tuesday the 22nd of December for AO3.
> 
> Chapter 2 will be released in sync with FF on the 27th of December.

He was sprinting as fast as his body would carry him, but it wasn't fast enough. A green curse slammed into Sirius.

He chased after Bellatrix, he cursed her and it felt exhilarating until he was face to face with Riddle and the many masked followers who'd accompanied him.

A flash from his left caught his attention, Dumbledore emerged. Harry internally rejoiced, Dumbledore had come to put a stop to this. From behind him, where Harry had come in from, footsteps sounded. His friends and the Order of Phoenix had already dispatched the Death Eaters in the initial wave.

"Hermio-" Harry called back only for a curse to narrowly miss him. Immediately, he ran towards Dumbledore, dodging a multitude of curses from behind until he slid towards his Headmaster. Finally feeling safe and with the curses having stopped, he looked towards who'd been cursing after him and was terrified to see that it was almost another dozen masked figures.

Shocked and in a rage, he began firing off curses towards the masked figures.

"Bombarda. Expelliarmus. Bombarda." His aim was true and he watched in a sick satisfaction as his first was almost upon a nonmoving target.

Movement from behind pulled his attention, Riddle had raised his wand lazily but said nothing. Harry turned back towards his targets, hoping to see them scattering in panic from his spellfire only to see not one of his spells had done anything and worse, a bright shield had appeared in front of them.

"Harry Potter." Tom had called him while Dumbledore stood frozen, thinking of his Headmaster, the man had done nothing so far.

Harry confidently raised his wand towards the man who'd taken so much from him. He was ready for whatever was coming. Especially if his Headmaster stood beside him, after all, he was the greatest living wizard in existence.

"It's time," Tom spoke again, this time with a small upturn of his lips as the air around Harry lit up with magic.

Dozens of spells landed around and on him, so quick and in such a high quantity that no amount of dodging or shielding would've saved him. Harry was bound, gagged, stunned and bleeding in various places before his mind could even comprehend it.

Voldemort was suddenly all he could see as the man raised his wand against his forehead.

"A pity, you could have been one of my greatest successes." With a sigh, the man spoke the words that have been with Harry since he could remember. "Avada Kedavra."

Harry jolted upwards gasping for air as he wildly took in his surroundings. He was in an extremely regal-looking room, with large glass windows, beautiful artwork and furniture that looked as if it was custom made to fit the exact style of the room he was in. After just a moment, he flung the amazingly comfortable sheets from his sweat covered body and crept towards the door. At the door, he pressed his ear against it and steadied his breathing as best as possible, hoping to hear anything to act as a clue regarding his current whereabouts.

Silence greeted him, the loudest silence he'd ever heard in his life. Not even ambient sounds of a settling house or crickets from the outside greeted him.

Harry had two choices that he thought over, he could open the door and call out for anybody. This would of course draw the Owner, Caretaker or whoever was responsible for his presence to him, the bad aspect of doing this was he could be alerting a captor of his rousing.

His second option was to as quietly as possible open the door and begin checking room after room until he found a person. He'd then see if he could recognize the face, but should nobody be present, he could find information about the people he was staying with via family photos or a family crest.

Quicker than most would have made the decision, Harry stood tall and pulled open the door as loudly as possible. He would then yell out at the top of his lungs. "Anybody!?"

As soon as the word was out of his mouth a pop sounded from behind him.

"Master Pevrell! My name bes Laddey! I heard you be calling for me sir, what can Is be doing for you, sir?"

Harry turned around so fast that his glasses flung off… wait. He used both hands and ran them across his face for any trace of his glasses, but there was nothing. Somehow, rather somehow with magic, his eyesight was normal. It was deeply unsettling even though he should be ecstatic if anything as it would make blending in easier now that everybody wouldn't be looking for glasses and a scar.

"Master Pevrell sir? Yous do be needing something don't yous sir?" Laddey as he was called asked with a slight tug at the Wizards robes.

Roused from his mind, Harry nodded emphatically. "Yes. I have several questions for you. Let's start with my name, why are you calling me 'Master Pevrell' Laddey?"

"Yous be the Head of House Pevrell sir! Yous be purchasing a number of us yesterday fors your family home!" Laddey spoke so fast and animatedly that his giant ears flapped around like two birds trying to leave his head.

Harry was more confused now than before having asked the question but evidently, this elf barely knew more than he did.

"So this is my home then," Harry said, looking towards the diminutive creature for confirmation, which was quickly given. "I see. Does anybody else live here?"

Laddey answered a loud "Nos sir! Yous be telling us that you were alone and not to bes worrying about cleaning the guestess rooms."

He let loose a breath that he'd been holding as soon as he finished asking his question. Harry didn't know if being alone was good or bad for him, but at the very least he'd not be worrying about excuses for family or friends.

"Carry on cleaning the- wait. Take me to the floo, I need to get to Diagon Alley." He needed to find Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Of courses sir!" Laddey said as he grabbed Harry's robes, a brief second later and only a minor bit of discomfort, Harry was at his floo access.

"Thank you Laddey, just one more thing, I require my vault key." Harry took a leap at this one. If he were dreaming or this was all an elaborate plan to lure him in, he was certain some sort of stumble would happen. For this very reason, he was incredibly shocked when the elf blinked away and then back within a few seconds with a large key in his small hands.

"Heres you go, sir! It was safely tucked aways in your office safes sir." Laddey then blinked away once Harry dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

The vault key in his hand was incredibly ornate and comically large even in his hand. It looked dozens of times older than him, this would serve to be another question for him on a list that was quickly growing. Tucking it away in his left pocket, Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder as he intoned 'Diagon Alley.'

A quick pull and away he was, stumbling through the floo onto a rug that exploded into a cloud of dust in an unremarkable shop.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat from his left. "What're you doing down on the ground boy! Haven't you been taught how to floo at your age! I swear you young folks are terrible at anything that isn't blatantly laid out for you! Goodness, I remem-" Harry slowly tuned out the voice of the old man as he brushed himself off and took in the… well he wasn't quite sure what it was. Some people would call it a shop but it was more like a junkyard than anything. Various items from brooms to furniture were all set about haphazardly while they were all in some form of decay.

"... even that Dumbledore fellow! Terrible he was, always acting like a menace for us Professors! This one ti-" Harry had heard what he wanted to. Dumbledore was around! Finally, he could get answers from somebody who knew something rather than a house elf.

He cut off the old man speaking. "Headmaster Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore?"

Said old man scoffed at Harry, appearing angry to have been cut off but answering the young wizard nonetheless. "Deputy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore aye. He's a right terror I tell you! Now back to my story, Albu-"

A bell rang as what sounded like a heavy door was pushed open. Harry turned in the direction of the sound and saw a tall, portly man entering the shop with a warm disarming smile on his face. "Rodger you old bat! I hear you have the most interesting-" the man stopped speaking and took in Harry with what he could only describe as the most calculating gaze he'd ever seen. It was as if the man's eyes were asking him just how much he was worth. "-guest. Why, who are you my boy? I don't think I've seen you before and I daresay I know every student at Hogwarts!

Thinking on the fly, Harry gave the only name he could think of. "I'm Harry Pevrell sir, it's an honour to meet you."

Immediately after saying his last name, the man's eyes bugged out and he had an almost savage look settle upon his face. "Horace Slughorn, how fortunate to meet you Mister Peverell."

Peverell must be the proper way of saying his new name Harry rationalized. He then gave a disarming smile to the man who didn't seem to notice, as he was too caught up thinking aloud.

"Oh, this day is most definitely going to be a good one. Come come lad, we'll be going out for lunch, you must be famished surely." Harry then found himself being dragged from the shop as the man called over his shoulder. "I'll be back another time Rodger, be sure to give your regards to your father for me."

Harry was then sped along the many paths of Diagon Alley until they reached a high-class restaurant that hadn't been around the last time he could remember, for surely he would remember the name 'Slugs, Butlers and Worths cuisine.'

"Professor Slughorn. Reservations for two I take it?" A young woman behind the counter asked as the two men entered.

"Not this time dear, I dare hope that won't be a problem though?" Harry could hear how the man's voice turned so dangerously polite as if a muggle light switch had just been flipped - it was startling.

"O-Of course not sir!" The young woman then motioned towards a floating quill which darted towards some parchment as something was crossed out. "Right. Follow me, Professor."

Harry found himself dragged again until he was dumped into a seat across from Professor Slughorn with two menus dropped onto the table in front of them. Before he could even reach out to open it he found himself being questioned.

"Peverell. I dare say nobody ever thought they'd hear that name again. Tell me, where has your family been my boy?" Professor Slughorn inquired with a casual, polite smile on his face. His eyes conveyed an entirely different message however, they were just as sharp as Dumbledore's had ever been in his serious moments, if not more so.

"Australia sir, in the outback. We were living a life of solitude amongst the local muggles so we could avoid the spotlight." Luckily, Harry had been good at geography, but he knew for a fact his accent didn't match that of an Australian.

"I see." Harry looked towards the man as he answered and saw the wide smile on his face. Before he could speak again the man did.

"My boy. I've met many an Australian wizard and witch, their accent you most definitely do not have. Your business is of course just that, but I like to think of myself as a friend to those like yourself. I can sense the talent and power you have, oh so very much of both. Tell me, are you attending Hogwarts now that you seem to be out of wherever it was you'd been?" Slughorn leaned forward and fixed Harry with a piercing gaze as he awaited the boy's answer.

"Thank you, sir, for the compliment. I don't believe I will be, I've only been here recently you see and I'm not sure how long I'll be around. I doubt Hogwarts would even accept me." Harry was hopeful that would suffice, though based on the look this man was giving him, it was far from such a thing.

"Far be it from me to meddle, but I have no doubt Hogwarts would accept you with open arms, especially given your family and regardless of the duration of your stay. In fact, would you mind terribly if I were to begin your enrollment?" This man was relentless.

Harry was about to politely decline before he thought better of it. Something in his mind was urging him to accept, despite the lack of information on where exactly he was, he knew well enough that he had gone somewhere in the past; he just wasn't sure how far.

"I suppose I'll accept then sir. Could I bother you for the exact date Hogwarts begins? I fear I'll have much to do beforehand."

With an unsettling smile, Slughorn replied. "Of course my boy, of course. It's the first of September, 1943, only a couple days away." the man then scratched his chin as he looked at Harry. "I must be getting older than I thought, I never thought to ask you for your age."

"Thank you sir, and I'm sixteen."

The waitress came back shortly after he finished and took their orders, looking at Harry for a few moments longer than would be considered polite. Slughorn didn't seem to notice it at least, the man's attention had stayed on him ever since they met, he seemed to have a one-track mind. As soon as the woman roused herself from staring at Harry and left, Slughorn spoke again with a pensive but eager look to him.

"Fifth year for you then. You'll be among some of the brightest, most promising people of the age, I dare say you'll give even Miss Riddle a run for her money." With the mention of Riddle's name, Harry's blood ran cold.

Riddle. Wait, Miss Riddle? Perhaps Tom had a sister? But this couldn't be the past if he had a sister, it would have to be something else altogether. Harry was thoroughly stumped and was inwardly cursing. If only Hermione was here, she'd understand exactly what was happening.

Slughorn picked up on the panic that flashed across Harry's face and tilted his head in curiosity. "Do you know anybody currently attending?"

Unable to speak from the pure confusion and worry, Harry shook his head in the negative. He didn't trust his voice quite yet after the bomb that's just been dropped.

"Have no worries then, I'm sure many of the right sorts will reach out to you. If you don't mind my asking, where is it you're staying? No doubt we'll need to owl a few times quite quickly for your enrollment into Hogwarts." Slughorn again leaned forward, he acted as nonchalant as ever but Harry knew the man was fishing for any information he could get.

"Laddey," Harry called out, the small house elf appearing a few seconds later.

"Yous be calling me Master Pevrell?" Laddey asked energetically, only briefly looking at the giant of a man that was Professor Slughorn.

Harry turned to Slughorn and spoke. "Would you be opposed to having Laddey act as a courier? I'm sure he'd be much quicker than any owls we'd have to send so close to Hogwarts starting."

Only appearing slightly displeased for a moment, Slughorn let out a big-bellied laugh. "It'd be no problem, my boy, none at all. Now I must be going, lest I lose out on some very fine ingredients. Do keep an eye out for my letter."

"Thank you Laddey, I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be calling for you before too long. That'll be all now." Harry dismissed the elf before it began getting too inquisitive in such a public place.

Professor Slughorn then stood up once the elf was dismissed and deposited a few Galleons on the table. With one more wide smile, he hurried away quite quickly for a man of his size.

Harry watched him exit the restaurant and slouched in his seat once he was sure the man had gone. Barely halfway through his first day here, wherever here was, he'd managed to get himself enrolled in Hogwarts again. If he were as far back as he currently thought, there'd be not a single person he could speak with. Even if this was his past, which he highly doubted with the few changes he'd seen thus far, who would believe him?

"Your food Mister…" Harry looked up and saw the waitress with the food they'd ordered before.

"Peverell. Thank you, Miss?" He snickered to himself at the clear surprise on the girls face. She stuttered out a response of 'Miss Goldhorn' and all but flew away after she left the food on the table.

Harry laughed at her hasty retreat and spoke softly to himself. "That'll never get old."

He began digging into the dish Professor Slughorn suggested, it was a French dish of chicken in some sort of sauce he couldn't place with a grilled potato which tasted remarkable. Undoubtedly he'd be back here again. Once he finished, he made sure the money Professor Slughorn left was enough and then made his exit. There was still plenty to do but perhaps he should head home for the day to better learn about the house this future had him placed in. Then again, that was hoping that his home had any information to give him.

Having made up his mind, he stood up and walked over to Miss Goldhorn. "It was brilliant, thank you, Miss Goldhorn."

With a small blush on her cheeks, the girl replied. "Thank you Mister Peverell." he made to leave thinking the exchange to be over, but the girl squeaked something that he couldn't make out.

"I'm sorry?" Hopefully, she meant that for him and he wasn't acting a fool.

"Will you be attending Hogwarts when it starts in a couple of days?" Thankfully, she did mean to speak to him. Her squeak reminded him of how he was with Cho.

"It appears so, Professor Slughorn personally will be seeing to my attendance. What year and house are you in?" He rather enjoyed the shock that crossed her face again.

"I'm in Huf-"

"Sarah Suzanne Goldhorn! No mingling with your classmates while you're working! Mister Albrick is still waiting for his butterbeer and Mister Worthington has yet to get his menu, now get a move on girl!" Harry turned to the voice of the woman yelling at Sarah and saw a middle-aged looking woman with a very stern expression dressed in very traditional clothing.

"Sorry Mister Peverell, I'll look for you on the train!" Sarah then tore off towards an older man in one of the corners of the room.

With a sigh, Harry exited the building and began walking around Diagon Alley, taking in the many businesses that hadn't existed when he was around and taking in the busier streets. It was odd to him that Diagon Alley seemed busier now in the forties than it was in the nineties, he would admit to that his knowledge on history was quite severely lacking. Having seen what he wanted, Harry ducked into an Alley and called for Laddey.

"Bring me home." It was a simple command that the elf followed through with amazing speed.

"Is there be anything else yous be wanting Master Pevrell?"

"Come to me immediately after Professor Slughorn hands his letter off to you, otherwise, I'd like to be undisturbed in the study; unless we have a library you could show me to."

Harry was surprised, though in hindsight he probably shouldn't have been considering the day, to find that this home came with a library so large it required multiple floors which were undoubtedly expanded many times over. It could even have rivalled Hogwarts library he reckoned, though nothing was restricted to him. He suddenly found himself exceedingly alone as he thought how happy Hermione would be to find such a room; or how annoyed Ron would be. Why had he been brought here and nobody else?

As quickly as the bout of emotion came, it went. Harry shook himself straight and took a deep breath followed by another and more, eventually calming himself as he began looking for any information he could find on his family.

Hours would go by with him finding not a single thing about his new house, not to say he didn't find dozens of very interesting books; some of which were surely illegal, of that he had no doubt. As more time passed with this happening, he finally found a tome that far surpassed even Dumbledore in age, with most of it being unreadable. All he could make out from the book was that this family was centuries old, maybe even millennia. Additionally, he would be classified as the Heir to this family until he reached the age of seventeen. Finally, his family was considered Most Ancient and Noble, something in which he had almost no knowledge as he hadn't particularly cared what that meant when he was in Hogwarts in his own time. He continued scouring the ancient tome to no avail until Laddey appeared beside him with the usual pop.

"Master Pevrells sir, Slugglyhorns be giving me this for you sir." Laddey held out a large bit of rolled parchment for Harry to take, which he did after only a moment.

"Thank you Laddey, I'll call for you after I've written my response." With that, the elf snapped away as Harry began reading over the letter Professor Slughorn wrote.

_Harry_

_I must start by saying meeting you has been most exciting, it's not every day you get to meet a member of such a historic house long thought dead. I would very much like to hear your story one day soon, the true one that is._

_Now onto the important bit, I presume you were most looking forward to. You'll be glad to know that you've been allowed into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, even I must admit surprise at the speed in which you were accepted. I half expected to call in many a favour to secure your spot so quickly, but Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore seemed just as interested in you as anybody else would naturally be and expedited your entrance. Now I hope you don't mind my boy, but I have already written to a few students of mine about you to make your time at Hogwarts easier. Should you ever need anything and fail to find me, look for any of them. I'll add their names down below._

_Finally, you'll be needing to pay your tuition fee, something of which you can work out with Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore upon your arrival. I'll have your Hogwarts letter and list of required items given to that House Elf of yours as soon as I receive it._

_Names as mentioned above, Heron Mulciber, Walburga Black._

_Horace_

Harry sighed loudly in annoyance, word of his family's re-emergence would spread like fiendfyre and many people would be looking to meet with him on the train. He would have to stay close to Slughorn he realized, especially if the man was going this far for him. Most definitely the man could come in handy as he already proved, though Harry wasn't entirely happy about having two people near his age looking out for him. Especially with what he knew about Walburga Black, Sirius had told him a few times about her and if he hadn't, the portrait alone was enough to make him despise her.

Moving on from that portion of the letter, Harry wasn't sure if he had enough for tuition. This was something he would have to look into the following day considering he had purchased multiple house elves yesterday; not that he could remember. Harry yawned as he began thinking about the day and came to feel a high degree of fatigue. His body was exhausted, his mind even more so considering he went from dead at Voldemort's hand to fifty years in the past. Regardless, he would do what was polite and write his reply before heading to bed. For all he knew, this could very well be an elaborate dream but if it weren't, better to get what needed doing done.

_Professor Slughorn_

_I assure you my story isn't nearly as exciting as you think it to be, however, next we meet privately I'll inform you of it instead of telling you a half baked lie. At least the portions I feel comfortable sharing, I'm sure you understand._

_Thank you, truly, for the admittance into such a legendary school. I very much look forward to picking the brains of some of the worlds most gifted professors. You're very kind for being willing to deal with the endless questions that I'm sure to have, more so for offering the services of those two students as well. Though, I hope you haven't given away too much about me before I meet my soon to be classmates._

_Please inform the Deputy Headmaster that I look forward to speaking with him and thank you once more for all that you've helped me with sir._

_Harry_

That would do, he hoped. Harry wasn't entirely used to formal letters, something he would have to change if he were to stay here, not that he thought he would.

"Laddey," Harry called and immediately the House Elf popped up. "Bring this to Professor Slughorn with my compliments."

"Yes, Master Pevrells!" Another pop and the overly energetic elf was gone.

Finally done, Harry luckily made his way back to the bedroom where this absurd day began. When he opened the two extravagant French doors, he noticed that the smell was extremely fresh, his bed was made with the sheets appearing changed and a fresh set of beautifully crafted pyjamas were atop it. He hesitated as he took everything in, this was incredibly different than anything he'd been used to in his life. It didn't feel right to him, all this luxury and such a big home all to himself. No wonder that Draco and his lot had acted the way they had.

Slowly and almost expecting his Uncle to come out from behind a trap door, Harry made his way over to the bed and slipped on the pyjamas. They felt amazing, better than anything he'd ever worn in his life. He half expected to fall asleep standing they were so comfortable.

He slid into the bed, which now that he was fully paying attention, felt just as comfortable as the clothes he was wearing and spread out on his back as he looked at the ceiling of his room. This dream had been crazy, not at all like the nightmares he had grown so accustomed to. He wouldn't mind dreaming this again.

With a soft smile on his face, he whispered to himself in the same tone he had on his birthday all those years ago.

"Goodnight, Harry."

**The next morning.**

"Mas..Rell."

"Ster… sir."

"Not now Ron, it's too early." Harry got out with a groan, begrudgingly awake.

"Whos be Ron sir? My name is Laddey sir! I's be coming to tell sir that Slugglyhorn be giving him his Hogwart letter!"

Harry jolted awake much like he had the first time he woke up in this bed, this time however he wasn't covered in sweat and freshly killed by a mad man.

"Laddey! This wasn't a dream?!" Harry boomed in question at the small House Elf, causing its eyes to open comically wide.

"I's don't be understanding sir!" Instantly Harry felt lower than dirt the way he watched the small creature flinch as if expecting a strike to follow his yell. So often had he been in those shoes and now he was putting another living being in them.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose hard enough to feel a dull pain as he calmed down, all the while seeing how Laddey was waiting for something to happen. "Forget it, I was just surprised. Do you know where the food is kept? I'd love something to eat, I was so wrapped up yesterday that I only ate once."

Laddey, looking far less shaken but no less worried nodded emphatically. "I's be knowing just yous be needing sir! I's be getting Windy to make yous something deliciouses!"

"W-" Harry barely got out the first sound of a word when Laddey vanished.

No doubt it would take at least ten or so minutes before his food would be ready, which would give him just enough time to have a mental breakdown before his hunger set in.

It. Wasn't. A. Dream.

He. Was. Back. In. Time.

Harry looked around the room, hoping… begging, that somebody would come out saying it was all an elaborate prank made as a byproduct of some invention of the Twins. That didn't turn out to be the case. He was in the forties, years and years away from even his own parent's births; if that were even meant to happen. For all he knew, this was another time entirely. Regardless, there was nothing he could do to change what happened. He only had one suitable course of action, stop Riddle. Slughorn spoke about Riddle, which meant Riddle existed here even if Tom was now a female. Riddle existing meant the evil, unspeakable deeds committed in his time could still very well come to pass.

Thankfully his Potter luck seemed to bring him directly to Slughorn, a man who seemed to have a vast network of connections. This could prove infinitely valuable to Harry in stopping whatever Riddle did.

All he needed to plan was how to stop Riddle without being in her eyesight as it's proven to be a very dangerous position. That must be why he was sent here after being killed in that dream that may not be a dream!

Stop Riddle. Avoid being seen or interacted with by Riddle. Save the lives of thousands. That was his purpose and he would see it through as best he could.

Pop.

"Master Pevrell sir, your food bes ready!"

Well, his plan could wait until after Breakfast.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Chapter now that the introduction is out of the way, but I do want to say a few things.
> 
> First and foremost, dialogue may seem to be a bit advanced for kids who are supposed to be 15/16 years of age, this isn't exactly purposeful but I'm not completely sure how British teenagers would speak in this age group.
> 
> Yes, Harry isn't exactly how he is in the books or movies, I've altered his character slightly to better fit this story.
> 
> If you want to keep up with my story and interact with me, I've put a Discord link on my profile, I hope to see a few of you!
> 
> Finally, I'm still looking for a Beta or two to help with continuity and grammar as a whole.

**The Morning of August 31st, 1943**

**One day before Hogwarts**

Harry cleaned the plate of his breakfast, not letting even the smallest of bites remain once his brain conveyed just how hungry he felt. It helped that whichever elf was cooking seemed to be the Dumbledore of their craft. Not even the meals at Hogwarts or the restaurant from the day prior could compare; he owed his past self a very heartfelt thanks.

"Laddey, could you take care of this please?" Harry gestured towards the dishes and other items left from his meal as soon as the elf appeared from his name being called.

"Yes Mister Pevrell sir!" Harry left his room and the elf in it as he made his way to his study; that was another thing he was going to need to get accustomed to. Upon entering the room, he stopped to briefly take in the time that no doubt went into its assembly. Artwork that was beautiful even to his untrained eyes, furniture that looked as if it were made centuries ago by hand from those who must've been among the most talented resting upon rugs from animals or creatures that he couldn't place. It was breathtaking and should he ever bring guests to this manor, it would serve perfectly to show off.

Finally having finished his muse, Harry settled in the throne-like chair behind the study's desk. It was a bit large for him but more than likely he still had a bit of growing left to do, he'd hope so at least. With parchment already placed upon the study's table with quill and ink off to the right, he began writing his plan out. It didn't need to be anything overly fancy, just something good enough to act as a reminder, lest he becomes distracted or forgets his thoughts.

_Do NOT trust Riddle._

_Do NOT trust any of those in Riddle's company; learn who they are and see who is salvageable._

_Get sorted into Gryffindor again._

_Befriend Slughorn._

_Befriend Dumbledore._

_Take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as Hermione suggested._

_Learn more about House Peverell._

It turned out that his plan formed itself more into a list. He would keep this here on the study should he ever wake up and not remember anything prior; something which supposedly happened when he went out to buy all those House Elves.

He truly hoped he could find at least one person to speak with regarding his apparent time travel into another version of the past. In no way was Harry qualified to deal with what he's gone through. Give him a Dark Lord to fight with a few mates at his back, he likes his odds. Send him back in time with nothing but his wand and memories, he wasn't confident at all.

A pop sounded abruptly right from his left, Laddey was back with another rolled parchment in his hands. "Slugglyhorn be giving this to you Master Pevrell!"

Harry took the offered parchment which he assumed had the list of required items included and spoke to Laddey. "Could you find me all books on Ancient Runes along with Arithmancy in the library?"

Laddey looked a bit unsure of himself before he responded somewhat timidly. "That bes Zabbeys job sir. Laddey doesn't know anythings about sirs books."

Harry stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in. "I see, thank you Laddey. I'd be grateful if you could see to the requisition of all items on the list of that letter." It would seem Harry needed to meet every elf apparently in his employ rather than go about purchasing everything himself. He would still need to make time to head to Gringotts later, along with whichever clothing shop was responsible for his Hogwarts robes, but surely Laddey could handle the purchasing of his school supplies.

"Yes Master Pevrell sir! Does Laddey be needing to do anything else for the sir?"

Harry was just about to call back a negative to the energetic elf before stopping midstep, almost causing himself to fall. "Actually, you know all of the other elves who work here, correct?"

Laddey nodded emphatically, causing his ears to flap around much to Harry's amusement.

"Could you tell me the name of them all then?" Harry hoped he only had a few, he could only imagine how difficult a dozen or more would be. Especially if they proved to be as eager to serve as Laddey seemed to be.

"Yous be having Zabbey, Cadry, Goopy, Momsey, Veely and Rot!" Laddey said the last elves name a bit different from the rest, Harry wasn't quite sure why that was but didn't bother to ask, as he'd be meeting with them all soon enough.

"Brilliant, thank you Laddey." Harry then left the room, hearing a pop very shortly after which signified that Laddey had begun picking up his school supplies. Harry didn't quite know where exactly he should head to summon all the house elves, though something in the back of his mind began directing him through the ancient halls until he stood before another set of two ornate French doors; that style seemed to be commonplace in this mansion. With a carefree shrug, he opened both doors and was greeted with a large ballroom with dozens upon dozens of tables, it even had its own stage along with seating on the second floor. Whatever directed him here, it was a good spot to summon the elves to him.

Harry walked to the dance floor in the centre of the room and then called out. "Zabbey. Cadry. Goopy. Momsey. Veely. Rot." One by one the aforementioned elves appeared, gradually creating a perfect line as they waited for his commands.

He took in the appearance of each elf, starting with Zabbey and working to the right until he ended on Rot.

Zabbey had on a suit which seemed slightly large on the elf's body, his posture standing was most assuredly better than every other elf and he seemed to be the most patient. All the others were bouncing from foot to foot while this one stood stock still.

Cadry and Goopy both were dressed in an apron with relatively dirty clothes beneath them. Evidently, they were the cooks of whom he was so pleased with earlier. He'd make a note to thank them for their excellence later.

Momsey was clothed in a dress with something similar to an apron covering her front as well. Confused, Harry couldn't help but ask what her role was; needless to say, he was most surprised with her answer.

"Momsey be trained as a caretaker for Master Pevrell's future babies! Momsey can also look after the sirs guests when hes be having company!"

"Uh… great. Thank you Momsey, though I'm not sure how many guests or babies I'll be having here for quite some time."

Harry moved on to Veely before Momsey could reply. This elf was wearing gloves along with some form of work clothing covered in dirt and green. He supposed his property had a garden or green room that he'd need to take a look at in his free time.

Finally, Rot. This elf had a few visual scars across his body while his facial expressions and demeanour reminded Harry of Kreacher. He'd not heard of a House Elf acting as a guard before but he supposed that was what Rot was for, that or for something along those lines.

Having seen what he needed, Harry nodded to himself and dismissed the elves back to their regular duties, though he did have Cadry and Goopy stay behind so he could offer a personal expression of gratitude along with pleasure at their masterful display of cooking earlier. That proved to delight the two elves who promised even better food for lunch if such a thing could even be possible.

Originally having planned to look for books on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, Harry decided to scrap that idea, there was no way he could learn nearly enough from just one day of studying. At best he could have Zabbey put aside a few books for him to take over to Hogwarts for personal studying when the time presented itself and if that was the case, he could wait to ask for them. Heading to Gringotts was now his focus, followed up with getting fitted for his robes.

Once more he found himself at the floo access for his home, using it and appearing near enough to Gringotts that it was only a short walk up the giant steps.

He then made his way inside the building, where everything looked just as it did when he first entered it fifty years in the future. At least some things were still the same he'd thought, this gave him a modicum of relief followed by a sense of impending doom. If this was the same, what's to say that Riddle's evil wouldn't be? With that terrifying thought in his head, he made his way over to the nearest open teller.

"Excuse me, I'm here for access to my vault." He spoke confidently up to the Goblin.

Its gaze fell on him, with eyes sharp as daggers. After looking him over and finding him lacking, it spoke. "Name."

"Harry Po-Peverell." Harry had almost found himself slipping up, Goblins were deeply unsettling.

"Ah. Heir Peverell, we wondered when you would make your appearance after hearing of you in Diagon Alley." the Goblin then left his seat and motioned for Harry to follow it. "You'll be speaking with your Account Manager Gringor."

Harry found himself being ushered along quite a few halls with turn after turn, likely to confuse him, until he was left outside a large door with two Goblins guarding it. Whatever the name of the one that brought him was, he called out in their language and then turned to head back the way they'd come - not before giving Harry a predatory smile with his sharp teeth being quite visible.

"Enter." A voice boomed from behind the door after just a few seconds of waiting in the Hall, so quick was he being seen that the Goblin who brought him was still visible.

Pleased with the speed, Harry walked with haste towards the door, which was opened by one of the guards. Once inside, it was slammed shut and Harry looked at the Goblin who must be Gringor behind a desk that rivalled his own in terms of beauty and more than likely price too.

"Harry Peverell, take a seat, we have a rather important matter to discuss." Gringor's voice was cold and calculating.

Before Harry could even greet the Goblin, Gringor spoke viciously. "I must say, we are quite displeased with your sudden appearance after centuries of inactivity, Heir Peverell. We had presumed your family extinct with your assets awaiting distribution, was there no way to alert us of your hiding away wherever it was you did so? Instead, we've had to do much paperwork as you can imagine. Worse yet, we've had to scramble for a complete evaluation of everything within your vaults."

Harry swallowed air, he realized he shouldn't so fear outwardly to the Goblins and hoped that what'd he'd done had gone unnoticed. "I'm sorry. I assure you I'm just as surprised as you are with everything that's gone on in the last two days. Could I ask for the statement on my vaults if it's ready? I'm sure I could offer you a token of appreciation once I see what I've inherited."

Gringor huffed. "It's ready alright, it may have taken us some time but we're the best for a reason, young Master Peverell." The agitated Goblin then slid something across the desk to the Wizard, which Harry calmly took and read over, noting that his Vault didn't have a number listed. His eyes bugged out when he noticed just how wealthy he was along with how many items were listed.

He was certain he could be placed among the richest Wizards and Witches in Magical Britain, House Peverell was loaded.

Gringor then cleared his throat to draw Harry's attention. "We did notice that a few items were missing along with a sizable portion of Galleons, we can only assume everything missing was given to House Potter upon the marriage of their heir to your family's last member publicly known. Luckily for you, her father had much of House Peverell's possessions kept in the vaults under orders that nothing be touched until the next male member comes around."

"Thank you Gringor, please feel free to take a thousand Galleons as thanks for your hard work." Harry didn't miss the vicious smile the Goblin gave once he finished. A thousand Galleons was a large sum, probably more so now than when he was in his own time.

"Your kindness is appreciated, Heir Peverell. Do be sure to notify me should you need anything, Gringotts can offer much to its friends." Gringor let that hang in the air for a few seconds joined with a meaningful look before he motioned to the door. "Now, I must meet with another customer. Speak with a teller should you need anything else."

Curious, Harry got out one question that'd been nagging in the back of his mind. "You never confirmed me to be who I say I am, why've you trusted me so readily?"

Gringor barked out a laugh. "You Wizards think you're the only ones with magic, now do be going young Master Peverell. Undoubtedly our paths will cross again, hopefully with more time and a scheduled appointment."

Unsatisfied with the answer but accepting his dismissal, Harry exited the office and was escorted to the lobby by a new duo of Goblin guards where his original teller was waiting quite eagerly for him.

"Heir Peverell, I suspect you wish to inspect your vaults?"

"Yes, that would be great," Harry waited for the Goblin to fill in with his name, which he did.

"Laglok."

"Brilliant. I do only happen to have one Vault key, does Gringotts have a copy of the other?" Harry suspected if they did that it'd require a fee for him to receive a copy of his own.

With only a minor sneer on his face, which must be as good of manners as the Goblins were capable of towards Wizards, Laglok answered. "You only have one key. You shall see when we make it down if you're done asking unnecessary questions."

Harry didn't enjoy being scolded by the Goblin and so he motioned for him to take lead. Not trusting himself to keep a neutral tone or say something which would lead to a heated exchange. As he followed Laglok, he noticed that the pathing was extremely similar to his very first visit to his Potter vault, so similar he wouldn't have been surprised if this cart was the very same one he rode in years later.

Harry enjoyed a mostly quiet ride with the Goblin, not failing to notice the ride was very long and leading them deeper into the ground than he thought possible. He'd attempted to make small talk twice with each attempt being met with a decisive answer that showed Laglok wasn't having any of it. Finally and thankfully, the cart began to slow as it reached what must be close to the very bottom of the vaults.

Laglok was first to depart once they reached their stop, grabbing some item that Harry couldn't make out its usage as he began walking down a path without looking back at the Wizard. Taking that as his queue, Harry hopped to and stuck closely behind, not wanting to get lost in the deep underground maze. Similar to what they'd done above ground, he felt that a few turns might be for the sake of not letting him get overly familiar with the layout. When Laglok opened another door hidden in the halls, Harry could make out an extremely expansive room at the end of the small path. Upon exiting, he could see giant pillars of load-bearing stone, all of which were in surprisingly good standing. At the far end of the giant cave as he would call it, stood a golden door which he assumed was the entrance to his vault. He took a step past the Goblin and began making his way towards the door when Laglok's small clawed hand roughly grabbed his robes.

"Walk no further! There's more at work here than you can imagine!" Laglok's voice was sharp and rich with anger.

Harry took a few steps back and began watching the Goblin hard at work. Laglok traced his palm in intricate patterns across the wall, even using his fingernail in a few positions. He began to suspect that the teller he had gone to was no random event, as he doubted that every Goblin in Gringotts knew the intricacies of the protection his vaults had. Shockingly to Harry, he saw the Goblin slice his hand at a final point where a palm went and mutter something he couldn't make out.

Feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up as a cold chill ran through his body, Harry assumed whatever the Goblin did worked as Laglok began walking confidently towards the door.

"Get to walking Heir Peverell, time is better spent gaining galleons."

Not bothering with a response, Harry followed after Laglok until they stood out front the entrance to his vault. As soon as they made it over, the Goblin held out his hand expectantly in the direction of Harry, non verbally demanding his vault key. Harry acquiesced to the request in the same manner, dropping the key into the diminutive hand of Laglok. He then watched as the Goblin entered the key to his vault, followed up by pressing both hands on either side of the vault key. Slowly, the stone moved out of the way and Laglok led the two of them in.

"Galleons, Sickles and Knuts are in the room to your left. Familial artefacts and other collected items, the right. Do you require entrance to both, Heir Peverell?" Laglok finished with a bored, expectant look at Harry.

"Only the left, I'm sure I'll be back another time for the right." Harry had already spent a good deal of time on the path to his vault, a downside of the high security his new family's vault had.

Laglok muttered something in response as he grunted his way over to the left door, doing another number of things to it until it opened. He then motioned for Harry to enter impatiently, clearly equally agitated at the time spent getting to where they were.

With a slightly amused snicker, Harry entered the vault. His eyes widened and his throat constricted at the vast amount of wealth it contained. Contrary to what he was told, it wasn't just Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. It seemed to have other forms of treasure like raw jewels or masterly crafted items that he was sure could sell for a great bit. While he very much wished to take a tour of his incredibly large vault, he knew he couldn't. He still needed to get his Hogwarts robes and as he was thinking about necessities, an owl. None could ever replace Hedwig, regardless of that fact, he'd still need one.

Knowing he'd need to carry on his person a decent number of Galleons, he began pocketing some, quickly filling up his pockets; until Laglok called out to him. "Heir Peverell, for your security may I suggest you receive a banking pouch with access to your vault? Before you ask, only you and members of your house have the ability to use it. Should it be lost, nobody who finds it could steal from you. Its downside being the only items you may grab from it are currencies."

Harry removed the Galleons he'd been pocketing and nodded towards Laglok. "That would be great, is it safe to assume there's a fee for this service?"

With a toothy smile, Laglok replied. "Only a small, one-time fee, Heir Peverell."

Not quite trusting the Goblin for obvious reasons, Harry spoke with a look of distrust on his face. "A small fee for someone of my wealth or a truly small fee?"

Laglok gave him an appraising look followed up with a grunt. "Small enough that you would never notice the loss, Heir Peverell. Now let us get that set up for you back in the main lobby." After a moment of pause, Laglok spoke again. "May I suggest next time instead of wasting both of our time, you tell us what reason you're headed to your vault?"

Harry was of course not completely angry at the remark as Laglok wasn't fully wrong, being Muggle raised Harry was rather uninformed on a great number of things that his classmates probably knew. He still had much commonplace information to learn, which would have to get in line behind learning about House Peverell and just why exactly he was here instead of in his own time.

Instead of firing back a rebuttal, Harry decided to continue his attempt at building a strong working relationship with the Goblins."I do apologize for the waste of time Laglok. Please help yourself to fifty Galleons as payment for my introduction."

Laglok, having by now led them back to the entrance to the massive room, smiled at the young wizard. "I am glad to see you were taught how to speak with us, Heir Peverell."

Wizard and Goblin both began the journey back up in silence, said journey went by with nothing remarkable having happened on it. When they were both within the lobby, Harry followed Laglok back to a telling booth, where the Goblin took down information from Harry. When asked about Harry's address, he was at a loss, as he didn't know quite where he stayed either. He never even Floo'd back to his home, as Laddey had always brought him back. Eventually, Laglok would find in an old document that Peverell Mansion was located near a small village around Kielder Forest Park. Something which Harry was thankful to finally know.

Finally, Laglok required Harry's signature with a blood quill to finalize whatever magic was needed to set up the pouch, which Harry gave. Finished, Laglok told the young wizard that an official Gringotts owl would be by his estate or Hogwarts with additional paperwork before handing him the bank pouch. Done with his business at Gringotts, Harry bid the Goblin farewell and left the bank with the pouch in hand.

Robes were next on his mental list of things to do and so Harry made his way over to where Madame Malkin's was. Only instead, another wand shop stood in its place, Harry had thought only Ollivander's existed for the purpose of wand purchasing. Confused and lost, Harry began wandering around aimlessly. This continued for fifteen or so minutes until he saw a group of people his age that also seemed to be doing last-minute preparation for school based on the bags one of the girls was showing off to another. His first thought was to approach them for assistance, then he took in their mannerisms and appearance. They very much reminded him of Draco Malfoy, one of which even had the same colour hair and physical features.

Biting down his anxiousness, he approached the small group of five who all quickly stopped talking when they noticed him. Draco's relative, Harry assumed, stepped ahead of the other four students and with undisguised contempt, spoke. "Another Muggleborn lost I imagine? I don't recall seeing you at Hogwarts, more likely you're from one of the holdings. Go on and get your question over with."

With the attitude of the man, Harry was most definitely assured that he was a relative of Draco's. Now would prove a great time to test just how powerful the Peverell name could be. "This will be my first year attending Hogwarts and I'm not a Muggleborn. As for my question, I was hoping one of you could point me in the right direction towards whichever place is responsible for selling Hogwarts Robes."

Another of the group stepped forward with a very confident smile on his face and extended his hand, cutting off whatever Draco's relative was going to say. "Aster Rosier, a pleasure to meet you, Mister…?"

Harry took this as the time to test his last name. "Heir Harry Peverell, a pleasure to meet you all."

Four of the five gathered students had varying levels of shock, one of the girls of the group going so far as to gasp. While the final student, who happened to be Malfoy, remained calm. When Harry better took in the other boy's expression, he could almost see the wheels turning. He was easily the first to recover and his mask changed to that of friendliness. "Heir Peverell, we're glad to make your acquaintance. I am Abraxus Malfoy, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. You've already been introduced to Aster Rosier, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier, let me introduce you to our other three companions."

Abraxus gestured to the first woman. "Emilene Nott, Scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Nott, her older brother Thyme is the Heir, he's a sixth year Slytherin."

Next, Abraxus gestured to the second woman. "Corene Carrow, Scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Carrow. Her older brother, the Heir to the House, graduated last year."

Finally, the Malfoy heir gestured to the last member of the group who was another boy. "Cliff Yaxley, Heir to the Noble House of Yaxley."

Harry was surprised that the group was being so courteous to him, he desperately needed to find out much more information about House Peverell. Seeing that the group was looking at him expectantly, he spoke again. "Truly a pleasure to meet you all, I do need to be finding that robes shop though."

Aster Rosier motioned with his head to Harry, signalling the Heir of House Peverell to follow him, which he did. Rosier, not wasting the opportunity began quizzing Harry on their walk to the shop. "Heir Peverell, I do hope that you don't take my question rudely, I'm just ever so curious about you." Rosier then looked over his shoulder and bid Harry to as well, inclining his head in the direction of the other four students following them. "All of us are. Your family was thought to be extinct centuries ago, you can imagine our surprise when the Daily Prophet reported your appearance with Professor Slughorn. May I ask just where you've been?"

Harry interpreted the question that Rosier meant House Peverell as a whole rather than just himself. Before he responded, he took notice of how the hushed conversations of the other students turned completely silent. This would be an important moment he knew, as these information-hungry students were unlikely to forget whatever he told them. With this in mind, he decided to take an easy way out. "I was raised at Peverell Mansion like my father before me."

Rosier nodded his head, knowing that was the best they'd get for now at least while Harry heard one feminine huff from behind them. Smirking to himself, Harry inwardly laughed that they'd have to try much harder than that if they wanted to learn about him.

"What year will you be going into, Heir Peverell?" Abraxus returned the favour from earlier as he cut off Rosier's next question.

Harry responded with what Slughorn had told him previously. "I was told Fifth Year by Professor Slughorn."

Before anybody else could cut him off, Rosier got in his next question. "Do you know of the House based system?"

Harry didn't answer the question with a verbal response, instead choosing to nod his head, which led to a follow-up question from the Heir of House Rosier.

"Which do you believe you'll be sorted into?" An innocent enough question to be sure, or at least it would be if anybody else was asking it. Abraxus Malfoy had already shown his true colours earlier on, which was no surprise that he was likely Draco's grandfather. If he answered Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, they'd likely leave his company, as at least from what he saw, the only House those in Slytherin got along well with was Ravenclaw.

"I'm unsure as to where I'll be placed. Each house does seem to have its own set of advantages and disadvantages." He'd thought it was a neutral enough response but from the scoffs and other sounds made from behind him, it wasn't.

Rosier didn't seem to mind and if he did, he hid it well enough behind a mask of friendliness. "Oh, most definitely. Ravenclaw wouldn't be surprising to me, though I admit to not knowing you overly well. I simply imagine that you've had a long time to prepare if your family chooses now to reveal themselves."

For the second time in the presence of these fellow students, Harry found himself inwardly laughing. If only they knew how much studying he'd actually done in his life. He knew he'd be placed in Gryffindor just like he had before, he also knew if he told them such a thing he'd lose his guides to the Robe shop. Outwardly, Harry smirked at the comment and awaited the next question.

This time, one of the two girls in the group asked it. "Do you have a match already, Heir Peverell?"

Confused at the question, or naive enough to misunderstand, Harry asked, "Could you elaborate please, Scion Carrow?"

What he didn't see was the girls' eyes narrow, as she assumed he was playing coy. "Do you already have your future Lady Peverell in a betrothal contract, Heir Peverell?"

Well then, she certainly hadn't meant a match of wizarding chess with that clarification. Slightly blushing and avoiding looking at any member of the group he'd joined, he got out what he hoped was an understandable answer. "No. I… rather my family, has yet to… begin the process of looking for a match?"

Carrow seemed happy with that answer while the others walking behind him and Rosier laughed. Sensing the embarrassment of the other boy, Rosier gave Harry a slight nudge and mouthed the words 'Careful, she's barmy.' which had the two of them join in on the laughing.

Once the laughter in the group ceased, the other woman in the group, Emilene Nott, spoke up. "Well, since we're all asking questions, have you met anybody else from Hogwarts?"

Not seeing a reason to lie or give a vague answer, Harry responded truthfully. "Just a girl named Sarah Goldhorn."

Harry waited to hear any sign of approval or disapproval from the group but they all seemed uninterested at the given name. He took that as a sign to mean they didn't care overly much one way or the other about the Hufflepuff girl.

Nott took advantage of the silence and asked a follow-up question which seemed to be more like a demand. "If that's the case, you should sit with us."

Without having the chance to reply, Abraxus' head snapped in the direction of the Nott girl. "With no disrespect intended, Heir Peverell, that's not her offer to extend."

Harry chose to play it clueless, though he felt it safe to assume that they were meaning Riddle would have to be the one to make that offer. "That's not a problem, Heir Malfoy. I'm sure I could find another seat, I have heard the train is rather large."

Rosier snorted at Harry's attempt at comedy, nobody else seemed to appreciate it. Maybe the Rosier Heir wasn't too bad after all, even if the company he kept was a little unpolished.

"That may not be necessary, I would just rather check with our missing friend." Malfoy then took a pause, appearing thoughtful before he spoke again. "I could Floo over to your home tonight, or if you'd rather, you could Floo over to mine."

Owls would be a wiser decision, likely safer too if this Malfoy was as similar to Draco as he seemingly appeared thus far. Briefly making eye contact with the Malfoy Heir so he could reply, Harry was shocked when he answered his unasked question.

"I'm afraid Owls would make the journey too long in the time that we have, unfortunately." Abraxus was more than likely correct, that did little to quell Harry's uneasiness at being alone in his presence.

Harry knew the choice he had to make and opened his mouth to politely decline the offer when he noticed Carrow none to subtly glare at Malfoy. Her look conveyed a message that Harry had no chance of picking up. Abraxus however, seemed to pick it up easily enough and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Harry.

"Normally, you would have to receive an invite in the form of a letter from me many weeks in advance and quite frankly Heir Peverell, you're an unknown to us. I don't like inviting people to my family's home that I'm not intimately familiar with, something I'm sure you can understand. With that said, I could never forgive myself if you ended up with the wrong sort after having met us first. So, instead of meeting with just me in the evening, why don't you come over for the sendoff celebration I'll be hosting?"

Every self-preservation alarm bell was going off in his head as if fate herself was telling him not to accept this. Still, this could prove to be incredibly valuable with the potential information he could gather.

Rosier took advantage of Harry's silence and elbowed him in the shoulder, followed up by a wink when Harry looked at the larger boy. "Who knows, Heir Peverell, our missing friend could be in attendance and she's also matchless."

Abraxus' eye twitched at Rosier's comment and the Carrow girl hastily spoke up. "Come now Aster, what would Riddle say if she heard you trying to set her up?"

Harry looked back at the usually smiling Rosier Heir only to see that said feature was gone from his face, replaced with a mostly empty expression sprinkled with unease. When he spoke, all traces of humour and chipperness were gone. "No doubt she'd be displeased."

Harry then watched as Rosier's eyes turned towards Abraxus who looked strangely happy for once. Seeing such a look on a Malfoy's face felt like a violation of nature, or witnessing a Snape without greasy hair.

Noticing everybody was awaiting his response, Harry gave one that he immediately regretted. "I'd be honoured."

Abraxus smiled and followed it up with the necessary information for Harry's attendance. Malfoy's gathering would begin at eight in the evening, his Floo address was Malfoy Manor and he would leave his Floo open from 7:25 to 7:30 for Harry to enter.

Finally, the group reached their destination and told him they'd be waiting outside the shop so as not to crowd it. Well, the boys in the group at least, as Carrow and Nott both went in with Harry using his robe fitting as an excuse to get in some shopping.

Harry was directed to stand still and on an object, as his measurements were taken, he was then told that it would take a few days for everything to finish. Knowing that he couldn't wait that long, he asked if there was anything he could do to expedite the process as he looked towards his Gringotts pouch. Sleazily smiling, the middle-aged woman held out her palm and waited until Harry deposited two dozen Galleons; he was aware that this was practically robbery but he needed the robes more than something that couldn't even equate to pocket change for someone in his position. Now being told that he'd have his robes in the morning before the Hogwarts train so long as he came by to get them, he left the shop, where he waited with the other boys of the group as the girls made their purchases.

"Not to be a bother, is there anywhere close by where I could purchase an owl?" Seeing the strange looks at his question, Harry went further with a lie that slipped easily from his mouth. "I wish to get my own instead of relying on a family owl which may not always be readily available."

That'd done the trick and the group was off once more, albeit on a much shorter journey as he was told. Instead of Rosier at his side and acting as the guide, this time it was Yaxley. When Harry took in the boys appearance as he guided them through crowds and streets, several things stood out. For one, Yaxley's jaw was tensed up and he swore the boy was grinding his teeth. Next, he kept clenching his left hand, the one further from Harry, as if he had his wand in it. Lastly, the boy kept none to casually looking over his shoulder at his friends.

Seemingly satisfied at something, Yaxley spoke quietly while looking straight ahead. "Peverell, don't turn to face me, just heed the words of which I'm about to speak."

Harry kept his face forward, occasionally looking at shops the group was passing as he waited for Yaxley to build his confidence for whatever it was he needed to get off his chest.

Maybe half a minute passed before the tall, gaunt boy spoke. "Agreeing to attend was a mistake, Abraxus will alert her of your attendance and nothing will stop her from meeting you. Once she sees you, senses the power you have, she'll take you. Don't come, make up an excuse or flat out skip the event. You'll lose reputation but you'll come out better for it."

"W-" Harry couldn't ask his question before Rosier called from the back of the group that they'd missed the shop, having just walked by it.

Turned back towards the Owl shop, Harry thanked the group for directing him once more. Rosier laughed at his thanks as he replied to it for the group.

"What else do we have to do? This lot just likes arriving too early!"

With a small smile on his face, Harry nodded at the friendliest member of the group as they once more waited for it outside the shop.

Upon entering the shop the first thing he noticed was the awful stench of it, followed shortly after by the substandard conditions all the animals were kept in. Back in his timeline, these standards wouldn't have been allowed.

Harry began browsing the Owl section of the shop, seeing dozens of the creatures kept in cages a third as large as Hedwig's. Often enough, they were dirty and malnourished. Angry at the conditions, Harry called out for the shopkeeper. Nobody appeared initially, which further angered Harry. After maybe five minutes, with Harry's bad move steadily getting worse, a middle-aged man appeared from a back room.

"What'dya want boy?" Asked the man.

Based on the man's appearance, he took care of himself as well as he did the animals in his shop. "What're you doing to these animals? Many of them look half dead!"

Walking over to the nearest animal from where he stood, which happened to be a rat, the man kicked the cage. This had the effect of startling the caged animal as it rammed itself into the bars on the opposite side of the human.

Chuckling to himself, the man answered Harry. "Look fine to me boy, now buy what ya want and get going. Don't have time for righteous tykes."

"I would be careful who you show disrespect towards, Mister Pinegrove. For you happen to be speaking with the Heir to House Peverell." Harry made out Carrow standing in the doorway to the shop and watched as she stalked forward, only slightly scrunching her nose at the smell. "You wonder why others have begun ordering from private dealers rather than your no longer prestigious shop. Clean it up and perhaps you'll see some business."

Struggling for words to respond to the teenage girl, the man and Harry both swallowed nervously at her next words.

"Or don't, though I'd hate to explain to your children why their special needs can no longer be met."

Harry looked back at the man, Mister Pinegrove as he now heard him be called, and took in how his face lost its colour. Mister Pinegrove appeared terrified at Carrow's words and Harry felt horrible for causing enough of a scene that she'd intervened. Doubtlessly she was trying to get into his good graces by whatever means necessary, probably to impress her Master.

"Th-that won't be necessary… M-Miss Carrow, I assure you." Pinegrove's eyes then turned to Harry. "Mi-Mister Peverell, please, take whatever animals y-you'd like! Free of charge for y-you! E-excuse me!" Pinegrove then tore off back through the door he'd come from, leading Harry to look back towards the Carrow girl who was using a hand to hide her giggles.

At a loss for words, Harry inclined his head politely at the still giggling girl who winked back at him and motioned exaggeratingly to the shop. Her meaning wasn't lost on him, she was telling him to take whatever pleased him; which was something he distinctly felt wrong thinking about, much less doing.

Instead, he looked around in the Owl section for one that spoke to him rather than just being visually appealing. Wherever this man got the Owls from, they were almost all beautiful creatures, probably more than his eyes could make out with the layer of grime covering them. When he was reaching close to the midpoint of the aisle, he came across a cage with two Owls that were almost identical inside. Getting closer, he saw the Owl on the left protectively push in front of the one on the right and give him a rather pointed look for being just an animal.

Carrow seemed to have noticed that he'd stopped moving too as she was suddenly right at his shoulder. "Find what you were looking for, I take it?"

"I believe I have." Harry turned to the girl and smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, Scion Carrow."

Looking distinctly uncomfortable at Harry's response the girl looked away from him and shuffled backwards. "Think nothing of it, these animals deserve better." After a pause, she looked back at him, though still avoiding eye contact. "You can call me Corene too, we'll probably be seeing each other quite a bit over the coming years."

"Then please, call me Harry." He replied, keeping the warm smile on his face which she returned cautiously.

"Hey lovebirds, did you find Heir Peverell an owl yet?" Rosier called out loudly to Harry and Corene, breaking the friendly moment between them.

Harry ignored Rosier's comment, instead choosing to grab the handle of the cage filled with two Owls. As he turned with it safely in his hand to finally answer, he saw Rosier create a shield right before two spells crashed into it.

"That was rude Carrow, I only asked a question!" Rosier called to the girl with a mocking pout on his face.

Turning to look at her, Harry saw that Corene had her wand fully extended and was in a stance he wasn't familiar with.

"Rosier, I was hoping you learned restraint in the time leading into our next year. I imagine Elaine will be disappointed that you haven't."

Seeing that Rosier lost his pout and was beginning to look more serious, Harry intervened before a duel broke out. "We found a couple of Owls, beautiful birds, want to take a look?" Rosier shrugged his shoulders and came over while Harry turned to Corene. "Would Elaine happen to be that missing friend of yours?"

Carrow nodded as she put her wand away, none too discreetly sneaking looks at the two Owls Harry had picked now that they were standing in the light from the door. Seeing that she wouldn't ask for a closer look, Harry shifted the cage so she could see more clearly, noticing a smile so brief that he wasn't sure it even happened. Seemingly lost in admiration of the two creatures, Harry and his two companions must've taken longer than they should've. For yet again, a voice called from the entrance, this time it belonged to Abraxus.

"If you're quite done looking at Heir Peverell's most recent purchases, we have a meeting to be getting to, as it stands we may be a few minutes late."

Rosier groaned while Corene straightened herself up before walking to the door. Abraxus dipped his head at Harry and reminded him to drop by his home tonight, this time giving the time of seven-thirty.

Corene being the next to leave the shop, bid her farewell too. "I look forward to speaking with you again tonight, Harry."

With her gone, he felt Rosier elbow him for the second or third time in the short duration of their acquaintanceship.

"Sure you aren't the barmy one mate? You have a voice and a wand yet you continue to elbow me."

"Boring though idn't it?" Was all he got in return.

Sighing, Harry motioned for him to say whatever it was that he was going to. "Since you're coming over to that pompous git's place tonight I'll finally have some fun! Make sure you ask him loudly so the others can hear why he doesn't sit at the head of the table too. Anyway, best be getting off before they leave me here; word of advice Peverell, just do what she says." Finished, Rosier trotted off with a wave over his shoulder.

Harry walked to the front of the shop after a few seconds passed and peeked out, satisfied that the group wasn't waiting outside or coming back, he entered back into the shop.

"Laddey."

Pop.

"Master Pevrell bes calling for Laddey?" said the Energetic elf once his eyes landed on his Master.

"Bring me home with the two newest additions to House Peverell." Harry motioned at the Owls when he'd finished speaking for the sake of the elf, lest he grabs two random passerbyers in confusion.

Laddey didn't respond but grabbed onto Harry, whisking the two humanoids and two birds away back to Peverell Mansion where they were left in the main entrance of the goliath building.

Satisfied that he was back home and could finally act more like himself instead of being on guard like he'd had to around the group he'd just been with, he slumped into the very old but comfortable couch.

"Does Master Pevrell be needing help?" Laddey asked, his large eyes growing even larger in his worry for Harry.

"No, I'm fine, just a bit stressed; nothing different than usual. I imagine you finished the gathering of my school supplies?"

Laddey nodded so fast that his ears flapped back and forth like a dogs would in the wind. Mentally making the comparison Harry couldn't help but laugh lightly, gradually laughing harder and harder until he had tears in his eyes at his own stupid train of thought.

"Great, I suppose I'll be taking a nap until six-thirty then. Could you wake me up when that time comes?"

"Yes Master Pevrells! I can be waking yous up then!" Laddey answered.

Harry then dismissed the small elf and called out to another. "Momsey."

Pop.

"Young master be calling?" Momsey answered, looking at Harry until she noticed the small cage with Owls in it.

"I need you to clean, feed and otherwise see to the care of these two new additions to the house. Is that fine?" Harry finished with a question of his own, wanting to make sure the House Elf was up to the task.

"Young master is too kind! Momsey can be taking care of them! Does the young master be needing anything else?" She was very eager to serve which brought a smile to Harry's face, he was very happy with the elves who worked in his home; past him had picked well.

Smiling at the eager expression and attitude, Harry shook his head no and began to stand up off the couch. By the time he was fully to his feet, which took seconds, the elf was gone along with the birds which meant he could now make his way to his bedroom.

Sure, he hadn't done anything rigorous but he was mentally tired and he could swear the sheets in his room were calling his name.

Now back in his bedroom, he changed into pyjamas and flopped down on top of the sheets. Succumbing quickly to the siren-like call of an impossibly comfortable bed.

**6:30 pm, August 31st 1943**

**Peverell Mansion, Master Bedroom**

"Master Pevrell sir! Nows be the time you were wanting Laddey to wake you up."

Harry groaned and rolled over, putting the voice behind him.

One pop later and the voice sounded from where he was now facing as it again called out to him.

"Master Pevrell sir! Yous be wanting to get up now!"

Harry groaned again and opened one eye. Standing a meter away from him was Dobby who seemed worried, this got his attention and he rolled onto his back while scooching up into a sitting position. While rubbing the sleep from his eyes and reaching for his glasses out of muscle memory, Harry asked a question.

"What time is it Dobby?"

"Whos be Dobby sir? I's Laddey. Its be a bit after that time since you weres wanting to sleep!"

Harry cursed mentally for the mistake, he'd had a dream with Dobby involved which made him feel like he'd been back in his own time.

"Sorry, Laddey, thought I was still dreaming." Harry then cast a quick Tempus charm and noticed the time was now fifteen minutes past when he had wanted to wake up. Worse yet he was still unsure if he wanted to attend the event, especially if there was a chance Riddle would be in attendance. Sighing to himself while still lounging in bed, he went over the pros and cons of each path he could take.

If he attended, he could continue building relationships with people who would come into a great deal of power down the road. Rosier and Corene didn't seem overly bad either, which meant he may be able to take them from Riddle's court. Finally, he could see what this Riddle was like; even if he initially wanted to avoid her. It would save him from meeting her publicly in school too. For if the Hogwarts rumour mill was anything like it was in his time, everybody would hear about a Gryffindor meeting with Slytherins which would result in exclusion from his housemates.

Now if he didn't attend, any goodwill he'd earned from members of the group would be gone and his reputation would have a black mark on it. This would probably spread in Slytherin House, leading him to become disliked by a majority of them. One bright side clear to see is not spending time with a Malfoy, even if this one wasn't Draco. Another positive would be pushing off his meeting with Riddle; eventually, she would corner him, he was certain of that. But what could she accomplish if he stayed with housemates?

Still yet to make his decision, Harry tasked Laddey with telling the cooks he'd like a meal while he went for a quick rinse, which he did with haste. He then put on an outfit that would be presentable should he attend, and dug into the incredibly delicious food Laddey had left on his bedside table.

When he cleaned his plate and with another Tempus cast, Harry found that it was now ten after seven which pushed him to make his decision.

He would go to the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted on the 27th.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2!
> 
> Huge thank you to Xevier from the discord for all the help they provided for this chapter - without them it would be far far worse! Thankfully, they'll be helping with all future chapters as well!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, given kudos, subscribed and bookmarked!
> 
> As always, feel free to join the Discord (link on my profile) for daily updates on the next chapter or if you want to speak with others in it!
> 
> Our next chapter will be posted on the 3rd of January - have a safe and great new year!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter and my apologies if you don't!

**7:24 pm, August 31st 1943**

**Peverell Mansion, Sitting Room**

"When does Master Pevrells be coming home?"

Harry grabbed the bridge of his nose in agitation, Laddey had asked him that question four times in the last ten minutes.

"As I've told you the last three times Laddey, I have next to no knowledge regarding the gathering. I expect I could be back as early as nine or as late as eleven, you're sure I set up the Floo correctly? I would avoid calling you to my… acquaintances residence if it can be avoided." Harry was loath to use the word friend in regards to a Malfoy, even if nobody else was around to hear it besides his House Elf.

"Yes Master Pevrells sir, yous already used it the day yous be getting us." Laddey answered in his usual animated manner.

Another thing he didn't remember, he would have to add that to the growing list of things that he'd apparently done. Maybe he should just ask Laddey everything he remembered from that day. Hermione probably would have started with that had she been with him; no, he couldn't go down the road right before a meeting with that group.

With his nerves starting to rise, he cast a Tempus charm. It was now 7:25 and with a deep calming breath, he stepped into the fireplace with a handful of Floo powder. Preferring to arrive at the earliest time than any other, he called out the name he'd been given.

"Malfoy Manor."

Flames erupted in the fireplace as Harry was whisked away from his home.

He stumbled out of the Floo, barely managing to right himself though it must've looked like quite a sight.

"Heir Peverell. I see you're not fully accustomed to Floo travel, your sheltered upbringing no doubts the primary reason." An arrogant voice attuned from his right.

Slowly turning his head, he was greeted with Abraxus Malfoy lazily lounging in a chair with tea on the table beside him. Great, the night had just begun and already he looked a fool, hopefully, this wasn't a sign of things to come.

"You'd be correct Heir Malfoy, thankfully that time was better spent in spellwork." Harry bit back, deciding to show that Malfoy wouldn't find him as another step to be walked on.

Smirking and with an arched brow, Malfoy rose to his feet in an extremely fluent manner; Harry supposed the git had practised that.

"You arrived at the earliest possible time Heir Peverell, I'm glad to see your manners aren't lacking. Now do come along, the others are waiting in the parlour room."

Harry nodded and followed after the taller boy, all the while scanning his surroundings with one hand floating near his wand. It's not just because he didn't trust his peers, as much as it was a contributing factor the main reason was he half expected Riddle to be watching. If Malfoy told her, which he most assuredly did, was he wrong to assume she'd already be here? Perhaps he was just too on edge.

"Why weren't the others waiting with you, Heir Malfoy?" Harry asked, hoping for a conversation to begin instead of walking in silence.

Abraxus side-eyed him as they continued their journey through his home and the reply shocked him. "I figured you wouldn't be very experienced in Floo travel and didn't wish for any of the others to use it as a reason to mock you. Rosier especially would find some form of pleasure in reminding you loudly and publicly."

"Thank you." Was Harry's simple response, which the Malfoy boy ignored.

Begrudgingly Harry would have to admit that Draco's ancestor may not be quite as bad as him, he was still an arrogant Malfoy regardless.

Abraxus came to an abrupt halt at a large wooden door, where he sidestepped after opening it. "We're here, Heir Peverell. Do excuse me, I have to see to the Dining room now."

That was curious, maybe he had more guests from a separate party he was hosting. Harry thanked the Malfoy boy again and entered into the room occupied by one figure sitting in a chair looking over the vast gardens of Malfoy Manor.

His throat constricted and his palms began to sweat as he noticed the features on the girl. She was tall, especially so for her age with a thin build, pale skin and long jet black hair. When she turned to face him, he could make out the slightest upturn of her lips. Just as he'd done when he had entered, she was now taking him in.

Harry felt that he couldn't move under her inspection and his breathing was increasingly shallow. She must have noticed his unease as she graced with a charming smile which only fanned the flames of fear; he'd heard just how charismatic Tom Riddle had been.

"Heir Peverell." She greeted warmly, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she gave him a very well practised curtsey.

He couldn't find it in himself to return her smile, even returning her greeting took him a few seconds, of which she patiently waited with the smile not once leaving her lips.

"Miss Riddle." His voice hitched halfway through speaking her name - he didn't bother saying it again and bowed to her.

Graciously, she ignored it too and motioned towards where she'd been sitting before. "Please do join me by the window, I find the view to be most excellent as the background of any conversation."

Without waiting for his reply or seeing him move towards the aforementioned area, she smiled demurely and turned her back towards him. A few elegant steps and she was back in the seat she'd been in when he entered. Her movement now that he was no longer in shock at her presence, was fluid and as well practised as her curtsey. It was easy to see why any number of people would fall over themselves to do her bidding, something she likely figured he would do too.

A dark thought took over his mind at her seemingly careless attitude while in his presence.

_I could end everything now._

How many thousands of lives could be saved? How much grieving could be stopped? If he'd but pick up his wand and speak the incantation. His hand inched towards his wand as he started stepping towards her. Twenty steps away… fifteen… ten… five, he was only a few feet from her now. She was still admiring the gardens and clueless towards his sinister thoughts; he shook himself from whatever had taken hold of his mind.

How could he be any better than Tom in his life if he struck down a teenage girl for what she _may_ do in the future?

Harry took the last few steps necessary and fell in the chair beside hers, even the thought of _that_ had made him feel sick of himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her left arm, which was the one hidden behind her body from his point of view, slightly move. Maybe he was to be struck down for his weakness in not ending her. Fate or whatever other being had sent him back must have seen him fail and were now ready to punish him.

But instead of such a crazy thing happening, she turned towards him with that infuriatingly charming smile on her face and started with what could only be the first of many questions she'd probably prepared for him. "I hear you're to start Hogwarts this year, does that excite you?"

Such an innocent, normal question from a girl that was neither of the two qualities.

In response to it, he nodded his head once and abruptly looked away from the rather attractive girl. It hurt him to no end that she was his age, good looking and well mannered - it would be so much easier to hate her if she had the appearance of Voldemort upon his resurrection in the graveyard.

Now if he kept his answers short or even nonverbal, his thinking was if he seemed boring and broody she'd move on from him after only a few questions. As it often did, however, his luck seemed to run out. Her attention changed at his lacklustre answer and she flicked her wrist, the chair she was in better angling itself so her undivided attention could be on him instead of alternating with the garden.

"I do hope to hear a better answer than that. Hogwarts is a privilege to attend and you would be foolish to be anything but excited to finally enter its storied halls." Riddle's tone had changed from charming to something sharper with a hint of another emotion he couldn't place.

For now, he would play to appease her. "My apologies Miss Riddle. I'm not much for talking but you're correct, I am grateful to Professor Slughorn for personally seeing to my registry." Pleased with his answer, her features morphed quickly back from whatever emotion had taken place and back into that of her charming, friendly persona that he thought his mind had played a trick on him. How could a person switch attitudes so quickly?

"Professor Slughorn has a wealth of contacts from all his time spent teaching. He's a good man to know, Heir Peverell." Riddle was right in that regard, at least from what the man's seemed capable of so far.

"He seemed to be, I'm lucky he was the first person I met." Harry tried making it sound like their meeting had been planned, even if it hadn't been. It wasn't like she'd find out and it was better than a story involving him almost falling out of a floo.

"Oh, that was something I wasn't told," Riddle replied, now moving to lean a few inches closer to him with one hand coming to rest on his chair before continuing. "It must have been difficult having to remain hidden away from public view, were you raised somewhere obscure and hidden away with magic?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed, only to continue on when the girl motioned for him to elaborate with a smirk on her face. "I was raised in England, I've not once left my family's grounds until two days ago."

"That must have been rather rough at times." She commented.

"It could've been worse." Was his neutral reply.

"It could've," Riddle confirmed with a shift in her tone that he couldn't place.

Harry was content to let the silence linger after her reply, already he'd learned a fair bit about the girl before him. She wouldn't let the time be wasted, however, as she continued her interrogation of him, this time moving her hand from his chair to brushing across his left arm. He fought every fibre of affected muscle to avoid flinching from her touch.

"Pardon me if this next question is personal. Abraxus is of the opinion that your whole family will steadily be coming out of hiding and you were sent first as a means to gauge the public. Would that be right?"

Seeing that her attention towards him was as focused as ever, Harry realized he needed to think up an answer in seconds. It would have to be vague but enough of an answer that she wouldn't press him for more.

Having decided with only seconds passing, he looked away towards the gardens, suddenly interested in a patch of flowers that would keep his face far away from hers. "Not entirely, my family will probably stay in hiding for a while longer." He could make out her eyes narrowing in his peripheral vision as she moved in her seat.

"I see. I must admit, I was hoping to meet your family as I have with my companions you've met." The disappointment was clear to hear in her tone and when he turned his vision from the garden back to her, it was her now looking away from him. She wasn't nervous as he'd been when he'd made the move, it was more likely that gears had been set in motion with changes being made to whatever plans she'd had going into this ambush meeting.

"You're unsure of where you'll be sorted into, correct?" She questioned abruptly, her eyes still roaming out the window.

Harry assumed now that anything he'd told her friends was told to her, no matter how mundane it seemed to be at the time.

"Yes; as I told the others, each House seems to have benefits and setbacks." His answer stayed the same.

"Surely you have a preference or hope?" She turned back from the garden and looked at him. "I most definitely did."

He tried to maintain a neutral expression and thought out his answer, letting time drag on. Harry had hoped if he remained quiet she would continue to the next topic rather than waste time but she proved patient with her eyes staying on him and her smile unwavering.

"Gryffindor appeals to me - I've heard there's a mutual disliking between those in that house and those in Slytherin."

Riddle shrugged her shoulders. "You have far too much potential for us to ignore you on something so minor as a Hogwarts House." She leaned in closer to him and twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers, smirking when she saw Harry's gaze follow it. "Thank you for being truthful, I can understand the worry you'd have felt if you thought the only people you knew dropped you over something out of your control."

She then stopped playing with her hair and looked down to adjust a ring on her finger. Satisfied with it, she peered up at him through her hair and eyelashes, speaking in a hushed manner. "I'll let you in on something, honesty will always work very well with me, _Harry._ "

Her tone was soft and sent shivers throughout his body - joined with the look she was giving him he could easily see how any man would do anything to see it again. Even he wanted to see it again.

He blinked rapidly when that last traitorous thought came up and as if a bucket of cold water was tossed on him, he was roused from his admiration of her beauty.

Harry was flung into remembering the diary, how easily he trusted the version of Riddle that'd been in it- a version that couldn't be too much older than the one in front of him now. It was a mistake to come here, a mistake he justified as wanting to see if this girl was any different than Voldemort in his time. She may not be openly hostile to him, quite the opposite even - but he wouldn't be fooled again. There were a reason students he'd met thus far had been nervous regarding her and this time he wouldn't be fooled into thinking she was just another friendly face.

"Heir Peverell? I do hope it wasn't too forward of me to address you by your first name, something about you just feels so familiar." Riddle's gaze flickered around on his face for a moment as she self-consciously tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. It was a surprisingly girlish and cute gesture as he found himself once more being enthralled by her natural beauty.

Putting a hand up to cough into so he could ready his voice again, Harry told her it was fine.

Riddle's response was a grateful nod and a continuation of their speaking, which had somehow come back to his Hogwarts House. "I had hoped you'd say Slytherin so that I could escort you to the common room. Regardless of your house, I'd like to offer you a tour of the grounds if you wouldn't mind? We could even have Rosier and Carrow come along, they seem to think highly of you after just one meeting. Unless you'd prefer to have no distractions - which works for me if it does you."

She finished her rambling with a shy smile, which made him distinctly uncomfortable.

"That would be fine." He found himself answering without a second thought, something that confused him and surprised her.

Suddenly, she brought forward both hands until they were clasped in her lap as she was content to stare at him in contemplative silence. Gradually she leaned in closer and closer to him, her shy smile morphed into something more playful.

He'd been so lost in his thoughts as to what made him agree with her offer that when he noticed how close she was, he leaned back so fast the force of it moved the chair.

"Peverell, are you quite alright?" Riddle stood up from her seat while he was panicking and rested one of her dainty hands to his forehead, his sudden movement having proved to be a justification for her. "You feel hot, should I have Abraxus call for an elf?"

She was even closer to him now, he could feel her warm breath on his face which was startlingly different from her cold hand that still rested on his forehead. Why was she touching him? Did she do this with everyone? Personal space seemed to matter as much to her as feelings had to Tom.

"Yes… I feel… I feel fine." Harry then attempted to dislodge her hand with one of his own, the contact making him shutter. Frozen at the added contact and stuck in memories of the graveyard incident, he could do nothing when her other hand softly lifted his chin until the two were making eye contact.

It felt intimate, like something he would've done with a girl down the road in a relationship - but also weird, considering just who it was that he was sharing this moment with. He felt a tickle in the back of his mind but ignored it when she leaned in even closer, distracted again by the closeness to a beautiful member of the opposite sex.

It grew stronger still and Harry gave a small attempt at shaking her hand off with just a motion from his head, recognition of what the feeling was similar to just starting to creep into his mind's eye.

He noticed that her smirk grew and grew until her smile was wider than he'd yet seen. Why was she smiling at him now? Had he said something?

When the motion got stronger yet, he finally realized just what it was that she could be doing and knew he had to look away from her and break eye contact. But something about her eyes, her presence, made him feel like everything was fine when it should feel anything but.

With remarkable willpower, Harry broke eye contact with the girl and immediately felt a headache take hold. Her hands moved back from their positions on his forehead and chin as she sat back down in her seat. If he would've looked into her eyes again, or even at her face, he would've clocked the thoughtful expression she'd had on.

"You interest me, Peverell."

Wrong as it was, Harry's brain immediately switched from anger at the possible intrusion to connecting a line of dots that didn't exist as a memory of what Rosier had said flashed like a shopkeeper's sign in his brain.

' _She's matchless'_

He could feel his face heating up and bile rise to the back of his throat as he looked for anything to reply with. Surely she couldn't have met him once and decided to pursue him? How could he deny her without getting hit by a spell upon his denial of her?

A soft chuckling alerted him that she was in fact, still right next to him, something that he had pushed away while lost in the horrors of his mind. "My my, you seem rather forward. I hope it doesn't hurt our budding friendship when I tell you that I'm focused on education and business rather than pleasure at this point in my life."

What?

"What?" Harry was fully on his back foot. She was the one that expressed her interest in him and now she was telling him that she didn't want to pursue a relationship? Thankful as he was, it did nothing to make him less confused.

"I believe you misinterpreted my meaning of interest, though your embarrassment was entirely too amusing for me not to prolong."

Harry didn't know how to reply to that, he'd already made a fool out of himself in thinking she wanted him. Repulsive as the idea was, he'd still blushed and stumbled which must've made him seem like he did like her.

It seemed whatever gods existed had come in, at last, to save him when she'd pulled a pocket watch out to check the time, excusing him from having to articulate a response.

"Abraxus wished to meet with me when we were finished at eight," Riddle answered his unasked question.

"What time do you have?" With any luck, they would have just enough time to say their goodbyes.

"We're five minutes past eight." Riddle looked as if she didn't care in the slightest that Malfoy would be waiting for her.

"Well, I don't want to make you any later than you already are, it's been great meeting you, Miss Riddle." Harry stood up and was almost sprinting to the exit; he wanted to be alone with her no longer.

" _Wait._ " Her voice sounded confused, worried and entirely different than he'd heard all night. It was slightly deeper, more womanly rather than girlish and infinitely more appealing. Distracted by her new tone, he froze and looked back at her.

Slowly, she stood up and smoothed her clothing. Satisfied her clothing was righted, she stared at him, observing every detail intimately from a distance before she made her way over to him, pushing through his personal space until he was breathing in the air she'd exhaled. "I hope you weren't leaving without a formal goodbye, _Harry."_

He shivered at the way his name rolled from her lips, cursing his traitorous body.

Riddle raised her hand towards him and when he looked at her face for direction, he found more than just that. While an expectant look was certainly on her face, so was a blush brighter than any he'd seen all night from her.

Harry took the offered hand, holding it with very little pressure and watching her face as he raised it towards his lips. Her expression stayed the same - at least until the very moment his lips touched the back of her hand, it then changed to absolute rapture. It stayed that way when he let go of her hand, it stayed that way when it fell limply to her side and only when her other hand came over to touch it did she return to normal, returning his goodbye.

"Thank you, Heir Peverell, for the time spent answering my many questions," Riddle said quietly, moving around him so they didn't bump into one another. She then made her way over to the door he'd entered from.

Even then, with her body already halfway out of the door, she managed to squeeze one last question in. Careless if it made her a few minutes later to the meeting she had with Malfoy, which he did enjoy considering all the prick had gotten him into. "You'll be sitting with us on the train I assume?"

"I wouldn't want to impose upon you and the others," Harry answered.

"I assure you, it wouldn't be imposing." Riddle returned.

"Can one compartment even fit all of us? I'd heard they were rather small." He tried again, anything to avoid sitting with her with the confusing stance his brain was taking.

Riddle cocked her head and smiled wide. "Professor Slughorn has taken care of that."

Seeing that he had no further attempts at deflection, Riddle spoke again. "I'll have Rosier find you on the platform, have a good evening, Heir Peverell."

With her final remarks made, she closed the door.

Out of sight from the girl, Harry fully relaxed into the chair. Riddle had seemed charming, polite and everything else a well brought up peer of his would be, minus the intrusion into his thoughts - which he noted wasn't painful as Snape's had been. Back on that he realized that her distraction had proven extremely fruitful, as she'd slipped away before he could confront her about whatever it was that she'd done. It didn't feel exactly like his lessons with Snape, at the same time he didn't know what else it could be.

Next in his thinking was why had he felt so nervous around her? He couldn't feel a sense of power around her as Slughorn had said he felt around himself, all he felt around her was an uneasiness joined with an attraction he hadn't been concerned about.

Could the uneasiness be in his mind, a manifestation of his worries and anger towards her name? Or did others feel it too, contributing to why they'd follow her rather than become an obstacle in the way of an unstoppable object?

No matter what the cause of it, with the meeting he'd hoped to get a look into what she was like while at the same time destroying any interest she had in him. He succeeded in the former, at least partially, while utterly failing in the latter. Her interest in him had been raised even higher than it was before the meeting while his understanding of her was even worse.

Harry had thought she would be full of threats, warnings and violence; in actuality, she came nowhere close to any of those things.

"Harry, are you still in here?" It was Corene's voice calling to him from the doorway.

Roused from his errant thinking, he stood up speedily. So much so that his earlier brief headache from looking into Riddle's eyes came back full force.

"Yes. I was just admiring the view, the Malfoy family gardens are a sight to behold." A half-lie, the gardens were truthfully amazing even if he didn't know a majority of what he was looking at.

"Okay… Would you like to go to the Dining room where the others are?" Carrow asked, more interested in looking at him than the garden.

"That'd be brilliant." Was his short reply.

Carrow offered her arm once he was next to her, which he took after only a moment of awkward manoeuvring that amused rather than annoyed her. Small talk was then made for most of the journey until she mentioned Malfoy, bringing a question to the forefront of his mind.

"Was Riddle originally going to be here?"

Corene switched from looking ahead of them to looking partially at him. "Much later on in the evening, yes. We were all somewhat surprised that she was waiting to greet us in the Dining room upon our arrival, it should have been obvious to us that she wished to meet with you as soon as possible in retrospect."

Harry wanted to continue digging out information as much as he could. "Surely it could've waited until tonight?"

With a knowing look, Corene gave him what he was looking for. "Harry. Your House was powerful back when it existed publicly and we expect to see that return with your family having left hiding. Join that with Riddle's ambitions, and no I won't tell you what few of them I know, you were moved to the highest point of interest in our circle. Let me leave you with this before we join the others, do you think it was a coincidence that you saw us after your leaving of Gringotts?"

Before he could ask her just what she meant by that, he was nudged through a doorway where a loud voice immediately greeted him. "Peverell! I almost thought Riddle ran you off! Yaxley and I even bet on it! I knew your nerves would hold!"

"Yes yes, enjoy the few Galleons your win gets you, Rosier," Yaxley said with annoyance dripping from his voice. After throwing a few Galleons at Rosier, Yaxley gave Harry a nod. "You almost got me twice as much, should have heard Rosier for the last five minutes."

Harry returned the nod as the other boy went back to a quiet conversation with a girl he hadn't been introduced to. That seemed to be a common occurrence as it seemed it was more than just the group he met in Diagon Alley in attendance tonight.

"I could tell you who everyone is, so long as you don't find my company unappealing?" Corene whispered from behind him.

He didn't even need to think about his answer, the Carrow girl was one of the two that he thought most salvageable from Riddle's grasp. Any excuse to build his friendship with her or Rosier, he would take. "Thank you, Corene, that would be great."

No response was given to him, instead she rejoined their arms and led him over to a section of the dining table that was relatively empty, only a group of three was within a dozen seats of the duo. Not even many snacks were at the area Corene took him to, he briefly wondered if this was planned too before realizing that like everything else since he'd met them, of course it was.

Corene then stood beside a seat, which Harry pulled out for her after one expectant look. Once she was seated, he took the chair next to hers.

"Now, are you familiar with other Pureblood houses or is that portion of your education lacking?"

He debated lying to her but that would only hurt him. "I know a few of them, not all."

She shrugged. "Good enough so long as you know the ones that matter."

Harry then followed her gazes as she pointed out each of the new faces. Yaxley was talking to Walburga Black, one of the two people Slughorn had said would act as guides or something similar he recalled. In addition to her, the other attendees previously unknown were Heir Reinhard Lestrange, Heir Cade Avery, Heir Thyme Nott, Scion Druella Rosier - who Harry made a mental note was very easy on the eyes even if he wasn't interested in her as it could no doubt be used to annoy Aster, Heir Heron Mulciber and Daphne Oleander.

From the information Corene then shared about those in attendance, Riddle had already built up a powerful group of allies. All of the Slytherin prefects were here but Riddle herself, Daphne Oleander was even the Head Girl.

Outside of Hogwarts, those assembled were all members of powerful houses, which if joined together made them almost impossible to defeat economically or politically. No wonder deaths were so common in the time before his birth; he couldn't even contemplate how the first war had been won even with Riddle dead.

Once Carrow was finished with the overview, which had taken longer than he'd thought, he pressed her for more information.

"You mentioned every Prefect from Slytherin was here excluding Riddle, could you point each one out to me?"

"Seeing who to avoid when you're doing something you shouldn't be?" Carrow raised a finely shaped eyebrow, it being the only indication she wasn't completely serious.

"Not entirely for that reason." It was a contributing factor towards his wanting to know, the main reason being those in positions of power were probably more focused by Riddle and by extension, likely more fanatic in her cause considering they were here.

"I should hope not, it would be awkward being the one to catch you…" Carrow paused and tilted her head with the faintest of smiles. "I like La Fudgerie."

Corene's attempt at humour came off so dry and monotone that Harry burst into a fit of unexpected laughter - drawing much of the room's attention away from their own quiet conversations and to the couple seated in the far corner.

"Carrow already ask for your hand in marriage, Peverell?" Aster yelled out with a slur, stumbling his way over towards Yaxley and the now identified Walburga Black. "I told you Yaxley, pay up you slimy git!"

Harry was about to fall into another fit of laughter at the sheer outrageousness when he saw Corene slowly moving her hands under the table in Aster's direction. Now as much fun as it'd be to witness the boy get cursed, non-life threateningly that is, he didn't want to risk an early end to festivities. Seeing that everyone's attention was in the drunken boys' direction, he did the only thing that came to mind - he grabbed Corene's wand hand.

Unlike Riddle's skin, Corene's was hot to the touch.

"Protecting Rosier already, Harry? You'll get tired of that task very quickly - just wait until he draws Riddle's ire." Corene didn't warn him, hiss in anger, strike him or anything else he'd expected. Instead, she calmly drew her hand from his and slid away her wand once she finished speaking.

"Rosier reminds me of somebody. Besides, I'm not overly worried about Riddle after having met her today." Truth be told, Harry could see that Rosier was most rescuable based just on his personality. He didn't belong with this group any more than Harry did.

Corene examined him for any signs of deception or false bravado before choosing her words. "I hope you don't mean that."

Harry wanted to follow up her words but she'd taken the chance from him, cutting him off before he could finish the first word.

"I hope you don't get distracted that easily and believe it or not, I do have other people to speak with tonight. Now, do you want me to finish telling you who the Prefects are or would you rather try convincing me that you could defeat Merlin's daughter?" Carrow's tone wasn't sharp or annoyed, instead, it was her usual monotonous tone.

He considered trying to show that Riddle wasn't all-powerful and could be bested, but for several reasons, he didn't.

Corene let the silence stay over them for a few additional seconds in case he decided to change his mind, when he didn't, she continued - she even provided a bit of usual information that he hadn't asked for.

"Malfoy is the fifth year boys Prefect and the only one besides Riddle who can't be persuaded. If it comes down to being caught by him or Mister Pringle - go with Pringle."

Harry couldn't help but ask who Pringle was and why she spat his name out - finding out that the man enjoyed physical punishments that oftentimes left scars on those who were frequent visitors.

"For our sixth-year Prefects, as I mentioned earlier, Riddle is one and with her is Reinhard Lestrange. Lestrange is easy to please, taking Galleons and the like as means for his silence - pay him enough and he'll help you with whatever you're doing. Riddle…" Harry tensed as Corene's wand appeared in her hand so suddenly that he swore it materialized from thin air. With shallow breaths, he watched as she brought it between their bodies and cast something so quietly that the words were lost to the room

One finger around her wand pointed up towards her face and when he followed it, he saw just how serious this moment was. "If you ignore everything I tell you but one piece of information, for your sake it should be this." Corene then grabbed for her drink and looked to her left at the rest of the room as she held the glass to her lips. Unbeknownst to Harry, who thought she was doing it for suspense, Carrow's eyes roamed the room with precision. Satisfied that nobody was doing anything more than an occasional glance, she finished sipping the drink and put it back on the table. Slowly turning towards him, speaking when her body was fully facing his. "If you find yourself cornered by Riddle while past curfew or otherwise breaking any rule serious enough to warrant mild or worse punishment - yell loudly."

That was all she said to him and just as quickly as she cast something before, she did so again, destroying whatever magic she'd put around them.

"Now, for our seventh years." Carrow appeared to be continuing with no sign of having said what she had before, likely for any prying ears that were tuning in and out of their conversation. "Heron Mulciber, he tends to collect favours, the number and power of which depend on what you get caught doing. Daphne Oleander is as simple as Lestrange to deal with, just more expensive."

"Should you really be telling me all this?" Harry was concerned for her, he didn't want to be the reason for any punishments that came her way from this group of 'friends'.

"Everybody in this room already knows everything I've just told you, more than that, actually."

"They won't mind you sharing it with me?" Surely Malfoy wouldn't be happy if he found out what Carrow had said.

"Apart from Malfoy and our other mutual contact, do you think they're opposed to taking your gold or having you owe them?" Her response was fair, would they rather cost him a few house points or charge him for something much more personally valuable?

"Understandable - you really take La Fudgerie as a means for people to avoid being reported?" Galleons and favours made sense as a price, sweets much less so.

"From you I will." Oh. Maybe Rosier wasn't too far off when he'd called her barmy, that or she was just incredibly direct.

An awkward silence stretched over the two, with Harry looking anywhere but her while she kept her eyes entirely on him.

"Did I fail to convey a joke or is your laughter internal?"

One day, he would need to teach her how to speak with emotion. Until then, he would humour her with a small laugh.

"Carrow! Stop hogging our guest of honour!" Rosier slurred loudly from beside his sister, the latter slapping him on the back of his head followed up with a 'No yelling, little brother.'

Corene's right fist opened and closed repeatedly in agitation with a pointed look at Harry. Silently reminding him of his earlier protection for the boy and how difficult a task it would be.

"You can get him if he does it again?" Harry tried, his statement coming out as more of a question.

Her response was the slightest of nods before she scooted to the edge of her seat in anticipation of standing. "He isn't entirely incorrect, there are others who wish to speak with you and as I told you earlier, I have others I need to speak with."

Harry stood up before her. "None of them will be as helpful as you I'm sure, or as enjoyable." He followed that up with offering a hand, which the Carrow girl lightly grasped, only dropping it when she was fully stood up.

"You can be sure of that." Corene curtsied to him, something he couldn't help but compare to Riddle; said comparison gave him anger-inducing results.

Returning the courtesy with a bow and smile, her parting words came.

"See me before you leave."

She was already a few steps away when the last word left her mouth, leaving him to idle next to his seat for whoever was next to speak with him. Almost as if the order was planned, two figures stood from two conversations and joined together as they made their way over to him.

Heron Mulciber and Walburga Black, his two guides that Professor Slughorn had _graciously_ provided.

"Heir Peverell." Walburga greeted him first, Heron echoing her greeting.

"Scion Black, Heir Mulciber." His greeting was just as formal as theirs.

Without waiting for further formalities, Walburga seated herself, followed by Mulciber and finally Harry - who started the conversation.

"Professor Slughorn had told me he'd Owl'd you on my behalf for assistance, as much as I appreciate his offer, you don't need to do that as I'm sure you have better uses for your time."

Walburga smiled at him while Mulciber grunted, it was the former that would respond first.

"Heir Peverell, I don't know how deep your knowledge of academics is at Hogwarts, but a student's Seventh Year can be overwhelming - which is why Heir Mulciber and I agreed that I would be solely responsible for any help you need."

"Tha-"

Walburga raised a hand from her lap in a gesture for him to remain silent as she continued. "We both know I won't be available every time you're likely to need me, no matter how far apart those moments are. Thankfully for all of us, a fellow sixth year that I'm very familiar with extended an offer of help that I accepted on your behalf, you just met her before entering here unless I'm mistaken?"

Harry was fuming and based on the arrogant smile that Walburga was pulling when she finished speaking, his anger was clear to see.

Seeing that he wouldn't respond, Walburga stood up from her seat which prompted Mulciber to do the same."Splendid. Do you have any questions for us before we head back to our conversations?"

Harry shook his head in the negative and stood up. "Thank you for the assistance, _Scion_ Black, Heir Mulciber."

Walburga's smile wavered for a moment. "Happy to be of service, Heir Peverell."

Mulciber mumbled out an "Heir Peverell" before trudging after Walburga. Leaving Harry once more, standing beside his chair.

While he waited for the next person to come over to him, he glanced where Corene had gone off to. He found her in another corner of the room, listening as another girl spoke animatedly to her. Her interest didn't seem to be in the conversation as she noticed his look and sent him a wink, which the girl across from her failed to notice.

"Peverell."

Reinhard Lestrange had boomed from a few feet away as he came over, one hand holding up Aster as it seemed his sister had gotten sick of caring for him.

"Lestrange."

That was all the formalities it seemed Reinhard wanted to do as he flung Aster into a seat before enlarging one for himself. Even magically enlarged as it was the seat still seemed small for the massive boy. Crabbe and Goyle were both big, Lestrange was bigger than them both but the difference was he knew how to use his wand at least somewhat.

Aster groaned and flipped his face fully onto the table, a dribble of drool steadily growing into a pool.

"Can't handle his alcohol this one." Lestrange laughed. "Can't believe the little man tried to out drink me! Me!" He slapped his chest when he said the second me before his booming laughter sounded again when Aster groaned.

"Will he be alright?" Harry was slightly worried for the boy who'd gone from slurring to unable to form words.

"Oh 'course he will, only had four shots he did! What do you say, want to join me in a drinking game?" Lestrange didn't bother to wait for his answer as he called over a House Elf with a firewhiskey bottle in its diminutive hands.

"I'm quite alri-" Harry was cut off when Aster suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Whe'is Emilene! I wan to marry er!"

For her part, Emilene Nott looked very embarrassed while her brother looked murderous. Everyone else was split between disdainful looks with only a couple openly laughing, one of them being Rosier's sister.

Lestrange stood up from his seat and pointed towards Emilene for Aster's sake. "There she is lad, go on over!" He followed that up with what was supposed to be an encouraging pat on the back - Aster didn't take it as such and was sent a few feet back into his chair, once more incoherent and drooling.

"Ah, here I thought he was finally coming around! Well now Peverell, suppose I should tell you what I meant to when I came over. Marcus Potter and his cronies ever give you any trouble, come find me. Always ready for a good rumble!"

Interesting. Marcus Potter, a grandfather or great uncle to Harry must be problematic. While Harry certainly didn't plan on fighting any of his relatives he would take up the offer the giant in front of him offered.

"Thank you, Lestrange, will Riddle and the others not mind?"

Reinhard guffawed and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Riddle's telling me to take out my aggression on the Potter brat! Says it helps her just as much as it does me!"

Aster chose that time to roll off the chair and onto the ground, leaving a puddle of drool so large on the table it looked like a glass had spilt.

"Well, that's my queue to send the little man off to one of Malfoy's elves! See you on the train, Peverell!" Reinhard reached down to grab Aster by his shirt, dragging the boy away from Harry and in the direction of one the elves in the room.

Nobody else seemed to be in line to speak with him, busy in conversations of their own.

Corene was joined by Daphne, Druella Rosier. Yaxley was still chatting with Walburga while Mulciber and Avery hung around close by the two. Thyme Nott was speaking to his sister who still seemed to have a small blush on her cheeks from Aster's earlier drunken marriage comment. Reinhard Lestrange seemed to have dragged the very recently entered Abraxus Malfoy over to the firewhiskey.

Harry decided to stay seated where Corene had originally put him, content to watch all the others interact with one another rather than inject himself into any conversation. He'd met a few interesting people this night and weird as it was for him to admit, he found himself liking Aster, Corene and Reinhard. All three of them seemed amiable enough and he couldn't help but wonder just why they'd come to follow Riddle.

Were they blackmailed? Had she threatened them or those precious to them? All three of them had more wealth in their families and political power than Riddle so what drove them to seek her out as the de facto leader of the group?

He would need to learn more about the three of them, their wants and true personalities before he could truly understand what Riddle could offer that they wanted.

Almost as if summoned by his thoughts, the door opened and she stepped in. Rather than head over to a particular group, she stood by the door and examined the happenings within the room with a joyous, almost victorious expression.

Harry finally noticed how every conversation but one had stopped upon her entrance with all those who did stop looking towards her. Some of them even had their heads lowered while others simply downcast their eyes.

Only Walburga didn't stop speaking, more so, she didn't even turn to look at Riddle even while Yaxley, her conversation partner, had.

"Walburga… I am pleased you could make it here tonight." Riddle greeted warmly, Harry was confused about why she'd not lashed out at the other girl seemingly going against the established order of things.

Black turned towards Riddle, finished with the sentence she'd been speaking and her eyes roamed over the other girl. Harry could see the arrogant smile settle on her face as she returned Riddle's greeting.

"Elaine, I had feared it'd be another year where you'd have to cancel at the last possible minute." Walburga then pulled a piece of parchment seemingly out of nowhere, Harry made a note to ask Aster how the girls keep doing that, and held it out for Riddle. "Orion wrote this for you, he didn't attend since he was worried you'd be held up."

Neither Riddle nor Black moved. Harry didn't see why it mattered who went to who for grabbing the parchment but he could feel the tension in the room growing with every passing moment, a few of the occupants even had their wands drawn as the moment continued.

Finally, Abraxus stood up when Riddle sent him a nod and grabbed the parchment from Walburga. He then carried it over to her and received a smile in return. She whispered something back to the boy who nodded before returning to his seat.

"Don't let me stop the festivities." Was all Riddle said and everything went back to how it was before her entrance into the room.

Figuring she was going to come over to him for another round of conversation, he was surprised when she instead went over to Corene's group, loudly disagreeing with them on the topic of clothing styles as she slid into the conversation. That had to be one of the weirdest occurrences of the night in his mind and was more than enough to prompt his leaving. He'd had enough of Riddle tonight and as far as Abraxus went, Harry didn't want to get stuck into a conversation with him.

He rose to his feet once he was sure Riddle had her back to him, she was almost fully engrossed in the conversation with only sporadic glances at the Malfoy boy. Abraxus for his part was staying with Reinhard who seemed much more business-oriented if the seriousness on his face was anything to go by.

Choosing to be polite, Harry stood near enough Abraxus that he and Reinhard could see he wished to speak; this prompted the boys to finish whatever conversation they were having and expectantly look at him.

"Heir Malfoy, thank you for my inclusion tonight."

Malfoy appraised him for a moment that seemed to drag on, careless of the awkwardness it caused.

Reinhard with a lack of patience decided to interrupt what Harry assumed was Malfoy attempting to intimidate or otherwise get under his skin, coughing loudly while tapping. Unfortunately, it did more than prod Abraxus into a returning of farewells as the voice of the person he'd least like to hear called over to him.

"Heir Peverell, leaving so soon?"

Riddle stayed in her seat but exited the conversation she'd been in with the fellow women in attendance.

"Yes. I have quite a bit of preparation before my abrupt entrance into Hogwarts."

She smiled. "Do be sure to come to me if you forget any necessities."

Harry returned the gesture but was sure she could see just how false a smile he'd put on.

"Thank you, I'll do that."

Pleased with his acceptance of her offer, Riddle gave her closing remark to him. "Heir Malfoy will show you out - don't forget Rosier will be waiting for you on the platform, should he miss you, I'll come looking."

"That won't be necessary, Rosier will find me or I'll find him. Good evening, Miss Riddle." Harry began slowly shuffling towards the door, Malfoy not moving as he waited for his _master_ to get the last words.

"A good evening to you as well, Heir Peverell." With that, she toasted a drink in her hand towards his direction followed up with a dainty sip. Her mind was once more back into the conversation of whatever her fellow ladies were speaking on.

With a sigh of relief, Harry turned towards the now moving Malfoy - who as he passed Harry, gestured with his head to follow.

Soon he would be done being in the company of people he couldn't be himself around. Better than that he could be back in his bed before too long, it was the best he'd ever slept in.

"Before you feel the need to ask, it was nothing personal, Heir Peverell. Riddle felt it better that she meet with you before letting you roam the room with others in our circle, call it peace of mind if you would." Harry didn't buy it, any of it. Abraxus did seem to dislike him and Riddle was likely anything but worried with him in the room of her followers - many of them could presumably beat him rather soundly.

"No hard feelings, Heir Malfoy. Our conversation was enlightening." He meant that, having learned a good deal about Riddle. Enough to at the very least not want to be alone with her again, regardless of location.

Abraxus seemed pleased that Harry wasn't visibly angry at the deception and proved content to let their walking go by in peaceful silence until Harry was back at the room his night had started in.

"Farewell, Heir Peverell - for a few hours anyway." Abraxus chuckled.

Harry took a handful of Floo powder and made his way over to the access. "Goodnight, Heir Malfoy."

A quick pull and home he was, the last thing his vision registering being Malfoy's face that had morphed into a smug expression.

Not bothering to call for any of his house-elves and dead tired, Harry made his way to the Master Suite. His earlier headache from Riddle's likely breach into his mind was at a dull throbbing pain, worse than that were his now sporadic thoughts going a mile a minute. Many of those in attendance weren't what he expected, especially Walburga Black; he'd heard she was devoted to Riddle but witnessed quite the opposite.

Knowing that his thoughts weren't going to settle anytime soon, Harry did what was best for him; he called Laddey to bring to him a Sleeping Draught.

He wasn't ready in the slightest to deal with Riddle and her company on the train, Slughorn too would no doubt expect something in return for his admittance.

Laddey popped back with the sleeping draught and Harry drank it before he convinced himself otherwise. Luck had gotten him out of a lot, maybe it wouldn't be too much to ask for it to do so again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples of the world!
> 
> Now I hope you enjoy this Chapter, it's a bit smaller than the other two have been but I took an extra day away to spend with friends - my apologies.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta and homie Xevier for the help in editing along with helping the story get better - can't say thanks enough!
> 
> In other news, I'm releasing the first Oneshot I've written tomorrow, its pairing is Harry/FemDraco and from what I'm told it reads quite fluffy.
> 
> Usual plug: I have a discord link on my profile if you want to chat, see updates in real-time or whatever you'd like!
> 
> Now thank you and enjoy the read! (Sorry if you don't!)
> 
> Next update coming January 10th!

Harry had woken up feeling refreshed and ready for the long day ahead of him. He started with a long shower, followed up with excellent food as he'd come to expect from the House Elves living with him and finished it with getting dressed in some relatively high class but very dated clothing, at least to his taste.

When he looked at himself in the mirror across from his bed, he couldn't help but cringe. Being raised by Muggles fifty decades later had shown him just how stuck in the past the wizarding world was. Not that he minded most of it - these clothes were just horribly atrocious and overly done, which meant Abraxus would surely have many outfits similar to this.

Happy that his appearance would fit in with what'd he'd seen the others in last night, Harry once more went over his school supplies, ensuring that everything he'd needed from his Hogwarts Letter was in his possession. Laddey had done a remarkable job in not missing anything, he even went so far as to pack everything for Harry a second time after he'd ripped everything out to check.

Fully prepared and having made all the checks necessary to ensure he wouldn't forget anything, Harry made his way over to the Floo; Professor Slughorn had provided him with a private Floo address for him to use to avoid the masses just earlier that morning via a letter picked up from Laddey. From what he was told, only a few other students would be using it, all of whom were favoured by the Professor.

At the Floo, Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder and looked around his parlour room once more. He wouldn't miss the silence or lack of warmth this building had, such a large building for one person was unsettling - even if he wasn't truly alone in it. Thankfully, he was headed home and even better, he would soon be able to speak with Dumbledore.

With his thoughts focused on his Headmaster and a new sense of urgency, Harry threw the Floo powder and gave the address provided by Slughorn.

He came skidding from the Floo but managed to stay upright, only messing up the rug slightly.

"Slightly better, Heir Peverell."

Harry recognized the sneering of Abraxus Malfoy and felt his head go limp. It was far too early in the morning to be dealing with the blonde git.

"Waiting for me again are you? Should I expect Riddle at the destination?"

Abraxus raised an eyebrow and opened the door beside him. "I'm waiting for another." the blonde boy then motioned for him to exit the door and fit in a closing remark as Harry did so. "Miss Riddle will most assuredly be at the end of wherever you end up going."

 _That was unsettling._ Harry thought to himself, even if he knew the boy's words were truthful.

"Man of the hour, Harry Peverell! I've been waiting hours for you mate!" Before Harry could even form a response Aster had his arm wrapped around Harry until his hand rested on his shoulder. "You must be excited eh? Hogwarts, quidditch, girls… what more could you want!"

Sensory overload was too light to describe what Harry felt in the few seconds he'd been with his friend.

"Going for the strong and quiet type, Peverell?" Aster then clapped him on the shoulder and motioned with his free hand towards a tall brunette girl next to a slightly shorter blonde. "The tall one is Altha Owlet, other one is Selena Caprine, they're both Ravenclaw sixth years. Riddle occasionally studies with them, if you're lucky, she'll invite you for it. Smartest girls in the school I'd say, not to mention other qualities!"

A loud scoff sounded on Harry's other side and he was greeted with an annoyed looking Corene.

"Sorry I couldn't have been out here waiting like Rosier was, some of us have matters of importance to see to." She directed her apology to Harry while glaring at Aster.

"Shoo shoo, Riddle told me I got to bring our friend Peverell over to the compartment." Aster motioned her off like she was a pesky animal, only for Corene to stand more firmly at Harry's side.

"Riddle did say that, just as she told me to ensure you didn't get sidetracked." Corene locked her arm in Harry's and began leading the trio onboard. She ignored whenever Aster would point out people of interest, those people always being women around their age which amused Harry and annoyed Carrow.

Harry noticed along the walk that they were going almost to the far back of the train. "I pictured Riddle as somebody wanting to sit towards the front."

His comment was meant to start a conversation, as he completely believed otherwise - after all, what can you get away with at the front?

Corene answered. "Slughorn always has his meetings in an enlarged compartment towards the rear, Riddle was told once the meeting ended she would get to have use of it for the remainder of the ride."

Harry nodded and tucked away that bit of information, it seemed that Riddle was a favourite of Slughorn's and with what she'd said about him in their meeting, he knew why. If he were sent back to stop her, it would already be too late based on what he'd seen. She had strong friends, at least one powerful mentor and her eyes were on him.

He needed to speak with Dumbledore as soon as he could, perhaps being a Peverell would spike the man's interest just as it seemed to with everybody else.

Aster and Corene were both looking at him, waiting for him to comment on what she'd told him probably.

"Does he usually do that for students?"

Aster shrugged and shook his head while Corene responded 'rarely'.

Not wanting to ask any more questions that could come off as prying, Harry continued with the two in silence until they were coming up on a room with a student outside of it. Said student held out his hand without saying anything, Corene handed him three pieces of parchment.

Opening and examining each one, the boy grunted to himself three times before opening the door.

Corene entered first, followed by Harry and lastly Aster. Inside, Harry examined just how many students were in Slughorn's group.

At the head of the table sat the Professor himself, while to his right was Riddle with an empty chair to his left, beside Riddle was another empty couple of chairs followed by multiple members of the group from Malfoy's home. Opposite of Riddle's servants were students wearing various house coloured clothing, some of them looking more familiar than others if he were to guess their families.

"Harry Peverell, my boy!" Slughorn called out loudly, drawing the room's attention fully towards the new entries.

"Professor Slughorn," Harry replied with a respectful dip of his head.

"Come, sit! We were just beginning to speak about your appearance, this bunch has a great many questions for you!" Slughorn motioned for the chair directly to his left.

With no other choice and seeing the assembled students looking at him with a great range of emotions on their faces, he hurried over to the seat. Corene and Aster took up two of the empty seats near Riddle, with Corene leaving one spot between them. Immediately to Harry's left sat a boy close in age to him who was splitting his gaze between Harry and Riddle, the latter's filled with loathing rather than the curiosity he was given.

Sitting down, Harry looked towards the Professor who smiled wide and began. "No need to answer any question you feel is too personal Harry - we'll just have those interested in getting to know you go, starting with Miss Riddle here." Slughorn finished with an expectant look at the girl, who nodded politely in return.

"I'm sorry Professor, _Harry_ and I are quite familiar with one another. Perhaps Potter would like to ask him something?" Riddle smiled at Harry when she said his name, something that didn't go unnoticed by the table if the quiet murmuring that arose was anything to go by.

 _Potter._ For the briefest of moments, until she looked at the boy beside him, he thought she knew. Maybe she still did and she was toying with him, he wasn't sure what she'd seen in his head and that was something he was going to speak with her about as soon as the opportunity presented himself… so long as that opportunity wasn't somewhere too far from other people.

Now that he turned to the boy to his left, he could see his father in him. Maybe he was his Grandfather even, that would make him the first close relative he'd met other than the Dursley's.

"Peverell, it's nice to meet you after hearing about you in the Daily Prophet. My name's Marcus Potter." Marcus held out his hand, which Harry accepted and shook in what was an amazingly surreal moment for the boy.

With it still being his chance to ask something, he looked contemplative for a few seconds and then seemed to settle on something.

"I'll be the one to get it out of the way for everyone, do you have a House preference?"

Harry internally sighed and couldn't help but look towards Slughorn and Riddle, the former watching him intently while the latter gave a knowing smile.

"Gryffindor would probably suit me best." Murmurs picked up again, with Marcus Potter looking both pleased and smug.

What happened for the next ten minutes was a blur to Harry, as he was asked either mundane questions from those too afraid to ask anything of importance or questions entirely too personal. Some of those that stuck out to him still flashed in his mind.

 _How big is your family?_ He'd said that his family was small, not giving a number in-case that ever came back to bite him. Riddle had seemed more interested in this question than most others.

 _How did you meet Professor Slughorn?_ Harry looked at the man and said they met in a shop before going out to lunch, Slughorn then commented that they'll be having a good many meals with the gathered group throughout the year; Harry was invited to all of them.

 _How far along in your schooling are you?_ His answer was further ahead in some subjects while further behind in others, multiple offers of help were made from students that he hadn't been introduced to.

Those were the only three questions that he truly paid any attention to and once they were finished grilling him, Slughorn clapped his hands and drew the attention to himself.

"Thank you, Harry, for being such a good sport for us all." Slughorn then stood up from the table and called to the boy outside the door. Harry found out the boy's name was Perry and when he came in, he had plates of food with him along with a few other students. They were nothing incredibly fancy, simple snack foods with drinks of your choosing.

Harry followed Riddle's lead as she picked a few items and set them on a plate in front of herself, daintily eating while conversing with those around her. Slughorn did much the same in the sense of conversing, the man never seemed to stop as he made rounds from student to student. It was impressive and more than likely a contributing factor on just why the man had the connections he did.

Rather than joining any conversation, Harry decided to look at who was conversing with who. Marcus Potter seemed to avoid any of Riddle's group and instead spoke with three housemates of his, assuming they were wearing Gryffindor apparel for themselves rather than a partner.

When he looked over to Riddle to see who she was speaking with, she was looking at him and nodding her head while Abraxus spoke to her. If the boy was displeased at the lack of attention she was paying him, he hid it well. Harry looked at Abraxus next, then Corene who was seated beside him and gradually worked his way down until he realized that almost everyone from Riddle's group was here and seated together. They were all dressed similarly too, eerily so, while all the others with groups of friends seemed to be dressed however they pleased.

Feeling like somebody was looking at him, he chanced a glance back at Riddle who still looked as interested in him as ever. Abraxus had stopped talking to her and was now conversing with a boy across the table, Harry hadn't paid enough attention to know who it was. Rather than look over at Riddle again from Abraxus, Harry began to get up and the moment he did so, Riddle called to him.

He looked back over at her and saw that she was motioning for him to sit again with a friendly smile in place. Now, Harry could ignore her and hope that the results of his actions wouldn't lead to any problems down the road or he could sit again, joining in a conversation with her. If he sat back down and agreed, she would likely think that he was following her wants and in a way, he would be.

At a crossroads, he chose to sit back down rather than risk any fallout for publicly ignoring her - even if it seemed like nobody was paying all that much attention to them.

"What is it, Riddle?" His voice came off as being short with her as he pointedly avoided eye contact.

Riddle's eyes roamed his face, smirking as she saw that he was avoiding looking even remotely close to her eyes. "Professor Slughorn will be wanting to speak with both of us whenever he makes his way back over. You'll have to wait until he's done before you go socializing."

Checking to see if she was telling the truth, Harry looked past Marcus Potter and did see Professor Slughorn speaking with a group of students, very slowly edging his way over to Harry. Turning back to look near the girl, he attempted small talk to avoid her looking at him weirdly and in silence - as she'd been doing.

"You were smart sending Corene to speed up Aster."

"Did you really think Aster would do so without supervision? He's excitable in almost every situation, even when they need more serious handling." Rather than seem annoyed or bothered with his attitude, she seemed amused.

"Aster is certainly unique, reminds me of somebody I was friends with before coming here."

"Thanks, Harry!" Aster's voice shouted from across the table. Apparently, he'd said that quite a bit louder than he'd thought - the room had steadily been growing louder with all the conversations but while he was speaking they'd almost all dropped off. He couldn't help but feel he missed something when he turned to call back to Aster, seeing that most of the students were looking over between him and Riddle while speaking in hushed tones.

While he was embarrassed at the sudden attention, Riddle paid them all no mind. "Would tomorrow night work for our little tour? Aster and Corene have already agreed should you want them to join us."

She was smart to bring it up while everyone but Slughorn and the students involved in his conversation were listening. Harry casually glanced around the room and saw that, while Marcus Potter was still speaking with his friends quietly, his head was partially turned towards Harry.

"That should be fine, Riddle." Harry replied, hoping to not have his voice come off too eager or friendly with the girl across the table, hoping to avoid others thinking of him as just another underling of hers.

Riddle smiled at him and just began to open her mouth when Harry heard Marcus speak up from beside him. "If her tour of the Castle is lacking or boring, come find me Peverell. I promise you'll have some fun sticking with me and my mates."

Harry was thankful for the offer from his relative. He would never tell Marcus about their shared blood for fear of sounding crazy, but he would try his damnedest to become a friend with the boy.

" _Harry_ will not find my tour to be lacking anything." Riddle said confidently before turning her attention from Marcus back to Harry. "What he won't tell you is that he and his companions often find themselves on the wrong side of school rules. Isn't that right, Potter?"

Choosing to remain neutral in the confrontation he was witnessing, Harry waited for Marcus' response, which instead came from one of the girls beside him.

"Rich coming from you, Riddle. Think everyone doesn't notice you and your friends in your less than encouraged activities?" It was a tall, sporty-looking redheaded girl that bit back.

Turning his attention back to Riddle, he saw her flash a beautiful smile at the girl. "If you have something to say, I find the direct approach is best." Riddle then raised a hand and began looking at her nails, not even bothering to look at the girl when she continued. "I can help you with that issue of yours too, that is if you'd like? I fear your opportunity will be missed if you wait much longer."

Harry watched as the girl went nearly as red as her hair and Marcus shot her a curious look before covering it up with spite.

"Marcus, I do hope you'll pass along my thanks to your father!" Unfortunately for Harry, whatever would have happened as a result of the conversation was lost as Slughorn dragged Marcus along with his friends into a conversation.

Curious and with a bit of time on his hands, Harry leaned forward. "What issue would that be?"

Riddle leaned forward, motioning for Harry to do so even more, which he did with almost no hesitation. When they were both fairly close, with Harry looking at her lips as to avoid her eyes, she opened her mouth and… tutted at him.

"I can't be telling you a ladies secret, Heir Peverell."

Harry leaned back in his seat, letting his head rest on the chair while Riddle laughed lightly to herself.

He should've expected her to be unwilling to grant any information for free. Rather than go back to speaking with her and get nowhere, he decided to content himself with thinking inwardly.

Marcus Potter didn't like Riddle and wasn't a friend of hers, this meant both groups were probably at odds and they likely knew a bit about one another. Harry had never heard of a Marcus Potter in his time but neither had he heard of a Corene Carrow or Aster Rosier. Marcus could end up being a good friend once he was sorted back into his house, somebody he could rely on as an ally against Riddle who knew her from years of shared classes. Based on the large group speaking with the Professor, Marcus was likely popular within Gryffindor and more than likely popular among other houses too.

Joining himself to Marcus' group of friends or at the least showing he wasn't a pawn of Riddle's, Harry could probably learn what Marcus' friend insinuated towards Riddle. Should the information be anything of importance, he could share it with Dumbledore and help chasten Riddle in hopes of her changing - as unlikely as he thought that was.

Almost imperceptibly, Harry moved his seat closer to Marcus. Harry would speak with him before they left the compartment for Riddle's group and express interest in getting to know him even if he couldn't accept the tour offer without antagonizing Riddle.

Closer to Marcus, Harry removed himself from his thoughts and listened in a bit on the conversation.

"-oliday with the Minister of Magic and his family this year. We'll probably do it again next based on how well he and my father got along." Marcus finished.

Slughorn looked excited at the most recent bit of information. "Pass along my good wishes when you see them both again for me!"

"Certainly, Professor." Marcus nodded respectfully.

Satisfied with whatever he'd spoken with Marcus prior to Harry's eavesdropping, Slughorn moved his attention to two of the boy's friends. "Wilber, your father continues to impress me with that shop of his! Will you be following in his footsteps after you graduate?"

Wilber, who was very tall even while seated, responded confidently. "Absolutely Professor, my father has been teaching me the intricacies of the business. If you have time, we're releasing a new potion that my fathers been working on for years and would love to hear your thoughts on it beforehand. Maybe we have something to improve upon that you'll be able to identify."

Slughorn clapped the boy on the shoulder once. "Tell your father whenever he wishes me to visit, I'll make time!"

Wilber responded as respectfully as Marcus seemed to and then Slughorn turned his attention towards the redheaded girl. Right as he was poised to ask a question, Harry was snapped from his listening by an attention seeking cough from his right, where nobody had been sitting.

Startled and put out, Harry turned to see Aster crouched conspiratorially next to him.

"Why are we spying on Potter's lot?" the boy whispered.

Harry looked over to his left to make sure they didn't hear before he turned back to Aster and whispered his response. "I'm trying to learn a bit about them you prat! Now bugger off so I can get back to it."

Aster didn't seem to take Harry's dismissal seriously and tapped him on the shoulder. "Avery knows anything worth knowing about them, just ask him."

"Will Avery tell me without Riddle's approval and free of any form of payment?"

Rosier nodded comically and whispered back. "Good point, you'll probably have to do something for her!"

"Conspiring against me boys?" Riddle mockingly whispered while leaning forward, her wand twiddling in her left hand while her right held up her head.

Harry and Aster both shook their heads in the negative, the latter saluting Harry before figuratively tossing him to the lions as he scurried off back to his seat.

Riddle, still leaning forward, spoke to Harry as she watched Aster walk off. "Depending on who you wish to know about, I'll tell you anything worth knowing about them with you having to give me nothing, think of it as a gift from one new friend to the other."

He knew better than to expect something from her with no cost, that simply wasn't what somebody like her would do. Whatever she wanted from him, she wouldn't say it in a room full of likely eavesdroppers.

"Thank you."

Harry turned away from her and looked to see how close Slughorn was as an estimation of how much longer he'd have them waiting. As it turned out, the man was speaking to the last of Marcus' friends and was already inching his way beside Harry.

Avoiding Riddle for the half a minute that passed until Slughorn made his way over to his seat was simple, Harry chose to eat a small bit of the assorted snacks near him. One of which was a box of truffles from La Fudgerie - he could easily see why Corene would take them as a bribe.

Now seated and making his plate, Slughorn looked between Harry, Riddle and those seated near her before tapping his glass with a knife, gaining the room's attention. "Our first meeting at Hogwarts will be two weeks from today, letters will find you with the details. Please help yourself to a plate before taking your exit."

A clear dismissal if Harry had ever heard one, he looked to Marcus who was standing up to leave and copied the boy, hoping to follow him back to his compartment for a conversation and hopefully the start of a friendship.

"Where are you running off to Harry?" Corene questioned from across the table, still seated and with a whole box from La Fudgerie in front of her.

"Making my exit?" His response sounded like a question even to his own ears, such was the lack of conviction in his tone.

"That wasn't meant for you my boy, goodness no! On the contrary, I wished to give you and Miss Riddle my full attention." Slughorn said with a good-natured laugh before taking a chocolate for himself.

"I did say Professor Slughorn wanted to speak with us earlier _Harry_." Riddle reminded him, saying his name in a manner that made it seem like they were on friendlier terms than they truly were. It wasn't until he saw Marcus Potter close behind her, being one of the last to leave the compartment that he thought she did it, then again it could be for the reasons of getting under his skin or showing off to Slughorn.

He would have to go with all three unless it turned out to be none of them, as Slughorn immediately rolled with the given parcel of information. "Harry! I see you've already met Hogwarts most promising student!"

Riddle looked down with a blush on her cheeks at the compliment while Harry responded to the Professor.

"Abraxus was gracious enough to invite me to a gathering at his estate, Riddle introduced herself and offered her aid in acclimating."

"That was very kind of you Elaine and very fortunate for you Harry. I dare say in a few years time she could teach any subject if she continues progressing as she has thus far." Slughorn looked proudly at the girl and Harry began to wonder just how deeply in her pocket the man was.

"I couldn't teach potions as well as you could Professor, your mastery is unparalleled." Riddle responded in a sweet tone, causing Slughorn to chuckle and smile before turning back to Harry.

"Tell me if I'm wrong Harry, but based on the company you're keeping could I assume you'll be sorted into my House?" The Professor's gaze was predatory at the thought.

Before he could respond, Riddle did so for him, giving him a playful wink as she did so. "Unfortunately for us both Professor, Harry seems to think he'll be going into the House of Lions."

Neither Aster nor Corene looked surprised at the revelation, come to think of it none of Riddle's group did. It was likely she told them some of their conversation after he'd left or just as likely, they were simply better at hiding their emotions than he was.

Slughorn looked downtrodden but quickly spoke again, glancing between Harry and Riddle. "Unfortunate, yes indeed. Do you remember what I told you upon our first meeting Harry?"

Befuddled and not expecting the question, Harry tried to recall much of their conversation but embarrassingly couldn't think of whatever it was the man wanted him to remember. "I remember some of our conversation but that day was rather eventful."

"Not a problem!" Slughorn assured him before looking back at Riddle. "I told Harry here that he had great power and potential, sitting here now between the two of you, I dare say you have a competitor dear." he then looked towards the other attendees and loosed a disarming chuckle. "Not to discredit any of you, of course. After all, there's a reason those here didn't leave with the others!"

Riddle cocked her head at the Professor and put on her signature smile. "I could see it too when I met Harry initially. We appreciate the compliment Professor, thank you."

Harry echoed the thanks at the overestimation of his strength in comparison to hers.

Slughorn stayed on his focusing towards Harry. "Forgive me if this is too forward Harry," he prefaced "I've been keeping a close eye out for any signs of your family at the Ministry or Gringotts, you can be sure many others in our society are doing the same." the Professor justified as he glanced at Abraxus and allowed his eyes to go along most of Riddle's group before flickering back to Harry. "Nothing could be seen, not even the faintest whisper in the wind. I had thought if one looked hard enough there'd be a stirring in their assets or seats, but they're just as untouched as ever. Would you be willing to say anything on the matter? Don't feel as if you have to."

Harry remembered that his answer with Riddle had been vague and not admitting to any time frame in the slightest. It was likely suspicious that only a minor had come out from his family even if he'd told them he was gauging the public's reaction before anything major came. He would throw them just something enough that would keep that question away for a while.

"I'd appreciate it if this wasn't tossed around - my family won't be coming out for quite some time." He gauged the reactions of those around, most seemed to be uncaring while Slughorn was visually bummed out, Riddle too seemed to be unreadable. Looking back at Slughorn, Harry added something the man was sure to appreciate. "Thankfully, they've given me agency in deciding how to spend my time in the public."

Slughorn agreed with him if the smile and renewed look of interest was anything to go by. "Thankfully most certainly. Again, should this be too forward we can move on. With you appearing as the public figure for your family, are you staying in a home to yourself or do you still reside with the other members of your house?"

Supposing that he couldn't avoid having guests over forever, especially if he were to begin counteracting Riddle's influence, he answered truthfully. "I've been staying in one of the more secure homes, alone to some extent. If you wouldn't be opposed during the Christmas break, perhaps you'd be interested in visiting for tea?"

"That would be excellent, yes, I will certainly take you up on that." Slughorn looked excited at the prospect like he'd just been given an invaluable gift. Harry was confused about why it mattered so much to the man but didn't bother asking.

"Best not be thinking you'll get away without me visiting too, Peverell!" Aster spoke up loudly.

Rather than reprimand him as he thought she would, Corene nodded her head in agreement. "It would be very interesting seeing your home, I can only imagine it's beauty."

"Now now Aster, it's impolite to invite yourself over." Riddle said belittlingly and in a tone that made her seem like she was speaking to someone far younger.

Slughorn seemed amused with the injection from the trio while Harry was conflicted. He did want to get closer to Aster and Corene, inviting somebody over your home was a good way to do that, but it was clear they answered to Riddle. Anything they saw, were told or conversed on would get back to her - assuming she didn't find a way to join them on the visit.

"You seem to have made an impression on your peers already, Harry." Slughorn said happily from beside him.

Riddle snapped up the chance to speak before Harry could even formulate his response. "Harry has, Professor. We're lucky to have chanced upon him in Diagon Alley, more so that he's chosen to join us last night and today."

"I had a feeling the two of you would get along!" Slughorn replied animatedly, looking ready to continue when a knock on the door stopped him.

"Professor Slughorn, Professor's Everglade and Canis are waiting for you." A boy's voice called after the knock.

Slughorn abruptly looked at his pocket watch and stood up from his seat, grabbing another truffle as he did so. "It would seem time has run amuck and gotten me late! I suppose that's what happens when one's having fun. Do arrive early with your companions as usual Miss Riddle. Mister Peverell, should you need anything important, feel free to visit."

With those closing remarks, the portly man made his exit from the room and could be seen speed walking with a student in tow before Aster slid the compartment shut.

Harry looked at no one in particular when he asked aloud, "Is Professor Slughorn usually that… sporadic?"

"Not usually, no. Generally, he's very well planned out, I imagine with his club having increased and the uncertainty of your attendance he didn't leave himself enough time to finish what he wanted to." It was Daphne Oleander if he remembered her name correctly, that responded to him.

"Speaking of saving enough time, when is the Prefects meeting?" Reinhard asked, looking at the Head Girl when she'd finished speaking to Harry.

What surprised him was her look of deference to Riddle, who cast a silent tempus before shrugging and motioning once to the door.

"Now. We'll be going as a group to the Prefects' Carriage." Daphne then stood up followed by all the Prefects in the compartment but Riddle, who did so last while she slid a bit of rolled parchment to Harry.

Riddle then made her way to the front of the gathered Prefects, even passing the Head Girl without looking back at him. With only a few seconds of pause, she led the group at a casual pace and Aster once again slid the door shut when all were out.

Harry took the time with Riddle and most of her more ardent followers being gone to exit the compartment himself. When asked where he was going by Aster, he told the boy that he needed to use the restroom and would likely explore a little bit on the way to and from. Not necessarily lying, has he did need to use the loo after drinking a fair bit.

On his way to the restroom, which was in the same spot as it'd been when he used it in his time, he kept his eyes out for the compartment where Marcus was seated. Rather than his relative or even group members of his, he found somebody that'd escaped his mind - Goldhorn. She was seated with three other girls, all of whom bearing some sort of resemblance to her.

Noting where her cabin was, Harry continued until he did his business and then returned to it. When he peeked inside again, there were now five girls instead of four, one was the redhead from earlier. Wanting to know the girl's name and to speak with Goldhorn even if it was just a quick 'hello', Harry knocked on the door to the cabin.

It was the redhead who opened the door and now able to see her standing more clearly, she was fit, extremely so. "Peverell isn't it?" she didn't bother waiting for him to confirm who he was, "We're in the middle of something, what d'ya need?"

"Oh leave him be Vonnie." Goldhorn seemed to recognize him as she pushed past the redhead. "I wasn't sure you'd remember me!"

Trying his best to mimic Riddle's confident smirk in the presence of five good looking girls and probably failing, Harry leaned against the compartments door frame and spoke. "You were the first person my age I'd met, no chance would I forget you! I wasn't sure when I'd see you but I got lucky passing by and wanted to pop in."

Smiling shyly while one of the other girls giggled, Goldhorn told him "I'm glad you did!" and then motioned towards the other three girls that had looked similar to her. "These are my sisters Katie, Sammi and Kathy." now motioning to the redheaded girl for an actual introduction, "and this i-"

"Veronica Weasley mate, sorry for being short with you, saw you with _Riddle's_ lot earlier but didn't know you were a friend of Sarah's." The way she said Riddle told him just how much she liked the other girl.

"That's quite alright! I figured with how Riddle and Potter-" _boy was it weird referring to somebody else as your last name_ "-got on that there was probably history between them, a history that likely extended to their friends."

Veronica grunted. "Enough of it that I couldn't tell you it all with how much of the ride we've got left!"

Goldhorn rolled her eyes and butted herself back into the conversation. "She makes it sound so interesting, it's really just two groups with vastly differing opinions. I wouldn't be surprised if Marcus and Riddle were secretly lovers appearing as rivals!"

"This isn't one of your trashy romance books Sarah." One of her sisters quipped, which one was a mystery as he hadn't remembered their names to faces when told.

"As if Marcus would date that trollop." Veronica whispered to him, hushing him as he made to laugh.

"What was that word, Veronica?" Sarah called accusingly while the other girls made a series of 'oohs' at the use of her full name.

"Just telling Peverell here that he'll have to get going so we can change and get back to talking before we arrive at the castle. Right Pev?" The redheaded girl turned towards him and gave an exaggerated wink.

Catching on and feeling like he was in a somewhat familiar situation, he looked at Sarah. "That's right, I'll be seeing you around!"

"See you in the Great Hall!" Sarah, looking nullified bid him goodbye while her sisters gave him varying farewells.

"See you around, Pev!" Veronica said, ushering him out of the cabin and back into the hall of the train.

That wasn't what he'd hoped for but it was a good encounter nonetheless, meeting Marcus would just have to wait until he got back to Hogwarts.

Harry traced his steps back to the large compartment and knocked on the door. He didn't hear anything as he waited… and waited. After roughly a minute, the door was slid open and Aster was in his field of vision looking worried.

"Harry, you're back! thought I'd have to go looking for you mate!" His voice seemed strained and not as jovial as it usually was.

"Ah, our errant guest has returned." Abraxus' voice sounded from behind Aster. If the Malfoy git was here, it likely meant they all w-

"Well let him in then Aster." Riddle ordered, sounding louder than usual with a tinge of something else he couldn't find the word for.

Aster listened to the girl and quickly stepped aside, motioning Harry in before slamming shut the door. Everyone was seated more casually rather than mostly on one side and in order as they had been. Corene was sitting with Rosier's sister while other small groups were formed to pass the time. Riddle was seated at the head of the table where Slughorn had been with Daphne in her seat and Abraxus beside her.

"Do return to your seat Harry, I was just finishing speaking with Abraxus and Daphne." Riddle's voice was controlled again, whatever was in it before now gone.

Harry slowly made his way back towards his earlier seat, Abraxus shooting him a displeased look as he passed by, Daphne choosing to observe him. Once he was seated, Riddle looked to the other two who took their dismissal and made their way over to others further down the table.

"Exploring the train, Harry? I imagine it's quite the shock to you having been raised in confinement." He couldn't be sure, but the way she said it made him wonder if she were taking the mick out of him.

"It's impressive." Harry then decided now was the time to confront her, seeing as she'd sent her fellows away from them and likely couldn't do anything now that they were aboard the express. "Almost as impressive as the ease to which you invaded my privacy."

Riddle raised an eyebrow and rested her head on one of her hands, clearly unbothered. "Oh?"

He pressed harder. "You went through my mind and had no right to do that."

She lifted her head from her hand and leaned back in her seat. "It wasn't anything overly important if that matters."

"Regardless of what it was, you shouldn't have!" His voice was raised and he drew the attention of one of the groups closer to them.

Rather than get angry or shout back at him, Riddle played innocent, playing with a strand of hair as her cheeks blushed. "I'm sorry P- Harry."

He inwardly freaked at her words. Surely the ever cool and methodical Riddle wouldn't mess up mid-sentence?

She leaned forward, no longer playing with the strand of hair or blushing. Instead, her eyes looked away from him as she busied herself playing with a ring. "I told you before, you interest me."

Harry doubted her apology prior was sincere and her attempt at justification made him double down on that doubt.

Seeing that he was annoyed, Riddle grabbed his shoulder. He didn't flinch at the contact but it was a near thing.

"It wasn't fully right of me to do and I understand why it would anger you." her words were soothing as she began to lightly massage his shoulder. "What if I were to make it up to you?"

"How?" Was his single world reply.

"You wanted to know about somebody earlier, Potter I'm guessing based on how close you were to him, or at least somebody in his group. I'll tell you whatever you'd like."

It was appealing, but how could he trust whatever she said to be true? Harry began to pull away but felt her grip tighten on him. "Not good enough?" her voice sounded odd. "Do you have a subject you're lacking in? Multiple maybe? I could tutor you personally, you could become the best in your year."

That was a far better offer and felt ironic to him. She would teach him, the person dedicated to dismantling her.

Harry looked towards her - still avoiding eye contact obviously - and told her he would agree to that.

Riddle seemed appeased and let go of him, prompting him to pull out whatever textbooks he wanted to get started on.

He would then spend the remainder of the ride being caught up on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, both courses Riddle seemed to know inside and out as Slughorn had said earlier.

By the time Riddle dictated that the group get changed before disembarking, he felt as if his head might explode and again, the cause of said headache was Riddle.

Aster stood beside Harry while Riddle led the group off the train and to the carriages, Daphne had told him during the walk that she would see him to the sorting rather than have him go with the First Years. He was immensely thankful for that.

Small talk was made on the carriage ride up to the Castle, with nothing important being said. It was good that nothing of note happened, as he felt odd making the trip without Ron, Hermione or the others. Aster even commented on the face he must've been pulling, telling him 'Don't worry Peverell, no matter where you're sorted you won't be escaping my handsome self' which seemed ominous when he thought about it.

Once he got past his funk from thinking of friends not yet born and Aster left him alone, he took the remaining time to take in the sight as they approached the Castle.

Hogwarts. His true home. It stood just as magnificently as he remembered. After seeing so much change while being in the past, it was comforting to see something that looked the same as it did in the future. More than that, in mere minutes he'd be under the same roof as the greatest wizard alive, Albus Dumbledore. His Professor would most certainly have at least a theory if not a likely answer on what he was doing in the past, better than that, Harry wouldn't have to rely solely on himself any longer than the two days he'd done thus far.

"Get moving mate! That feast waits for nobody!" Aster said from his side, poking Harry in the ribs as he did so.

Roused from his thinking, Harry got off the carriage and was escorted by Daphne until he stood beside her behind a very large group of Firsties, just hearing the end comments of what one much younger looking Dumbledore was saying before the man looked over to them.

Just seeing the man set him at ease and Harry swore he could feel a pressure lifted from his shoulders.

For his part, Dumbledore was like the castle; much the same. He wore a long flowing set of robes with stars and other symbols all over it, his glasses slightly forward on his nose rather than right against his eyes and finally, the warm look upon the man's face at seeing all the assembled students.

"Good evening Daphne." Dumbledore greeted, his tone familiar and light before turning to look at Harry. For the briefest of moments, it looked as if recognition flashed across the Professor's face before it was pushed behind a welcoming smile. "This must be Harry Peverell, I've looked so very forward to meeting you."

Harry could cry he was so happy. He swallowed air and dipped his head in respect for the man. "I could say the same Professor."

Smiling, the Professor nodded his head, bringing a hand to his chin contemplatively before pulling it away and snapping his fingers. "Wonderful, Miss Oleander if you would."

Daphne sighed from beside him and pushed through the gathered First Years, leading them towards the entrance of the Great Hall as Dumbledore somehow ended up beside Harry. "While now's not the time for making plans with so many eager young minds awaiting their sorting, do expect me to call for you to satiate an old man's curiosity if you're not opposed."

Struck at his fortune, Harry looked back at the man and for the first time, felt what Slughorn had mentioned. Dumbledore's power was practically making the air around the man electrified. "Of course Professor, it'd be an honour to speak with you."

"Wonderful most certainly." Harry then watched as the man made his way to the front, switching places with the Head Girl with no words spoken.

At the doors, the Professor looked back at all the students. "Let's begin."

Harry saw the large doors that lead into the Great Hall open wide at the words and so he made his way inwards next to the Head Girl.

It was time for his sorting.

Again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's the 4th Chapter and longest one to date.
> 
> As usual, I'd like to thank Xevier and the members in my discord who helped choose the path the story would take. It may not be something everyone enjoys but I hope enough of you find it satisfactory! I apologize if you don't!
> 
> Our next chapter will be posted on the 17th of January along with a Oneshot between Harry/Delphini being posted sometime between now and then, followed by a Harry/Astoria Oneshot
> 
> Feel free to hop into the Disc and keep up to date, link on my profile. (If you're feeling especially kind you could help Beta or such!)
> 
> I don't know where the flood of you recently came from either but I really thank you all for giving this a try even if you don't stick with it!
> 
> I truly hope you like the chapter and for those users who've commented - I put replies at the bottom!

Harry watched and listened as the first years were sorted, only recognizing a few names that were spoken by Dumbledore. Among those familiar were Black, Bones, Greengrass, Parkinson and Weasley.

In order of sorting, they went, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Slytherin and Gryffindor.

At the shocked gasps of Black's sorting, he suspected that everybody had thought the same as him - that student was meant for Slytherin.

"Harry Peverell." Dumbledore spoke his name and as Harry made his way up to the man, he could see the encouraging smile offered.

He would be the last sorting of the year, having waited until all the First Years had gone and now he stood alone as the centre of attention. All eyes in attendance, be it student or staff were watching.

Putting his brave face on, Harry took the seat and felt the air shift as Dumbledore lowered the ancient hat onto his head. Now being here, in the seat, Harry just now realized he'd failed to plan for this.

What if the sorting hat gave it all away?

" _Fear not, Harry Potter, all within your mind will stay just there. For better or for worse, all I see is kept to me."_

Harry heard the familiar voice speak within his mind and tried his best not to visibly appear relieved.

" _I suppose if you've seen everything, you know I belong in Gryffindor?"_

A raspy chuckling was the initial response from the hat. " _You're not the first from the future sent to the past to divert disaster. Just as they were, you've lost your memories of what sent you here."_

That wasn't a response to what he'd asked, but that could provide information nonetheless. " _Who else was sent back? Can you see my memories? Can you tell me who sent me back here and why I can't remember that conversation taking place?"_

" _Ah yes… yes I see it all, your conversation, your promises and… interesting Mister Potter."_

Confused and annoyed at the cryptic reply, Harry pressed again.

" _Who sent me here!?"_

" _An answer you'll find for yourself should you give it time, Harry Potter, for I can tell you nothing - or rather, I can tell you only one thing, that being where you belong."_

He would receive no answer from this hat long past its time then, this time, Harry did visibly sag for the crowd - not that he realized it.

" _Go on then, sort me into Gryffindor."_

Another round of raspy chuckling greeted him. " _You changed your fate once, Harry Potter. Now let me guide you to where you should've been - to where you belong, a place that'll put not only you but many others, on a path to greatness."_

" _No! Gryffindor is where I belong! Gryffindor is my fam-"_

"Slytherin!" Was boomed from atop his head, cutting off his protests as Professor Dumbledore lifted the hat from him.

Silence greeted him, as Riddle's group looked to their master and Potter's did the same, both groups not having predicted that outcome.

Dumbledore was the first to start the applause, followed by those at the staff table, Slughorn even going so far as to whistle and stand; the wheels in the man's head already turning at breakneck speed. With the Professor's and staff seen cheering, all the students politely clapped, or in the case of Aster and Reinhard.

Riddle and the more mature of her crowd were louder than the rest of his new housemates, while still not being overly so.

Numbly, Harry removed himself from the seat, turning to nod at Dumbledore before he made his way over to a table he shouldn't be sitting at.

Ruddy sorting had ruined his next few years and all because it thought it to be right - but what would a hat know? It was an object that couldn't move, couldn't save itself should somebody want to destroy it, couldn't save others even if it knew monsters were sitting beneath it.

A mostly empty opening was towards the middle of the table and so Harry took it, sitting alone and away from the group he'd been familiar with. His justification being that with this sorting, he now had all the time he needed to get to know them and nothing would likely keep them away anyhow.

"Peverell." A calm voice greeted from opposite him.

Harry looked up at the other boy seated here, he had only two people sitting beside him with room to either of their sides.

"My name is Calder Crabbe, it's a pleasure to meet you." the boy then turned to his right. "This is Heir Pertinger," and then he turned to his left. "And this is Lucy Gerble, my betrothed."

Inwardly Harry was baffled - a well-spoken, mannered and not overly heavy ancestor of Crabbe? Next, he would see Luna's grandfather being the Head Writer over at the Daily Prophet!

"It's nice to meet you three." Harry gave as his official reply, seeing the three of them accept his greeting before going back to their conversation - thankfully they seemed to notice he didn't really want to speak with anyone at the moment.

Hearing Headmaster Dippet begin his speech, Harry knew he should probably pay attention to whatever the man said, he just couldn't find it in himself to care with the more important issues currently at hand.

There was nothing he could do about his new 'House', all he could hope for was the few bridges he'd begun constructing weren't torn down because of the green now appearing on his uniform. If it were like the future and in his time, he could probably count any hopes of true friendship with Marcus, Veronica or Goldhorn goodbye.

On the bright side of his new House, Slughorn would likely double down on his efforts to build a strong bond with him, something that could doubtlessly come in handy. Harry could even begin seeing just how deep Riddle's roots run too, he could see how the Seventh years responded to her, how well her followers acted without her guiding hand and how deeply in her pocket everyone was. With any luck, something he better have in abundance after this day, he could split her followers.

Now as for that cryptic message from the rag called a hat, Harry knew something or someone had sent him back rather than it being a freak accident. What that entailed, however, he couldn't even begin to guess. Maybe if he failed prematurely he would be given another try?

What was more curious to him was the fact that others were sent back before him to bring change, he could try and find who they were - though that presented its own set of problems. Namely not appearing as barking mad when he begins spreading around a questionnaire starting with ' _Were you sent back in time by someone or something with no apparent reason other than the one you make for yourself? Me too! Now, what do we do?'_

No, Harry would have to rely on the help of Dumbledore even more so. With all that man had experienced, he had no doubt the man could be convinced of the truth of his story and help him with his missing or locked memories.

Motion drew Harry from his thought process and he just about started to clap, assuming that's what everybody else was doing - it wasn't, he didn't know that ship had sailed a few moments ago. Rather than it having been the speech finishing or anything else that involved mass participation, it was the three across from him getting up and moving seats. Just as they were leaving, a mass of people began to take their seats just as others began to slide beside him.

"Peverell old buddy!"

"Hey Peverell mate, guess you would've missed handsome me after all huh?"

Aster and Reinhard had taken the seats beside him, taking the chance to begin ribbing him as soon as they could. Divination be damned, he could already see the many meals he'd have to eat here being interrupted by the two boys.

"Gryffindor, Peverell?" Corene questioned him from across the table with a smirk on her face. When he looked over to her he saw Riddle next to her and Daphne on the girl's other side.

"I'm just as surprised as you." Was his truthful response.

"I don't find it overly surprising mate, in case you haven't noticed you kind of fit in with us." Aster said in seriousness, his words drawing a few nods in agreement.

"Nicely said Aster." Riddle finally spoke up, her eyes intently staring at him while an unnerving smile was present on her face.

"Even he has to have moments of lucidity every now and then." Rosier's sister piped up, a round of laughs sounding at her little brother's expense.

Just as the laughter began dropping, the food appeared at the table, prompting all the teenagers to begin making their plates. Harry couldn't help but be impressed at the table manners of all the kids around him, including Aster. Nobody bumped into one another, dropped anything on the table or otherwise made a mess as was somewhat familiar when he'd sat with Ron and the other Gryffindor boys. While he missed many aspects of his old friends, that was one that he didn't.

Once the two boys to his sides had filled their plates high enough that their forks could disappear and as a result stopped adding to them, Harry made his plate, opting for light food with the queasy stomach he was having - something that was beginning to be a frequent occurrence when around Riddle.

"So Peverell, how have you enjoyed the scenery thus far?" Riddle questioned, motioning with her eyes around the large room.

"Hogwarts is as beautiful as expected." Was Harry's reply

 _Hogwarts is as amazing as I remembered it being._ Went through his head.

"It is rather impressive, isn't it? Especially for its age, the taste is extravagant." Riddle commented offhandedly.

She then turned and began conversing with Corene, who nodded a few times and looked over to Harry.

"Would you like to come with the First Years for orientation and the tour?"

That would be embarrassing, his mind was already made up. "No, I think I'll tag along with Aster or you."

"Carrow is taking the First Years along with Abraxus." Daphne told him before the girl mentioned responded.

"Aster it is then. I'm sure he and Reinhard can tell me what's worth knowing."

"Now that won't do, will it Daphne?" Riddle said as she looked to the Head Girl who only shook her head in the negative.

Riddle looked back at him "You should have a Prefect or our Head Girl here give you a private rundown if you'd not want to be doing it with the crowd of First Years." She then played out for his benefit that she was thinking and seemingly came to an answer rather quickly, clicking her fingers and looking at Harry. "Seeing as I'm a Prefect and we shouldn't needlessly bother our Head Girl, why don't I help you out, Harry?"

Some Seventh Year chose that time to make a comment to her friend down the table, something Harry didn't hear but Riddle did.

"What was that Tilora, I must've misheard you."

Harry watched as those close enough looked between the two girls, the older one not backing down in her gaze and Riddle looking unreadable.

"I was saying that I've never seen you try so hard, it wasn't meant offensively if that's how you misconstrued it." Tilora's tone reeked of arrogance, he'd heard enough of it from Draco to recognize how she was likely raised.

Sitting beside Tilora, another girl spoke out hastily. "Riddle she's just in a mood, I apologize for her comment." The girl then turned and whispered into her friend's ear, causing the girl to look down at the table for a few moments.

"I understand perfectly well Caprine." Riddle responded to the girl's friend before looking at her. "You have my sincerest condolences in your betrothed's accident, it's truly horrible nobody could help him - should you need anything, come to me."

Harry could pick up something in her voice and mannerisms but he had no clue just what it was - guessing by how Tilora shook at Riddle's words, whatever it was couldn't have been very positive.

Aster took that moment to whisper in his ear. "Betrothed was some Gryffindor donny, found him dead in his parents' house just a week ago."

Reinhard leaned in from his other side. "Some people been saying its Murder, another boy from Ravenclaw died similarly last year."

Harry looked over to Riddle who was now conversing with Corene and Daphne after shutting down the older girl, smiling and laughing with the two girls light-heartedly - was she involved in some way? Who was he kidding of course she was, It's Riddle! He could try to find out more though he doubted she'd slip up around him.

Deciding now was as good a time as any to eat, Harry began doing so and just as it was in his time, the food was excellent.

And while he may have been content to eat in relaxed silence, those nearest to him wouldn't allow the luxury.

"Peverell, you going to continue looking at your food like it's the only interesting thing at the table or are you going to chat with us?" Lestrange prodded, the boy probably annoyed at the lack of attention he was shown following what he'd shared with the Peverell heir.

With a mouth full of chicken, Aster replied for Harry. "Surprised he hasn't been looking at Carrow, seems like they fancy one another eh?"

Harry went slightly red at the topic, Corene was attractive enough but there was no room for romance here.

Avery butted in from beside Lestrange. "Won't happen. Now, why don't you talk to Peverell here about something more important."

"Quidditch isn't important." Aster said with a roll of his eyes before looking back at Harry. "All he does when he isn't helping Riddle is talk about the bloody game."

Avery ignored Aster's remarks and looked Harry over. "You don't look too out of shape and playing Quidditch isn't without benefits. Why don't you come down for the tryouts when they're hosted?"

"I don't think I'll have the time." Harry replied with a polite smile.

"Sure you would! If you need help with a subject, navigating the halls or managing your day, one of us from the team would be more than happy to assist you." Avery answered easily.

"Why bother doing that?" They'd get nothing in return but wasted time if they wanted to help him catch up on work and prepare for his OWLs.

"Benefits, remember? Everyone on the team helps one another, think of us like a family within a family - whatever help you need somebody from the team could provide it."

That didn't sound half bad and Quidditch would go far in giving him an outlet for accumulated stress while being with said new 'family'.

But as good as it sounded, playing Quidditch would only kill valuable time, valuable time that could be spent countering years of Riddle's influence.

Not wanting to outright refuse the offer the same time he got it, Harry put on his earlier polite smile and told the boy he'd think about it. Avery saw that was the best he would get and dove back into a conversation on his other side.

"Corene doesn't like Quidditch much - just so you know." Aster told him with a wink.

"Lestrange, remember your offer in the dining room last night?" Harry would see if he could cash in on the boy's services.

"You bet I do." Reinhard replied while cracking his neck before looking at the smaller boy seated next to him. "Who're you thinking?"

"I'll give you a galleon if you slap Aster upside the head whenever he mentions Corene in my romantic life if that's arrangeable." Maybe that would stop the boy from making insinuations.

"Certainly arrangeable." Lestrange looked over to the Rosier boy who had an exaggerated look of betrayal. "Nothing personal old boy, just good business."

With his hands up in surrender, Aster looked at Lestrange. "I get it." his eyes then moved over to Harry. "He doesn't want me to make jokes about him ending up with you-know-who anymore… guess that means I'll have to agree with Walburga." he shuddered when he said that.

"Agree with her on what? Who Corene will end up with?" Harry didn't particularly care who she was interested in but did think it could be potentially useful should the person be important.

Aster scoffed at that. "Who cares who she ends up with? Talking about you and Riddle."

"What?"

"What?"

Harry and Reinhard asked in sync before both looked over at the girl who was still deep in conversation with the women around her, again in sync both looked back to Aster once finished looking at the girl.

Lestrange laughed loudly before Harry could lose the cloud of stupid that'd migrated from his friends head to his, preventing a response.

"You must have a deathwish to be saying that, Riddle's already had her reprisal on Black for that along with her challenge the other night."

Aster shrugged, taking a sip of pumpkin juice and then responding. "What's life without a little danger, that's why you offer help isn't it?"

"What did she do exactly?" Harry half expected to hear that she took a limb or murdered a family member.

"Riddle had Slughorn remove Walburga from his club, heard as much when she told Abraxus and Corene about it today." Lestrange spoke lowly and close to Harry's ear when he said that.

In an equally quiet tone, Harry asked another question, Aster leaning in from his side to hear it. "Walburga was in the compartment earlier wasn't she?"

"Likely the last time she'll be attending any event unless she chooses to be a server at one - should've known better than do what she did." Reinhard shrugged without care.

"Could you imagine her serving others in one of those outfits Professor Slughorn provides?" Aster said, cracking up the whole way through before bursting into outright laughter when he'd finished. Lestrange joined in and Harry couldn't help but find their laughing funny, both boys had an infectious laugh after all.

"Why am I not surprised to find Reinhard pulled into whatever conspiracy you two were planning earlier?"

Aster, Harry and Reinhard all looked across the table at the owner of the voice while in mid-laugh. Riddle had taken notice of the way they were speaking in hushed tones and laughing while looking vaguely in her direction, the girls she had been speaking with were now also watching the three boys.

"Worried?" Harry sniped at the girl, almost laughing at the way her eyebrows rose while the girls beside her looked between them.

His two partners in an imaginative crime stilled on either side, he could swear he heard Aster mutter 'nutter'

Harry and Riddle were looking at one another, her looking towards his eyes while his gaze stayed on her chin. He could see her lips raise and then open, giving her response.

"Not at all." she paused and then tilted her head to the side, "A piece of advice to you boys if you care about not being heard, use the magic you were born with."

A series of giggles from the girls around her sounded off, Harry ignored it and finished his plate in silence while the two boys around him chattered on with no particularly important topic coming up as they ate.

Not too much more time went by before Corene excused herself and made her way over to the First Years with Abraxus, taking the new students on a lengthy journey to their common room while other students began getting up to retire for the night. He heard some talking about going on walks which didn't sound too bad at the moment and so he also stood up, resolute on asking Goldhorn for a walk in hopes of getting to know more about Potter's group along with her own.

"Ready to turn in Peverell?" Riddle called from across the table, getting up herself.

"Actually, I was making my way over to a friend of mine. You can stay talking with Emilene and the others." He didn't need her tagging along with him.

Riddle looked at him closely. "Can I now?"

Something about the rather innocuous question unnerved him. "I'm sure they'd love to continue speaking with you - it's not like I'll be able to make my way to the common room without you anyway." He added that second bit as means to assure her that he wouldn't be ditching her in case that's why she'd decided to follow him.

"You know Harry, I've been letting it slide until now, but it's rather impolite not looking a girl in the eyes when she's speaking with you." Riddle said that louder than they'd been speaking, her voice turning slightly higher-pitched as if she were whining.

He looked to see a few of her friends glancing at him and with Aster along with Reinhard already gone, his bravery wavered.

 _You're a Gryffindor, act like it!_ Went through his head.

Even if he'd been sorted into the House of Snakes, Gryffindor was still a part of him. Besides, hadn't Snape taught him how to shut Voldemort out? All he needed to do was call on that training and not get lost in her eyes as he had last time.

Harry looked the girl in the eyes, seeing her face turn slightly red while she brushed a strand of her long black hair behind her ear - something he now identified her doing whenever she was wanting to play to a crowd's attention. "Better now?" she shyly nodded in response, "Good."

Still seeping confidence, Harry turned from Riddle and her friends, making his way over to Goldhorn. Riddle's laugh and the giggles from her friends being the last thing he heard before he was safely away from the table.

Far enough away from the girl, he sighed and was thankful she hadn't tried going into his mind while with the crowd. He then paused and looked over the Hufflepuff table, locating Goldhorn or rather Sarah, seeing as she had so many sisters in attendance. Hoping nobody would be overly antagonistic because of his robes colours, Harry made his way over to the girl. He'd been vigilant enough to notice her plate was empty, being better mannered than to interrupt her eating.

Once he got close enough to avoid speaking overly loudly, Harry spoke. "Hey, Sarah."

She turned and looked at him with just as friendly a smile as he was usually given by the girl. "Hey Harry!"

He looked for any signs of deception across the girls face and couldn't see any. Granted, he wasn't particularly granted at people reading but he liked to think a girl who seemed to wear her emotions on her sleeve as she did wouldn't be amazing at lying.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in going on a walk with me." Straight to the point and it didn't come out jumbled like he'd been with Cho, score one for him!

Sarah looked surprised before agreeing quickly, standing up so abruptly she bumped into one of her sisters - that sister having been taking a drink at the time but luckily only managing to spill it on the table rather than herself.

"Sarah!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Katie!" Sarah apologized, getting out her wand to take care of the mess she'd made while her sister quickly shook her head.

"No, no! I'll take care of it Sis, you go on your walk with your _boyfriend_." The word was spoken teasingly, followed up with Sarah's younger sister sticking her tongue out at the girl.

Harry was incredibly amused while trying not to outwardly show it, as Sarah had taken it far worse.

Sarah was redder than he'd thought humanly possible, her blush being nowhere near as controlled as Riddle's usually is, even Veronica Weasley's blush hadn't been this bad!

"Katie! You- I do- Katie!" Sarah couldn't even formulate a sentence, needing another of her sisters to step in to reprimand the girl.

"Oh let them have their fun Katie, I'm sure Thomas will come over to take you on a walk sometime too." Harry thought it was Sammi that assisted Sarah and him, but couldn't be sure. Nonetheless, he dipped his head to the girl while leading a still choking on words Sarah away.

"Your sisters are pleasant." Was his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Ye-yes they are." Sarah squeaked out in reply, not as red as she'd been and now able to use words, but embarrassment still plain to see.

Seeing that she'd still need a few minutes before being able to formulate words well enough to hold a conversation, Harry led the two of them out of the Great Hall and around the massive Castle with no particular end goal in mind. They simply enjoyed one another's company in silence, passing by fellow students, moving portraits and seeing the occasional ghost.

Eventually, she'd regained enough composure to speak to him.

"Were you wanting to see the castle, Harry?"

"I do want to see the castle, yes, but I wanted to speak with you." Was that too weird to say?

Sarah's cheeks went red but not nearly as bad as they'd been earlier. "What do you want to talk about?"

It was probably impolite to ask a girl on a walk only to talk about her friends… and Harry did think she was fanciable. "I was hoping to get to know you a bit more, away from others derailing."

"I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you, is that okay?" Sarah seemed to be just as curious about his background as everybody else was, her only difference being that she had courtesy enough to ask permission.

"I suppose it'll be fine. Just keep anything too embarrassing to yourself, yeah?" He tried setting the girl at ease, seeing as she seemed the epitome of shy.

"Only if you'll do the same for me."

Harry smiled at the remark and the way she moved slightly closer to him, he started first. "Do you just have the three sisters I've met or do you have other siblings?"

"I have a sister and two brothers that you haven't met. Desmon, my older brother and Sana, the oldest of us girls - they're both graduated already. My younger brother Webster starts next year. Do you have any siblings?"

"None, my parents just had me." That was an honest answer for both the true him and the him that he was playing.

He followed up asking about her siblings by asking about her parents. "What do your parents do?"

"My mums works as a private Mediwitch, my dad makes the potions for her along with running his own potions business - he runs it from home." She seemed a bit embarrassed when she added the last bit, he couldn't understand why. It must be amazing always seeing your parents, even when they're working.

"Wicked, you must be brilliant with potions!" Maybe he could learn from her and trade-off his skills in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Embarrassed, she nodded her head and quickly reversed his question at him, asking what his parents did. He was expecting her to mimic any questions he asked and avoided showing any discomfort at the mention of his family.

"My parents have been staying away from the public, mostly managing the properties we have while teaching me."

She seemed to buy the answer and asked a followup question.

"How big is your family?"

Harry side-eyed her as they continued on their walk, it was as innocent a question one could ask but if she ever repeated the number to anyone and it didn't match up with what he'd say down the road should he forget, he'd be in for an awkward conversation at the least.

"Not overly big, just me, my parents and a few others. How big is yours?"

She looked sad for him before counting on her fingers, his eyebrows raised higher every time she'd start over after reaching ten, he half wondered if they merged with his hairline.

"I think fifty-four? I can't remember if my Aunt Clara just had twins or triplets." She then must've looked over to him and seen the look on his face. "Not used to a family that large?" her embarrassment had returned.

"No no, just imagining what life would be like with that many relatives running around." Harry liked to imagine that just how he was sent back here, there was another Harry out there with as big a family as the girl in front of him. "Christmas must be mental!"

She laughed and confirmed that any holiday was always a multiday affair with her family, she'd even invited him to a Christmas Eve supper if that was something he'd be interested in. Harry gave an elusive answer, he wanted to go but wasn't sure it'd be fully alright.

They both continued on in silence just as they'd begun, awkwardly looking at one another once they realized they'd lost track of whose go it was following their little tangent on family. Being the gentleman, Harry motioned for her to ask.

"You seem close with Riddle's group but I remember you saying I was the first person your age you met." Sarah looked around then, seeing if anybody was close before she leaned in to whisper. "Is everything fine?"

Taken aback by the seriousness and worry in the girl's voice, Harry answered her. "Yeah, I'm fine and believe me when I say, I'm not as close with Riddle and the others as people think."

Sarah exhaled when he said that, "Thank goodness, Veronica and Marcus get to me when all I ever hear about Riddle is negative - those two have a few bad experiences with the girl and think she's the worst witch to ever live!" she then jokes, "Hopefully their paranoia isn't rubbing off on me!"

Harry laughed along with her, pocketing another piece of information as he did so. Veronica Weasley and Marcus Potter were quickly climbing his list of people that he'd need to get on his side - Aster and Corene were still at the top, just below Dumbledore.

"Truth be told I met them the day after I met you. I'd just come out from Gringotts and wasn't sure where to buy Owls from. As luck would have it, I ran into Aster, Corene and the others who helped me find just what I was looking for. Malfoy invited me over to his home during that time to meet with others, which is where I first met Riddle." Harry then put a hand to his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, I haven't even known her for a whole day."

"That's really something! That must make me the longest friend you've had, well, unless you've had others over before you came out publicly." Sarah was paying him close attention and Harry turned them around as he replied.

"No others, you are the longest friend I've had so far."

She seemed happy with that and started to ask another question before realizing it was his turn. Her getting on the topic of friends meant he could easily slide in a question or two regarding the people he was curious about.

"Are you close with Marcus and Veronica then?"

Sarah nodded rapidly. "I've been close to them since first year! You wouldn't believe the trouble they and their friends get into!"

Interested and in the mood for a story, Harry asked if she'd share an escapade of theirs, which she did.

"Veronica and Marcus were convinced that Riddle was behind one of their friends' brooms going wild during a quidditch match - even though she doesn't even attend them, not many of her circle do. They spent the whole year trying to gather evidence that she was beyond it and when they were finally convinced they had something solid, they went to their Head of House, Professor Dumbledore. He humoured the pair, being shown Riddle's school bag which they'd stolen from her while she was in the library. Nothing incriminating was found in it and they were the ones punished for theft - by the very Professor they'd gone to."

Either they were brilliant and lacked common sense or Riddle allowed them to have the bag just to get them off her back. Maybe Sarah had an opinion on it, it was worth asking. "Do you think they're just paranoid as you said earlier or do you think Riddle had something to do with it?"

Sarah scoffed. "What would she gain from doing that? It wasn't even Gryffindor's best player being targeted - I think they're just too suspicious of the girl because of the colour of her robes and the company she keeps. Marcus has never gotten on well with Abraxus and they've known each other since before they were attending Hogwarts. Now it's my question, right?"

Harry nodded in the affirmative, the pair were close to the Great Hall's entrance now.

"Do you think you'll stay here until you graduate, or will you leave before then?"

He had no clue how long he'd be here, but he doubted that was the answer she wanted from him. Maybe he'd be here until Riddle was taken care of, maybe he was here for a reason he didn't yet know, maybe he wasn't even actually here and this was all a dream - that last one was more a random thought than a possibility in his mind.

"I think I'll stay here until I graduate and do whatever comes next in life. I haven't exactly planned anything out." _other than stopping Voldemort's rise to power, rebuilding my bond with the most powerful wizard alive and trying to meet my family who doesn't actually know I'm related to them._

The last goal of his was added on today and for reasons obvious to himself, he couldn't tell her any of what he'd thought even if he'd loved to have seen the look on her face should he do it.

Harry and Sarah were at the entrance now, she leaned against the wall beside it as students slowly exited every so often. "The last question before we enter back in is yours, Harry."

His eyes trailed her figure briefly as it was highlighted while she leaned against the door, a very polite cough from Sarah joined with a knowing look sent him on to ask his question while slightly embarrassed. However, before he could ask what he wanted to, he saw her sisters along with a few Gryffindor's making their way over to them.

"Were you supposed to be back by a certain time?"

Sarah cocked her head. "That's your last question?"

He pointed towards the group that was closing in on them. Marcus and Veronica weren't in it, but he assumed those with Sarah's sisters were friends of theirs.

"Sarah you're back! Enjoy a snog wi-"

Another of her sisters flicked the ear of the offending one, causing the girl to yelp before she could finish.

"Thanks Sammi!" Sarah said before wagging her finger at the girl holding her ears protectively.

"Care to introduce us to Peverell here, Sarah?" A boy wearing Harry's old colours asked.

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him but did so, motioning towards the group with one long sweep of her arm. "Harry, meet a few of my friends who were unlucky enough to share a common room with Potter and Weasley. Henry Prewett, Gabe Selpie, Indigo Birch and Jericho Prewett."

All four of them greeted him in some fashion when their name was said.

"You're more than welcome to sit with us whenever you'd like to, tomorrow morning included." Henry told him after shaking his hand.

"Right he is. I'll bet you'll be wanting to sit with us whenever possible to avoid a few of your new housemates, especially that Malfoy git!" Both Prewett brothers laughed as they passed by Harry, making their exit with the others in tow, a series of byes sounding when they passed him.

Sarah was the last one to go, telling him to sit with them for breakfast tomorrow if he'd like to as Henry offered - but not to feel obligated in doing so.

Once they were out of his field of view and swallowed up by the castle, Harry entered back into the Great Hall to see it with only a few dozen students still eating or socializing.

Riddle was waiting patiently as ever, with only Druella and Thyme with her, the two in conversation while Riddle was watching Dumbledore. Harry didn't know why she'd bother doing that, the man was busily chatting with Slughorn.

That was until he remembered what Tom had said in his time, Dumbledore always keeping an annoyingly close eye on him following the chamber of secrets and Harry knew for a fact that he hadn't seen Hagrid around during the feast - he would've noticed the giant man, as even in the memory he was huge as a boy. This was another thing he'd have to speak with Dumbledore about, just once his former Headmaster was assuredly on his side to avoid any suspicions.

Harry made his way over to Riddle, whose gaze was on him once she'd heard his footsteps.

"There you are. I suppose we can get moving now that you've done what you wanted to?" Riddle didn't wait for his response and stood up, her tone was odd, vaguely sharp with an unreadable element to it.

Druella followed her out while Thyme looked at him for a few seconds, shaking his head at Harry before he too followed Riddle out.

Unsure of what he'd missed, Harry brought up the rear of the group as it made its way through the halls of Hogwarts. They moved in silence for the entire trip, Riddle occasionally pointing out something to him though none of it was overly important.

Eventually, the group made it to the entrance of Slytherin's common room, Riddle filling him in on the password when she said "Gloria."

Harry made a mental note and followed in after the girl, the two others coming in behind him.

When he took in the room, its appearance was much the same as how it'd been when he snuck into it with Ron, as if nothing had changed after all that time in between. It made him wonder what the Gryffindor common room looked like.

Only a few students were about in the various seats, a good portion sitting near the fireplace with an open chair closest to it, facing the rest of the room. Aster and Reinhard weren't seated with those near the fireplace but rather playing a game of wizarding chess, another notable person not sitting near it was Walburga - the girl being joined by a half dozen students closer to the entrance. No younger students were around, if he had to guess everyone in the Common Room was a fourth year or higher. Thankfully, Harry had missed the First Years introduction into the house along with the orientation he was told about earlier - he imagined it must've been dreadful if a Malfoy was responsible for it.

"Thyme, have the chair beside mine cleared for Peverell." Riddle ordered the boy, turning next to Druella. "Rosier, tell Abraxus and Corene to have what I requested finalized by the time I finish telling our friend everything worth knowing."

Both pawns dipped their head and went to do as they were bid, not showing the slightest apprehension of having been ordered by the girl.

Having moved a bit away from the trio upon his entrance to examine the room in finer details than he had before, he was alerted by a hand closing around his wrist that she'd closed the distance.

"Don't think you'll be escaping so easily." Her hand tightened around his wrist as she walked in front of him, eyes alight with mischief - which immediately put to ease the drop in his stomach. "I can't have you doing anything that would reflect poorly on me, after all."

She thought herself funny with how she'd let a space drag between her speaking, making his mind race.

"I can go speak with Corene instead - I'd hate to hurt your reputation."

Riddle began tapping on him with the hand that'd encircled his wrist. "You think having you go to Corene after I've already taken the responsibility of overseeing your introduction wouldn't reflect negatively on me? You know better than that _Harry_ \- otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Not bothering to feed into her void that was Riddle, he changed the topic. "What is it I need to know then?"

"Not here, we'll go over to our seats - after you're done taking in your surroundings that is." She followed his gaze out through one of the windows seeing into the vast expanse of the lake. "I was just as impressed as you when I first entered."

Harry ignored the boasting tone in which she'd said that, but she wasn't completely wrong. As much as he loved everything Gryffindor, down here wasn't as horrible as a cupboard under the stairs or a bedroom with barred windows with used goods.

After a few minutes of appraising the room, he allowed her to lead him over to two empty chairs that could see the entire common room while being seated right next to the Fireplace. A multitude of greetings being fired at Riddle and by extension, him, as the two passed Riddle's various chest pieces.

With the kissing up completed, the two took their seats and the moment they did so she'd had her wand out and waved it intricately a few times in patterns he couldn't place - if she had meant to curse him, there'd have been nothing he could do to stop her. He cursed himself for being caught off guard.

Utter silence greeted him when she'd finished and by her smile, he guessed whatever she'd done in addition to silencing the conversations in their little bubble of the room was completed.

"Pay attention as I do hate repeating myself. Slytherin House is united in the eyes of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and most importantly, Gryffindor. Should you ever find yourself in a disagreement with housemates, it stays within the confines of this area or other suitably private locations - never break that. Now let me make use of your dislike towards Abraxus - if you ever saw him or any other housemate of equal relation being confronted by those not within our house, you're expected to back him regardless of the fault of those involved. Other than that, don't get the First Years involved in anything overly nefarious and pay attention, things such as seating aren't without their own set of rules." She looked happy to have gotten that over with, leaning forward and relaxing her posture.

"Now onto more _pleasurable_ affairs, I would very much like to be your friend, _Harry._ " She'd purposefully drawn attention to both his name and pleasurable, something that rather than allure, set him on edge. "As I've told you before and with reasons unknown to myself, I'm interested- no, more than that, I'm drawn to you."

Riddle leaned closer still, halfway off her chair.

Harry turned to look at the others in the room but noticed none of them were looking at them or even angling themselves towards the two. Still, he tried to remind her of something it seemed like she'd forgotten. "Not afraid of the others hearing all this?"

A wide smile prefaced her response. "You don't have to be worrying about them, they're certainly not minding us any attention - I do respect your attempted deflection, however."

Summoning his courage just as he had earlier, Harry ceased delaying whatever she was slowly getting at along with stopping his motion of leaning back from her. "What do you want then Elaine, get to your point and stop with the games you've been playing since we've met."

He expected her wand to be pointed at him for the blatant disrespect he paid to her - something he'd already prepared for, his hand hanging onto his, ready for a strike.

Just the opposite happened - Riddle full out laughed at him, her face getting rosy much to the delight of some of him and annoyance of the other half.

When she'd finished laughing but still with her face red, she smiled differently at him - more real, possibly or just another meaning behind it that made it feel different. "Nobody ever responds to me that way, you even seemed ready to curse me." He saw her close her eyes as a shudder ran through her body, one hand caressing the ring on the other. "I want to teach you daily, rather than you not having set actual time for our lessons."

"No." He wouldn't allow her that. As unlikely as it seemed, he worried too much time around her in a peaceful, safe environment would lower his suspicion of the girl - providing her with unlimited opportunities to ambush him or subtly raise her influence without his noticing.

She pursed her lips at him. "I want your forgiveness in meaning rather than words, Harry - teaching you more frequently would do that."

"You already have it, just help me when I'm stuck and we're even. Besides, I could always reach out to others for help too rather than overwork you." He leaned back in his seat but rather than look around the room anymore he was committed to keeping his eyes on her with his hand close to his wand.

"Help from Corene? Goldhorn? Walburga? You've heard Slughorn himself say just how talented I am, none of the three could compare to me. I could make you the top of your year, Harry." She was standing now, looking down at him as her tone went to something indecipherable.

Harry sighed and stood up himself, wanting to end whatever situation he'd gotten himself into quickly and before the girl began losing her head. "Being the top of my year doesn't mean too much to me-" he raised his hand when she made to speak, only a hissing sound coming from her mouth. "-but, I'll seek out your expertise when needed rather than the others. I'm still not committing to a schedule with you."

That seemed to suffice as she went from a mix of emotions back to composed. "I suppose that'll have to do."

She made to flick her wand to the side but stopped just before the motion went, looking at him. Her right hand raised towards his face, her fingers brushing his hairline while her thumb went to the corner of his lips, Harry didn't move just due to the absurdity of the moment he found himself in.

Riddle moved right in front of him, her thumb rubbing a little circle at the corner of his mouth as her left hand was moving in a way he couldn't make out - her expression was just as rapturous as it'd been in Malfoy's parlour room the night before. She seemed to shake herself from whatever had taken hold as she backpedalled and turned her face away from him.

"You had something at the corner of your mouth - bad manners not to point it out, excuse me." She then followed through with the flicking of her wrist this time.

Still standing looking at her in confusion while Abraxus and Corene made their way over to the girl, Harry was called to by Aster from the wizarding chess table when the boy noticed Riddle was done with him.

"Harry, come on over! We're just finishing up and we can show you the dorms!" Reinhard seemed to disagree with the 'just finishing up' but from what Harry could see, Aster was clearly vanquishing the much larger boy in a game of wits - much to the dismay of Harry.

Wanting to get away from Riddle and just slightly eager to see his new accommodations, Harry joined the two playing chess. He made it just in time to see yet another of Reinhard's pieces being beaten by Aster, leaving the boy with just three on the table compared to Aster's almost whole collection. Too bad Ron wasn't here so Harry could see if Aster was truly good at the game or simply playing a weak opponent.

Aster seemed to take notice of Harry's staring at the board and misplaced his thinking.

"Want to challenge me yourself sometime Pev?" Aster's voice was teasing as the boy effortlessly finished off Reinhard, standing up before the piece was even destroyed.

"Maybe sometime, but let's get to seeing those dorms." He'd probably amuse Aster sometime, likely whenever he needed a blow to his ego.

Aster shrugged and led Harry with Reinhard following through a few doors until they were in front of one marked for fifth years. To Harry's annoyance and Reinhard's laughter, Aster stood blocking the door with his hands on the handle.

Looking back at Harry, the boy asked, "Shall I?"

"Maybe he'll want to do it himself, first time and that." Lestrange pointed out from behind him.

Harry loudly sighed and told Aster to get on with it so he could get to his bed, the boy snickering before he flung open the door. Harry was the first to enter and had to admit, it was stunning.

A fountain with a few inches of water was in the exact middle of the room, a small statue in the middle of that. Large windows just as big as the ones in the common room were on the far wall while pillars of stone with snakes wrapped around them were dotted throughout. Huge tapestries covered the walls with equally huge curtains to conceal the windows should somebody want to avoid seeing the fish swim by. Most importantly to Harry, each bed was similar to that of the ones in Gryffindor tower but with more space between them.

It wasn't what he was used to in the slightest, but it would do.

Harry saw a few beds with items laying across them as he walked throughout the room, he made his way over to one closest to the windows of the Lake which the others seemed to dislike. When he asked why nobody had taken it yet, he was told that Abraxus and Yaxley stay closest to the door since they leave often for Riddle, they personally don't care where they go but the others in their year generally also like being close by the door.

Not caring overly much where he went, Harry picked one of the two beds available that have the windows right beside them, flopping onto it and relaxing into the comfortable mattress. It would allow him slightly more privacy than the others being both in the back of the room and having only one bed beside it rather than two.

Aster followed up his choice by picking the bed beside him while Lestrange picked the one across, both boys seemed to be sticking close to him since the train and events that followed - he wasn't sure if it was due to them thinking of him as a friend with similar interests or if Riddle wanted to keep an eye on him.

He supposed time would tell what they were doing and decided to head to bed - it wasn't overly late yet, nor was it early, but he was tired nonetheless.

Most of the fifth year boys were in their beds with only the two closest to the door still out and likely in the common room with Riddle.

"Hey."

Harry rolled over and watched as the fish leisurely swam by the window, a new sight to the boy.

"Hey."

In the eerie green light the room provided he could see the lake startlingly well, maybe he'd take to studying in one of the couches tucked in coves between the windows.

A book landed on Harry's torso, making him jump and look towards his assailant.

Aster was on his own bed laying on his stomach with his hands reaching into his satchel, likely readying another book to throw at him.

"I'm trying to sleep, what could possibly be so important that you threw a book at me?" Harry snapped before looking to see what Rosier had thrown, seeing it was a book on Magical History - he amended his question. "What could possibly be semi-important enough for you to throw this at me?"

"Well, I was thinking you'd want to know when we'd be leaving for breakfast, but if you're going to be short about it…" Aster trailed off while he placed a hand on his chest, exaggeratingly offended.

He was now convinced that if Riddle _had_ been responsible for making them stick close to him, it was less having them spy on him and more them being a driving factor for him to meet with her to avoid the company they provided.

"I'll probably be joining Goldhorn for breakfast." Harry saw the affronted look across Rosier's face and rolled his eyes. "I suppose I can walk to the Great Hall with you."

Aster opened his mouth but closed it when Reinhard coughed. He opened it a second time, this time telling Harry that would do before he pulled out a book of his own to read along with some glasses for doing the reading.

Seeing the concentration on Aster's face, Harry knew the boy was winding down for the night and when he looked over to Lestrange the larger boy was doing much the same.

Harry turned back over and resumed watching the fish swim by the windows beside his bed.

He slowly counted them, one turning into ten turning into fifty, sleep slowly welcoming him into its embrace.

**September 2nd**

**Thursday Morning**

**7:00 AM**

"Wake up Peverell! Everyone is waiting in the common room for you to make the announcement of your engagement to Riddle, get a move on!"

Harry sat bolt upright and scrambled for the glasses he no longer needed, zoning in the face of Aster Rosier as the boy was grabbing his sides in laughter next to an equally as amused Reinhard.

His awareness in the morning had been lacking enough to fall for that very unfunny joke, he imagined his face showed the immense displeasure he was feeling when Aster managed to get out between breaths.

"This was our… third time wa-king your lazy… lazy arse up Peverell!"

Both boys were still wheezing by the time they'd made their way down to the waiting group, all of them giving questionable glances to which he shook his head. No way would he be letting them tell the others just what'd woken him up - he didn't want anyone thinking he fancied the Dark Lor- Dark Lady in waiting.

More talkative than he'd imagined them being this early in the morning, the Slytherin's around him seemed to be in good spirits and happy to converse. Corene had appeared on his left at around the midway mark with Aster's sister Druella going on his right. Both asked him what he'd thought of the dorms and how he'd enjoyed his first night at Hogwarts. They went on to make light conversation with him after his answer, until Riddle pulled him to the front of the group.

She'd asked almost the same questions as they had but walked close enough to him that their arms constantly brushed - whenever he'd move away she'd push back into the neutral zone he'd attempted making.

Their game went on like that a few times before he gave up, not bothering to stop her seeing as the walk was almost over. Harry could make out her smile at his admittance of defeat - a smile that dissipated once he made his way towards the Gryffindor table where he could see Sarah's sisters with two of the four Gryffindor's he'd met last night.

While her smile had vanished by the time he'd turned from the group, he'd not turned around to see the reactions that evolved from his choice of seating. Harry chose to avoid looking back as he made his way over to a seat between Sarah and one of the Prewett boys - both looking the same from behind.

"Save any bacon mate?" Harry said as a way of announcing his presence - whichever Prewett boy having a plate filled solely with the comfort food.

Around a mouthful of the food, the boy replied. "Maybe" which came out much more muffled than it should've.

A hand reached around Harry's back as it connected with the boy's head. "Manners Henry!"

That answered Harry's unasked question of which Prewett he was sitting beside.

Laughing with the few others at the table, Harry helped himself to a plate of food and engaged in small talk with various members of the House he belonged in. Only some at the table gave him weird looks when noticing his presence - those he was seated with putting to rest any contempt or problems before they arose.

After about an hour of sitting at the table, Marcus Potter came down with Veronica Weasley and more of the group he'd seen before behind them.

Both of those he was interested in sat across from Harry and easily joined the casual conversations.

Harry simply listened in and responded when he was personally included - something that gradually increased until Marcus finished eating and chose to converse with solely him while the other conversations became background noise.

"Enjoy your first night in the Castle, Pev?"

"It was as interesting as I'd hoped, the common room especially was brilliant."

Marcus nodded his head. "They're all pretty great looking, but nothing beats Gryffindors."

Harry almost agreed with the boy before realizing how that'd look, now that he thought back to what the boy said himself maybe he wasn't the only one to have seen multiple Common Rooms of the castle. Then again, he could be pulling his leg or basing it off what others have said.

"Think you'll be joining us more than just this once? I don't imagine Riddle or the others would be overly happy if you did so - even while we're all glad to have you."

He wondered what made Marcus say that and questioned the other boy about it. "I'll probably sit with you all from time to time - and why do you seem to think that?"

Marcus chuckled and looked past Harry. "Let's just say I've had a few extra sets of eyes on me since I've sat in front of you and as much as you seem to be good company, I wouldn't want to cause you any grief with your housemates."

Harry never thought he'd get used to hearing Slytherins being referred to as his housemates, nonetheless, he dipped his head. "I don't think it'd cause too many problems, not any more than being late on my first day of class would." He'd mentioned that as the time was getting close to the first class starting.

While sitting with the Gryffindors he'd been given his timetable by Slughorn who had briefly conversed with him and Potter, attempting to have the boys for tea that night of which both answered they'd potentially be able to.

"Maybe, but best be careful around Riddle. Goldhorn and most of the others think I'm crazy, I just can't help but feel Riddle is far more sinister in her interactions than others see. Now how about we get walking to class mate?"

Amiable enough to spend more time with Marcus, Harry stood up and joined the other boys' group of friends as they made their exit - when he looked to see if Riddle was gone since Marcus last mentioned her, he was surprised to see that she'd also gotten up with her group following.

On the speed she was going, they'd make their way to the exit at the same time.

And they did.

"Marcus, _Harry._ " Riddle greeted the two boys out front, in turn, saying the first name with contempt and the second with an undertone he didn't understand.

"Elaine." Marcus said back, dislike equally as readable.

"I do hope your breakfast was enjoyable Harry, some company I find to be more tolerable than others. Now, how about I take you to your first class?" Riddle addressed only him, speaking louder when Marcus' group took offence to what she'd said.

"Well Riddle, seeing as I'm in his year and we share the class, I'll be taking him. I wouldn't want to make you and your friends late after all." Marcus winked at Harry and took a step forward with him.

Riddle walked past them with her group behind her, Harry thinking she'd capitulated until she leaned against the door, effectively blocking it with those around her.

"I imagine Daphne could deal with it if I were." Riddle responded to Marcus while looking at Harry, she then spoke to him while extending her hand. "Come along, Harry. I have something else to show you on your way to class."

He could see everybody around him tensing - almost everyone, Aster was none too discreetly winking at him while looking between Riddle's hand and him.

Daphne began walking over to Potters group, which urged Harry to whisper an apology to the boy as he grabbed Riddle's outstretched hand - it felt as cold as he remembered.

Marcus seemed to understand why Harry'd done that and nodded his head, the boy knowing Harry didn't want to be responsible for any fallout that should occur from Daphne using her authority.

Riddle pulled him towards her and walked off happily humming with the others of his year following her, all tenseness from the moment vanished.

He'd noticed during her escorting of him to the class that she kept glancing at him and looking away whenever he'd look towards her. Eventually, he caught her and briefly saw the blush on her cheeks - he didn't know why until he realized their hands were still connected.

When he attempted to disconnect their hands, he felt her grip tighten as she got closer to him.

"Sit with me for Lunch." It wasn't a question and when he looked at her again, she was looking directly at him with her expression still unreadable as it'd been earlier.

"Fine, you're helping me with Arithmancy though." He may as well get something out of this and calm the crazy girl beside him before she goes on a cursing spree.

Riddle smiled and this time she was the one that looked away from his eyes, the faintest of blushes reappearing on her face.

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this week's chapter - I feel it important to mention from here on out we'll be progressing more than one or two days per chapter, with time jumps between those. Should you want to follow the timeline, look at the date/time I post at the top section starting with Chapter 6. I do currently use the actual 1943 calendar.
> 
> Big shoutout to my Beta's Alpple, Tetricalus and Xevier for their input and edits! Thanks to Seventh Son for help with the discord! Lastly, thanks to all those new joiners too, I really enjoy speaking with you all!
> 
> This chapter may read a bit slower than the others and be a bit word light, I do apologize, I had some unforeseeable problems these last few days! Chapter 6 will make up for it, I promise!
> 
> News wise, Chapter 6 will be posted at roughly 5pm on next Sunday with hopefully the Harry/Astoria one-shot in between.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for everything!

Riddle had taken him to the very edge of being late to class just to occupy his time so nobody else could and because of that, he got into his seat just before the late signal chimed. Something that annoyed him but with her earlier attitude he’d allow it, not wanting to make an enemy of her on his first full day of class.

When she’d finally released him to attend his lesson, all the front and middle seats had been taken, with just the furthest back being available; it was as if he’d been cursed to only be able to sit with those in the Green and Silver.

Beside him sat Corene and a friend of hers that he only knew to be named Caroline.

Aster and Reinhard had attempted to sit with him as they’d done everywhere else but had been routed by an unamused Corene, saying that Harry was new and should he need help, the boys wouldn’t be able to provide it.

Silently thanking the girl with a half-smile, Harry put on a sad face for the boys who looked disgruntled, but still took their seats on the opposite side of the class from him, wishing to avoid Carrow’s ire.

With neither girl making conversation, only preparing for the class with parchment and the correlating book for the class, Harry sat in silence for the half-minute or so before class began.

Much to his enjoyment, when class was due to start, Dumbledore walked out and stood at the front.

“Good morning class and welcome to our newest student, Harry Peverell. I’m sure we all look forward to working with you over the coming years.”

Harry was slightly embarrassed at being singled out when a lot of his peers turned to glance at him but returned the ‘Good Morning’ along with the rest of the students.

Dumbledore then had everyone turn open their books and began going over the practical side of the vanishing spell - as Harry remembered from his last year it was fairly difficult but he counted himself lucky to be a leg up on the other students. Maybe without even studying he could glide through the classes, all but Arithmancy and Ancient Runes at least. It would certainly allow him to spend more time Riddle solving.

Corene nudged him and said under her breath to “Turn the page and stop daydreaming, Peverell.”

He rolled his eyes at the girl but did as he’d been instructed. If Corene was going to be sitting with him in every class, he would need to revise his plans of simply going through the motions.

Most of the first half of the class involved reading about the partial vanishing spell; a lesser cousin to the full Vanishing spell, and the practicality of its usage compared to the complete vanishing of something. Harry chose to remain silent and just listen to the few answers offered which the Professor would improve upon after agreeing or lightly explain why an answer was incorrect if it proved to be.

As a show of how difficult the spell could be, the Professor had students pair with those they were seated with and try doing the partial vanishing spell - it’s incantation being ‘Pars Evanesco’.

While it seemed easy to do, Dumbledore had levitated a tray of vials filled with water to each table, asking the students to bring each vial down exactly to the mark that was highlighted, going under even the slightest bit could have ‘amusing results’, the Professor warned lightly before he assured everyone not to be discouraged should they fail, as vanishing was quite a bit harder than conjuring after all.

Caroline and Corene turned to look at him in sync once they were dismissed to themselves, Dumbledore watching and roaming to offer assistance while actively making sure nothing went wrong even if the spell being taught was on the safer side.

Magic was magic, after all.

“Go on then Peverell, let’s see how you do.” Corene said, attempting to mask her eagerness and mostly succeeding. Only her fidgeting with her fingers giving her away.

Putting on a smirk, he looked between the girls. “You two should be going first, it’d be rude of me to do so.”

“Don’t play coy Peverell, everybody’s been itching to see just what you can do.” Caroline seemingly wasn’t one to beat around the bush while Corene gave him a look he’d only seen Aster receive before.

She took three vials from the massive mound of them, standing them up in front of herself and, with a look of concentration, said the incantation.

Harry looked on and saw that the first was done, then the second and after a brief break, the third. Corene had done well, not going under the mark on any of her three, but it was clear to all of them that her third was just over the mark rather than exactly on it as her two prior. He waited to see if she’d attempt fixing it but the girl shook her head.

“That’s better than most of the others if you’d look around; you’ll also see what happens if you go under it.” the Carrow girl then motioned to Aster who was on an uncountable attempt. Rosier attempted the spell and went far under, causing the remaining water to shoot up at him.

If appearances were anything to go by, the boy had done that almost every time.

“Doesn’t he know how to dry himself?” Harry wouldn’t call himself a master, prodigy or any other word that would refer to him as having anything past a decent understanding of magic, but even he knew the spell to dry his clothes.

Caroline made a ‘Pfft’ like sound while Corene made a noise he didn’t often associate with her; she snorted.

“Do you think he’s bothered learning anything that isn’t taught in class? You saw him last night in the common room didn’t you?” Corene sounded disappointed in them both, Aster for his waste of education and Harry for not having picked up on something abundantly obvious.

“Point taken, but why does Riddle keep him around then? She doesn’t seem to like underachievers.” Maybe he could learn that she was using the Aster for his wealth and influence when he became older just as she was likely using Reinhard for his love of fighting.

“I suppose I can’t blame you for asking a rather…” Corene looked for a word and eventually settled on one, “Unintelligent question - I’d forgotten your upbringing. Just because you like specific qualities in friends or those you’d want to date doesn’t mean all others are disliked. While Aster may be less than studious and abysmal at most things without assistance or a reason to do them, he is exceptionally gifted at things he does apply himself towards. For example Harry, you’ll not find a better wizarding chess player in our house.”

So she liked him for his creativeness and strategy then, another way she could use him in addition to the political seats he’d come into.

“Your turn Caroline, then I’ll do mine.” Harry promised, carefully plopping a few vials in front of the girl.

“Don’t go under unless you want to end up like all of the other fools upfront.” Corene reminded her friend, Caroline waving away her words.

“Pars Evanesco.” Caroline did the first one, leaving it slightly above the mark.

“Lower Caroline, we both know you can do better.” Corene’s remark was meant as encouraging but Harry could see the teasing look now on her face.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have said something earlier.” Caroline bit back at her friend.

“Perish any of the pressure my remark gave you - I just wanted to be of assistance, cousin.”

Harry would take note of that just as he’d done with anything overly important Dumbledore had said earlier in the lesson.

Again, Caroline said the incantation and this time, the mark was barely beneath the water - the girl looked like she was concentrating just as hard as Corene had done.

“That’ll do, don’t want you expiring in class.” Corene reached out around and patted the other girl on the back, not hearing Caroline mutter ‘cow’ under her breath towards her.

Harry wisely chose to stay out of the girls bickering.

“Peverell, it’s your turn.”

Dumbledore was at the table with Aster and Reinhard, looking amused and trying his best to explain to the boys the proper way of doing the spell. Both of them were seemingly watching intently though a more careful look at their faces clearly showed confusion or a lack of interest.

Seeing that they wouldn’t let him get out of showing what he could do, Harry grabbed a vial and set it in front of him. Saying the incantation lazily and watching the water vanish perfectly to the marking.

Caroline looked a mix of jealousy and impressed while Corene narrowed her eyes at him, already dropping another vial for him to work on.

“Do it again Peverell.”

Harry chose to play with the girl slightly and returned a “Yes ma’am.” Before doing so again and just as before, he’d brought it to the mark perfectly.

Corene then reached for two but was stopped by Dumbledore appearing at their table, the man briefly checking in on the trio and noticing that they’d done well. He congratulated them both, shooting Harry a look and asking him to drop by that evening for ‘an assessment’ seeing as Harry only had Astronomy for the rest of his Thursday schedule.

Annoyingly for Corene, once the Professor was done speaking with them, he’d had the students pack up a few minutes early so they could clean up from their watery activities. Something quite a few students ended up needing help with, causing Dumbledore to have them line up as he hit them with the hot air charm; his lack of wand movement making it look far easier than when some of his classmates had performed it on their friends.

Marcus Potter even waited in the line, Harry was surprised at that, assuming at least a few of his former housemates could perform the spell. Then again, maybe Dumbledore’s abilities granted it an added warming effect which the assembled fifth years could not manage.

When class was dismissed, Harry found himself sandwiched between Corene and her cousin with the rest of the Slytherins behind them; minus Abraxas and another boy who’d already gone off in another direction with speed.

“So sorry I couldn’t do more for you.” Harry apologized to the glaring Corene, the girl narrowing her eyes further at his unmeaningful apology.

“Don’t worry about it, whenever you’re invited over next I’ll make sure the host has a stack on hand; unless you do something more impressive before our first break.” He didn’t doubt the girl's words.

Caroline piped up looking happier than she had after losing to her cousin. “She’s just jealous that you may be better than her.”

While he was already not planning to tell anyone he had already covered this, Harry was even more resolute in not doing so.

Corene regularly was very composed and polite. Corene, annoyed and jealous, was much funnier to him. Especially with how her steps seemed to slam down onto the ground and how she’d not even shot back a scathing rebuttal at her cousin who seemed to take it as a victory.

“Headed to the Great Hall?” He questioned, as that seemed like the goal with the path they were taking.

“Already memorized the halls along with the year's curriculum?” Corene asked in turn.

Probably should have seen that one coming and just let them bring him to lunch rather than open his mouth.

“Sadly not. This is the path that I’d taken Goldhorn on a walk, not quite as far as the classroom though.” Unless they’d followed him or asked the girl, they’d be none the wiser. He just needed to be smarter with what he’d said considering this was supposed to be his first full day in the mammoth of a castle.

“Mhm.” Was all Carrow gave in response.

After the near slip-up, Harry smartly continued on in silence rather than risk further mistakes while in the presence of an all too observant group of fellow teenagers. Corene seemed fine with that while Caroline chose to keep pressing him about what he could do; the girl even wanted to make some sort of deal with him in return for assistance in class.

Cousins they may be, but deep competitiveness was clearly visible between the two girls.

Harry didn’t deny assisting her in Transfiguration though. They’d not made a deal on what Caroline would exactly give in return but if she’s close to Corene then there’s a chance that she’s close to Riddle too. He wasn’t dumb enough to believe he could pry without it getting back to her, no, what he could do was bring her up passingly in conversation once he settled on something minor enough that she could give him as a cover.

Great Hall in sight, both girls raised their pace letting Harry fall back into the clutches of the two boys who’d likely become nightmare fuel for all the wrong reasons.

Aster and Reinhard kept Harry firmly packed between them as they guided him right past all the other tables until they were sat right in front of Riddle, the girl telling them they’d done a good job before sending them off towards another group further down the table; that one being led by Abraxas.

“Harry, good of you to join us for lunch.” Riddle greeted him warmly once his trouble making companions had left.

‘Us’ being the four girls he’d often seen her with thus far. Corene, Daphne, Druella and Emilene.

“Yeah, glad I didn’t get lost along the way - great foresight on your part having Corene and the others escort me along.” His tone likely came out more hostile than he’d meant it based on the way Corene and Daphne looked at Riddle.

Her response was easily brushing aside any anger or annoyance he had, casually leaning forward to show that he had her attention. “I’m glad you think so. How was your first class?”

“Fine.” Was his simple response, knowing an easy way to get to the girl was with shallow answers.

Corene didn’t let it get to that when she scoffed, prompting Riddle to look at her.

“Harry seems talented - at least in Transfiguration, he’d matched me without seeming to struggle overly hard.”

“You did one more than me.” Harry reminded the girl who visually tossed aside his remark, still looking at Riddle.

“I’d done one more than him only because he’d waited to go last. By the time it was his turn Dumbledore had come over to speak with us, then had us pack up. Had that not happened, Harry likely would have continued on.” Corene hadn’t added ‘Professor’ in front of the man’s name nor did she say it with very much respect.

Riddle looked towards the Professor’s table and muttered something to Daphne before looking back at Harry. “Talented just as Professor Slughorn had assumed… perhaps that’s why you don’t feel it overly important to ask for my assistance?”

“As I told you before, I’m not overly interested in becoming the best of my year. Should I get it, brilliant; if not, I can study for it without needing to bug you for something as mundane as partial vanishing.” Harry meant that and hopefully the look he sent her conveyed it.

Riddle smiled and reached a hand across the table, brushing one of his that’d been near his drink. “You wouldn’t be bothering me, Harry. Maybe tonight you could show me how you’d done it and I could offer tips?”

“He has an assessment with Dumbledore this evening, then we have Astronomy.” Corene spoke up.

Riddle’s hand ceased the brushing of Harry’s palm as her gaze flicked towards his - knowing what was coming Harry had preemptively looked away from her. All that likely did was cause more suspicion on his person.

“An assessment?” He could hear the doubt in her tone while she moved her head, trying to catch his eyes.

“Yes, Professor Dumbledore presumably wants to know where I fall in the course. Maybe he could bump me ahead?” Harry hoped to derail her train of thought with his question.

Rather than her replying to him, she grasped his hand and the cold he was used to from her was gone. In its place was warmth, no, that wouldn’t do the feeling justice, it was hotter than warmth. It was hot, bordering on being unbearably so. Such a shock on his system caused him to look towards the girl, seeing if she’d done something but all he was greeted with were her eyes.

Finally looking at her, he saw the suspicion he’d felt from her earlier along with other expressions he couldn’t place.

Most importantly to him, he hadn’t felt the tickle in the back of his mind, nor did he feel the sharpness when Snape had done it. He suspected that with the level of Occlumency he had it was keeping her out and rather than look away, he stared directly into her eyes, not bothering to remember that their hands were still connected or how the moment might look to an outsider. Harry was fully in the moment, showing the girl before him that she couldn’t go through his mind whenever she felt like it.

To him, it was a battle of wills that he was winning and when the girl looked back at the Professor’s table with her cheeks flushed in exertion - a battle that he’d won while still holding the hand of his opponent.

Harry realized the contact they were still in and pulled his hand from hers.

Feeling the loss, Riddle answered his earlier question while still looking at the table filled with staff. “You can’t be moved ahead.”

Obviously, he’d known that… or at least suspected as much. Hermione would have ditched Ron and him if it were possible.

“He could be right you know.” Emilene said to the other girls who turned to her - all but Riddle that is. “Dumbledore could just want to see where Peverell falls in his lessons. I wouldn’t be surprised if Dumbledore gave him additional work just to make sure class wasn’t too easy for him.”

Corene hummed in response while Riddle finally turned back from the Professor’s and looked at Emilene. “You may not be completely wrong.” Then Riddle looked back to Harry, the redness gone from her face, “When exactly will your meeting be taking place tonight?”

“I wasn’t given a time - I’ll probably arrive at seven or just prior.” No point in going before dinner in case it actually was an assessment as well as the talk the man wanted to have with him.

“You have the rest of the day free then, other than Astronomy.” Riddle remarked, her words not being a question but nonetheless he answered.

“Yes, Aster and Reinhard can probabl-”

“We’ll have our tour tonight before dinner, Aster and Corene are already free for that time. Before then, we can go over Arithmancy as you wanted and I’ll help introduce you to Ancient Runes.” Harry was cut off by Riddle who’d taken it upon herself to plan the rest of his day for him.

Not bothering to argue with her as he did actually need the help on those two subjects, Harry invited Corene and Emilene since they were in his year. They seemed close to Riddle and he wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of being alone with the girl, even if it were on Hogwarts grounds.

He’d had enough of the supposed safe haven that was the castle.

Both girls accepted after they looked to Riddle and once they’d finished their lunch, the four of them were off to the Library. Riddle had Harry wait with the others by the entrance while she speedily checked out a few books to assist primarily him.

When they were done there, the group then found itself a quiet, unused classroom on the outskirts of the castle where they pulled a few desks together to study away from outside intrusion. Only taking a few small breaks as the hours passed by for the sake of Harry - all three girls had seemed like they could continue on without rest. He reassured himself that since it was an altogether new topic for him, it made sense that he'd be overloaded in preparing for the first class.

Riddle had told him at the end of their first lesson that they should meet every day before his first Arithmancy and Ancient runes classes just to get him as well versed as magically possible. All of them knew he’d still be a ways away from his peers but they could do their best to bridge that gap.

*****

When the group had finished and left the classroom, they all made their way over to the common room.

Corene, Harry and Riddle looked to pick up Aster for their agreed-upon tour while Emilene was looking to hang out with her friends until Dinner was being served.

Aster was found by the trio playing wizarding chest again a sixth year, this one doing far better than Reinhard but still coming out on the losing end.

With the last of their group found, Riddle then took Harry on a tour that stretched on for more than the hour he’d thought it would take with Aster and Corene offering helpful information occasionally, such as:

“Behind that statue is a classroom that hasn’t been used in ages, makes for a great place to duck in from Prefects when you’re past curfew!”

and

“This suit of armour is angled perfectly for you to be unseen when other’s pass you by. They’ll think somebody’s disillusioned before thinking to check behind this guy if you want a bit of fun!”

While Aster’s were more… immature in the eyes of the two girls, Harry found them useful and amusing.

Corene’s tidbits were far more academically inclined, so much so that he couldn’t recall her sentences as he could Aster’s - not that he needed to. What she’d shown often involved shortcuts to cut down on travel time, a few that he’d not known along with quiet spaces where one wouldn’t often be interrupted.

Riddle took it upon herself to point out as much as she could while only making him fifteen minutes late to their dinner. She’d showed him every class that was worth seeing, every path worth taking, a few of the more common but still supposedly ‘secret’ paths throughout the castle. Nothing seemed to escape her, with everything he’d known about the castle being known to her.

It was an unfortunate thing that he didn’t have the Marauder’s Map and even more unfortunate he hadn’t bothered learning every path while they were visible to him. If only he’d figured out how to make the map as they had.

Then again, it was probably better that he hadn’t made it; lest it falls into the wrong hands. Hands such as the ones attached to the girl that’d been beside him the entire stretch of time.

*****

By the time Harry was brought back to the Great Hall with the others, it was twenty minutes past the start of Dinner, leaving him with a half an hour to eat before he’d want to begin making his way over to Professor Dumbledore’s office for their meeting.

He chose to sit beside Aster, who began eating as soon as his butt had hit the bench, not stopping to converse with his friends, something Harry imitated while still keeping his table manners about him.

There was eating, eating fast and then eating like Ron. Harry was content to choose the middle option, rather than take the loss of respect and blow to his dignity that eating like his friend would’ve caused.

Before long, Harry had finished his plate along with the small second portion he’d taken and excused himself from the company of his housemates, telling them that he had somewhere to be, and that he’d meet up with them in the common room before their Astronomy lesson.

Aster and Reinhard didn’t seem particularly bothered to lose him considering where they were, they simply waved goodbye to Harry as he made his way to leave the Great Hall. When he looked back at the staff table to see if Dumbledore was doing the same, he’d noticed the man was already gone.

Here he was thinking they’d arrive nearly the same time though it seemed the older man had a different idea.

Harry cruised through the halls of Hogwarts, going from walking, to speed walking, to jogging. He wanted to have as much time as possible just in case his old Headmaster really did plan on giving him an actual assessment rather than the discussion he’d mentioned the night prior.

He never could predict what the man would do, nor could those who had known him far longer than he had.

Breaking his jog when he was within sight of the door, Harry took a few seconds to make sure any signs of exertion were gone before knocking politely.

“Do come in, Mister Peverell.” Dumbledore’s voice calmly responded.

Huffing, Harry opened the door and entered to see him sitting at his desk grading papers.

One day he hoped to know as much about magic and this castle as the veteran wizard before him did.

“Good evening, Professor Dumbledore.” Harry greeted politely, sliding into a desk at the front of the class.

Dumbledore looked up from his papers and had a polite smile with his usual welcoming expression. “Good evening to you as well, would you mind it terribly if I called you Harry?”

“Not at all, Professor.” What did he care what he was called?

“Wonderful. Now if I’m not mistaken, you seemed as eager for this meeting as I. Did you have something, in particular, you wanted to speak about?” Perceptive as ever, for even fifty years younger, not much seemed to get by him.

“I do, I’m just not sure how to go about it saying it without coming off as entirely too mad to be believed.” Harry’s shoulders sagged at the revelation - he’d been so focused on getting to meet with the man that he hadn’t put much thought at all what he’d say when their meeting actually occurred.

Seeing the struggling young man, Dumbledore stroked his beard and said kindly, “From the start is usually as good a place as any.”

Harry took the advice and with a deep breath, began attempting to relay his thoughts. “I don’t belong here, in this time I mean.”

“I imagine you’re right where you should be, Harry.” Harry’s former Headmaster said easily, trying to alleviate any self-deprecating thoughts the boy could be having.

I’m from the future is what Harry wanted to say, but he struggled to get it out. A flash of a memory surfacing in his mind as he did so.

He was back in a wide-open, white space with no others but one figure in sight. It was covered in dark robes with no distinguishing features available to be seen. For a moment he’d thought it was Voldemort, but that was just due to the colour it was wearing and general shape of the body.

When the figure finally spoke, it was in a raspy, feminine voice.

“To save others from a fate similar to that of which befell your time, what would you give?”

Harry hadn’t expected to hear his voice reply in a tone as solid as steel. “Everything.”

“Are you alright my boy, you seem a bit flushed.” Dumbledore was gone from his seat and standing beside his table, looking down at him in worry.

He wanted to yell, he was so much closer to answers but they weren’t given; only more questions were.

“I’m fine Professor, sorry. Could you repeat what you’d said last?”

Attempting to lighten the mood or simply for the sake of relating to the boy, the older wizard chuckled softly. “I find myself having those very same occurrences.” the man walked back over to his desk and plucked something from a bowl on it, offering one out to Harry. “Lemon drop? Sour as they may be, they work wonders at clearing the mind.”

“No, thank you, sir.” Those weren’t something he’d enjoyed and he was more than content to wait for the younger but still aged wizard to repeat himself.

With one of his favourite candies in his mouth, Dumbledore did as Harry had hoped. “You seemed as if you couldn’t quite get out what you feel is necessary, so I’d told you there’s no rush.”

“Yes… I think I’ve gathered myself now.” Harry was ready to finally say what he wanted to, his will strengthened by the mysterious memory that’d been stirred to the forefront of his mind simply by speaking with the man.

“Professor, let me ask you a question, do you believe in magic regarding time? Like a being magically powerful enough to send witches and wizards through it?”

His former Headmaster looked at him for a moment with a sharpness he was unused to, almost as if the man were looking past his eyes and into his soul. When he finally responded, his tone was less grandfatherly than it usually was.

“Magic can do a great many things as I’m sure you’re aware, Harry. It can be the greatest of gifts or the worst of curses.”

Harry was worried at the response he was given, especially by the seriousness in which it instilled in the Professor.

“I see, sir.” He didn’t, not really. Better to leave this trail of questions cold for a few days before trying again though, especially based on the response it caused.

“May I make a suggestion, one that may come off a bit personal?” Dumbledore asked him, looking back towards his desk - more noticeably, a small box on the desk.

“Of course, Professor.” Harry accepted the offer, hoping it was something that’d just taken a few moments for the man to want to say - he wasn’t prepared for what followed.

“Don’t go mentioning this… specific line of conversation to others. Others have done so in the past, often to horrible results if you believe in the tales.”

That was all Harry needed to know to be sure his role model was hiding something from him. Something that was major and likely could help him in a big way, he just couldn’t figure out why the man would do so.

“I understand, sir. That will be all, I take it?” Harry desperately wanted to finish up so he could think over the recent information he’d gathered; however, Dumbledore seemed to have other plans for the boy.

“On the contrary, while I’d still like to speak with you regarding your family, that will have to wait for another night in the coming months. You didn’t think you’d be avoiding an assessment now did you?” Light sounding and past whatever had caught him earlier, Professor Dumbledore laughed at the face Harry pulled.

“Worry not my boy, I hear you’re quite the prodigy from our mutual friend Horace, and I simply wish to know if he’s talking up one of his House as the man so often does.”

Harry groaned as his former Headmaster led him over to a table with caged animals and other various objects.

He could tell the man planned on finding out exactly where he would fall.

*****

“Our missing friend has come home, Reinhard!” Aster’s loud and cheerful voice was the first thing a tired, agitated Harry heard upon entering the Slytherin common room.

Followed up quite quickly with an increase in chattering and a booming greeting from the large Lestrange boy.

“Peverell! You missed Aster here beating Malfoy in a match of chess, should’ve seen the look on his face!”

That made him more agitated than the test had; he’d have given away a few thousand galleons at least to see a Malfoy get put in his place - especially in public with his master watching.

“Yes, it’s so very entertaining and surprising that Aster beat me in the match. I can’t help but feel the hundreds of hours difference in experience between us had something to do with it.” Abraxas’ arrogant voice spoke up from his left, when he turned to look, Harry saw the blonde git leaning against the wall looking at a golden watch.

“Waiting for me as usual?” Harry asked as he made his way over to the boy, already presuming the answer to be a yes, which it was.

“Clever.” Abraxas’ tone thought it was anything but. “Our mutual friend wants to see you by the fireplace, I wouldn’t keep her waiting if I were you.”

Based on the way Abraxas had said that, the sour expression on his face and the fact that he kept rubbing the same spot on his arm; Harry came to a conclusion he doubted others would be so quick to come to without his insider knowledge.

Riddle had done something to the boy, the only problem, was what?

Had she had a meltdown or something equally problematic while he’d been away? He wouldn’t lie to himself and say he overly cared what happened to the ancestor of Malfoy, but perhaps it would suggest that he should stay closer to her than he’d initially planned. For the sake of his sanity and the lives of everyone in the castle - no other reason.

With more effort than it should’ve taken and no small deal of willpower, Harry made his way over to the girl rather than keep her waiting even a moment longer.

“Harry.”

Riddle had said his name in such a way that he felt goosebumps across his body, a mix of revulsion and something that he didn’t pay any attention towards lest it comes between them.

“Riddle.”

Normally, a game of words would ensue between the two. Imagine his surprise when the girl stood up, grabbed his hand and stayed silent.

His first instinct had been to pull back from her and ask just what she thought she was doing.

Then he saw how everybody was pointedly looking away or paying more attention towards their conversations than they’d been before and figured he could allow the future menace and current problem a few seconds to gather herself with the minimal contact she wanted. Not to mention he was curious as to what had set her off, so he put thought to words once she’d pulled back from him.

“What exactly did I miss?”

Riddle looked at Abraxas, then Walburga and finally, back at him.

“Nothing that hasn’t been dealt with.”

Ominous as ever.

Obviously, she didn’t want to talk about it and he was more than smart enough not to push the girl.

Harry took the seat that was empty - the same one he’d sat in the evening before - and waited for her to begin asking questions regarding his and Professor Dumbledore’s meeting.

Her gaze followed him to the chair and she pulled out her wand, waving the same intricate patterns following it up with moving her chair until it touched his. Her gaze switched from what she was doing over to Walburga and the few people sitting with her.

Without breaking eye contact, she sat beside Harry and pulled his arm off his rest and over to hers.

“Don’t sit with or otherwise engage with Walburga; especially if she tries befriending you.” Her tone suggested he shouldn’t bother trying to argue the point, but he wouldn’t take heed of it.

“Professor Slughorn gave her name as one of those who’d help me; you know that.”

“Please, she can’t even help herself.” Riddle said it in such a way that he couldn’t be sure if she meant that in terms of more than just their academics.

Harry looked over to the girl who was speaking with those who were likely more afraid of the Black family name than the girl wielding it and then back to the Dark Lady in waiting.

“Black looks to be getting by fine and I doubt Slughorn would’ve assigned her unless he was confident in her.” Harry hadn’t known the man very long but from what he could tell, Slughorn was anything but stupid.

A hiss escaped the girl's mouth beside him as her hand dug into his, pressing so hardly a mark would surely be present. “Disregard our Professor’s words, he is not infallible. You’ll come to me and if you can’t, you’ll go to Carrow. Goldhorn number whichever could even do; don’t go to Walburga.”

Riddle seemed to be in a rather sour mood, Harry looked back at Walburga and saw how so many of the Snakes passed her by without so much as a greeting or look. Whatever she’d done had gone beyond her remarks at Malfoy’s home - speaking of the blonde git too, he was still standing beside the entrance occasionally massaging that same spot on his arm.

Dread formed in the pit of his stomach as Harry remembered something that Voldemort had done in his time; marking the loyalist of his followers. Harry didn’t know when that’d started and doubted he ever would, but it wasn’t important. As he’s seen thus far, there’s been differences.

Maybe his being here accelerated her plans, forcing her to brand her inner circle far earlier than planned.

Maybe she was simply further ahead in those very same plans that Tom had done.

Harry added yet another note in his rapidly growing mental study.

Get a look at Abraxas’ arm and soon!

Should he throw away everything he knew or suspected about the girl thus far, that one identifying mark would be more than enough to condemn her in his mind.

Looking back at the girl, he could see her still looking at Walburga, face marred with loathing to the highest degree. At least her wand wasn’t drawn with curses being thrown - instead, she was just crushing his hand with hers while the other kept playing with the ring as he’d seen her do before. Whenever her mood improved, he’d make sure to ask her of the ring though it was of tertiary importance, if it rated that high.

Deciding he’d rather get their conversation over and done with than pretend to enjoy her company, he tapped her hand with one of his fingers while at the same time prompting her to speak.

“I want to study up a bit before Astronomy, did you want to ask about how things went with Professor Dumbledore or can I go?”

Apparently, his last few words didn’t go over well with the girl as her grip tightened more than he’d thought possible.

“Stay.” She looked at him now, her expression shifting to serenity. “Please, I suppose I should add for manner's sake.”

Talk about personality shifts, she’s just as barmy as suspected!

Harry tried his best to relax into the chair, her grasp and gaze combatting his efforts.

“Did you do well?” Her question was half-meant at most, her real attention was spent on watching him while she switched to caressing his hand.

“Passably, I was told.” His answer was the same as her question, truth be told Harry had done very well in Transfiguration; knowing a majority of the curriculum can often do that.

Riddle said something incoherently and when he asked what she said, the girl hummed. Evidently, her interest in what he’d done was lacking, the girl seeming content just to be in his presence.

While he doubted she’d tell him much of what had transpired in his absence, he figured it was worth a try.

“Could I ask you a questio-”

“Go ahead.” She hadn’t even let him finish the word ‘question’ let alone the rest of his sentence.

“You may have wanted to let me finish that.” Her cocked head and a minor shake of the head relayed her unbothered attitude.

“Nothing you ask will bother me, what does is when people beat around the bush rather than dive straight in.” Riddle likely, bordering on definitely, didn’t mean it in the way he interpreted it.

Harry blamed the flush of his cheeks and cough on his teenage hormones. He looked away to hide his suddenly inflamed face, missing whatever her reaction was - though it couldn’t have been too bad with her continuing the massage on the back of his hand.

It took the boy half a minute in his mind while in actuality it was more like two. Eventually, he turned back to his greatest unknowing adversary and asked the question.

“I know I asked earlier and I know you don’t want to speak about it. But, what did I miss between you and Walburga that seemingly caught poor Malfoy in the crossfire?”

Riddle uncharacteristically giggled for all of a second, slamming it away when she remembered just who was in her company.

“I’ll tell you.”

Thank you lady luck!

“First, what will you give?”

Curse you to the bottom of the black lake, lady luck!

Never would it be easy working with, interacting with or otherwise being in the general presence of such a materialistic person.

“How could I possibly know something that’d be close in cost? Moreover, what could you want from me when you have a group of people far better versed in anything outside the home I was raised in?”

Riddle kept her hand in his, using the other to tap on her lips in thought while her head remained cocked to one side.

Harry waited for the girl to make some outlandish claim or desire followed by a time in which he could complete it; such a request never came. Instead, it was something he was far more hesitant to give.

“I want to take you to Hogsmeade, there’s much to do and I feel as if it’d strengthen our friendship more than any amount of studying.”

Narrowing his eyes at the girl's faux innocence, Harry weighed the risk to reward factor that flashed in front of his eyes.

On one hand, it could be something of substance that’d happened between the two girls and Malfoy. Riddle hadn’t masked her intentions very well at all in her attempts to bring him within her group of like-minded individuals. No, she’d gone with the element of brute force. Would someone so paranoid as she really give over anything too good? The answer was a resounding no, at least to him.

More likely, it was something trivial enough that her care of it getting out was extremely low. Though It’d still have to be something big enough to warrant broken ties between the two camps and one injured blonde git.

Either possibility could contain at least something noteworthy, it depended on her mood which was evershifting along with how much she valued his company. Worst case scenario, he ditches her halfway through the trip feigning illness while having his pair of dunderheads escort him back to the castle. Harry would have to make a few stops for sweets and chocolates before anything happened, regardless of the outcome.

Corene had mentioned La Fudgerie which may have a small shop at the small village and Harry wanted to get something small for Goldhorn as a token of appreciation.

“Would others be joining us?” Harry wanted to ensure he wouldn’t be alone with the girl.

“Not that I’d planned, I was hoping to get to know you more intimately - without others interjecting themselves.” Riddle finally released his hand from hers, using the newly freed hand to brush hair behind her ear while looking out one of the windows to her right - the direction Harry was opposite of. As the girl looked into the lake, she hesitantly asked, “Are you so opposed to spending time alone?”

He had to give it to her, she played shy very well, but he wouldn’t fall for this not so subtle attempt at manipulation.

“We could spend time alone in the library or other places on school grounds.”

“We could.” She agreed, still looking away from him.

Both stayed in silence as the minutes passed them by, neither one wanting to make the next move.

Abruptly, Riddle stood up from her seat and turned back to look at him. “We’ll go to Hogsmeade with Emilene and Yaxley. You’ve not gotten to know them as well as others in my circle of friends.”

“And you know they’ll agree to go?” Had she already asked them?

Riddle laughed lightly, patting Harry on the shoulder. “You’re the only one I bother checking with.”

She began walking away from him and towards a few housemates that seemed to be waiting for her; for the first time in their brief knowing of one another, Harry initiated the contact. His hand that she seemed to always grab took hold of her forearm.

Immediately upon contact, he saw the girl shiver and swivel on her feet to face him. He took in how her cheeks had gone rosy and her breathing became erratic, fearing that he’d offended her he let go just as quickly as the impulse had hit him to stop her.

This time it was Harry who made a self-conscious appearing move, rubbing the back of his neck with the offending hand. “Err, sorry - you just didn’t tell me what happened.”

Riddle didn’t respond and was looking at the spot he’d touched her.

“Riddle?”

Was she about to have a second meltdown on the day? Hopefully not. Maybe he should just slowly exit the common room and tell Abraxas the girl wanted to see him.

“Yes, my apologies Harry, I’d just remembered something.” Riddle responded before again turning away from him. “I’ll tell you all about it, you have my word.”

“Goo- where are you going then?” Harry thought he’d gotten what he wanted but the girl again made her way away from him - this time towards the girls' dorms rather than her group of waiting friends.

“I have something that needs urgent doing, don’t worry, I’ll tell you tomorrow evening. Goodnight Harry.”

Riddle didn’t even wait for him to return the courtesy before she was already out of the common room and went through the entrance towards the girls' dorms.

She was awfully weird about contact though he couldn’t particularly blame her. It was a firm possibility that she’d had a similar growing up to him.

Not wanting to have the girl dwell in his mind any more than necessary, Harry decided to head to bed.

Bidding goodnight to Aster and Reinhard as he passed them, the boys being back at a game of wizarding chess, he’d just made it past Malfoy who had finally ceased rubbing his lower arm when the boy said something to him.

“Looked like you made her angry Peverell, do be careful.”

Harry shot back. “I could say the same to you, Malfoy. I thought for sure we’d have to take you to the medical wing with how long you’d been rubbing your arm.”

Malfoy laughed and shook his head, mumbling something Harry couldn’t make out before going over to a chair that had nobody around it.

Taking that as a victory over the other boy, Harry made the journey to his bed and plopped himself on it with a loud sigh.

It seemed life in this house would be infinitely more tiring than life in Gryffindor had been.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy and welcome to the Sixth Chapter! This is the first in which I've done a minor time skip, something that'll begin to show up a bit more so this story doesn't end up well past 1million words.
> 
> Quick thanks to my Beta's Alpple, Champ, Tetricalus and Xevier - without them, this story would be much worse! (I can finally say, I'm no longer looking for Beta's anymore!)
> 
> If you want the chance to interact with myself or others who like this story, please see the Discord link on my profile.
> 
> Next chapter will come out January 31st, hopefully I'll get out a oneshot in between too!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Harry had woken up refreshed and more than a bit stir crazy, having enjoyed two simple days, doing very little on Friday and Saturday.

As much as he’d enjoyed having one class on Friday and no work on Saturday, he hadn’t taken it easy by any means.

He was two years behind on Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, which would be abundantly clear once he started going to those classes. Not wanting to be put into other classes as replacements, appear simple to his schoolmates or hurt his appearance with the Professor’s; he’d been using all his free time to do the only thing he could.

Study.

After having skipped Astronomy the night before, something he’d initially forgotten until Aster informed him the Professor was a pushover and would likely accept a simple apology, Harry looked for Riddle. For whatever reason, the girl seemed to love being in his presence and seemed to be slowly working towards cracking the code that made him… him, for lack of better thoughts. It was uncomfortable and oftentimes annoying but Slughorn had been correct, Riddle was extremely talented; thus, Harry spent eight hours on both days working with her, hoping that she would be able to squeeze in as much knowledge as possible.

She seemed to understand at least part of what his concern was over and assisted him just as much as Hermione had when he truly cared to pay attention. At one point she’d even used a stinging hex on Aster and Reinhard both when they came to take him to ‘go bird watching’ as they’d called it.

Now as helpful as the assistance proved to be and as good as her teaching was, Harry was still far from confident in his abilities; fortunately from what she told him, most of the work in class was a lecture and peer review. 

In the time he had that wasn’t spent studying, eating or doing other tedious tasks, Harry chose to spend it with the two boys who were slowly growing on him - in the worst way possible. 

Aster and Reinhard were similar to the twins in a lot of ways, pranking or otherwise being disruptive to the pleasure of most classmates while a few would take offence. Unfortunately for the two of them and fortunately for the rest of the Hogwarts attendees - with the exception of Riddle - Aster loved changing the groups who were the butt of jokes, making himself enemies in every camp. 

Harry was happy the two boys considered him something of a protege as the two seemed to take him along and teach him the ropes instead of treating him like the rest.

He chuckled to himself in remembrance of their running from Pringle, the man wasn’t very fast but the adrenaline that pumped through his veins at the time had matched that of when he played Quidditch. Such a rush certainly made him consider the offer he’d gotten for tryouts.

Lastly, on Saturday evening, Harry had rushed towards the Hufflepuff table when he’d seen Sarah start to leave. He asked her for roughly an hour of her time to go over Potions before his first class, the girl agreeing quickly with a small blush on her cheeks after telling him to meet her in the library at seven in the evening. 

She’d then run off giggling with her sisters not far behind, something that made him scratch his head in confusion before returning to his seat between Aster and Reinhard.

When asked why he didn’t ask for Riddle’s help in that subject too by the boys, he told them Riddle was already helping him with two classes, those two being subjects he was very far behind in. Because of that help, he wanted to lessen the load on the girl while at the same time make a new friend.

Unlike usual when the two would look between each other whenever Harry said something that would be likely to go back to the girl, both shrugged and moved on to their next topic, girls.

His Saturday would end with him being grilled on who had caught his eye so far and if they knew the girl, they’d offer their two cents of advice.

**Sunday Morning**

**September 5th, 1943**

“Off to your private tutoring again mate?” Aster asked from his bed as he made an exaggerated moan while stretching.

“Yes, I’ll likely be doing this for most of the year.” Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the question, Aster had asked it both other times he’d gotten up to join the girls teaching him.

“Can’t say I pity you, spending all your time alone with three birds that most of the boys in school find fit. Studying must get pretty hard sometimes, eh?” Aster finished his question with a few winks.

“Should I tell Riddle you said that today or save it for when you eventually throw another book at me?” Harry almost broke when he saw the boy's eyes go wide.

“I was just kidding Pev!” Aster sputtered out while looking towards a now rising Reinhard for assistance.

“I don’t know, it did sound awfully serious... “ Harry trailed off while he finished grabbing what he needed for today's session. 

Eyes now wider, Aster frantically tried getting out from his bed only to fall to the floor in a heap of blankets. By the time he stood up and righted himself, he was greeted with Harry having lost his composure, laughing.

Reinhard wouldn’t come to his aid at this moment either, the large boy grumbling something about ‘shenanigans far too early in the morning, gonna clobber the both of you’ until his head fell back on the pillow with snoring resumed.

Once Harry gathered himself and took in the scowl on Aster’s face, he made his way towards the door while chuckling. 

“Don’t worry Aster, I won’t be feeding you to any ‘fit’ witches today.” 

No verbal response was given, only a few gestures that had Harry back in full laughter by the time he greeted the three girls waiting for him in the Common Room.

None of them asked what had tickled him so much and Riddle chose to set them off in silence towards the usual quiet classroom they’d chosen to seclude themselves in for Harry’s tutoring sessions.

  
  
  


As they arrived and got into actions that were becoming the norm, Harry got out his books on Ancient Runes while each of the girls went about various tasks in preparation.

By now, he’d come to the conclusion that Riddle hadn’t chosen two people close to her at the time of his first lesson as he’d initially thought, rather, the girl seemed to pick the two in her closer group that seemed most competent in the subjects he needed the most assistance in. 

With amazing efficiency, each of them would take over for Riddle when she needed a break or when prompted to add in additional information, very little time was wasted in waiting or private reading.

This was the first time the difficulty of his self given task truly showed, and it was in such an arguably minor way.

Unable to afford distractions, as they usually resulted in a painful slap on the arm from Riddle, Harry buckled down and went through his lessons with the girls while paying the utmost attention that he could. They’d managed to go over a large portion of Fourth Year material, that being which they deemed necessary; though they did tell him it’d eventually be good to learn it all in more depth than they were teaching him.

What they’d covered was The Asiatic and Far Eastern History of Runes, something he’d never even heard Hermione go over and that confused him to no end.

In addition to that challenging and time-consuming topic, they’d also gone briefly into the relationship between runic symbols and magic. They hadn’t taught him any ward’s or other such things that require rune usage, that task likely being impossible with where he currently was, what they did tell him was a multitude of things that could be done.

Examples given were runes to warn of another person's presence once they entered a specific area, runes that could do things to those people who tripped the first set of runes and more. 

Harry didn’t know how Witches and Wizards who’d taken this class didn’t become overly complacent with using them. 

Now, respect the girls as he did, especially with all the information they’d somehow crammed in while managing to keep it understandable, he found the task of eight hour days when they could be squeezed in, extremely tiring and brain-destroying. 

They’d commented on his distraction or apparent lack of effort a few times while missing that it was just mental fatigue from the overabundance of information they were shoving into his brain. Try as he might to explain that fact to them, Riddle would ignore it and tell him this was the best way if he wanted to pass the two classes he’d gotten himself into. 

He wasn’t sure if that was the truth or if she were using this as an excuse to spend more time with him, one could never predict crazy.

Eventually, he’d finished yet another eight hours of constant studying with a small break for lunch between them and escaped the grasp of the witches with a courteous thanks for the help, rushing off towards the library.

As tired and mentally drained as he was, Harry wouldn’t miss his meeting with Sarah that evening.

*****

“Harry, you’re early!” Sarah said in greeting, hastily putting away a muggle looking book.

“Sarah, you’re earlier!” He teased in reply while peaking at her satchel, laughing at the flush and pout that her features morphed into when she noticed the book was still sticking out from her bag.

“Prat!” 

Harry raised his hands in surrender. “Muggle books are fine by me, I haven't gotten the chance to read many.” 

Sarah looked around a bit before leaning in. “Don’t tell anyone you saw me with one and I’ll give you some?” 

He shrugged and looked at her confusedly. “Not a lot of support for muggle literature then?” 

“Not at all! Especially in your House… I mean, not House Peverell, obviously, but Slytherin!” Her jumbling of words made him smile, he could place with more certainty why he felt so attached to the girl after their few meetings. 

She was real.

With the others in Riddle’s group and the girl herself, he was always wondering if some sort of angle was being worked on. So often did their moods seem to vary and actions be done for the sole benefit of him that he knew something had to be up; why else would they seem genuinely charitable? 

“So do we have a deal?” Sarah looked nervous that he'd say what he found her with.

“I won’t say what I saw you reading, it’s not anybody’s business but yours.” Merlin knows how much he hated his various life details being spread around the castle and wizarding world at large. 

“Thanks, Harry… Do you like any particular genres or muggle authors?” With all his time at Hogwarts from years prior but also somehow in the future joined with the crazy week he’d had since he was deposited in this timeline, his mind went annoyingly blank.

“Uh, no, sorry.”

_ Good job Harry, really bottled that you numpty!  _

She took pity on him, giving a soft smile as she replied. “I’ll bring a few different types over for you to test out. Potions now?”

“Thank you, I am curious though, what were you reading?” Harry saw her scramble for a response and added in. “Potions right after.” 

Clearly embarrassed based on the redness of her skin and sputtering for an answer, Harry took the time to pull out his Potions book along with a notebook for anything she had in the way of advice. He’d almost not brought the latter until it hit him that her father was a potioneer and likely passed along many tips to his girls. Tips that would greatly benefit him considering just how  _ great _ a job Snape had done.

Harry cursed his luck that he’d not been sent back in time to when the slimy git was in Hogwarts, he reluctantly acknowledged petty revenge falls behind the saving of a world, if only just.

Finally, it seemed the girl figured out her response when she got out. “I was reading ‘And Then There Were None’... yeah… it’s a good mystery book.” 

He’d never heard of it back in his time though he conceded there was already plenty here that he was unfamiliar with. Only the suspiciousness in her tone and the way she spoke seemed to make him doubt her answer. Oh well, there were better things to talk about than a book she was embarrassed about; even if it were fun messing with the girl.

“You’ll have to throw it my way sometime. Potions then?” Her reaction to his response was immediate as she settled into a tutoring persona, one that came close to rivalling Riddle’s in terms of seriousness but fell short in information compacted.

“Where do you want to start?” 

“Strengthening Potion?” He still remembered just how poorly a job he’d done under Snape’s tutelage and how tedious the follow-up paper had been to write. Unlike most subjects for this repeat year, Harry would be on a level playing field when it came to potions.

Sarah turned a rather old looking notebook to a page that was visited so often the book practically likely would fall open to it if given the chance. In lieu of a question, Harry raised an eyebrow at the girl who laughed before giving her response.

“My father was the youngest of five boys and would often get pushed around, unfortunately for his brothers he’d had a keen mind for potions along with an easy way to get the required ingredients.” 

“Oh.” That’d have been a funny thing to see, too bad he hadn’t the chance to properly make it before.

Sarah sat closely beside him following their minor exchange over the book, guiding him through the paragraphs of information filled with tips of stirring and so on. She’d even changed a couple of things from the book, further proving she was masterful in a subject he’d never been overly proficient in.

  
  
  


“So I add the Fanged Geranium following the Arm bone?” Once they’d moved on from the reading portion, Sarah trying her best to make him forget the ‘official best’ way of making them, she insisted that he repeat back to her the steps as best he could while not looking at the book.

“Yes, very good so far - don’t forget to stir.” She was sitting beside him still, her hands neatly folded with her head nodding. 

Harry closed his eyes and tried to imagine the stirring amounts along with their directions rather than the smell of the girl's perfume. It’d take him half a minute to spout out what he believed to be the correct answer, with the pleasant smell fogging up his mind. 

“Three counter-clockwise, followed by two sets of five clockwise, and then I add Salamander blood as a thickening agent?” His confidence was nowhere to be seen once his statement that sounded more like a question was complete.

Much to his surprise, he’d gotten it right and was rewarded with a sweet smile. “Almost done Harry!”

Smiling dumbly at the praise from the beautiful girl beside him, Harry said with his chest the remainder of the potion steps.

“I stir it in three sets of three, clockwise, let it mature for two days and then finally, add the Powdered Griffin Claw while the mixture is still cool, stirring it when it’s just coming to temperature.” 

Sarah’s response was a quiet ‘yay’ and subdued clapping, assuring him that he’d gotten it right while avoiding the ire of the librarian.

“Really, wonderful job Harry! You’re a natural!” 

Too bad Snape never seemed to think so, Harry had never done great in potions and was sure that as much fault could be placed on the slimy man, equal amounts could be placed on him for lack of effort. Maybe having a beautiful witch as a partner was all any bloke needed to do well while at Hogwarts.

“Thanks Sarah, really couldn’t have done it without your help. You’d make an excellent Professor you know.” His response was completely truthful, as rare as that occurrence seemed to be getting.

Not able to take compliments well or maybe being anxious in social interactions as he sometimes was, Sarah looked away from him while quietly saying thanks. They both stayed silent, Harry packing up their supplies and the girl waiting for her face to turn back from the red that’d overtaken it. 

When she finally did, she was quick to move on from his compliment. “Do you want to go over any others tonight? Maybe set up another date to d- I mean date as in time, not like we’re dating, obviously, you knew tha-” She slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the rambling and seeing no other option, buried her head in her hands while leaning into the table. 

Harry laughed silently, not that the girl could see it; him doing it for that very reason to preserve their friendship should she take offence to his laughing at her awkwardness.

Being far quicker to get over the moment than she was, Harry spoke while looking away from her should she raise her head. “I’d consider myself amazingly fortunate if you’d be kind enough to waste your time helping me.” 

Her mumbled reply could still be made out with only a small level of difficulty. “Not a waste of time… you’re my friend.” 

He was glad to hear that and gladder still when the girl tapped him on the shoulder, showing him that she’d revealed herself sooner than expected.

“Walk me to the Great Hall for Dinner?” 

With a charming smile that’d give Riddle a run for her money - at least in his opinion - Harry offered the girl his arm with an overly accented “My lady.” 

Giggling at his moves, the Goldhorn girl took his offered arm and the two were on the move to the Great Hall. Unlike journeys with his housemates, Harry wasn’t content to let it go on in silence and chose to speak with the girl, asking a question to start them off.

“You said you’ve grown up with Marcus Potter?” 

Sarah nodded and let out a light huff. “I did; he was so much worse when he was younger if such a thing is possible!” 

“That bad?” Harry desperately wanted to hear whatever stories he could, as no matter how trivial they’d be to her, they held value to him.

“Wait a minute  _ Mister _ .” Sarah emphasized with a poke at his chest, mockingly glaring at him. “If we’re doing this again, It’s my turn to ask a question.” 

Ever the gentleman, Harry bowed to the girl and in almost the same tone of voice when he offered his arm earlier, said “My lady.” 

She raised her nose at him, holding her head high while patting his arm still holding hers with her free hand. “Such a gentleman, Peverell.” she laughed at the wink he gave in reply and then leaned slightly closer to him. “You may not know just yet, however, I happen to be very informed about most people's lives here in the castle. Whenever somebody wants to know if the person they fancy is betrothed or dating, or where a person is going on holiday, they can come to me. Most of the time I’ll get a little something in return while not actually giving anything private out… you have to imagine with your family name just how many girls have asked me about you.” 

“That was a whole lot of talking without a question,  _ Miss  _ Goldhorn.” Harry laughed at the narrowed eyes she gave him.

“Are you betrothed or otherwise seeing anyone; assuming you’re willing to share that?” The gleam in her eyes was amusing and as he’d already shared with a few housemates of his before they were that, he had no problem giving her the information she wanted - especially if it benefited her to some extent.

“Not betrothed and not dating at the moment.” His response was casual and he laughed as she nodded fast enough to give herself a headache. For his own curiosity at the cost of progressing with anything important, his next question was related to hers. “Who was asking about me?” 

“Hmm, telling you wouldn’t be very nice of me…” Sarah said, dragging on the last word with a pointed look at him.

Picking up the hint from the girl, he sighed exasperatedly and asked what she wanted.

“Well, now that you mention it, one of those girls happens to be a friend of mine and Marcus’. You even met her, fortunately for the both of us! Her name is Indigo Birch, fifth-year Gryffindor.” 

Not seeing where this was headed out of pure density on his behalf, Harry motioned for the girl to continue.

“She really likes Hogsmeade and hasn’t ever gone with a boy before.” Sarah winked at him before realizing how that must’ve looked and promptly looked away blushing.

“I suppose I can take her to Hogsmeade next month rather than this one, I already have found myself with a planned trip.” No offence to Sarah, her friends or any other girl that liked him; Riddle came first, only not in the way they’d think of it.

That was without thinking how the seemingly unstable girl would take his blowing her off.

Sarah continued looking away and responded to him. “I know you’re good for your word, I’ll tell her that I managed to snag her a Hogsmeade date with Peverell and see if I can’t get a box of La Fudgerie’s truffles from it.” 

First Corene, Now Sarah, Harry had to plan on a trip when he went with Riddle, just to see if the place was truly that good.

“The names?” He prompted her.

“Oh, there’s too many to list without us arriving at the Great Hall before I’m halfway finished; should I give you the ones that are more prominent?” 

Happy at the ego boost, Harry nodded at her question as the girl listed them off, prefacing that just because they asked doesn’t mean they’re fully interested - only she put it nicer than that.

“Adela Fourpetal, Olivia Hornby, Selena Caprine and Veronica Weasley.” 

He’d never heard of the first two names and was only vaguely familiar with Selena, her being one of the girls Aster pointed out from Ravenclaw. It was interesting she’d asked about him and he would be sure to gloat to Aster at a later date. Most surprising to him was Veronica Weasley asking about him, he’d never heard about her and Potter being together but had pictured them so based on their almost always being in one another's company. 

“I’ll tell you something more, something that I’ve heard from a few reliable girls that like to gossip. Riddle and Walburga Black have both been asking about you, the former far less subtly.” Sarah looked a bit nervous for him but tried to alleviate any fears her words had caused, more so for herself than him, probably. “I doubt they’re telling the full truth, anyways, back to me.” 

She looked to be thinking of a question when they made their turn and were in sight of the Great Hall, a bustle of their peers moving about. 

Harry took that time to increase their speed just slightly in case she unleashed another corker of a question that would lead to him going on a date with another friend of hers. 

Seeing what he was doing, Sarah began dragging her feet, causing him to slow down and give an exasperated look at the girl.

Not looking the least bit bothered by it, perhaps knowing what type of person Harry was, she asked him her question. “Can my parents write to you?”

“Why would they want to?” His brows furled and he examined the girls face for any signs of deception to come when she gave her answer.

“Well, my mum loves History, and my dad loves my mum. When they read in the Daily Prophet that House Peverell was active again, I may have said I met you where I work and told them who you were with. My dad got extremely excited and asked if I saw you again to ask if they could write to you from time to time; that’s also why I can all but assure you that they’ll not mind having you over for our Yule celebrations.” 

There could be a few benefits to having a Mediwitch and Potions Master writing you with the only downside being slightly less time to go Riddle watching. Spending Yule with Sarah was an added benefit that didn’t sound too bad now that he was sure it wouldn’t be imposing too heavily.

“Sure, they can write me.” 

Sarah smiled, hugged him and bolted into the Great Hall excitedly.

Seeing the girl so happy had the side effect of doing the same to him as he slowly made his way over to his housemates. His usual seat between Aster and Reinhard while across from Riddle and her groupies being available for him.

As soon as he sat down, Aster was ready to unleash a comment he’d likely been holding. 

“Strike some Gold, Peverell?” 

As bad as that was, he’d heard worse from the boy and as such, he was prepared to give a response that was becoming entirely too common for his liking. 

“Do move your seat if you find such crassness amusing, Rosier.” Daphne said with a disapproving glance at the whole of them, even if Harry had not been involved.

Aster bowed his head, tilting it to the side to wink at Harry before he raised it up again to reply to the Head Girl. “Sorry ma’am, I suppose I’ll be having a detention with you tonight?” 

Her disapproving glance now openly a hateful glare, she looked to Riddle who shrugged before taking in a deep breath while her face settled into a smile. “No, unfortunately, I’m busy tonight. I believe Pringle should be free though, so you’ll have to be seeing him tonight.” 

“Is it too late to say you’re the best Head Girl we’ve ever had and I apologize with the entirety of my being oh wise and beautiful Daphne?” Aster laid it on thick, bringing his hands in front of him to mimic praying in her direction with the largest puppy dog eyes he’d seen.

“Aster, do you remember a conversation we had in your second year?” Riddle spoke up, amusement and the slightest sign of maliciousness in her eyes, though Harry could be making that up himself.

“Are you talking about the one after I made you trip into that slime with the help of Prewett?” Aster looked chastised and sounded the same.

Riddle smiled widely, pride visible in her tone. “Very good! You’ve always had a good memory and a keen mind; which is why it troubles me that I should have to remind you of what we’d discussed. Perhaps another lesson is in order?” 

“Nope, no, I understand you.” Aster worked very quickly to decline the offer if it even were one at this point. 

“Are you certain? Lessons on manners are something that I consider myself very good at, your forgetting doesn’t mingle well with my up till now, pristine record.” Riddle’s tone had changed, it was sharp and cold.

Harry decided to step in for the boy even if he was annoying most of the time and a punishment for his remark about another friend of Harry's wasn’t called for.

“I think he gets the message you two.” 

Daphne’s eyebrows rose at his intervention while Riddle smiled victoriously, the others on her side also seemed to take more interest as conversations discreetly died now. Even in the few days he’d been in Slytherin, he knew what to look for when they were eavesdropping, all one had to do was pay attention to the room.

“Would you be needing a lesson from Riddle too, Peverell?” Daphne had her nose raised as she eyed him.

Harry didn’t back down in the face of the older girl. “Unable to do it yourself?” 

Daphne snorted and tilted her head forward, her downcast eyes peering at him from behind a curtain of hair. 

Not nervous in the slightest, rather, feeling eager to beat the girl in a battle of wills, he stared back at her. He even raised his nose much like she had earlier, showing or hoping to show, just where he thought she belonged.

Aster and Reinhard were tensed beside him while the girls across from the table, Riddle included, watched the exchange; all of those involved were wondering who would be the first to break or otherwise escalate the situation.

In his mind, during the prolonged eye contact with the girl, Harry was nervous. 

She was technically only a year ahead of him which shouldn’t make her undefeatable for him; what did was how she seemed second in command to the group. Being second to Riddle likely meant the girl was very advanced in most if not all types of magic and based on how often they spoke, she likely held the younger girls ear enough to influence decisions. Riddle seemed weirdly infatuated with him for now, but should that change and he’d have made an enemy of the Head Girl, undoubtedly she would pursue him with extreme prejudice.

Regardless of everything, whether she duels him at a later date or try suppressing whatever he’d do down the line, he refused to back down in front of all those currently watching them.

After a minute finally passed, Daphne broke eye contact and looked to Riddle, the younger girl giggling. 

Harry watched then as Daphne leaned in and said something, causing the giggling to erupt into full laughter.

He didn’t want to know what was said between the two as their eyes went back to him from one another, instead, he dragged ahold of the two boys beside him and decided now was a perfectly reasonable time to leave. As unversed as he was in the matters of the fairer sex, contemplative looks from two very powerful witches would never be good for a Wizards health.

“Oi mate, I’m still eat--” Harry silenced Aster with a biscuit to the mouth, looking to Reinhard who shrugged while allowing the much smaller boy to drag him off. Aster, having seen the exchange, mumbled incoherently with a gesture towards the table.

“Nuh-uh, Peverell here was smart to book it when he did, could practically smell the plans running amuck across the table.” Reinhard apparently supported his decision of fighting… by running away.

Aster looked disappointed that he’d not gotten to eat everything that he wanted but couldn’t cause too much ruckus on their way back to the common room considering just whose fault it was. 

Once they entered into their common room, they saw it almost devoid of life, only a small group of four students sat together in the corner farthest from where Riddle usually seated herself. It was a better spot to plot than most in the room, with nobody being able to disturb it unless they fully meant to and based on who was in that little group of four, that was entirely the goal of their seating arrangement.

Walburga Black was joined with the older boy who he’d met at Malfoy’s home along with two other boys.

Almost as if she were waiting for them, the girl beckoned them over with a simple and straight to the point ‘come hither’ gesture. She’d also shown the same apparent lack of thought that Riddle did when ordering people as once she gave the sign, she looked back at one of the boys and resumed conversing with him.

“Pev, we shouldn’t be seen with  _ them _ .” Reinhard whispered, already showing signs of nervousness when he looked back towards the entrance to the common room.

Harry furrowed his brows at Reinhard. “Why’s that?” 

“Riddle’s orders.” Aster answered, also leaning in to join the whispered conversation, making it abundantly clear to the others in the room that they were debating going over should they look at them.

Scoffing at Aster’s words, Harry looked between the two of them. “Since when do you actually listen to Riddle, Aster - need I remind you why we had to leave earlier than usual? What about you Reinhard, can’t be that nervous that anyone will do anything can you?” 

Both other boys exchanged looks, Aster looking like that was all it took while Reinhard appeared far more hesitant.

“Fair, I’m in, see if we can’t cause some trouble yeah?” Aster smiled mischievously when he’d finished, looking between his two friends.

“I don’t know, Riddle would be proper fuming if we were seen with them - even you’d get a lashing Peverell.” Reinhard warned, looking 

“Live a little L!” Aster was already onboard enough that he’d taken to convincing the other boy for Harry. “Besides, really think she’d do anything to risk Pev here jumping over to Walburga or Potter? All he’d have to do is say a little something and we’d be let off just like him!” 

“I hate when you make sense, Rosier.” Reinhard said with a sigh, looking between his two companions; seeing the looks on their faces and how they slowly were sliding towards the girl, he gave in. “Fine, you’d bloody well take the heat for it if Riddle catches us!” 

So distracted and enveloped in their circle of whispering, the boys had failed to notice the footfalls signalling more arrivals in the common room - that was until a voice joined them in their whispering.

“Do tell.” A girlish voice said from behind Reinhard’s huge frame.

All three boys jumped apart with Aster letting out a brief but girlish scream as he did so. When they all looked to see who’d arrived most recently, they saw Daphne, Corene, a few other girls and the very one they’d just gotten over their fear of. 

Riddle.

“If Riddles catches us… sneaking out after curfew?” Aster answered for the group, looking between the other two boys who were shaking their heads and mouthing ‘stop’, unfortunately for the three of them, he continued. “Oh well, better luck next time I always say, good catch and that. Best get going lads and leave the prefects to their duties.” 

Aster then tried to walk past the girls with a hand on each of his mates, both he and Reinhard passed them but when Harry made his attempt to, a cold hand he was all too familiar with, seized him by the arm.

Smiling widely and using her other hand to trace shapes on his upper arm, the girl questioned in a sweet tone what they were getting themselves up to. He’d heard her voice get deeper, husky before and assumed it was her actual tone in comparison to the usual one she’d used, this one lost the desired effect of innocence, instead, it felt like the most unsettling of the bunch.

“I was asking the two of them for help in missing my next lesson, I’d assumed you wouldn’t suspect them of running interference for me if it were something stupid.” Harry hoped she’d believe that, as he’d rather not have gotten them all in any heat with nothing to gain from it.

“Is that right?” Riddle questioned the other two, showing just how much she believed it.

He heard rather than saw the two boys nod, the noise from how emphatically they did so would have amused him if he weren’t currently being held by her.

She looked back at him and moved in close, very much past personal space with how their bodies rubbed together. When she spoke, it was directly into his ear, her breath tickling him. “I see… I must say it’s amusing that you’d think any involvement of those two would be seen as an accident.” she then lowered her voice enough that only he could hear her next remark. “Your lying needs work, P- _ Harry _ .” 

His eyes snapped to hers as soon as she’d stepped back, the girl laughing with the others when they took in his very flushed appearance.

Aster resumed his hold on Harry as he took the boy to the dorms, all the while Harry was remembering the time before then that she’d made that very same ‘mistake’. Did she know who he was, if so, how could she? More importantly, why not kill him rather than play whatever game she currently was? Or did she truly mean to call him Peverell but revert back to his first name in that sickening tone he was hating that he liked in a purely physical way?

Still in his thinking, Harry was surprised when a hand poked his cheek, abruptly ending his panicked thinking.

Aster stood next to him while Reinhard had already gone off to his bed to get changed or some other thing to do.

“Alright mate?” 

“Yes.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Quick thinking, don’t think she bought it though.” Aster patted him on the shoulder.

“She most definitely didn’t buy it, how do you get past lying to her?” Admittedly, Harry had never excelled in lying and out of all the houses in Hogwarts that could teach him the proficiency, it’d be the one he was in.

Aster made a ‘pfft’ like sound and laughed, “You can’t get away lying to Riddle, the girl always seems to know whenever you tell anything but the truth. Morgana incarnate that one, ‘specially if you believe everything Professor Slughorn boasts about her at balls and the like.” 

Harry rephrased his question. “Do you know anybody who’s gotten away with it since you so obviously haven’t?” 

“Blimey mate, weren’t you listening? Nobody gets away with lying to her, can’t even get away with half-truths!” 

Reinhard came over, dressed in his pyjamas now and entered into the conversation on Aster’s side.

“He’s right Pev, at least as far as we can tell. “

Harry wasn’t willing to accept the fact that the girl was all-seeing. “Would you know anybody who’d have a chance?” 

Both boys looked contemplative and took upwards half a minute before they both came to the same conclusion, much to Harry’s annoyance. Said conclusion was a resounding no.

“Moving on from Riddle and her infallible nature in all things magical, why don’t we get to something important.” Aster led the group over to a couch after making a quick stop by his bed, taking a book with him.

Harry, not minding to be distracted until he retired to his closed-curtains bed for the night, followed the other two boys over to a seating area tucked between the glass, letting them see out into the lake on three sides. 

Reinhard already seemed to know what was coming, taking his timetable out to modify it while Aster did much the same, motioning for Harry to mimic his but Harry not quite understanding what the other boys meant.

Eventually, Aster took pity and told him. “We’re not going to History of Magic first thing in the morning. Waste of time honestly, all you ever need to know is in the book here.” Aster took that moment to flash the book he’d brought over before resuming what he was saying. “And the few things you don’t know, ask a higher year who put the effort in.” 

“Won’t we get in trouble for missing the class?” Harry questioned, causing the two to bark laughter before Reinhard answered.

“Nah, unlikely as a talking pig that, Professor Binns doesn’t take attendance.” 

Harry could see how a lack of attendance would be very beneficial if you planned on skipping a class and with him now having dropped two easy classes, maybe he could allow himself this slight mercy. 

He’d never had an overly hard time in History and it’d always been an easily passed class; on top of that, if these two passed it while skipping it over the years as he suspected, it can’t be hard.

“So, what do you say Pev? Sleeping in or should we tell Abraxas to head to class with you?” Aster snickered when he saw the look Harry returned at his comment.

Harry’s friends were well aware of his thoughts on the blonde boy and shared most of his disliking towards Malfoy. Not for the same reasons as he had, considering how hard that’d be, but close enough for there to be no questions on why he disliked him. 

Aster in a moment of clarity during downtime on a way to class had remarked just how spot-on Harry was with his assessment of the poncey brat. 

Having made up his mind, Harry responded. “I suppose we should get our books opened then.” 

He stood up and had just taken his first step towards his bed when Aster stopped him. “No need for that, I brought three very special ones for the lot of us; had to get an acquaintance to copy them so expect an invoice, the both of you.” 

Reinhard laughed and gladly took the offered book, Harry doing the same towards what looked like the very same book he was preparing to get from his satchel. Looking it over and seeing nothing ‘special’ as Aster had remarked, Harry asked just what made these books better than the ones they already had.

Aster in response, opened Harry’s book up, revealing it to be identical to the one he had; at least until Aster tapped his wand to it in a small pattern while mumbling something under his breath.

When he did that, the text scrambled around on the page until well over half was gone. In its place per page was two to three paragraphs instead of the many others that occupied the space.

Looking back at Rosier, Harry silently questioned just what he’d done.

“Special, remember?” 

“Oh just tell him you git, don’t need your head getting bigger than it already is.” Reinhard emphasized his comment with a large, meaty hand to the back of Aster’s head.

Yelping at the pain, Aster slapped at Reinhard briefly while the larger boy laughed with Harry.

“Fine, fine.” Aster leaned in, causing Harry to do much the same. “Each of our special little books here is enchanted with the notes a mutual friend took whilst in our year, that mutual friend got a passing grade, quite a high one at that. Long as we aren’t melons and give this a read the night before, we’ll miss nothing important by skipping the class.” 

That… that was surprisingly clever. Riddle was right that Aster had his usages - when the boy cared about putting forth the effort.

Seeing the look Aster was giving him, Harry gave credit where it was partially due.

“Nicely done mate.” 

That was all Aster seemed to want as he settled back in his seat and began reading through the book.

Harry wasn’t sure how the other boy knew when to stop but when he picked up his own copy and began reading as his companions were, after a few dozen pages he saw the date of the notes change. In his mind, that meant that he’d read the notes taken for the class he would be skipping and stopped at it.

Aster looked up when Harry put down the book and snorted, a look of surprise on his face. “Done reading all those notes already?” 

“Yeah, some of those pages only had a paragraph and a few one-line snippets.” Harry didn’t understand how the other two boys were still reading while they seemed as confused at the opposite 

“Quick reader Pev? Or did you just rush through it?” Reinhard had also put his book down, Harry seeing that he was a half dozen from finishing.

“I suppose I’m a quick reader in comparison to the two of you.” Both boys took that fine and decided they’d question him further once their own reading was done.

Opening the book again, this time to no particular page or subject, Harry took in the notes. They were very neatly written and very straight to the point. Minimalistic in some points while very detailed in others.

Whoever had passed these to Aster, and by extension, Lestrange and him, was likely quite intelligent. He’d seen Hermione’s notes before and while he’d not paid too much attention to them, the ones in his hands could likely compare to hers in terms of quality.

Had Aster stolen the notes or paid for somebody else to do so, just to save him and his friends time? Did the boy really have a contact that was a year ahead and didn’t mind making a few galleons off their work from the year prior? Could these be Riddle’s notes and Aster hadn’t stolen or purchased them at all, instead the girl giving them for some nefarious plot that Harry had fallen for just by reading from it? 

He hastily put the book on the table in front of him once the most recent train of thought ran rampant in his head. 

If it were the lattermost case, surely he’d be fine since he’d not written in it? 

“Scared of too much reading like Rosier here?” Reinhard looked amused, likely seeing the nervousness on Harry’s face.

Trying to play it off, Harry laughed and hoped it sounded normal. “Not quite so much as he does, but somewhat, yes.” 

“I’ll have you know I enjoy reading when it’s something I pick out and not these ruddy books explaining stuff in ways we don’t need to know.” Aster piped up, having just now finished the reading of those notes.

“Suppose that’s why you’ve always gotten the notes when you can - speaking of that, gotten any other classes for us?” Reinhard looked eager at the prospect of other notes that could do the same, likely envisioning his study time dropping and his time for doing whatever it is he enjoyed increasing.

Aster shook his head sadly. “Only agreed to give me these ones she did, said that me and whoever else is using them should ‘spend the time learning in the classes not taught by that horrid ghost’ or something along those lines.” 

Harry figured the boy wouldn’t name whoever ‘she’ was that had helped them but still tried; unlike Sarah who was easily read, Aster could lie extremely well, at least in his opinion. That fact made him all the more nervous when the boy mentioned just how good at insight Riddle seemed to be.

“Aster, who exactly gave you these notes?” 

Reinhard shook his head and muttered something about futility.

Harry asked the larger boy what he meant and the response was par for the course.

“Pev, no offence to you, Aster is far likelier to tell me something than you on account of my knowing him since we were far closer in size. I can’t remember the number of times I’ve asked for this mystery benefactor only to get shot down. All I know, it’s not his Sister or any of the girls who’re generally by her side.” 

“What would it take for you to tell us, Aster?” Harry asked the boy, thinking that while Reinhard was never told, maybe he’d never offered anything.

Aster shook his head. “A lot of things mate, nothing bad enough to give up my contact before we graduate.” 

He’d find out eventually… probably, for now, no further progress would be made.

“So, what’s our schedule for tomorrow with History of Magic gone?” Reinhard asked, not bothering to get up from his seat.

Off the top of his head and without full confidence, Harry recited it. “Nothing in that first period, Potions for half the second and all of the third period, Ancient Runes in fourth and Defence for fifth and sixth.”

Aster ran a hand down his face and Reinhard groaned.

Harry pulled over his timetable with a quick flourish of his wand and double-checked, alerting the two others that he’d been correct. He’d then tell them that only Mondays and Tuesdays were so busy, Wednesday through Friday were far lighter days.

Rather than lighten the mood, more groans sounded at his Tuesday comment while ignoring the latter half of it.

All three boys stayed chatting with one another for another thirty minutes. Their conversation ranging from the stupidity of whoever made the schedule to Quidditch, Aster steering that last bit even further, towards a fit witch in Hufflepuff, as he almost always seemed to do.

At the end of the thirty minutes, the boys went off to their beds and closed the curtains, winding down for the night and preparing for the first full week of classes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Seventh Chapter of the story - I hope you all enjoy it now that I'm just starting to get into more than character introduction!
> 
> Chapter 8 will come next Sunday, however, it'll be a miniature chapter due to real life time constraints. With that said, it'll be around four-thousand words. As an apology, I'll get out the Harry/Astoria oneshot tomorrow around 4pm EST.
> 
> As usual, I have a Discord where you can keep up to date with me on - link on my profile.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta's, without them this story would be way worse: Alpple, Champ, Tetricalus and Xevier!
> 
> Again, I hope you all enjoy and I'm sorry if you don't!
> 
> (Thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking and the kudos too! Stay safe people!)
> 
> Bold speaking = Parseltongue.

**Sunday Morning**

**September 12th, 1943**

Harry rolled over, tangling the sheets up in his legs as he looked out into the vast beauty of the lake. Such a sight so early in the morning had proven to be relaxing and stress relieving, something he sorely needed after concluding his first full week at a Hogwarts that seemed vastly different to when he'd gone.

He wasn't sure if it was due to him finally taking challenging classes rather than those that he could coast through with minor effort or if the school was simply a different beast altogether this far in the past. If it were his latter guess, it'd make sense with how able Voldemort's minions had been in the future.

Thinking on the future Dark Lady, her joint efforts with her smarter followers in preparing him for the two courses he was greatly behind in hadn't been a waste of time. That wasn't to say he'd done amazing or even moderately well in Ancients runes or Arithmancy, quite the contrary actually.

What mattered to him and the Professors of those classes was he understood the basics in addition to other portions that could be considered the cornerstones for them both. They'd half expected him to be in far over his head (which he thought he was, not that he'd tell them that) and were extremely surprised when they quizzed him on the starting information with success on his behalf.

Riddle had done well, he'd admit, though it wasn't a surprise considering the eight-hour shifts she'd been making the group pull. Hermione hadn't even been that bad the few times she'd managed to convince him and Ron studying for something particular was necessary.

In stark contrast to how he'd performed in his new classes, he'd done very well in most others. Each curriculum was almost the same as it'd been in the future but more streamlined and with additional work on casting rather than parchments about the spell.

Dumbledore's class was far harder than he'd have thought too, the older man with mostly grey hair pushed his students past what they thought could be done, going so far as to snap once before apologizing quite quickly. Harry was thankful for the push from the Professor and at the same time, it felt off. He'd spent a lot of time with the man he'd come to see as something like a Grandfather and while he may not be overly versed in his mannerisms, he liked to think he knew Dumbledore well enough to pick up on character differences.

Others didn't seem to know him overly well either as nobody had mentioned anything in regards to the Transfiguration Master's attitude. He wouldn't speak to Riddle on the matter or rather shouldn't, considering it was about a man she clearly wasn't fond of.

No, Harry would have to watch the man with just his set of eyes and ears. Dumbledore hadn't been hostile with him in the meeting even if he seemed short both in class and during the aforementioned talk.

Sometimes, people just have bad days or stressful weeks; he knew that considering the week he'd just had.

Yawning and rolling back over in his bed, Harry looked around the room, starting with the beds farthest from him to see who else had slept in as much as he had.

As usual, Abraxas and Yaxley were gone with their beds already made. He'd never seen it happen with his own eyes but those two were always gone no matter the time he'd wake up at, Aster had told him they woke up earlier than Riddle to be ready for anything she needed them to perform.

Harry couldn't imagine waking up so early in the morning after staying up so late every night just to do the bidding of a person that treated them like servants. If he'd known Yaxley better or cared about Abraxas, he'd have said something about it.

Next in the two rows of beds were other fifth-year boys in his house that he'd not gotten overly familiar with, though not for a lack of trying. His time was always monopolized by one of three things; Riddle and her group, Aster and Reinhard looking to bond as always or Goldhorn with her sisters and the Gryffindors that always seemed around her. Those three factors made it very difficult to mingle with people that didn't fit into those groups.

It didn't matter that he had time at this moment to speak with them either, considering all of the beds were empty.

When he moved on to Aster, Reinhard and Corbin, the boy who slept beside Reinhard, he noticed much like all the others that they were gone.

Groaning and stretching his arms before grabbing his wand, Harry yawned out a "Tempus."

His eyes went wide when the time answered him back as two in the afternoon.

Harry's initial thoughts were to rush himself dressed and bolt out of the dorm, but rationality came back to him. He'd already slept in this long and Riddle was likely already very annoyed with him, what would another ten minutes be on the hours late he already was? Thinking about that, why hadn't the girl sent Abraxas or another servant of hers to rouse him?

With no flashing answer for him to grab, Harry stood up from the bed and made his way over to the showers.

He bathed himself at a leisurely pace, enjoying the hot water before eventually changing into his uniform. Fresh for the remainder of the day, he exited the boy's dorms and made his way into a rather empty common room.

As usual, Walburga and her group of followers were in the far corner looking to be plotting something that likely didn't concern him overly much.

Why Riddle let the girl do so in the open was a mystery to him.

More important things on his mind, he left the dungeons and made his way to his first stop - the Hogwarts Kitchens.

Aster had told him before that the House Elves were sometimes generous enough to provide a snack for students who missed meals and thus, Harry was hoping to experience said generosity.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response, which came almost immediately. A smaller than normal House Elf popped beside him and in the usual pattern of speech, asked him what he needed.

His response was he'd missed breakfast and lunch on account of an illness, letting the elf come to its own conclusion which it quickly did. Due to that gracious conclusion it came to in a matter of seconds, Harry found himself with a whole plate of food. He hastily wolfed down, thanked the elf and made his way towards stop number two, the library.

Sure, he'd already missed his studying time with Riddle but he wouldn't miss his chance to brush up on the two subjects before Sarah arrived to go over potions with him again. It helped that the girl wasn't stuffing his brain so much that even his dreams involved the subjects.

On his way to the library and lost in his thoughts as he was, he'd not noticed the person standing in his way until he bumped into them at speed.

"Blimey Pev, where are you going so fast?" Reinhard had rocked backwards at the impact while Harry staggered almost a yard.

"Have to get to the library to me- study." Probably best that he'd not mention the Hufflepuff girl too often.

"You woke up from that deep of sleep, to study?"

"No… yes, no. I woke up and then decided to study since I missed the session with Riddle."

Reinhard nodded somberly, leaning back to peak around the corner he'd just come from. "I heard she was looking for you actually. Best say you were in the hospital ward or something of the like, likely to raise a fuss she is."

"Oh, tell her you haven't seen me then will you?"

"Unlikely that, girls a bloody mind reader, if she questions me she'll know I'm lying!"

Harry groaned. "Why didn't you two wake me up anyway? You have every other morning since we've been here!"

Reinhard scoffed. "We did try, seven times no less! You're a stubborn sleeper Pev." Reinhard then looked back around the corner again and this time, stayed looking.

"Should have tossed water on me or som-" Harry was cut off by the bigger boy pushing him forward and when he looked to see why his friend had gotten hostile, he saw him looking nervous.

"Our Head Girl is coming with Carrow, best be off."

Harry wanted to question why that should worry him but didn't, instead, he ducked into the closest empty classroom while Reinhard leaned against the wall opposite of it.

He only needed to wait a few seconds before the two girls were around the corner, Daphne asking a question the moment she'd seen Lestrange.

"Who were you speaking with?"

Reinhard answered, "Speaking with myself, thought I'd lost something but now I can't remember what it was. Figured I'd stand here until I remembered in case it was back that way."

Daphne didn't immediately respond and he'd not heard Carrow at all. When he strained to listen, he could hear the movement of robes and the door was flung open; Harry ducked into a corner.

"Need help looking for something?" Reinhard offered, his voice louder now that the barrier between them was opened.

No response was given to him as one of the girls peeked into the room briefly, they seemed bored based on the quickness of their search along with the effort committed for it.

Corene's voice sounded for the first time. "Not in there."

Daphne groaned and the two girls were off just as quickly as they'd come, Reinhard following them while talking about Aster.

He let out a breath and looked at his hand which was grasping his wand, an action he hadn't even remembered taking. Harry hadn't been overly nervous the two girls would do anything, especially if they were looking for him on the order of Riddle as they seemed to be but being hunted would always be at the least, nerve-racking.

Harry waited a few minutes to make sure they wouldn't come back around and once they were up, he decided to his best bet would be to head back into the dungeon to look for an empty classroom in the least used portion of the castle rather than stay above as he'd been doing. Maybe he could use the Slytherinesque one that Riddle had very quickly gone over - he doubted they'd all check for him in such an unused room, especially if even Riddle said it was too far out of the way for them to be bothered with. He knew without even being told that the only reason it'd been shown to him was because of the decor in it that happened to match his new 'family' at Hogwarts.

He didn't think they were lying in the lack of usage it got either, not after he'd seen how dusty and dated the former classroom was.

Their going after him was annoying too, considering how he'd wanted to study in the library for the wealth of information it provided but that was now out of the picture with them patrolling the halls for him.

Quietly and amused at his using her knowledge against her, he made his way over to the closest set of stairs and descended. Once he was at the bottom he bolted in the opposite direction of the common room entrance until he was sure he was in a portion of the castle he'd only ever been in once. So remote and unknown was it, that he was sure he'd not once been here in all five years he was a Gryffindor.

Figuring no better place existed to waste time in peace, Harry ducked into the very dated classroom. Sure enough, this was the room Riddle had shown him and based on its appearance, the last time a Professor remodelled it was centuries ago and said Professor had certainly held a fondness for Slytherin's. Tapestries of his new house hung from the walls and ornate snakes were wound around the support beams. It didn't strike him as odd at the time but when he looked back on the memory that night, the room wasn't as dusty as it should be nor did it smell overly soured - that wasn't saying it was overly kept either.

Seeing a room behind what he guessed to have been the Professor's desk, Harry made his way over to it and listened for any sound. He hadn't been expecting anyone or anything to call out but still, better safe than sorry he thought. Considering it was Hogwarts, for all he knew, a three-headed dog could be in this next room.

After waiting half a minute, he put his hand on the door and tried to crack it open.

Nothing happened, at least not anything to the door.

Figuring it was locked, Harry turned back around to sit at the Professor's desk and was greeted with a minor glow in each of the ornate snake's eyes. Every single one of them wrapped around the supports were glowing and he'd noticed enough upon his entrance to recall that they hadn't been until he tried entering into that room.

Curiosity striking him, he made his way over to the closest one and ran his hand along the length of the immobile art. When nothing happened, he figured that it was likely a ward on the door meant to send people running or something far less interesting like a simple lock that showed no access was given.

Having the time to waste and genuinely wondering just what it was, Harry went back over to the door and put his hand to the handle. He looked over his shoulder as he did so to see if the snakes wrapped around the pillars would move - they didn't. Whatever he'd done had likely only had the one visible effect.

At the locked door again with his hand on the handle, he attempted to open it, expecting much of the same to happen as the initial try. Only this time, the handle turned at the same time a hissing that he was familiar with greeted his ears when the door was opened just a fraction.

" **Welcome**."

Harry jumped back from the door, startled from the sound. He'd not expected to hear Parseltongue in a long-unused classroom, especially after opening a door that seemed to be under some type of magic unknown to him.

He turned and looked at the snakes wrapped around the beams again, hoping to notice another change if one had taken place upon his opening of the door. It was good that he'd done so too, but the change wasn't what he'd expected it to be.

Their glowing eyes were once again normal and no other obvious signs of alteration presented themselves. Looking back at the cracked open door, Harry could see faintly green torch light much like that which was found in the Slytherin common room. He'd not noticed that upon his initial opening of the door and because of that, he wasn't sure if the torches were already on when he first made his attempt at entering or not.

Grabbing his courage, he tentatively took a few steps towards the entrance and waited for the voice to call to him again - it didn't and so he moved another couple steps forward again. When nothing happened and he was standing right where he'd been before, he pushed open the door fully and took in the room.

Whoever had made it chose to model it very similarly to the Slytherin common room but made it much gaudier. It had pillars just like the classroom that hid it, the only difference being larger snakes wrapped around them that seemed reminiscent of the basilisk he'd fought in second year. Their eyes weren't glowing but he was sure they could if he could only figure out what had happened initially.

In addition to the similar structural support, it had large windows that looked into the lake framed by more snakelike ornate carvings into the stone, very old seating in greyish colours and no small number of books on shelves that were free of dust or debris. There was even a bed that looked like an older version of those found in the dorms tucked away in one corner with a desk opposite of it, portraits were beside them both, though empty of anything but snakes. Upon closer examination of the desk, there were parchments half-written on it with a pile of books next to it.

Harry came to the conclusion that somebody had used this recently or that magic was more present in this room than most of the others. How else could he explain the ward that seemed to let him in, the glowing snake eyes, the voice that greeted him initially but made no follow-up attempt at communication or even the simplest thing, the cleanliness of the room? He was sure the longer he spent in the room the more he'd find that would make him question it.

Luckily for him, he had more than enough time on his hands to use in exploring this room and what stood out to him as most important, was finding where the voice had come from.

His initial cursory glance around the incredibly large, open room had shown him the obvious. It was a study and private resting place for whoever seemed fortunate enough to find it - or unfortunate enough, depending on the information those books contained.

He made his way back over to the door and examined either side of it along with above it. No magical portrait was present to have communicated with him, only tapestries and unmoving pictures greeted him. Harry moved his attention to the door and looking it over, found nothing - at least that was what he'd thought until he noticed the faintest bit of red on the handle. When he looked closer at it, what it was raced to the forefront of his mind and caused him to look at the hand that'd been on the door. Sure enough, an extremely small cut went across his palm, the cut being so shallow that it had only gone through the first layer of skin leaving behind a minimal amount of blood.

Harry cursed himself for failing to notice it at the time, thinking that the cut could've been the cause of the glowing snake eyes but if it were, what caused the voice?

Hoping to understand a piece of the puzzle the room provided, he put his hand back on the door and held it there for half a minute. When nothing happened, he gripped it repeatedly thinking that maybe that would do something - it didn't.

He pulled back from the door and looked at the portraits around the door, all of which unmoving. Each of the names he examined under the aforementioned portraits were wizard's he'd never heard of, all but the last one that was right above the door.

Salazar Slytherin.

The founding member's portrait was huge and stood above the door. Harry figured that it made sense if that were the one to have spoken to him, but why would it have done so in Parseltongue and why would it now be silent with him in the room?

"Hello?"

No response greeted his speaking aloud and Harry made the decision to close the door, at least mostly - he left it cracked a few inches for peace of mind, knowing deep down that if the magic in the room wanted him trapped inside the room, it would do so.

He tried again. "Who spoke to me?"

A brief bit of movement from the corner of his eye made him jump back in reflex and snap his head in the direction of the offending motion.

The portrait above the desk had been the one to catch his attention and when he moved over to it, he could make out nothing that had changed. All of the snakes that had been in it were still in their same spots to the best his memory could recall and no moving was done while he focused on it.

He could've sworn that something had moved and was now wondering if he'd imagined it when more motion from the corner of his sight startled him, only this time when he turned towards it, he caught what it was full-on.

A book from the shelf nearest the door slowly and deliberately floated over to the desk, gradually declining in height until it rested within arms reach beside him.

When he reached out and grabbed it, he felt a pulse of something unidentifiable go throughout his entire body - whatever it was refused to let him release the book until the feeling went fully away. Once it passed, at best, he could only explain it to himself as the feel of magic.

Annoyingly to him, there seemed to be no outward or otherwise immediate effects of the magic. If whatever had happened caused an inward change, he didn't know the spell (if one existed) to check.

Knowing whatever had happened was already likely done and it was too late to drop the book now, Harry looked for the title only to find it blank, in fact, nothing at all was on the cover of the ancient-looking book that could be used to identify it. Due to that, Harry opened the book and viewed the first page, seeing that it contained only a set of signatures, all of which varied. Some were as ancient-looking as the book itself, some were fresher, some were remarkably neat and others aggravatingly sloppy.

Most importantly to him, was the absence of 'Elaine Riddle'.

He didn't know if that had meant the girl was yet to gain access to this specific book or if that meant the room at large. What he did know, was that many Peverell's and Gaunt's were signed into the book to the point it was almost exclusively them.

More motion greeted him and this time, the source was right in front of him, coming from the desk. A blood-red quill that was extremely similar to the one Umbridge had used on him in his last year in his time was present at the centre of the drawer. He didn't move to immediately pick it up, knowing full well what it was.

Harry only vaguely knew the power blood contained from offhand remarks and sources that made The Daily Prophet seem credible. He was fully ignorant of the truth of it but he knew well enough that magic wasn't fully understood by any living being and until he knew more about the room, he wouldn't be giving away his blood to a book that could very well be similar to the one Tom Riddle had used in his time.

Stepping away from the desk after gently setting the book down and seeing the drawer stay open, he made his way over to the shelf where it'd come from. A vast majority of the books were unlabeled from the side and when he moved to pick one up in examination, it shocked him. He tried again assuming it could be like the door and reeled when the shock repeated itself. Knowing that meant to leave it well enough alone, Harry walked over to the shelf beside it and tried a random book from that one to the same results.

A thought came to the forefront of his mind to try Parseltongue in the room but he ruled it out until he was ready to leave, just in case it had any side effects he wasn't wanting to deal with just yet - time also played a factor, he knew he had more than enough of it now but should something happen, well, he'd already missed Riddle and didn't want to miss Sarah too.

Harry decided to examine the door again, searching for any sign of what had sliced his hand to the barest degree that it had and hoping that whatever it was could be revelation causing.

No such luck existed, as upon extensive examination, the handle proved to be what the name implied with no visible secrets for him to discover - whatever had cut his hand had done so purposefully and was unlikely to do it whenever he touched the handle, he just didn't know why.

All that left for him to examine was the bed and the great windows of the room, both of which were far from interesting when compared to the warded door, moving books and desk that wanted him to sign his name to the list he'd never heard of.

It was clear to him that the secrets within these walls would take time for him to unravel and at his current level of knowledge on the deeper understanding of magic, it would take him much longer than he cared to think. He cursed himself again for not having been as studious or focused on education as Hermione had been, for certainly the girl would be in a better position to understand the room.

He stomped the floor in annoyance and decided right then to double down on his efforts of learning, even if that meant having to spend time with Riddle.

With a huff, he did a quick once over of the bed and found that it's one use was what he'd imagined it to be. No hidden notes, parchment, wands or other items were hidden within the sheets and when he looked through the windows into the lake, there was no large writing hidden under the water.

Whatever this ancient room contained, he'd not know by aimlessly walking around it and he certainly wouldn't be signing his name in anything until he had a far better understanding of the implications behind it.

No, he would need to learn more about magic as a whole and find a source of information old enough that could potentially contain anything regarding the mystery room he was in.

Now with no other option than to speak Parseltongue in hopes of it doing something, he tried it once he'd made his way over to the door, standing half in and half out of the mysterious room.

" **Hello?** "

Results were immediate when the portraits all noisily came to life and the eyes of the snakes began to glow in both rooms - including those in the portraits somehow.

" **Another comes?** "

Slytherin's portrait above the door questioned him with a very deep gravelly voice, Harry having to crane his neck up just to see the man speak.

" **Y-yes**." Normally courageous, something about the room and all that he'd ever heard of the man he was speaking with setting him on edge.

" **What are you called**?" An aggressive undertone in the man's voice made it clear he was looking for something.

" **Har-** " Harry could only get out the first half of his name before loud, echoing footsteps in the corridor sounded off. Somebody was jogging at speed towards this room and whoever it was had to know the secrets it contained, at least that was his thinking at the moment.

A tingling from panic shot throughout his body when he realized whoever it was could've been listening in on him with means he's unaware of. If that were the case, should they catch him - presuming they don't already know who he is - they'll know he speaks Parseltongue. That was a secret he very much didn't want getting out to the general public of the school.

With inaction being the worst action he could take, Harry shut the door as quietly as possible and sprinted. He used another door on the opposite side of the room to make his retreat, not looking back until he was in an entirely different hallway and very far from the room filled with secrets along with a potential peeper.

He ducked into another abandoned classroom, closing the door quietly behind him as he swept his eyes over the room for any Slytherinesque apparel - should he see anything even remotely similar to the room he'd been in prior, he would flee again. Thankfully, he saw that this was indeed just an ordinary old and unused classroom. He seated himself at the closest desk, resting his head in his arms. His adrenaline had spiked as if he'd been playing Quidditch, only this time it wasn't fun that'd caused it.

Harry let out a deep breath to calm himself, he very much needed time to think on what he'd found and considering nothing was overly pressing at this point in time, aside from Riddle's looking for him, he was content to think in this long-forgotten room tucked away in the very bowels of the castle.

That private and warded room had been in a classroom tucked away in the far end of the dungeon. So private was it that he'd been shown it for the first time during his tour with Riddle where she had set such a brisk pace he basically had to jog to keep up with her. Thinking back on it now, Riddle hadn't shown any indication that she knew about the hidden back room during the tour - she was just boastful of having found the 'beautiful' room as she'd called it.

Whilst he was positive Riddle was a master of masking/controlling her emotions, thoughts and actions, the fact that the self levitating book lacked her signature gave credit to the theory that she didn't know of the room. But, if it was unknown to her, another student must have been in it at least fairly recently, the room was too suspiciously clean to think otherwise.

Adding on to the point of recent but not overly recent usage, the blood ink on the most recent signature was old and with a name he could've sworn Dumbledore had mentioned to him at least once - though he couldn't be certain with a bit of it being smudged.

 _M Gaunt_.

That was all that was legible in the most recent signature and try as he might knowing that the thought was just escaping focus - he couldn't remember who it was.

Huffing in a mixture of annoyance and anxiety, Harry switched focuses back to the room at large.

He very well could ask Riddle about it but he didn't want to risk it. Giving the future Lady Voldemort access to a room with old mysterious magic and magical texts that he didn't know the first thing about screamed 'danger' to him. This same line of thinking also ruled out any other Slytherin's and Marcus Potter's group too. While the former would go directly to the girl should he mention anything about a room holding any sort of relation to, from, or information on, the Slytherin line. The latter was far likelier to do the same just to brag they knew something she didn't - he was basing that on what he knew of them thus far though, as there was a chance they might be helpful but a chance wasn't worth the risk. That left only two men he could speak with and both were risks themselves, potentially even greater than those he'd already thought of.

Professor Slughorn was knowledgeable and extremely political from what he'd been told so far in addition to what he'd seen. For certain the man would have at least one contact that could identify something in the room if he himself proved unable to, but outside assistance doesn't come without outside attention. It was also likely the man would use the room too, as the decor alone was something that would likely appeal to the Professor on top of the prestige it'd bring being seen in it regardless of the location.

Professor Dumbledore was the second he could go to, the man was educated and experienced enough that whatever secrets were in that room could probably be broken by him. Based on his private meeting however, he wasn't sure how well he could trust his former instructor. No conflict had arisen from their time together, though the older man had warned him on his inquiry. It also seemed something was being problematic, stressful or otherwise bothersome for him too, based on the extra edge he'd had in class - that edge wasn't in wits either, no, it was in attitude. Whatever caused it hung over the man like a stormcloud, dampening his mood.

Briefly, his mind went to the girl he was due to meet shortly, Sarah, but that thought left as quickly as it'd come. As intelligent, polite and helpful as she'd been, the girl wasn't on the level of Riddle much less two Professors.

His only option would be to go about figuring the room out himself, which meant he would be piling more to do onto his already considerably hefty workload, in hindsight, maybe taking the harder classes hadn't been the brightest idea.

Regardless, he couldn't change it now. He sighed at the thought of extra work and slunk further into the seat, the next three years were going to be exceptionally trying between his studies, this new mysterious potentially dangerous room and Riddle.

Casting a tempus and seeing he still had an hour before he needed to head to the library to meet with Sarah, he decided to head there anyway.

Harry knew of two places where he had a chance to get any sort of information on the room or the magics used within, and that was his new manor considering the amount of Peverell signatures in the book or the Hogwarts library.

After all, Hogwarts library was the biggest collection of magical texts in Magical Britain.

*****

"Fancy seeing you here Pev, looking for our lovely Miss Goldhorn? The eldest one of course!" Henry Prewett teased outside the entrance to the library.

"Nah, I'll see her in about an hour or so mate. Figured I'd catch up on something before then." Harry took a few steps past the boy but stopped again when he responded.

"Unfortunate that, your future misses is already inside doing the same, she's not alone either." Prewett walked over to Harry and patted him on the shoulder. "Best not wait any longer."

Harry looked at the now retreating figure of Henry Prewett and questioned louder than he should've "What?!"

Not responding with words, the boy laughed loudly leaving Harry to be scolded by the librarian for having raised his voice.

Thoroughly chastened and extremely eager to see what the boy meant, Harry made his way over to their usual table to see that Sarah was indeed seated at it. Henry hadn't lied either, the girl wasn't alone. His comment made sense too, considering the tall, pale girl with a flushed appearance seated beside her who instantly snapped to look in his direction.

Riddle had somehow found out their time and place for meetings, not that he'd kept it overly secret. Evidently too, the girl planned on staying for his time with Sarah based on the books around her.

Sarah saw him a few seconds after Riddle had, tracing her vision when the girl didn't reply to her. "Harry, you're early!"

"I am…" His voice trailed off as he looked between the two girls.

Sarah tilted her head and motioned to the seat in between the two girls. "Come join us, we're just discussing the new shop in Hogsmeade!"

His stomach dropped further than it already had, he hoped the girls didn't discuss the two dates he'd been set up for - especially since one of the two girls seated at the table didn't seem to play well with others.

"That sounds… fun?" In his mind, his voice hadn't shaken as it did when he spoke aloud.

"It's brilliant, can't wait to see all the new sweets they'll bring!" Sarah sounded very excited at the possibility of new candies and once again, motioned for Harry to take the seat between the two girls, Riddle jumping in when he failed to budge.

"Sit with us, Harry, it's the least you could do for skipping out on time with your friends." Her voice was calm, controlled and maybe even teasing - entirely the opposite of what he'd have thought.

No way out lest he be considered rude in front of Goldhorn, Harry took the offered seat and waited for the girls to continue speaking, which they did - only not about what they had.

"You didn't tell me that you were going with Riddle, Harry!" Sarah had turned in her seat to look at him and at the same time, flicked his ear lightly.

"I told you that I already had plans!" Was his response as he held the abused lobe to protect it from any more incoming punishments.

"Plans she'll now be included in." Riddle stated while leaning back in her chair, watching the two of them with some form of contemplation mixed with something else.

Harry directed a question in the form of a look at the girl but Sarah intercepted it. "Elaine had come in looking for you, she's heard that we'd sometimes study here together. When she failed to see you but saw me, she came over and made conversation. We didn't really know much about one another and considering a shared hobby of tutoring you, figured it could be beneficial for all of us. That's how I found out about you going with her - at first, I thought you were secretly dating too!"

He choked and Riddle laughed lightly, causing Sarah to look between them with narrowed eyes while trying to search for any sign of chemistry between them. When she saw none or got bored of looking, she continued recounting what he'd missed. "Anyways, when she told me you weren't dating but instead going as friends she insisted that I join the two of you. Of course, I tried to refuse so as to avoid interrupting your time together but Elaine can be very persuasive."

Sarah took a deep breath after saying so much and as she did, a familiar cool hand ran down his arm.

"Harry already knows as much."

He laughed awkwardly at Riddle's remark, at least until Sarah looked between the two of them again and asked a very straight forward question in an incredibly monotonous tone of voice.

"Are you sure the two of you aren't dating?"

Harry choked on the air he'd taken in after his forced laughter and Riddle's fingers ceased their movement on his arm, the girl seizing his inability to speak.

"I've tried to get him to notice me, unfortunately, he seems to prefer education and the company of his friends."

For all of five seconds Harry was wavering, ready to flee as fast as he could, then the two girls laughed… and laughed. They were as loud if not louder than the one word he'd yelled out earlier that earned him a scolding but yet, no librarian came for them.

Stuck between them as he was, he could do nothing but wait for somebody to come by to quiet the girls or for them to cease their laughter. When a minute passed, it was obvious the latter would have to happen, and it did - after another minute of outrageous girlish laughter that devolved first into giggling before they were back to normal.

"Was my delivery not as satisfactory as I thought?" Riddle questioned her accomplice.

Sarah almost burst back into a fit of giggles just from the question, having to put a hand over her mouth until she got better control of herself, eventually getting out, "No, no, you did great! I think he was too panicked to see the joke!"

Truth be told, he'd been frozen for two reasons. First and foremost, when they broke into laughter, he'd known they weren't completely serious. Riddle herself had mentioned very early on in their complicated relationship that she wasn't looking to date. Then again, he didn't necessarily believe that based on what Sarah herself had told him along with how keen she seemed to be in monopolizing all his time.

Second to him, if he ran out, he'd leave the two girls together. Sarah's been extremely helpful and he liked to think of her as a true friend, something he still didn't fully think of Aster and Reinhard, let alone the rest of Riddle's groupies that attached themselves to him. How could he in good conscience leave the girl to Riddle?

"You don't mind though right?" Sarah was back to her normal self after the worrisome joke, and that meant shyness was her strongest showing trait again.

He didn't mind that in the slightest, he rather found it attractive, not that he'd say that to anybody.

"Not at all, if Riddle invited you then come with us."

Sarah smiled widely at him and the cool hand that'd gone still earlier resumed its motion in a far more urgent manner than before.

"I told you he wouldn't mind." Riddle's voice spoke up while he was still eyeing Sarah, causing him to turn towards the girl only to turn away abruptly. Sometime in the last few seconds, the girl had gotten right against him, with her face being only inches away from his.

Uncomfortable with her behaviour, he stood up from the seat, excusing himself from the two as he did so. "I think I'll be headed back to the dorm's actually, I just need to check out a few things before doing so." Seeing the looks both girls were throwing at him, he elaborated. "Not feeling amazing, must've been what Aster had given us all. I'll see you two tonight yeah?"

Not looking at their faces, much less waiting for their responses, Harry tore off in the direction of the librarian. Sarah had been fine in the presence of Riddle and quite obviously struck some form of mutual acquaintanceship - that meant he didn't have to worry over leaving the girl with Riddle. Besides, even if on the off chance something did happen, they were in a very public portion of the castle frequented by dozens of students at any given time from what he'd seen so far.

He also had a matter of importance to get to as an idea had struck him on which books he should start with in regards to the room. Most people would probably have gone for books on advanced wards, old magic or something similar, but he had a different way of thinking. Whatever had given him the right to access had done the same for a very select group of people, almost all of whom shared the very same set of names, those being predominantly Gaunt and Peverell.

Harry would look for books written by either of the families and if he couldn't find any, he would look for books regarding them. At worst, he could try to find a book on Parseltongue along with how it's passed down.

"Wait!"

Sarah was behind him with Riddle just over her shoulder at the front desk, the former girl apologized immediately from the look sent at her by the librarian. Much quieter, Goldhorn handed him a sealed letter.

"It came from my parents a couple of days ago and very nearly slipped my mind completely. I didn't read it either, so you'll have to tell me what it says after you open it. Feel better by supper, Harry." She finished with a soft smile and quick hug, making her way towards the exit while skipping - Riddle notably stayed behind and looked between them, her smile now gone just like the presence of the Hufflepuff girl.

"Well, boy, what is it you're checking out? Be quick about it!" His attention was quickly grabbed from Riddle's oddness by the forceful voice of the aged woman behind the desk.

"I'd like to know if you have anything on or written by House Peverell or Gaunt, if you don't, I'll take whatever you have on-" Harry leaned in and whispered the last word "-Parseltongue."

Seeing the aged woman's eyes narrow, he expected some manner of rebuking or otherwise angry response - only he got nothing but one word that was ground out.

"Pass?"

Harry furrowed his brows and asked what she meant, only to have her bark out that he needed to present a pass for the restricted section if he wanted to check out the few books they had on those subjects - the woman wouldn't go into any detail when he pressed her as to why it was needed. All she told him was that without a pass, he'd be getting nothing that he wanted.

Frustratedly, he turned away and began moving towards the exit, already concocting an overly elaborate plan to get the books when an all too familiar cool arm captured his.

"I have one that you can use, I won't even ask what you need it for." Riddle's voice was soft and directly in his ear.

Knowing better than to turn and face her, he responded while looking straight ahead. "What would you get out of it?"

"What makes you think I'd get anything out of it, _Harry_?" A jolt ran through his body due to the way she said his name, causing him to try and tear his arm from her hold - the girl not letting him do that.

"There's going to be a catch, it's you."

"Yes, there will be a catch, only not in the way you mean." Her voice was deeper, as it'd been the first time he'd met her when she shifted into what he perceived to be the real her rather than the mask she so often wore. "You see, when somebody skips out on meeting with me, it hurts my reputation, Harry." Riddle's grip tightened on his arm, the girl now being the one to take the lead of their movement. "If you were Abraxas, a simple reminder would do. Aster would be similar… though more hands-on. Corene and Daphne, well, they wouldn't make the mistake in the first place."

Harry cut her off and attempted to steal back control. "I'm not any of them, I'm me and I know who you are, Elaine."

Elaine lazily looked over at him, a sloppy smile on her face the likes he'd never seen before. Everything was always so perfected and well-practised that the very motions she went through contradicted all he knew of her.

So thrown off by the girl, he failed to notice the turn they'd taken until he was shoved into a classroom by her.

He stumbled back a few feet before catching himself on a desk and by the time he turned to face her, he saw she'd locked the door with a swipe of her hand while looking at him with a serene smile.

"You're a very bright boy Harry, you can imagine the frustration on my behalf when you act… silly."

Harry was inwardly panicked at her actions, especially with how unhinged she seemed to be in this moment. He had no delusions that he'd beat her or even come close to beating her while she stood before him in her prime.

This could very well be the end - but he didn't need to make it easy for her. He quickly went for his wand and the moment he had it in hand, it was seized from him. So much force was used by her that he feared it would snap should he try to hold on, the thought stunning him long enough for his grip to let up at the moment.

Now he knew it was the end and with an iron will, he looked directly at the slowly approaching girl. Harry wouldn't give her the satisfaction of closed eyes, no, he would stare her down defiantly to the bitter end.

Elaine walked closer and raised her eyebrows at his bravado, laughing lightly at the way his body tensed at the sound.

Eventually, she'd walked so close that the entirety of their bodies were touching. Her being taller, the girl grasped his face gently with one hand until their eyes connected.

"You asked for the catch, here it is... " Riddle pushed her face even closer to his, their lips separated by half an inch at most and the girl's eye contact briefly breaking as she looked down then back up again.

When she spoke next, her tone was soft and made him react in ways that confused him "We'll be staying here all night, _Harry_."

Did she intend to torture him then?

Riddle abruptly pulled back from the contact but kept her eyes locked to him, joining together two nearby desks with another wave of her hand before tossing her satchel on top of them. Her cheeks were red when she sat down at one of them and motioned for him to do the same.

"I'll give you the pass after we finish going over Topology."

"What?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday people! I hope you enjoy this chapter and that those of you watching the Superbowl have a great time! 
> 
> Our next chapter posting will be on the 14th of February and as usual, if you want to stay up to date with the story along with other benefits, check out my Discord, link on my profile.
> 
> As usual, a huge thanks to my Beta's: Alpple, Champ, Tetricalus and Xevier.
> 
> Additionally, a huge thanks to my Discord staff: Athena, O'Neill, Alec, Babo, Sinisterfox and Seventh Son! 
> 
> Side news - I will be releasing the first portion of a short story this coming week, the pairing is Harry/OFC from Slytherin, I've very much enjoyed this request! 
> 
> Stay safe, I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the kindness shown!

**September 13th, 1943**

**Monday Morning**

**3:00 AM**

“We’re not done yet, Harry - you’ve yet to repeat back to me the entirety of basic Topology.” Riddle huffed at his lack of attention. “Honestly, how can I be sure that you’ll excel if you can’t even repeat something as simple as that?”

Harry didn’t reply to the girl and continued packing up his satchel. He’d had more than enough Arithmancy today and regardless of how much he’d slept the morning before, he was tired. For the life of him, he couldn’t understand how Riddle was so energetic when any sane person would be wanting sleep.

Ah, there it is, any _sane_ person - he’d cracked the code after barely a second passed. He blamed the overloading of information from her, how else could he forget the beautiful girl before him was absolutely and unequivocally insane? 

“I expect a response, Harry.” Her tone was serious, reminding him of how she’d scold the others when they did something she didn’t approve of. As if that’d stop him, they all knew she wouldn’t do anything to alienate him or push him to another group.

He continued to ignore her and made his way over to the door, waving over his shoulder as a way of farewell. Harry very much wished to look back at her but he knew that’d take away the effect he was going for. Oh well, he’d just have to imagine the angry look rather than see it first hand. 

With his hand on the handle, he pulled it open and gave one last victorious wave. 

_Bye Riddle._

“Forgetting something, aren’t you?” 

Why did she sound so arrogant if he were the one walking away from her? Quickly racking his brain for whatever it could be she meant, he came to the answer in seconds. Her Restricted Section pass. 

_Great going Harry, ruddy fool!_ Raced through his mind at his incompetence; so tired was he that he’d forgotten the whole reason for being here. Studying with Riddle had benefits but no chance would he be caught with her alone in a secluded room in the dead of night, that stank of bad times. 

Seeing no other choice at the moment, he turned to face the girl at an agonizingly slow speed. Her face was lit up in victory and arrogance as she held the pass out with a hand. They both knew she could use magic to give it to him across the room, but it wasn’t about that. 

If he walked over to her to retrieve it, she’d win. If he didn’t walk over to her, she’d keep the pass while having taken hours from his sleep - so she’d win that too. His only way to not lose face would be to wait until she wanted to leave, which could be hours. It was tempting but he knew he couldn’t do it on a Monday - they were his busiest days after all! 

Her expression didn’t change while she motioned him to come to her with the hand not holding the pass.

Harry looked her over in case she showed any signs of fatigue or impatience, hoping to find something that showed her reluctance to stand here forever. It came as no surprise that he’d found nothing, not even the slightest tap of a finger or twitch of an eye. Riddle stood stock still with that infuriatingly beautiful smile on her slightly blushing cheeks, all the while looking straight at his face. Not for the first time, Harry cursed the being that sent him back to deal with the girl before him.

“Fine.” He spoke aloud one word and that was all it took for her expression to go even more joyous, for that one word had underlying meanings, some of which were shown when he began a slow walk over to her.

“Closer.” Riddle said when he stood three feet from her.

“Closer.” She’d say again, this time with him standing two feet from her.

His third step forward had him reaching out towards the pass, which she quickly pulled back until it was behind her. 

What was she playing at? He looked at her face and saw how red it now was, just before he’d gotten to ask she’d breathed out the word she’d said prior.

“ _Closer.”_

As was semi-common for the two of them, they were in full contact, Harry looking slightly up at the taller girl who was still persistent in holding the pass behind her.

“Come on Riddle.” His tone was annoyed and embarrassed, the latter being due to the proximity of their faces.

“You’ll have to grab it, I find myself rather… tired.” Her tone conveyed just how much she enjoyed teasing him, causing him to reach behind the girl to seek out her hands. In doing so, he squished their bodies together even more so than they already were. 

Harry located her hands within a few seconds and grabbed the pass from them, his victory was short-lived as her hands flashed forward to grab either side of his face.

“Ri-” 

Nothing more could be said before he went into shock from what the girl did.

Riddle had taken advantage of his defenceless self and kissed him!

Her soft lips made contact lightly with his forehead, lasting a split second but he couldn’t stop the duality that it caused within him. Half of him was repulsed to the point that he would have thrown up should the feeling increase just a smidgen. His other half was the polar opposite, a beautiful girl showing affection could do quite a bit to a boy still in his youth.

Luckily for him, Riddle had gotten what she wanted and pulled back from him, he could just make out an extreme shade of red on her face. She grabbed ahold of her own satchel and made for the exit of the room while avoiding looking at him, only calling back to him that he better follow her if he wanted to avoid the Prefects and Professors on patrol. 

Needless to say, Harry shook himself from the emotions that’d taken hold of him and followed after the already moving girl. As much as he needed to think of what just transpired, not getting caught up past curfew and in a random bit of Hogwarts was a slightly higher priority. The last thing he needed was Dumbledore hearing that he’d been seen sneaking about the castle at night.

*****

Thankfully the entire time of their journey back to the common room had been spent in silence. It gave him much needed time to calm down - or rather, not be as on edge as he’d been after her sudden and random show of affection if it could be called that. 

As it turned out, sneaking around Hogwarts with an unknown number of people looking for you while being in the presence of your arch-enemy could truly play tricks on your mind. Three times they’d come across someone on patrol and all three times he was so lost to himself that Riddle had to physically pull him back lest he gets them both in trouble. Why she didn’t let him go and provide a distraction for her to slip away, he didn’t know. All he did know was that he wouldn’t be thanking her - it was her fault they were out this late to begin with and furthermore, it was her fault he was so off-kilter! 

When the pair finally made it back to the safety the common room provided, he quizzed her immediately on her knowledge of Patrol routes.

Her tilted head and laugh irked him, there never was a straight answer with Riddle, just like her counterpart in his time she loved drawing it out and being theatrical. 

He asked her again and the girl shrugged her shoulders, laughing at his reaction. She had pity on him when he began to storm off to the boy's dorms, telling him that she as a Prefect had access to the schedule for the Prefects. Riddle went a step further than that simple explanation and told him she’d even helped make it with Daphne in advance for the meeting. Should he ever have doubted where Daphne’s loyalties were, that was a great affirmation that the girl answered directly to Riddle. What other Head Girl would listen to a Prefect a year beneath her? Especially one without a powerful last name like Malfoy? 

Again, he made his way towards the boy's dorms and again, Riddle stopped him. This time with touch rather than words.

“What?” 

“You asked your question without letting me ask mine.” 

Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, Merlin forbid Riddle needed to wait for anything.

“Go on and ask it then, I’d like to get at least a few hours sleep here before my morning class.” He must’ve sounded sharper than he thought when he saw Riddle’s gaze change from friendly to disapproving. Perhaps he had been a bit out of order, and so he dipped his head to show he hadn’t truly meant the annoyance that’d seeped into his tone. She still wouldn’t get a verbal apology, it was partially her fault his attitude was poor! 

“Sarah Goldhorn seems very fond of you, more than she should be if you two truly met each other only recently. Forgive me if this comes off prying, but are you, in fact, more… intimately familiar with one another?” Harry wanted to laugh as soon as she’d finished, assuming that like earlier, it was a joke. Smartly, he looked towards her face before doing so and was stopped dead in his tracks. Riddle wasn’t looking directly at him for a change, her eyes were finding a green torch more interesting for whatever reason. Could it be… no, no he’d be foolish to think she actually had any feelings for him beyond those that would further her own ambitions.

Whatever reason she’d asked him that question, the likeliness of her asking for her own romantic inclinations towards him were abysmal. Regardless of what her reason was, he’d be honest for three reasons. One, he didn’t want Sarah painted as a target in the off chance Riddle was insane enough to develop feelings for him in the little more than a week she’d known him. Two, should he say yes, there was a chance Riddle would ask Goldhorn and he’d come off as less respectable because of it, potentially damaging his relations with the Gryffindors he’d met because of Sarah. Finally, he saw no advantage in implicating himself or Sarah in anything remotely romantic.

“No, Sarah is extraordinarily friendly as I’m sure you’ve found out earlier.” Riddle’s gaze went back to him once he started speaking, though she avoided eye contact. Once he was done, she didn’t speak and seemed to read there was more he could say - Aster and Reinhard were right that the girl was incredibly intuitive. He continued with the last bit of information he assumed she’d care to hear. “I did meet her first out of all those attending Hogwarts but only by a day. Aster, Corene, and the rest of the lot that I bumped into in Diagon Alley are people I’ve interacted with just as much if not more than Goldhorn.” 

Riddle made eye contact with him and Harry just braced the minuscule shields Snape had given him when training Occlumency. He knew they held against the slight tickle from her and he also knew that if she’d wanted to, she could break his shields in a second. Harry didn’t make a fuss about the attempted obtrusion since it was unsuccessful. 

“Which of those spoken about would you say speak with you the most?” 

“Easily Aster, Reinhard too but I hadn’t met him that day.” 

“Not Corene? I would have thought with Aster’s remarks that the two of you would be more acquainted.” 

Harry scoffed and reeled back the answer he’d almost given on impulse. _Corene is too busy spending time with you._ It would have sounded hostile and accusatory, he knew that.

“Corene is busy with her Prefect duties and helping you with those who follow you.” 

Riddle cocked her head to the side. “I could tell her to make time for you.” 

“No, no, it’s fine. I wouldn’t want to cause any issue, I’m sure I’ll be able to visit with her more often eventually.” 

Riddle observed him and remained silent when he said that. He wasn’t sure if she was reading into his comment or if she was just content to stare at him in silence. Either way, he didn’t care much for it and decided to get closer to his dorms entrance. His move was tactical as a pillar partially obscured him from her vision, enough to make him confident when he blurted out a question.

“Why’d you kiss me?” 

He could see half of her face, which would prove to be enough for him to see her reaction. 

Riddle went slightly red, cocked her head and raised the eyebrow that was visible to him.

“Why not?” 

“You said you weren’t interested in romance in one of our first meetings.” 

“I had said I was more focused on education rather than pleasure, to be exact - that was also in our very first meeting, not one of the first.” 

Of course, Riddle of all people would memorize their first meeting and feel the need to point out what he’d forgotten, though technically he wasn’t fully incorrect. 

“So what? Did you change your ‘interests’ that quickly?” Harry quoted her when saying the word interests, his look showing the doubt he felt. Whatever her reason was, she wouldn’t tell him the truth, not that he needed her to anyway. It was clear enough to him that it was another bid for him to join her.

Her look stayed the same as she laughed lightly, walking towards her dorms entrance without answering him. Right as it looked like she’d enter without replying, she looked over her shoulder and answered him.

“ _You_ interest me.” 

Before he could question her further, she walked into the dorms and disappeared from sight.

_What did that mean?_ He questioned himself. Harry knew she’d told him that before and he didn’t doubt she was trying whatever she could to learn everything about him to further her own goals, but to what ends? Was he that important or interesting to the girl that she now felt the need to seduce him to her side? No, Harry stopped that thinking dead in its tracks.

It was thirty minutes after three in the morning and he’d already be dead on his feet when class came tomorrow. Better to get what little sleep he could and think of her words with a fresh mind on the morrow than overwork himself to the point that Monday would be unbearable.

Having made up his mind, Harry walked the remainder of the way to the fifth year dorms and entered in quietly. It came as no surprise when he saw that all of his dormmates were already deep in their sleep with curtains closed and no sound escaping. That fact alone was one of the largest contrasting features he noticed once he’d gotten over the initial shock of the drastically different room.

While in Gryffindor, none of the boys seemed to ward their beds for privacy; in Slytherin, the opposite occurred. All of them, Aster and Reinhard included, making sure privacy spells were up that both prevented sound from entering and exiting. Harry hadn’t done it the first few nights out of lack of knowledge but eventually, Aster had shown him how. Harry still remembered his thoughts while the boy was showing him the movement and giving him the incantation.

_Aster being serious and helpful with nothing mixed in as a prank or being otherwise suspicious?_ He hadn’t believed it fully at the moment but as the boy opened up to him, it was believable. Riddle had been right when she’d described what he was like.

Harry cursed himself when his mind had somehow ended up on the girl again and busied himself with grabbing the letter Sarah had given him. Her parents had wanted to write to him and after he’d given permission, they seemed to have wasted not a second. He shouldn’t be reading it this early in the morning but he’d rather go to sleep after reading the letter from them than let his mind focus on the girl he was sent to this time to deal with. Maybe if he was quick enough too, he’d be able to write his response and hand it over to Sarah in the morning. 

At least that would give him the excuse to sit with her for breakfast rather than sit at his table. Riddle watching him was dangerous, Riddle interested in him was more dangerous, Riddle romantically interested in him was devastatingly dangerous and potentially disastrous. Any time away from her prying eye and remarks following her impulsive kiss to his forehead was great for his health.

Again realizing his mind had defaulted back to Riddle, Harry changed into his pyjamas with remarkable speed, desperately wanting to read the letter so he could get the girl out of his head. He followed up his changing by flopping onto his bed, shutting the curtains and casting the spell Aster had shown him. Once all of that was done, he tore open the letter he’d taken from his robes and examined just how much writing Sarah’s parents had fit on the piece of parchment.

There was a lot, far more than the few sentences he’d expected from them and from the brief skimming he did, both parents had written individually to him rather than together as a couple.

Maybe sleeping while thinking of Elai-Riddle, wasn’t a horrible idea. 

Harry sighed and let his head fall into the softness that was the pillows beneath his head. They felt incredible as the coolness of them enveloped his head on all three sides. Sarah’s parents’ letter lay forgotten in his hand as his eyes fought to close themselves. His mind was split on reading the letter and caving into the comfort that was beneath him.

Their letter wouldn’t be gone when he woke up, his brain rationalized. It was true, his reading and responding to them could wait, sleeping couldn’t. 

Harry let his eyes finally close at the same time he took a deep breath. He would read their letter and write the response tomorrow evening after his strenuous day of classes were over. That didn’t mean he couldn’t sit with Sarah for breakfast either, he could still do just that - just like her parents' letter, Riddle wouldn’t be going anywhere from the Slytherin table.

Sleep was now heavily clouding his mind and Harry began dozing off. That didn’t last for more than a minute or two until his eyes were open again, examining the curtains around him briefly before looking straight up at the ceiling. He didn’t know fully why, but he sighed in agitation as the feeling of annoyance overcame him. 

That feeling stayed along with his inability to sleep for what felt like an hour but more realistically, was ten minutes. Once both feelings finally passed and fatigue caught up to him, he closed his eyes for the second time and not a moment after doing so, woke up again.

This time he thrashed around in anger at his inability to sleep and reached for the letter. He may as well read it if he couldn’t bloody well fall asleep. 

_‘Dear Heir Peverell,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and that the contents of it are not overly intrusive. My eldest still at Hogwarts, Sarah, likely told you a little about us as a family and how interested we are in all aspects of our world. On the off chance she failed to mention anything, allow me to share information on ourselves before asking you the questions racing through my mind._

_I was in Ravenclaw during my time at Hogwarts, my wife was in Hufflepuff. Of our six children, five were Hufflepuff while one was Ravenclaw. We’re a Noble Pureblood family but keep ourselves firmly out of politics, that isn’t to say we’re inept in the field should you have questions about it. As for our jobs, I work from my home laboratory as a Potioneer while my wife works as a Mediwitch that makes house calls. Do feel welcome to stop by should you like to avoid the long wait times at Saint Mungo’s._

_That should give you a general overview into my family and should I have left anything out that you wish to know, simply ask in your reply._

_Now, let me get straight to the questions that I’d prepared, none of them should be overly intrusive but you’re well within your rights if you’d prefer to avoid some._

_What has House Peverell been doing for the centuries of inactivity? Many rumours are floating around upon your resurfacing along with tales about your family but my wife and I aren’t interested in stories, we’re interested in facts._

_Given that you’ve returned to the general public, is it a safe assumption your family will return to its stances of the past? Should you not understand what I mean by stances of the past, let me be abundantly clear. Will House Peverell return to the Wizengamot and once again use its vast wealth to influence the Wizarding World?_

_I realize that question may be wildly more in-depth than a first meeting deems appropriate, so I thought I’d follow it up with something far lighter._

_My daughter invited you to our Yuletide gathering and in her first letter home relayed your reluctance with the reason being ‘imposing’. Let me clear up that you would be an honoured guest rather than somebody who was invited without authority. With that said, are you interested in attending?_

_Finally, I would like to thank you for the friendship you’ve made with Sarah. She’s always been quick to make friends with people but a majority of those are people who I fear use her for the knowledge she was given by us, her parents. I admit to not knowing you overly well but from the little she’s told me, you seem to be a genuinely polite person._

_Thank you and I hope to hear from you shortly, Heir Peverell._

_Warm regards,_

_Lord Elliott Goldhorn’_

Harry had to rub his eyes after reading the letter to stave off the sleep that was looming overhead. He mumbled an encouragement to himself after doing so.

“Come on Harry, halfway done.” 

All that had done was demonstrate how tired he sounded to his ears. Still, he buckled down and looked to where Sarah’s Mother had written him.

_‘Dear Harry Peverell,_

_I hope my use of your first name isn’t inappropriate, I’d asked Sarah before she went off to Hogwarts what to refer to you as and in her owl back, she’d told me using your name was fine. If it isn’t, do feel free to bug my daughter for me. If that’s perfectly alright, in return, you may call me Allie._

_Normally in way of introduction and breaking the ice, as they say, I would offer up information about myself. Luckily for the both of us, my husband said he would be taking care of that so as to spare you from the explanation I’d give involving a long list of tasks and useless information that would undoubtedly bore you._

_Please do excuse my bluntness as I dive into the two questions that I very much wish to know the answer to before we correspond more regularly - if that interests you._

_What is your relationship like with Professor Slughorn? Sarah had told me when she’d come home from work that you’d been having a meal with the man and I’m very curious as to how deep that friendship goes._

_I’m unsure of your knowledge on the current political climate and that of the past, but should you have one, would you be willing to share where you stand on the key issues that always face debate? Those being Muggleborn rights, Magical Creature rights and the like._

_I do apologize if those are two questions you’d rather not answer and would hold nothing against you should you choose to avoid them. Please feel welcome to visit our family whenever you’d feel comfortable and should you have any questions I can answer, I’m only an owl away._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Allie Goldhorn’_

Done with the letter now, Harry set it down beside him with care as he would likely hold onto it for some time to come. A few of those questions were rather intrusive even if that hadn’t been their goal and truthfully, he wasn’t sure he wanted to answer them out of concern for a growing web of lies. Should he make something up, it would have to be something he wouldn’t regret or forget at a later date. 

Not answering was always a possibility and they even seemed to expect that’s what he’d do for their questions, but how would that impact their opinions of him? In their writing, they assured him that should he like to remain more private, he could, with no problems arising from it. Assuming that was true was a hard thing to do, considering how often people say one thing and mean another.

He sighed and made the decision to respond tomorrow evening before he went to bed. Writing his response now would be a rash and poor choice - he’d likely come off as immature or incapable due to the lack of sleep. That was something he dearly wished to avoid considering how helpful her parents could be and how close he was getting with Sarah.

Harry rolled over in his bed and kept the curtain that looked out into the lake open. He found the flowing of the plants from the gentle current of water and the leisure pace at which the fish swam to be the perfect material to fall asleep to. 

Languidly, he counted the fish as they moved across his line of sight until his eyes closed and remained so, allowing him to drift off into the realm of sleep with no dreams for remembrance in the morning. 

*****

**September 13th, 1943**

**Monday Evening**

**Slytherin Common Room**

“Hello, Harry.” Corene’s voice greeted him upon entrance to the common room. 

His first thought was Riddle had said something to the girl, for why else would she randomly approach him after more than a week of only casual conversation that lasted a few sentences at most? He didn’t say that aloud of course, whether it was true or not didn’t matter considering Corene was still someone he thought fondly of, even if the girl was far more entrenched in Riddle’s camp than he’d previously thought.

“Hi Corene, have a good day?” 

She nodded her head and before responding pulled him from the doorway he’d been standing in, immediately after doing so another few students from a few years lower entered in. Apparently, he’d forgotten to move while thinking about the girl's sudden conversation that seemed anything but spontaneous.

“Yes, it’s been busy as they normally are, educational too.” Corene then walked slowly over towards the front-left corner of the room with a look over her shoulder to follow, which he did. Aster and Reinhard were back at another game while Corene had led him over to a set of chairs nearby so they could watch as they conversed. 

“Yourself?” She asked as she took a seat with an open one beside it and across from it, giving him an option where to seat himself. 

Harry ended up choosing the seat beside her rather than across after a brief deliberation, choosing to appreciate the show his two friends were putting on.

“My day was the same as yours, only slightly less busy I expect. Speaking of that, where’s Riddle?” 

_Very subtle, Harry._ He spoke to himself in his mind, mentally slapping himself for the very obvious question if the girl had half as much sense as he suspected - which she of course did.

“Elaine told me to relax for the remainder of the day and that she would do the same. For whatever reason, her mood since this morning has been very… happy. Would you happen to know anything about that?” Corene had answered his question and asked one of her own. It was a distinct possibility that she knew at least part of what happened, considering Riddle seemed to be in her company as often as he tended to be in Ron’s back in his time. Then again, Riddle could have told the girl to come here, speak with him and mention that very thing to show twice over that her feelings for him were real rather than manufactured.

Harry decided to test the girl and see if her expressions would give anything away upon his answer. “Not really, we studied late last night and chatted briefly upon our return, but I doubt that’s what has her in such a happy mood as you’d said. Maybe she finally achieved a new spell or something of the like?” 

Corene looked at him knowingly and hummed in response.

“Bloody hell Rosier, let me have my fun you git!” Reinhard’s loud, angry voice cut in, breaking the tension that had just begun to settle over the pair.

“You want it?! Play a rematch then, unless you’re too scared!” Aster’s reply was equally as loud and an ‘ouch’ followed it up as Reinhard looked to have kicked the boy before they reset their pieces for yet another game.

“One would think he would learn from his past mistakes, yet he repeats them every other game it would seem.” Corene commented while looking over at Reinhard. 

He wanted to defend the boy but so far, from what he’d seen, she was exactly right. Reinhard seemed to be beaten not because he was talentless or simple, he was far from either of those traits. What did him in almost every game was a lack of adaptability. 

“He’ll improve some time, eventually he’ll have to.” 

Corene scoffed and shook her head at him. “Peverell, you’ve not known them as long as I have. Do believe me when I say this game of theirs has gone on since they were introduced to chess almost seven years ago as children.” 

“Oh.” Harry had given Reinhard the benefit of the doubt and it appeared that this time, he shouldn’t have. 

“Yes, it’s quite embarrassing really. I suppose one could say ‘at least he’s having fun’ but based on how heated those games can get, I’d argue that point.” Corene finally turned her gaze from the two chess wizards and back over to him. “I am sorry for the lack of time we’ve been able to have with one another. Hogwarts can be like an ocean at times and I’ve never been one for drowning.” 

Riddle _had_ said something, that all but confirmed that she had, as it’d be far too great a coincidence otherwise. 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ve been focused on staying ahead of your work and spending time with friends you’ve known far longer than me.” 

Corene smiled as she demurely wrung her hands that’d been folded in her lap. “I appreciate your forgiveness and I won’t make that mistake again.” 

Harry shook his head at the girl. “Really Corene, it’s fine.” 

“Thank you Ha-”

“Damn it all! You’re a cruel man Aster!” Reinhard yelled, standing up so suddenly from his seat that a few nearby younger snakes jumped. 

Aster for his part looked to be holding back laughter as she reclined in the seat. “You don’t want another game? Maybe that'll be the one you beat me.” 

For the briefest of moments Harry thought Reinhard was about to tackle the boy, instead, he snarled and took the seat again. Watching him go in for yet another round of brutality was almost painful.

“That’s entertaining,” Corene remarked before picking up where she’d been interrupted. “Thank you, Harry, I swear that we’ll speak at least a few times a week as friends should.” 

He wouldn’t complain about that, she was a good person as far as he could tell and if Riddle had enforced her spending time with him as he suspected she may have, it would be too ironic to pass up. She practically gave over one of her most trusted advisors for Harry to spend time with and hopefully learn about her from. 

“I hope you don’t mind my asking, but I hear word that you’ll be going with Elaine, Emilene and Yaxley to Hogsmeade. Would that happen to be true?” 

Harry saw a glint in the girl's eyes as she mentioned the village and suspected what she was getting at.

“Yes, I agreed to go with Riddle and the two of them as a means to improve our relations with one another.” Riddle had tol- no, she hadn’t. Harry had agreed to go with her in return for her telling him what’d happened that day and she had somehow slipped out of doing so. Corene would most definitely be getting a few boxes more than he’d initially planned on getting the girl - he had the money to spare anyhow.

“That sounds like it could be fun - I hope you remember what I’d told you upon our second meeting.” The glint in her eyes had changed to a look of impatience as the girl now teetered on the edge of her seat.

“Of course I do. La Fudgerie will most assuredly be making a profit that weekend.” Harry laughed as the girl smiled widely at him and was surprised when she leaned over to give him a brief hug. She didn’t strike him as one that overly enjoyed physical contact.

“Thank you, Harry.” Her look upon saying that told him that was for more than just the chocolates.

*****

After she’d thanked him, Corene and Harry had gone on to enjoy one another's company while making small talk and watching Aster demolish Reinhard repeatedly. It was comedic to be in conversation with the usually serious girl only for the occasional victory yell of Aster or cry of despair from Reinhard to cut them off. Eventually, she’d gotten bored of it and excused herself, promising again that they’d speak to one another more often and that he had her word on that. Harry had given up on telling the girl that she didn’t have to stress herself about it.

As tired as he was, he should have headed to the dorms as soon as the girl had left so he could respond to Sarah’s parents and catch up on his missing sleep. 

He didn’t.

Instead, he spent another thirty minutes watching his friends battle one another in a game of wits that Aster was destined to win no matter what Reinhard did. They had gotten so competitive and loud this night that one of the braver second years approached them to ask for silence (all of the older years didn’t bother asking considering they used various spells to ensure quiet in their respective groups). 

Reinhard hadn’t much cared for that and unleashed some of his annoyance at the younger snake who promptly raised his hands while retreating. 

That was when Harry decided to call it quits for the night and made his way over to the dorms while laughing to himself. Nobody near him had asked why he was headed in so early and should they have, he would have explained that he simply hadn’t slept well the night prior - it wouldn’t be lying.

Upon entering the fifth year dorms and finding himself to be alone, Harry went over to his belongings to fish out the letter once more - he’d used it as a reference when writing his response. Once he had it he sat himself down at the desk beside his bed and took out a piece of parchment, quill and ink. His aim was to sound courteous and answer a majority of the five questions in two separate letters - there was one he considered not answering and as such, he’d put that one last on the parchment should he decide that he felt comfortable enough to answer.

_‘Dear Lord Goldhorn,_

_Let me start by thanking you for taking the time out of your day to write to me and thanking you a second time for all the information you’d shared with me. I’ve not known your daughter very long, but even just receiving the letters from you and your wife make it obvious where her kindness comes from. As for your warning on them being overly intrusive, it’s perfectly fine. I can imagine how curious people are about me and it’s likely unsurprising to you that I feel the same._

_I’m unsure how much Sarah knew about me at the time of her letter and discussion following our initial meeting but I’m sure it couldn’t have been too much. As such, I’ll return the kindness you showed me by giving a brief bit of information on myself._

_I was sorted into Slytherin after a long time spent under the hat, where it considered Gryffindor as well. I’m the Heir to House Peverell and an only child, my family is quite small even when compared to families that number only a dozen. We too keep ourselves out of politics and as such, it may be a bit hard for me to fully answer your questions on them. As of now, I currently have no job though I excel in Defense Against the Dark Arts and hope to use that as a means of finding work once out of Hogwarts._

_As you did in your letter, I’ll get straight into the answering of your questions - I apologize in advance should my answers not be what you were looking for._

_House Peverell has been handling familial matters during our time away from the Wizarding world while also furthering its interests. Anything nefarious in nature isn’t true while the same could be said about anything overly good. We were simply allowing time to pass while away in our corner of the world._

_As I mentioned above, I’m not one for doing anything overly political. That’s not to say I won’t be in the future, but currently, as it stands, my focus is on Hogwarts. At best, I can tell you that all stances House Peverell once took will be reviewed twice over while we learn about the current political climate before anything is influenced._

_Sarah was very kind in inviting me to your home for Yule and I appreciate the offer very much. Having you agree with the invitation she’d verbally given and with the assurance that I wouldn’t be imposing myself on your family time, I do think I’ll visit for at least a few hours._

_No thanks are necessary, Lord Goldhorn. Sarah has been remarkably friendly and all I did was return that, she could very well be the nicest person I’ve met in my entire life._

_I do hope my answers were what you’d hoped them to be and I would like to express my gratitude for your offer along with my excitement in receiving your next reply._

_With Respect,_

_Heir Peverell’_

Harry finished with his signature, one that still felt so very odd to him and put away the letter. He hoped all his time spent around his new housemates was put to good use in writing the letter, the last thing he wanted was to come off as immature or incompetent. Then again, he also didn’t want to seem like a total git after Sarah made him sound like he was anything but. 

It wasn’t like he could have anybody read the letter e- Sarah, of course! She wanted to know what her parents had written to him anyway, so having her read his reply shouldn’t cause a fuss and with how helpful the girl was, she’d likely tell him how she perceived it in case he’d somehow taken a wrong turn. Harry surprised himself with how well that plan would likely work and wished he’d been able to think this well in advance all the time. 

With one letter down and one to go, Harry took in a breath and refocused. 

_‘Dear Lady Allie Goldhorn,_

_Sarah was completely right in that you’re free to use my first name, in fact, I rather prefer it when compared to titles._

_Lord Goldhorn did handle the introduction and very well too. I included one on my behalf within my reply to him should that interest you. As for the bluntness, it’s no problem, my peers at Hogwarts are much worse._

_I met Professor Slughorn the very same day I met Sarah, I’d told him my last name and that was all it took for the man to bring me to the restaurant where she worked. Since then, I’ve been included in a sort of club the man leads here at Hogwarts and have spoken with him only a handful of times. In terms of friendships since my first outing, Sarah is among the top of that list._

_Unfortunately, I know very little about current issues that are key to the world along with those in the past. History was sadly one of the things that I hadn’t had much time for. With that said, I feel as if I can still give some sort of answer on the two issues you’d mentioned. Muggleborn should be treated the same as every other Witch and Wizard, in addition, they should be given information on the Magical World at large - I know I’d have enjoyed a simple book to read that could update me on all matters of importance. As for Magical Creatures, if you mean Veela or Werewolves, they’re people just the same as you and I._

_I hope my answers on those two topics could offer a bit of information on where I stand and where House Peverell stands as a whole. Thank you for the invitation to your home and for offering to help with any questions that arise, Sarah is lucky to have two amazingly kind parents such as you and Lord Goldhorn._

_Please feel free to ask any further questions you have for me and I look forward to hearing from you again._

_Warmly,_

_Heir Harry Peverell’_

Finally finished with both replies, Harry folded and put the newly finished letter beside the other. 

Now that he’d written back to them both and had little else to do today, he could catch up on his missed sleep. In the morning, he could bring both letters down to Sarah along with those from her Parents and let the curious girl read them. Hopefully, it would prove beneficial and even if it didn’t, he’d mimicked to the best of his abilities those who knew far more formalities than he did, surely that meant he couldn’t have done overly terrible.

As he usually did, Harry, once changed into his pyjamas, rolled over to face the great windows with viewing into the depths of the lake. Such a sight was always successful in lulling him to sleep and this night was no different as the rhythmic motions slowly lured him into the embrace of sleep.

***** 

**September 14th, 1943**

**Tuesday Morning**

By the time Harry woke up the following morning, he felt more energetic than he had since he arrived at this time. Because of that, he bolted off to the showers, quickly took care of business, followed by dressing exceedingly fast and tore off towards the Great Hall, hoping to catch Sarah as early in the morning as he possibly could. Those letters were pretty long after all, and he didn’t want to ruin the girl's breakfast by arriving even slightly late.

Upon his arrival, he noticed how few people seemed to be seated at the four tables and worried that the girl wouldn’t be one of them. Such worries were quickly put to rest when he saw Sarah waving at him as soon as his eyes fully raked across the minimal occupants of the table - unusual for her she was seated at the far end of the table closest to the Professors. 

“Good morning Harry!” She yelled across the large room to him, ignoring the few glares sent her way from others who didn’t care for such loudness so early in the morning.

Rather than return her greeting across the room and draw more attention, he jogged over to where she was seated, sliding in next to her once close enough. No longer far away, he returned the impossibly wide smile on her face with one of his own as he bid her ‘Good morning’ as she had to him. 

“Did you have the chance to read my Parents’ letters? What’d they say? I hope they didn’t embarrass you, they can be weird at times bu-” 

Harry cut off Sarah’s rambling with a few waves of his hand as he held out the two letters instead of replying.

She took them from him at such speed he’d almost thought magic was involved, her reading of them happened just as fast and the girl looked at him with glee. 

“My parents must really want to know you! Oh, I hope telling my mom to call you Harry was fine too!” 

“Of course it is, I’m not much into formalities besides, we’re friends.” Harry loved how the girl smiled and gave him a side-hug, briefly stopping because of it but picking up once she pulled back. “What makes you think they want to know me too?” 

Sarah made a ‘pfft’ sound and pointed at the letters. “First off, they wouldn’t have written them if they didn’t want to. Second, if they were doing it just for me, it would have been a paragraph, maybe two and pleasantries wouldn’t be wasted. Believe me, they’re truly interested in getting to know you.” 

That was reassuring.

Harry, using the burst of confidence her words provided, held out his two responses. “I wrote these last night, would you mind taking a look at them before sending them off? I’d appreciate a second pair of eyes I can trust.” 

Sarah seemed to take that as a compliment based on the blushing of her cheeks and delicately plucked the letters from his hand. As soon as she’d done so, that burst of confidence she’d given him evaporated. He _really_ hoped that his answers were adequate and that the letters as a whole would be well received. 

Based on the occasional smile, nod or glance at him during her reading, he hadn’t performed too badly. When she finally put them both down beside her and away from his reach, he concluded that they were good enough before she even spoke, which followed immediately after his self drawn conclusion. 

“I don’t see why you were worrying one bit Harry, from what I read everything looked great! Even your answers were phenomenal for someone who's been out of touch with the rest of the world for centuries!” Sarah seemed genuinely impressed and as a result, Harry felt relieved. 

“You’re not just saying that right?” 

“Not at all!” Sarah assured him.

“And I didn’t come off like a git?” 

Sarah smiled teasingly, holding a finger and thumb apart maybe an inch. “Just a teensy bit.” 

Harry exaggerated a surprised face which made the girl laugh, him soon following due to how infectious her musical laughter was. 

Leave it to Goldhorn to brighten his day before it even properly started. She was amazing and for the first time since he was sent to this reality, Harry thanked the being that threw him here for giving him something to be thankful for.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's your weekly update as promised!
> 
> First, let me get the usual ish out of the way: I have a Discord, feel free to join it if you'd like to keep up to date with me - link on my profile!
> 
> Special thanks to: Alpple, Champ, Seventh Son, Sinisterfox, Tetricalus and Xavier
> 
> Another special thanks to everybody that's commented, liked and followed - you're all the reason I continue with this!
> 
> Our next update will be posted on the 21st of February around 4pm EST. In addition to that, I've started a new story with the main pairing of Harry/Delphini - finally, I have a special treat coming out this week at some point.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy, I'm sorry if you don't and have a fantastic day!
> 
> Note: BOLD = Parseltongue

**September 18th, 1943**

**Saturday Morning**

Harry turned the final corner in the deep bowels of the Hogwarts Dungeons and was greeted with a familiar sight - the entrance to the classroom that hid one of Salazar Slytherin's studies.

He stopped before entering it and ensured that nobody was near to the best of his abilities, systematically checking inside every nearby room while randomly jutting his hound out in areas that looked like a person may hide in them - he did the latter portion out of paranoia, considering future him had a cloak what was stopping others from having something just as powerful? While he'd have felt like a genius if he found anybody, he felt stupid with the lack of results from waving his hands in the air expecting to make contact with a vanished peer or Professor. All he could do after having searched was to stay stock still and listen, which he did for nearly thirty minutes.

No sound greeted him and finally, he made his way into the dank classroom.

It wasn't smart to come back here with no answers and there were likely many more books he could check out using Riddle's pass, but simply put, he was curious. So much so that he woke up close to five in the morning and had taken everything he'd need to study with Riddle and Sarah later on in the day. Now normally, he'd not have woken up this early even if curiosity were about to kill him, but he'd had very good fortune the day before.

Yesterday evening on his way to the Library in hopes of exchanging books, Riddle had come across him and told him their studying time would be cut in half so she could make preparations for their upcoming Hogsmeade trip. At the time, the bright idea flashing within his mind to come here and explore again had made him say 'sure' as he carelessly went about looking for more information. However, later on in that same evening and tucked away in his bed, he was struck with a thought.

Why would Riddle need four hours of 'preparation' this weekend for their Hogsmeade trip on the following one?

Was the girl up to something nefarious? Maybe. Could she be up to something involving another sudden and deliberate attack using her lips on his helpless self? That had to be an even greater possibility with how 'interested' she'd suddenly become. Honestly, what was with her? You don't just go kissing your arch-enemy and if you do, you'd better use the distraction to do something important!

Harry sighed, how could she be this unnerving to his Housemates if the girl was that foolish?

He sighed a second time when he realized how distracted he'd become.

Now wasn't the time for getting lost in thoughts over Riddle, it was the time for observation and contemplation once he made sure everything in the room was exactly as he'd left it.

Stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, Harry examined everything, even the smallest details of footprints very similar to his leading to the door he'd just come in f- he stepped forward and let his head fall against the nearest pillar. Had he truly been so blind and senseless during his last time here that he'd not even used Scourgify to wipe away his tracks?

Right before he was about to bash himself against the pillar a second time, Harry again thought about the reason he'd run off during his last visit here. Someone or something had been coming nearby and at the time, he'd assumed whoever it was coming to _this_ room. He turned his attention back to his faint set of tracks a second time, seeing that they were alone he moved around the entirety of the room.

Considering he'd not cleaned anything in the Classroom, anything that didn't match dust wise would be a dead giveaway to another presence. With this being a matter of utmost importance, Harry made sure to examine each area thrice over before moving to the next, that didn't mean only the floor either, he checked the ceiling and walls too. While neither the ceiling nor walls were as dusty, it would have still stuck out to him should somebody have walked across them - nobody did.

Eventually, enough time passed that it was nearly six in the morning and Harry had just about finished up his examination of the room. His conclusion was that whoever had been running by hadn't entered into the room and if they had, they were far more advanced than he. Briefly, the thought had come to him to examine the Study for the very same signs but that would be pointless considering how clean it'd been even if the air had seemed stale.

Before making his way over to the Study entrance, he turned towards his tracks while raising his wand. "Sco-"

Harry shut his mouth and lowered his wand.

Should he keep his tracks, including the ones leading to the door or clean them? Both could have consequences that would eventually lead to the same ending, at least those were his thoughts. He went to the entrance, his hand hovering just over the knob and turned back towards the room at large, debating internally the better course of action to take.

On the one hand, keeping his tracks could make it look like he didn't care and as such, meant nothing in the class or adjoining room was of any importance. Then again, come too often and people would see the repetitiveness of tracks, eventually using the camouflage as the very opposite of what it's intended use would be.

A Scourgify or two could be smart - hell, if anybody caught him coming here at some point in the future he could simply say that the room's decor stood out to him and he'd decided to turn it into his personal hangout. It'd explain the cleanliness and his reason for using the room. That wasn't to say he liked the idea of anybody in Slytherin, Aster and Reinhard included, using this room - the wealth of knowledge only next door was too great a threat.

Whatever he'd end up choosing, he came to the decision that Slytherin's study would have to be destroyed should Riddle find out about it. It was the only way to ensure more dangerous knowledge wasn't given to the girl, even if he didn't know what any book contained other than the one with names in it. For all he knew, this room might very well be one of the ones that'd given Tom in his time some of his power and if he could stop Riddle from finding it, he would.

"Scourgify."

Harry repeated the incantation a few times until the entirety of the room was cleansed of dust and other debris. His choice was made up, should he ever be discovered using the room he'd rather have the excuse of 'personal study' than whatever he'd come up with on the fly while going with the other option.

Finished with the room, he faced the Study's door again and put his hand to the knob, all the while watching for any subtle change to it - nothing visibly happened, nor did any of his other senses find anything that would clue him in on the mystery of the operation of the door.

He twisted the knob much as he'd done last time and it opened, he then stepped in to examine the room while keeping half his body out on the _very_ off chance that a person was inside. What greeted him was nothing different than how he'd left it, it was so similar in fact that even the book with names was where he'd left it and the shelf of the desk with the blood quill was still open. Why had the room not closed the drawer or taken back the book to its proper shelf?

Had nobody ever refused to sign their name? Did the room somehow know he'd come back to it? Or, more worryingly, did Slytherin's portrait have something to do with it?

Upon that thought, Harry looked above the door where the man's portrait had been and saw that he too was as frozen as he'd been upon Harry's first entrance. At least that was nice, the man and snakes in the Portraits around the room wouldn't be assaulting his senses while he tried to come to any level of understanding.

Harry gave a cursory glance at the windows, nothing of interest stood out to him. Another towards the bed and to the same result of the windows.

He walked over to the bookshelves across from the entrance and bracing himself, tried to take an unnamed and ancient-looking book from them. Exactly as before, a shock went through his body and to the best of his knowledge, it felt as powerful as the ones he'd experienced during his prior trip.

Evidently, he could only do two things inside the room.

Speak with the portrait of Salazar Slytherin or sign his name into the book still waiting for him at the desk. He wasn't sure which option was worse.

Harry brought a hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose - he was _so_ curious about the room and was certain that it hid knowledge that could assist him in taking down the future Dark Lady, but what would be the cost?

Absentmindedly he looked back over towards the book that beckoned him, it'd been on his mind ever since he'd first seen it. All he had to do was pick up the quill in the drawer beside it and everything would be unlocked, he knew it.

Harry closed his eyes and thought about the course of action he should take - before he came to a decision, something so bright flashed within the room that even with his eyes closed, he was blinded.

Once whatever had been done wore off and he could see again, panic set in. Harry couldn't control anything about himself. His breathing couldn't be held, his muscles couldn't be flexed and his sudden onslaught of anger mixed with heart-wrenching sorrow couldn't be stifled.

Worse, As if he were in a dream and only able to watch without interacting, his body began moving towards the table.

He tried to wrestle control back, but to little success - he could only watch on as he got ever closer to the table.

Harry's hands reached towards the book and quill once he was stood near them, again, he tried wrestling control with no positive outcome.

For the first time since his arrival, Harry was truly scared as he watched his hand holding the quill descend towards the book. His fear grew larger still, now joined with a fresh sense of pain when it made contact where his signature belonged. It lasted for only a few agonizingly slow seconds but once his hand pulled back to reveal that he'd written his name in the book, those negative feelings were replaced with euphoria.

Suddenly the room exploded in a flurry of activity - he didn't know how to describe it but it felt as if he could feel the very essence of magic itself all around him as books glowed and snakes came to life from the pillars where they were wrapped around.

All he'd needed to do was write his name in the book and everything had opened up to him, even new doors he was sure hadn't existed before were now visible! Why had he been so resistant in the first place?

Harry walked over to the now moving portrait of Salazar Slytherin and looked up at the man.

Slytherin for his part was already looking towards Harry with a charming smile and look of pride adorning his features.

" **My knowledge is now yours, Daughter of House Gaunt."**

Elation filled Harry and before he could hear his response that was already making its way out, the very same light from before struck him blind and deaf.

When he again opened his eyes, he was standing in the centre of the room as he'd been before.

Harry whipped his head around, examining every aspect of the room and saw that nothing was different from when he'd entered. Whatever vision, dream or memory he'd been in hadn't changed anything in the present time. What it did do was leave him with even more questions, something that seemed an all too common occurrence in this era.

Who was this Daughter of House Gaunt and why had her emotions been so haywire during the time of signing? Could the room show him whatever it had seen at any given time? Were the results of her signature in that book actually so immediate and lively, or was all of it a ruse for his name to be entered?

Dumbledore wouldn't be of any assistance and Harry trusted Riddle as much as he trusted Draco. That left one person he could speak with and that option was no more trustworthy than the aforementioned Witch. Still, maybe he could learn enough from the man that he could cross-check some of the information provided at a later date.

Harry walked over to the door and once he ensured it was closed tightly, spoke to the unmoving portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

" **Hello."**

As before, the room came to life and so did the portrait filled with Slytherin. Immediately, the man's eyes focused on Harry as the same charming smile he'd seen in the memory formed on his face.

" **You are back, Son of House Peverell, I knew you would be."** Smugness filled the man's gravelly voice.

Harry would have fired something back at the man if he were anyone else, Riddle included, but for two reasons, he didn't. One, he was long deceased, in a portrait and Harry had been the one to awaken him. Two, with all prior things mentioned, he was still Salazar Slytherin, who knew what he could do even as an aspect of the man within a portrait.

" **Yes, I'm back. I need answers that only you can provide."** Harry hid his annoyance at asking the man for help inwardly.

Slytherin's eyes remained cold and unblinking on Harry while the man appraised him in silence for nearly a minute. When he finally gave an answer, it was one that Harry wasn't happy to have.

" **All can be provided once your signature is within the book that greeted you."**

" **No."** Harry responded on instinct and watched as Slytherin's portrait shook his head in disappointment.

" **Then I fear all answers you seek will elude you."**

Harry scoffed. " **They won't."**

" **If you were truly certain that you could find them, you wouldn't have called upon me to answer."** Slytherin raised a hand in the portrait, effectively ending Harry's comeback before it even left his mouth while the man continued on. " **It bewilders me to no end that those who find my Study and other… areas often refuse to pass on the locations to their children. Tell me, why has it been centuries since your last relative came to me? Were they not pleased with the results I gave them?"**

Harry was baffled by what the man had said and as a result of his interpretation, it was all but confirmed to Harry that the contents of the room were dark. Why else would people fail to pass on the teachings of one of the greatest Wizards to ever live to their children? Maybe the direct cause of House Peverell's extinction and the reason he couldn't recall any of the names in the book he'd seen were due to the very teachings Slytherin seemed to so arrogantly provide. Of course, Harry wouldn't put thought to words with the man looking down at him from his portrait.

" **I don't know why they failed to pass on the location of this room and I have no knowledge about the 'results' you mention. What I can say is that my family has been in decline for a long while and because of that, we went into hiding, only coming out recently."** Harry paused and hoped that would suffice for the man - still returning the stare he hadn't expected a shake of the head with a brief crack in the man's arrogant expression.

" **Your ancestor, the one I speak of, foresaw this and tried to stop it. Our machinations were elaborate and our experiments successful, or at least we thought they'd been."** Slytherin looked back at him with his expression reinforced. " **Fate can be stalled but never beaten, always remember that, Son of House Peverell."**

Unsure of how to respond, Harry tilted his head to the side and corked a brow. " **Thanks."**

" **Ask me what you wanted to when you awoke me, though only that. Abuse my offer by asking more than what was on your mind at the time will result in a loss of privileges."**

Had the older Wizard taken pity on him or was it another ploy? Regardless of that, how would Slytherin know what was on his mind at the time and what privileges could he possibly take that didn't just include this room? A shiver down his spine told Harry not to risk anything and so when he replied, he'd heed the warning.

" **I have three questions that were on my mind at that specific time… how do I know you'll tell the truth?"**

Slytherin's gaze in response was answer enough and not wanting to be scolded by a man who died long ago, Harry started off with his first question.

" **Who was the previous user of the room, the one I saw in memory or vision or whatever the room had done to me? You called her 'Daughter of House Gaunt' and I could feel everything she felt at the time of her visit."**

" **She was the last Daughter of House Gaunt to visit me and at the same time, the last Member of House Gaunt to visit me. I will not tell you her name, nor can I, though I can tell you that her last visit took place in the year 1905. As for her emotions, 'tis not my place to speak."**

Harry tried his best in searching the man for any signs of deception and came up empty-handed. He was unsure if that was due to the man being an incredible liar, impossible to read on his being a portrait or if the words spoken were true. All he could do with the information given was remember it, store it away in his mind and check it at a later date once he came across anything remotely helpful.

" **Can this room show the occupants inside whatever it's witnessed?"**

" **All that has happened within the confines of this room and those attached can be witnessed again by any who are allowed in."**

A straight enough answer and Harry had no choice but to believe it unlike the other. That left him with one final question even if he'd wished to ask more.

" **When somebody signs their name into the book, is it as I saw?"** Harry had decided not to question if it were a ruse. For if it were, why would the man be truthful with him in admitting that he'd tried to trick him?

" **Tell me, what did you see?"** Harry messed with his hair in confusion before giving a look to the old wizard in the portrait. Slytherin had to know exactly what he'd seen in the memory and based on the smugness the man was showing, he did. Still, Harry's only hope of any knowledge gained resided in the man and as such, Harry repeated word for word just what he'd seen upon the Gaunt girl signing her name away.

Once he had finished his recollection, he waited for Slytherin's response and received a simple nod.

Harry pressed for more with an impatient gesture and the aged Wizard confirmed verbally that it happened exactly as he described.

" **Thank you."** Harry said, not forgetting his manners as he opened and closed the door in the span of a few seconds. He'd made his exit so quickly that he'd not waited for the portrait to say anything back.

Had everything the man said been true? Assuredly not. Harry knew better than to trust fully what the man said. His problem wasn't that he didn't completely trust Salazar Slytherin, it was that he didn't completely distrust the man.

Harry cast a Tempus and saw that the time was now nearly seven in the morning, he'd spent two hours down in the darkest corners of the castle - to him, it had been time well spent.

He had the name Gaunt, the knowledge it was a girl and the last year she'd visited the study which meant that she'd been at Hogwarts that very same year. All of that was more than enough information for him to begin looking for the woman.

**September 19th, 1943**

**Sunday Evening**

"Good evening Harry."

Harry was hoping he'd not get bogged down in conversation upon his return from the library but seeing that it was Corene that wanted to speak with him, he'd make the time.

"Good evening to you too Corene."

She looked at him and then over to the seats they'd taken during their last conversation before walking over to them, her offer clear to him even without words having been spoken. That didn't mean he took it up immediately, no, he considered it for a few moments.

It wasn't out of anything the girl had done nor was it annoyance with her, he'd just had a busy day with little to no success in finding anything out about the Gaunt girl.

No book he'd checked out that mentioned her family name had the current residence of said family or the fate of it. When he'd asked the librarian if that was everything on House Gaunt, she'd nodded and turned her attention back to the book in her hands without a second glance. Harry hadn't stopped at that and bugged the woman behind the desk again, this time for a Hogwarts roster which made the woman narrow her eyes at him. He didn't relent and when the woman rolled her eyes, she told him that past rosters were only in the office of the Headmaster - before he had the chance to ask, she told him that former Quidditch rosters could be provided by any Head of House though the extent in which they went back fully depended on the records of those before them.

In other words, he'd wasted the entirety of his day to only find out that he couldn't gain access to the Hogwarts records of the past thereby stalling his quest of finding out the woman who'd come before him. Sure, he could speak with Slughorn and hope that man knew at least something of the girl, but a Quidditch roster didn't contain the same information that the school directory would.

Harry was roused from his thinking by a sudden jolt of pain in his leg, he looked around the room and eventually settled on Corene across from him who was openly smirking with her wand out.

"Oops, sorry Harry. I must've gotten lost in my mind."

Clearly, she was digging at him and to a point, he deserved it, being ignored while somebody just stood still in thought probably wasn't a great feeling.

"Sorry." He apologized to the girl as he took the seat beside her once again - thinking all the while how it was unfortunate that Aster and Reinhard weren't playing their typical games for their pleasure. Oh well, a conversation with Carrow was never a dull affair anyhow.

"Good. What have you been up to today? I've not seen you anywhere, mealtimes included and when I asked your usual crowd they'd not seen you either."

She was entirely too observant for her own good was his first thought, his second was why did she care in the first place?

"I was wi-"

Corene cut him off. "Nobody. You were alone in the corner of the library reading books on Pureblood lineages and other information that any number of housemates would willingly give you."

"How did you know that? Were you sp-"

"I walked over to you, stood beside you for five minutes and spoke her name thrice. Should I be disappointed that you're more interested in ruined Houses than my own?"

Harry's blood ran cold at the fact he'd been so careless that he'd not even noticed somebody calling out to him. What else had he missed while he'd immersed himself so far into the books he'd skimmed through? More importantly, what else had she seen or heard?

"What Houses do you think I'm interested in?"

Corene snorted. "What Houses weren't you interested in is a more apt question to ask. When I was beside you your interest wasn't on one in particular, rather, you were skimming the contents looking for something. I must admit you had my interest spiked until you stopped briefly on House Gaunt, thinking as they do is dangerous for one's mental faculties."

So she'd seen what he hadn't wanted her to then, but that need not mean anything bad would come of it. After all, if Corene thought so little of the house then she'd not suspect that his reading was anything more than brushing up on history and that could be a perfect excuse for it.

"I'm not that interesting sadly, I just wanted to see the current state of Houses without needing to bug anyone for it."

"Nobody but Abraxas is bugged by you and he'd still put up with anything you asked."

Why he'd do that is obvious, but Harry felt the need to ask regardless. "Why would that be?"

"Don't act a fool Peverell, it's unbecoming of you." Corene scolded him and began playing with the wand in her hand - he wasn't sure if anxiety had caused her to do so or if it was meant as a threat. Either way, he pushed ever so slightly in hopes Corene would potentially give anything more away than he already knew.

"Humour me?"

Corene looked at him and sighed, giving in to what he wanted after a shake of her head. "We both know Riddle is heavily interested in you to the point that she'd discipline severely anyone who did anything remotely offensive to you. Aster and Reinhard can see it too, they've been given leeway since becoming as close as they have with you out of fear that their punishment would lead to your disapproval."

That was an interesting bit of information albeit one that he'd already suspected with prior conversation between the boys.

"Have you experienced leeway as they have?" Corene and he weren't as close as the two boys that usually occupied all his time, but the girl was still the third most spoken with member of Slytherin for him.

"No. Unlike your two friends, I don't need to hide behind you from punishment."

A fair point if ever he'd heard one.

"Wh-"

"D-"

They'd both tried to speak, effectively cutting one another off before the first word had exited their mouth.

"You first." Both said at the same time, causing Harry to laugh while Corene smiled demurely.

Once that moment passed, Harry the self-styled gentleman motioned that Corene should say what she wanted to and so she did.

"Did you want to ask me anything?"

Harry scratched his head, unsure if he was missing something obvious, a quick racking of his mind brought up nothing.

"About the House you were looking up. I assume based on the manner in which you returned that your ventures were less than successful."

She was obviously right, not that he wanted to tell her as much. For one it made him seem incapable and in addition to that, the girl had already seen that he was searching for House Gaunt - what if she knew more than she was letting on so she could tell Riddle everything at a later date?

"No, that's fine, It's nothing overly important anyway."

Harry's lame attempt of deception was clearly seen through based on the look Corene gave him, though her lack of follow-through was appreciated. He supposed that came with the territory of being in Slytherin, nobody seemed to willingly open their hearts or minds with people that'd potentially be adversaries down the road.

"See me should you change your mind on that, few know Politics or History better than I."

Inwardly, he groaned. Both were subjects that Harry wasn't overly fond of in the slightest and both were subjects that he knew he'd need to learn in the coming Years - if he made it that long. Perhaps taking her up on the offer wouldn't be too harmful, he'd just need to be careful to ask about information on more than just House Gaunt, it would surely save him t-

Corene's sudden movement to stand up caused him to abruptly spit out, "No."

She turned to him in minor surprise, likely having assumed their conversation had been finished with his lack of response to her sentence.

"If it truly doesn't bother you, there were a couple of things I would love to ask." Harry stopped and waited for her to reply before remembering to add in one crucial detail. "I'd prefer it to be somewhere with a degree of privacy."

Her nod of approval and uptick of her lips were followed by words that almost offended him. "And here you were thinking you should be placed in _Gryffindor_ of all places."

Corene then finally stopped playing with the wand between her fingers as she did an elaborate motion and mumbled something. Based on the lack of sound now available to his ears he'd assumed that she'd done whatever it was Riddle usually did, only with more movement and without silence.

"Ask what you will Harry, I'll do by best to answer your questions so long as they have no negative effect on myself or others close to me."

Harry supposed he could ask each question individually, but for the sake of both their sanities, he asked all at once.

"What did you mean about ruined Houses? What can you tell me about House Gaunt in particular considering your distaste for them? You mentioned you excel in politics too, so I'll ask something that I hadn't been thinking of until then if that's fine." Corene nodded at him and so he asked what flashed across his mind at the time. "Can you tell me anything about House Goldhorn's stances and which Houses currently have the most power?"

Ruined Houses and House Gaunt were what he truly wanted to know about, the latter of the two was the sole reason he'd wasted as much time in the library as he had in the first place! As for why he fit in a question about Sarah's parents, why not? Corene had offered her help and the girl's parents were unknown variables that he'd never heard of during his time in the future - any information on them was helpful lest he gets himself into trouble come Yule.

Corene showed no surprise or discomfort at any of the questions he'd asked, if anything, the girl leaned forward and furrowed her brows in concentration.

"Ruined Houses are those that are close to going extant in the male line, extinct as a whole or those that live in incredibly poor conditions. Most of the Houses in which you spent any decent bit of time looking at have been in ruin for centuries, the surviving ones at least. As for House Gaunt, it's no different, last I recall the last surviving member is serving a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. Unfortunately, I don't remember what for but my father had said good riddance, their family always thought themselves superior and at one point from what I've read, they had been." Corene paused her answers and looked in the direction of the Wizarding Chess table that Aster and Reinhard tended to occupy. Sure enough, both boys were seating themselves with Reinhard looking particularly murderous this evening.

"Come to think of it, why didn't you use this spell during our last conversation?" Harry figured based on the annoyance she'd shown that it didn't amuse her as much as it did him.

"Their games can be enjoyed now and again. Shall I continue?"

Harry nodded and like that, Corene continued with her impromptu History lesson. "House Goldhorn keeps its nose out of anything political, similar to Houses Greengrass and Abbott. What little is known about their political stances comes from the current Lord's father - they don't want war and they don't want society to change from the way it is now, my mother suspects it's a lack of caring rather than their being happy with the current system. Houses with the most power on the other hand… that's trickier than it used to be. Do you know anything about politics?"

"Not really." Harry saw no need to lie, Politics weren't his forte and they never would be, regardless of how much time he spent on them down the road.

"Do you know the difference between Pureblood distinctions?"

"A little? I know my family is classified as Ancient and Noble."

Corene tilted her head. "Is that all?" Harry nodded and the girl questioned him. "Did your parents fail to see the importance of teaching you about it or are they as unknowing in politics as you are?"

"Uh… the latter."

"I see. Well, let me start with the basics and do pay close attention, making me repeat myself is an insult to both of us."

"What if I ha-"

"Questions can be asked and answered once I'm finished. Take out your journal if you want notes - I would if I were you."

Harry did as Corene suggested and took out his journal along with the supplies in which to write. When she saw he was prepared, she began.

"In our society, we have ways to show how far back a Pureblood family goes. While many can be called Purebloods due to the rather lax rules, few can be called anything beyond that. For the few who can go beyond that, two titles await them. Should a family be able to prove their purity three centuries back, they're then considered a Noble Pureblood House, Yaxley who you initially met with the rest of us in Diagon Alley is considered a Noble Pureblood family for reference. As for what you said earlier, being an Ancient and Noble House, that's given upon tracing your purity back seven centuries. Only fifteen families can currently do that - one of them being the Gaunts, not that they matter anymore. With your coming back to Wizarding Society, that number won't drop to thirteen upon Gaunt's death in prison. Before you ask why all of this matters, Noble Pureblood families are afforded more political power and amnesties given their heritage, Ancient and Noble Pureblood families have even more privileges. I strongly urge you to read up on them during our next break. We can pause here for questions, Peverell."

Harry blinked a few times, not knowing where to start. Corene had just offloaded such an abundance of information that he'd hardly been able to keep up with her and now that she was finished, he had to take a moment to collect his thoughts before he could form any questions.

"Not speaking means no questions."

"Who are the others besides my own and the Gaunts?" Harry asked the first question that'd crossed his mind and it hadn't been a bad one in his opinion. At the least, it would tell him who Riddle was likely off to collect or attack first in the case of their opposition.

"Houses Abbott, Avery, Black, Carrow, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Malfoy, Nott, Potter, Prewett, Rosier and Slughorn."

"Are any of them politically connected or powerful?" Harry knew it was a dumb question, a few of them most definitely were powerful - he knew the Malfoy's had been back in his time for certain!

"All of them are, how could one not be with that important of a lineage?"

Well, that wasn't good then, was it? Riddle already had Avery, Carrow, Lestrange, Malfoy, Nott and Rosier backing her with Slughorn infatuated with her as his star pupil.

"How many other families can compete politically speaking?"

"Other than those fourteen families, maybe another dozen are important enough to sway the Wizengamot or flex influence when it matters. Luckily for you, half of them have Heir's or Heiress's in our House - you were truly very fortunate to be sorted here."

Corene was more correct than she knew; if that many people of importance were in Slytherin than that ruddy hat hadn't been totally wrong in placing him in Slytherin. Harry had to stop a shiver at the admittance.

"Who are those six?"

Carrow looked over her shoulder and then back over to Harry. "Yaxley, who's sitting beside Riddle currently, is the most important of them. Other than him in Slytherin, we have Bulstrode, Flint, Parkinson, Rowle and Travers."

"You said Ancient and Noble Houses are afforded certain amnesties."

"I did."

"If that's the case, why was that Gaunt fellow imprisoned?" Harry didn't know what to expect from her answer but he figured that the amnesties provided couldn't be all that powerful if the man still found himself behind bars.

Corene seemed to think for a few minutes and when she gave her answer, he could see how carefully she was watching him. "While amnesties and immunities protect those in Ancient and Noble Houses from most things, there are some crimes heinous enough that your protection is voided."

She had to tell him more than that, those words weren't even a full answer for Merlin's sake!

"Well?"

"Well what, Harry?" He saw her smile softly when her reply was out.

"Was his crime 'heinous enough' to void his protection?"

"No." Corene's smile grew wider.

"What?"

"You're learning."

Harry took it as the compliment he assumed it was and pushed on. "What did he do and why was he punished more than he should have been?"

"Don't take my words as facts, I only skimmed the Daily Prophet portion on this; He killed muggles and admitted to it almost boastfully when the Ministry came to question him. Normally that's not too bad, after all, what's the difference in a world with a few less muggles? What got him was the past in crime he had mixed with his lack of wealth, enemies made and worst of all for someone in his position - he had no friends, no allies, not a single Wizard or Witch was willing to stick their neck out to save him."

Corene may be too far gone.

Harry hid his emotions and hid them well when the girl spoke about the murder of muggles so jadedly, she acted like they were insects - was this why she joined with Riddle? Regardless of his feelings on the matter, he'd have to push aside those concerning words for the time being. It's not like she was the one that killed them anyhow and he knew hatred could be overcome - she'd been one of the ones he wanted to focus on getting out from under Riddle's influence anyway. He'd just had to expedite that goal now.

"Couldn't we be put away if we have nobody that would care for our absence?"

She scoffed. "No. Even if you had avoided us during your time in Diagon Alley, your family's wealth is well known and you're not a bottom feeder as he'd reportedly been."

"I see… What amnesties and immunities do we have if killing Muggle's wouldn't put us away normally?"

"Too many for me to explain while we sit here. I'll give you a book tomorrow evening that goes into depth."

"Thank you, Corene." Harry meant it, she was already helpful enough with whatever he needed.

"You're welcome, Harry." Her smile was still present on her face while she looked at him, probably expecting more questions - something he had in large quantity for the girl but no longer felt right continuing with. Using her for information as he had been during most of their interactions didn't sit well with him. He wanted to know her as a person, not only as a tutor.

"What do you plan on doing during the Hogsmeade weekend coming up?"

Corene tilted her head again (something he noticed that she and Riddle shared as a quirk) and a questioning look settled on her face.

"Can you repeat the question? I fear I've misheard you, my apologies."

"Do you have any plans for Hogsmeade this coming weekend?" Harry watched as her eyebrows shot up and the confusion slipped away.

"No, not really. Normally Riddle would have Daphne and I join her." Corene didn't have any scorn or sadness at her lack of inclusion, not that those missing emotions stopped Harry from offering an invite.

"You should come with us, Riddle already invited Emilene, Goldhorn and Yaxley."

"Riddle hasn't offered."

Harry shrugged his shoulders in a _who cares_ gesture. "So? I am."

"As appreciate of your invitation as I am, I can't intrude on Riddle's time with you even if that time isn't alone."

"I'll ask h-"

"No!" Corene raised her voice, making both her and Harry's eyes go wide. She collected herself not even a second later and said it again. "No. That's quite alright Harry." Corene then cast a Tempus and began readying herself to stand.

Harry didn't know what he'd done but assumed that her now choosing to leave was due to him and that the Tempus was simply an excuse.

"Wait, could you spare another five minutes?" He wouldn't continue pressing her to join them, he wouldn't bring up Riddle at all.

Corene looked hesitant and bit on her bottom lip.

Harry dared not try her patience and waited in silence while she made her decision.

Maybe fifteen seconds passed and the girl reclined in the seat again, her soft smile making a return to her face.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Anything that you're willing to share about yourself."

Based on the sudden blushing of Corene's cheeks, he'd come across flirtatiously and he hadn't even meant to! That didn't mean he hadn't enjoyed the results, she was as beautiful as Riddle and had a better personality to boot.

"Be more specific." Corene's voice sounded shyer than he'd heard it before, he almost laughed until he realized that the girl was likely to curse him if he did so.

"Well, what's your favourite colour?"

"Green." Her response was instantaneous and he couldn't help but snort.

"Something funny about that, Peverell?"

"Not at all, ma'am."

"Good." Corene's blush was gone from her cheeks, her smile was ever-present.

"Do you have more siblings than one brother?"

"No."

"Do you travel at all?"

Corene's face lit up. "Yes, often, my family has a vacation home in southern France and another in Sicily."

"Wicked. What's your favourite? Speak any French or Italian?"

"France, it's beautiful, maybe one day you can join us. Only the basics of French, not any Italian."

"If that offer is still out in a few years, I'd love to. I've never gotten to leave the United Kingdom as you can probably imagine."

Corene leaned forward after looking over her shoulder and softly grasped his hand. "You may not have gotten to leave the isles but at least you finally were able to leave your home. I'm glad to have met you."

Harry was taken aback by the girl's show of friendship, Corene never seemed like one for touching.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he returned the sentiment. "I'm glad too. I got to meet you, one of my best friends."

"I'll consider you one of mine when you return from the upcoming Hogsmeade trip with a token of your friendship." Corene leaned back in her seat again after flicking him on the nose lightly.

"Yes ma'am."

They both smiled and continued with their small talk, the five minutes Corene agreed to going out the window as time dragged on while their friendship grew. By the time either finally noticed how late it'd gotten, they were the last ones in the common room other than Riddle and Daphne - both of whom were looking over at the pair.

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble Corene."

"Not at all, Harry." She didn't look as confident as she sounded and rather than respond to her, he stood up from his seat. Corene couldn't stop him when she'd noticed him making his way over to Daphne and Riddle, all she could do was follow him and hope he did nothing stupid on her behalf.

"Riddle, Daphne." He greeted both girls.

" _Harry._ " Riddle returned for the both of them, her tongue slipping out to brush her bottom lip after saying his name.

"I wanted to apologize for taking up Corene's time, I expect you were waiting for her but I couldn't find it within myself to let go of such good company." He carefully picked his way through that sentence and when finished, he saw Riddle's eyes briefly flicker behind him, they were back on him after a split-second.

"No apologies necessary _Harry._ I'm glad you find the company I keep enjoyable - Corene and Daphne here are my two closest friends, I'm more than willing to share them with you."

Harry saw Daphne snicker and shake her head, he was confused as to why until he realized what Riddle had said. Surely she didn't mean…? His teenage mind ran wild with inappropriate thoughts until Riddle's voice spoke again.

"Well, I suppose you'll be off to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow for our lessons." Harry nodded and walked away from the girls in the direction of the boys' dorm entrance, he was thankful that Riddle had taken pity on him.

He wasn't thankful that he'd have to put up with her teasing in tomorrow's lessons.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome back to The Power of Love - our tenth Chapter! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the kindness you've shown me during this venture, it's truthfully very heart-warming. You've all been amazing to speak with and I hope to thank you all again on Chapter one-hundred!
> 
> As usual, our next update will take place this coming Sunday, the 28th of February.
> 
> In-case you haven't seen already, I've posted the first chapter to my two new stories. One is a Harry/OFC Slytherin and the other is a Harry/Delphini - check them out if either of those pairings interest you! 
> 
> As usual: a big thanks to my Beta's and Discord Staff - Alec, Alpple, Athena Hope, Babo, Champ, O'Neill, Seventh Son, SinisterFox, Tetricaclus and Xevier!
> 
> Feel free to join my Discord for updates and information, link on my profile. Without any more rambling from me, I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> (Sorry if you don't!)

**September 25th, 1943**

**Saturday Morning**

“You’re early.” 

Harry was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when her voice greeted him upon his entrance into the Slytherin common room.

“I am.”

His eyes were momentarily blurry, similar to when he’d tried to see without his glasses, back when he'd still worn them, but not quite so bad; well enough to see Riddle’s smirk at least.

“That means we have some time to ourselves then.” 

He’d not meant to come down early to spend time with Riddle, that was truthfully one of the last things on his mind. What he wanted to do was speak with Walburga or possibly one of those who served her, such as Mulciber. Ever since the girl had beckoned him to speak with her he’d been curious but other matters had been more pressing.

“I was actually thinking about heading back up, maybe catch a bit more rest.” Harry took a small step backwards.

Riddle took three forward. “I would rather we speak.” 

“Imagine we’ll be doing a lot of that today.” He took another step backwards and angled his body as if he were going to turn around if another moment passed. 

“Good morning Abraxas.” Riddle greeted while looking past him, causing him to turn fully around to look at the boy in reflex. 

Abraxas wasn’t behind him was the first thing that registered, second was his feet no longer being on the ground.

“Rid-” Harry could only get out the first syllable of her name as he was shot towards the chair she’d had him sit in whenever they were speaking with one another in the common room. He didn’t know the spell she’d used to do so, but thankfully, she’d done it with finesse enough that the chair's impact was little more than a slap on his skin.

“Thanks for taking a seat Harry, I do so appreciate your willingness to spend your morning with me.” Her voice was teasing and smug, her appearance matching that when he looked at the girl approaching. 

‘“If I weren’t so tire-” Harry tried to warn only for Riddle to wave her hand.

“Always be on your guard, Harry. You should know by now that I expect better from you.” 

He sighed and rubbed the remaining stubborn pieces of sleep from his eyes - it was far too early in the morning to be dealing with Riddle. Next time he wouldn’t make the mistake of coming down early. 

“Get on with it then, what did you want to discuss?” 

Riddle cocked her head at him, finally taking the seat beside his, though not before moving it until their chairs were connected. “I don’t believe I told you I wanted to discuss anything, I simply wish to spend the early morning before our day out in your company.” 

“Great.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice, a thought popping up a moment after. “Maybe we could see if Sarah is up too, I’m sure she’d enjoy spending her morning with the both of us.” 

For the most fleeting of moments in his observation of Riddle, he saw her hands constrict and her breath at the time of his speaking go uneven; it was hidden so fast Harry half wondered if it were what he’d made it out to be. 

“Gol- Sarah, excuse me, is probably still enjoying the warm embrace of sleep, as you should be.” Riddle’s voice was fine, betraying nothing.

“Are you sure? One of her sisters or friends could wake her for us, it’d only be twenty minutes earlier than most.” He knew it was far from smart to taunt the girl beside him, but sleep still had a minor hold on his brain and he’d wanted to know if Riddle’s feelings were real or a figment of ambition. Based on the firmness of her response and the slightest of agitation in her affirmation, Harry feared that the future dark lady just may have the most minor of crushes on him. He wasn’t sure if that was worse or better than being the centre of her ambitions. 

“I’m very sure, Harry, so sure in fact that I’d told her to meet us twenty-five minutes from now.” Riddle then stood up from her chair and sat on the arm of his, using one of her hands to steady herself by grabbing a hold of his shoulder. Her touch was cool enough to feel through his clothing and the gentle caress from her pointer finger added to the tenseness he’d felt upon her new choice of seating.

“What are you doing?” His voice must have shown the sudden discomfort he felt based on the wide smile the girl fixed him with.

“Sitting closer to my Hogsmeade date.” Her voice wasn’t teasing, far from it. 

“What if somebody comes down? Are you sure you want others to see us acting this… close, with one another?” 

Riddle cocked her head at him for the second time in the morning. “Acting? That’s something performers do,  _ Harry _ ,” she leaned downwards to whisper into his ear, the moisture from her breath causing goosebumps to flourish across his neck, “Does this show the  _ concern _ I have with others seeing us in this way?” 

He didn’t know how to respond to the girl and thankfully, he didn’t have to. All too suddenly footfalls sounded from the girl’s dorms and Harry jolted from the seat as if scalded; that was the first time he believed he heard a true laugh from Riddle.

Not even a full second later the figure emerged.

“Good morning, Heir Peverell.” Emilene Nott, the other Slytherin girl joining them for the trip greeted him with a curtsey. She was wearing a conservative dark green dress with black stockings and a black ribbon sitting prettily in her hair. Harry enjoyed the looks of the girl and slid into something he’d seen a fair few times now.

“Good morning, Scion Nott.” Harry took hold of and kissed the girls outstretched hand after bowing to her. 

“You’re earlier than expected, Emilene.” Riddle’s voice sounded from behind, giving away nothing as to how she felt about that.

“I, yes, sorry Riddle.” Emilene’s nervousness was evidence enough that Riddle’s tone had been deceptive. 

Harry stayed in front of Emilene as he waved away the girl's concern both verbally and physically, “It’s fine, Riddle and I were finishing up our conversation anyhow. Say, do you have any places that you wanted to go to today? I know La Fudgerie seems to be on everybody’s list.” 

Riddle should know better than to treat those who answered to her so lowly and he’d show both of the girls that. With any luck, if he continued treating her followers better than her and did almost as good as she’d done in the subjects of importance, he could take them from her. They’d just need a bit of encouragement that he was a suitable alternative to the tall dark-haired dangerous beauty known as Elaine Riddle. 

Emilene looked over his shoulder searchingly and when her eyes darted back to him, he figured Riddle had given her the go-ahead. “La Fudgerie is assuredly on our list of stops today. Most places in Hogsmeade are, considering you’ve never gone.” 

Harry stepped closer to the girl and whispered conspiratorially, “Know any places to grab gifts?” 

Her cheeks turned red as she once again glanced over his shoulder and back to him. “I, uh, is it for Riddle? Sh-she doesn’t like surprises very much.” 

For once he wasn’t the one uncomfortable in the proximity with a member of the opposite sex. “Yes, it’s for,” Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder, seeing Riddle sitting lazily in his chair while watching them. Unlike how he’d been when mentioning Sarah, she appeared relaxed and even a bit amused if the lazy wiggle of her fingers was anything to go by. “Riddle. Don’t worry about surprises either, I have a feeling I know just what she’d like.” 

Emilene swallowed and this time didn’t glance at Riddle. “There’s a small place to buy jewellery, not huge mind you, considering where we are. Other than that there’s a small clothing shop and… a sweets store, Honeydukes it’s called. Please don’t grab her anything from Honeydukes.” 

Harry chuckled and finally stepped back from the girl. “I won’t, thank you.” 

With their conversation finished, Emilene made her way over to Riddle and began speaking in hushed tones with the much taller girl. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if she were recounting everything he’d whispered with her about only a few seconds earlier. Either way, he was content to wait for Yaxley to come down in silence while the girls gossiped behind him.

Finally, after another ten minutes, more footfalls sounded and this time from the boy’s dorms. All three current occupants of the common room looked over to where the noise was coming from and saw Aster, Reinhard and Yaxley exit.

“Good morning Pev.” Aster greeted.

“Pev,” Reinhard grunted, in no mood for the morning.

Yaxley waited to do his greeting until he stood closer to Harry, the other two boys after greeting him had already exited the common room.

“Good morning, Heir Peverell, thank you for the inclusion on this trip.” The boy's bow was farther down than Harry thought he could go without falling over - that was saying something too considering the balance and athleticism he had.

“Good morning to you too, Heir Yaxley. Not a problem too, it’ll be nice to finally know you even half as well as I know Aster and Reinhard, troublemakers as they are.” Harry hoped to lighten the mood after returning the customary bow, “Please, call me Harry. Now, do you know any place in Hogsmeade that we could buy something… mischievous?” 

Yaxley’s smile was friendly. “Thank you, Harry, you may call me Cliff. As for a place in which we can acquire goods that are fun for us and not so much for those we use them on, I know just the spot. Assuming our company doesn’t mind going with us,” Yaxley said before looking at Riddle like Emilene seemed to, the boy likely receiving the same go-ahead when he turned his attention back to Harry with a sheepish look, “Zonko’s.” 

“Gre-” 

“Now that we’re all finally here, let’s make our way to the Great Hall where I’m sure the final member of our small party is waiting.” Riddle had cut him off and stood up, already making her way towards the exit of the common room as she spoke. 

Harry sighed, he could already tell who’d be calling the shots for the entirety of the day - she better hold up to her end of the bargain or he’d never do this again with her. 

*****

“Good morning Elaine, Harry!” Sarah’s cheerful and not at all tired sounding voice greeted as soon as they entered into the Great Hall. 

When Harry asked why Riddle had chosen the Great Hall rather than the courtyard or anywhere else, the girl had shrugged and said this is where Sarah had wanted to meet up. He couldn’t help but think it was a smart move that was encouraged by the many tales Potter and Weasley had told her - thinking of them, Harry still needed to get close with the pair. Maybe he’d run into them at Hogsmeade too. 

“Good morning Sarah,” Harry replied warmly with a smile on his face.

“Yes, good morning Sarah, I take it you’re ready to depart?” Riddle’s voice sounded tense to his ears, a quick look at the two other Slytherin’s and Harry knew he wasn’t the only one that thought as much.

“Yup! Thanks again for inviting me Elaine, I’m so excited to get to know you and your friends better!” Sarah emphasized her thanks by bolting forward and wrapping Riddle in a hug, the taller girl appearing very taken aback, awkwardly returning it for all of a second before trying to pry the girl off her.

“As I’ve told you before, think nothing of it.” Riddle carefully moved behind Harry, which happened to be the farthest possible spot from Sarah, “We’ll be taking a carriage to Hogsmeade rather than walking, I’d rather not dirty or exert myself if there’s no need.” 

Riddle didn’t wait for anyone to respond to her and after hooking her arm through Harry’s, began leading the group of five off in the direction of the Hogsmeade Carriages. When they arrived they saw a few other students milling about, likely waiting for the carriages to arrive rather than take the walk down to the village. Unsurprisingly, Aster and Reinhard were arguing while waiting; surprisingly, Marcus Potter, Veronica Weasley and much of that group were also waiting for a carriage. 

Harry mistakenly forgot who he was in the presence of as he took a step towards Potter only to be yanked back by the arm still wound around him. 

“You have time to speak with  _ Potter _ and his ilk when you’re not with me,” Riddle had leaned in when saying that, avoiding offending Sarah if he had to hedge a guess. Rather than pull back, Riddle leaned forward and as she did in the dungeons, surprised him with a kiss.

This time, it was on the cheek rather than his forehead, not that the placement mattered, as it was still shocking for him. Try as he might to recoil from the contact, memories of Voldemort in the graveyard flashing in his mind, her grip was like steel as it kept him from retreating.

“I knew you two were a thing!” Sarah said loudly, a few steps away from Riddle and Harry.

His eyes must have been incredibly wide when he turned to look at Sarah as he clocked expressions of amusement on both her face and Emilenes - Yaxley looked decidedly different, nervousness and discomfort were visible in his expression. 

Seeing his failure to respond, Riddle took the initiative, “Oh I wouldn’t say that, not yet at least. I was simply rewarding Harry for being the gentleman he’s shown himself to be.” 

Riddle had to enjoy shutting him up with words or actions, as he’d been about to speak once Sarah’s words stagnated only for Riddle to once again imply she wanted more than the ‘friendship’ they had. First, she didn’t want romance, then she said that she did, now the girl was showing impatience - how undecided could she be? 

Sarah laughed at his expression and spoke to the pair of them. “You better make a move soon if you want him, I know quite a few girls who’re interested in our good friend Harry!” 

“Really now?” Riddle let his arm go, hooked it around Emilene and dragging the girl with her until she was beside Sarah - whatever earlier discomfort from the sudden contact the Hufflepuff had initiated gone. “Do tell me  _ exactly  _ who’s interested in Harry.”

“I couldn’t possibly do that! Not until you’re together at least.” Sarah laughed, switching to raising her hands in surrender at the mock glare Riddle sent her.

“We’re all girls here, I’m sure we could discuss it when Cliff and Harry go off to do whatever it is that boys do.” Emilene tried, earning herself a subtle nod from Riddle, something Harry was very much watching out for. He’d learned enough by now with his being in Slytherin that no matter how minute an interaction could be, Riddle’s followers would always look for approval whenever they acted.

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t want to betr-” Sarah couldn’t finish when Riddle cut her off.

“Fret not, it can wait for another time.” Riddle then looked back at Harry, or more aptly, past him. “Finally, our ride has arrived. We’ll be taking the foremost one.” 

Riddle strutted past Potter and those in his group as they’d begun slinking towards the same carriage. When one of the boys he didn’t know made a noise of disapproval, Potter shook his head in the negative and gave a wink at Harry when he passed by. Harry returned the conspiratorial gesture and mouthed the words ‘Thanks mate’ to the Potter of this time. 

Both boys didn’t want a conflict on a Hogsmeade weekend.

*****

Their ride to the village had been casual and mostly in silence. Riddle had taken advantage of the closeness the carriage provided and ‘accidentally’ brushed his leg with hers or grasped his hand during a bump. She’d even gone so far in her playing that when the other three had disembarked, she fell backwards on his lap and had taken a few seconds more than needed to properly right herself, wiggling all the while. 

Harry wasn’t proud of the reaction it caused on his body but based on the lascivious look she sent him, Riddle had achieved exactly what she’d aimed for. She’d even had the gall to laugh when Harry prolonged his getting off the carriage so as to calm down, explaining to the others when asking what was taking him so long that he was having ‘a hard time’ getting down. 

He’d not do anything in retribution today or at all, no, Harry would do his best to show that her actions earned her nothing. 

When he’d finally gotten off and moved past her, dodging her arm, he couldn’t help but look back to see the flash of annoyance that went across her face. He was half tempted to take hold of Sarah’s arm just to be petty but cooler heads prevailed when he thought about the potential ramifications such a move would bring. 

“Where are we going first?” Sarah asked the group. 

“I find myself being peckish, perhaps a bite to eat from that new restaurant?” Riddle looked around after speaking to see if anybody disagreed - it looked as if Emilene might but when the girl spoke it was to clarify the name rather than decline.

“The Seventh Fox you mean? I hear it can be a tad… expensive.” 

Harry had his pouch from Gringotts on him, thinking it would come in handy today in purchasing gifts and hearing Emilene’s words, decided the wealth House Peverell had amassed surely wouldn’t miss a dozen or so Galleons if he were to pay for the lot of them. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll treat.” 

Emilene chewed on her lip and shot a look over to Riddle who was observing him pensively. Yaxley shook his head just enough for Harry to see it while Sarah looked at him like he was crazy. 

“Are you sure you wish to do so, Harry? None of us is in particularly poor circumstances.” Riddle finished and observed him closely.

He saw no reason to take back his words and it wouldn’t be a lie if he told them a few Galleons wouldn’t be missed. “I’m sure, think of it as an appreciative gesture towards the goodwill you’ve shown me if that's what it takes.” 

Riddle must have seen that he was being fully transparent and dipped her head. “Then allow me to thank you for all of us, Harry,” he couldn’t contemplate what that meant when she confidently strode forward in front of the other three, once again planting a chaste kiss on his cheek.

No observation could be made on his behalf in examining the group's reaction before Sarah laughed and after looking at the much taller girl that’d just kissed him, dashed forward to plant one of her own on the opposite cheek. 

When she’d pulled back giggling to herself, Harry observed the sharpness Riddle’s expression took on after Sarah’s imitation of her through the fog his teenage brain was currently experiencing. He assumed if he could make it out, the others could as well and at that point in time decided he should probably stay between the two girls for the remainder of the day. 

Maybe he should also shelf the idea of using Sarah as a means of annoying Riddle for a week or so too, only long enough for any ill intentions to die down. Hopefully not literally, either.

Corene could do in that span of time.

“Don’t expect a kiss from me too, Harry, I’m sure Aster would be fuming if he heard I’d stolen you from him.” Yaxley’s stoic voice spoke up from behind Emilene, causing all of them, Riddle included, to laugh.

*****

“Good afternoon and welcome to The Seventh Fox, will it just be the five of you?” 

Upon the groups entering the restaurant, a middle-aged woman dressed immaculately and standing behind a lectern greeted them. 

Harry waited for one of the others to answer before realizing he had been referred to by the group based on the prompting looks they’d all casted him. Something that surprised him initially but that he later understood was done out of respect due to the fact that he was the one paying for their outing.

“Yes ma’am.” 

The woman smiled at his manners and after picking up a few vaguely muggle looking menus, told the group to follow her over to the table they’d be taking. He wasn’t sure if it was air the group gave off or if the woman was that exceptional at reading personalities, but whatever it was, she’d given the group a seat in the backmost corner of the restaurant. Harry appreciated the privacy afforded to them. 

Each table, including the one they were seated at, had two comfortable benches with back support, a wide enough table for maybe four adults aside and a great glass window that looked out into the village. For Hogsmeade, he could imagine how the place would be pricey. 

“Ah, they serve a limited portion of French cuisine too.” Riddle sounded strangely pleased with that. Harry racked his brain for anything that suggested Voldemort in his time had any dealings with the French and came up empty - maybe this one had another minor difference to his.

Harry picked up the menu and began examining it just as the others all had - his decision came far quicker than them once he’d seen that they offered a meal similar to that served on Christmas. It even came with treacle tart as a side dish! 

His quick selection was noticed by Riddle, the girl putting down her menu from her place beside him. 

“Already made your choice so soon, Harry?” 

“Yes, the roast dinner served with treacle tart.” He provided his choice before the girl asked, saving himself from answering that as the next question.

“A bit bland, is it not? You could have gone with something a tad more…  _ exotic _ .” Riddle swiped her tongue across her lips in emphasis, Harry scooted to the far edge of the bench in response. 

“Bland as it may be, it’s safe and something I’m familiar with.” Harry wasn’t sure if he was fully talking about food anymore.

Riddle snaked her way over beside him, brushing his hand as she picked his menu back up and flipped it open to a page titled ‘Cuisine Française’.

“Will you not split something with me? Expand your taste buds, as they say.” Riddle had extended in such a way that for once, she was the one looking up at him; for a moment it made him feel above the girl, that was until he realized the move had been done purposefully as she gazed up at him from under her thick eyelashes. Her gaze joined with a smile had him enthralled by her natural beauty, at that moment he’d have done a lot for the girl if she’d only asked. 

Simply being near her seemed to fill him with an unnatural sense of happiness. Based on the slight widening of her eyes and the way her hand sought out his, she felt it too. Their distance shrank more so than it already had and Harry was unsure if he was moving closer, she had or if it were a combined effort. All he knew for certain was that for once, he didn’t see Voldemort in the girl beside him - instead, he saw a beautiful dark-haired and pale girl that he’d not mind getting another kiss from.

Her eyes went incredibly wide when that last thought of his manifested itself and he realized that the girl may very well be using this time to read his mind as she’d done before. Showing great mental resilience, he tore his gaze from the girl followed by his hand. 

Harry took a deep, calming breath and looked back at her. “What would you want to share?”

“Perhaps the mini croque monsieur plate?” 

He shrugged when she looked over at him for an opinion, which he had none. Only once had he tried French food and it had been two years prior - he hadn’t been a fan of it.

Seeing that she’d not stop staring at him until he gave an answer, he nodded his head. That would be all she’d get from him in a way of response, at least on the topic of food.

“Were you doing  _ it  _ again?” 

She cocked her head at him as her face took on a questioning expression. “By ‘it’ I imagine you mean looking into your thoughts?” 

“So you did do it again.” He knew he’d caught her.

“Not that you had any sure way of knowing that, I may have accidentally read your frontmost thoughts.” Riddle raised her palms towards him but not her arms, not wanting the other three at the table to think a confrontation would be ensuing, “It’s hard not to when they’re all but flashed to me, honestly, you can’t place the blame solely on me.” 

Harry looked at her as if she’d grown another head. Of course he could blame her, she was the one using magic on him! 

“You should learn Occlumency better than those minor shields you’ve showcased if you don’t want me looking in.” Riddle wouldn’t apologize it would seem, she was happier placing the blame evenly on the both of them rather than own up to her mistakes. 

“It’s not as easy as you make it sound.” If she thought his shields weren’t great after all the time he’d spent with Snape, then they’d never get to a decent enough level to stop her. 

“It can be with the right instructor, perhaps I co-” 

Harry cut her off right then with a resounding “No.” 

“What’s the matter,  _ Harry? _ ” She leaned closer to him, “Do you not trust me after all the time we’ve spent together?” 

He was quick to think of a response after removing his gaze from Riddle - the sight of the girl proving too distracting. He faltered in speaking said response when he noticed Sarah half turned towards them; she seemed to be eavesdropping on their conversation, not that anything being said was overly important, more so embarrassing. Riddle too seemed to notice it if her devious look was anything to go by.

If only he’d opened his mouth before her - he would’ve too, if he knew what she’d chosen to say while they were being listened to.

“You still don’t trust me after our alone time in that classroom?” Harry snapped his attention fully to her and began fervently shaking his head, all but begging Riddle to stop. She didn’t, her tone took on an air of shyness as she looked away from before speaking again. “I thought I’d shown you something new and unique, but I suppose you were just using me at that specific moment.” 

His eyes went incredibly wide when she’d finished and darted back over to Sarah, for the brief second he saw the girl's face, it had gone completely red. She’d tried to mask it by taking a drink but it proved too soon when Sarah coughed immediately after. He asked if she was alright to which she squeaked out ‘yes!’ as an answer. Any further conversation he’d want to have with her was cut off when the girl turned her body away from him and Riddle both, not allowing them to speak with her as she dove into Emilene’s and Yaxley’s interactions.

With his only options being to sit in silence or turn back to speak with Riddle, he begrudgingly chose the latter.

“Great going.” 

A perfectly kept eyebrow being raised and her trademarked smile was sent his way. “Whatever do you mean? I was simply exclaiming you’d used me for your own personal gain, something of which I must express surprise considering your personality.” 

He didn’t buy that for one moment. “You knew she was listening and made it sound like… like we did… things.” 

“Did we not do ‘things’ as you so eloquently put it?” Riddle seemed amused at how flustered he’d gotten as she leaned against the table while gazing at his face. 

“You’re infuriating, you know what I mean and just want to make me say it for your pleasure,” Harry swung himself around until he perfectly mimicked her calm pose, “Maybe Walburga and her group would be a better fit for me, I hear House Black is a powerful ally to have.” 

While it could be obvious that he was bluffing considering he’d not spoken with the girl since his initial meeting of her at the Malfoy’s Manor, Riddle still took his words seriously. Her expression hardened and all traces of enjoyment were gone. Finally, he was seeing the true Riddle instead of the carefully manufactured one she’d act like while in his presence. “You’ve not spoken with her once since you arrived at Hogwarts, nor have you met with her or any in her circle. I doubt you even know what that foolish trollop wants with you - if you did, you wouldn't be so recklessly trying to speak with her.” 

He was on dangerous ground now and he couldn’t afford to show weakness. “You’re right, I don’t know what she wants with me,” Riddle smiled, satisfied and likely thinking she’d won until he spoke again, “Though neither do I know what  _ you _ want with me. You’ve gone from being serious to teasing in the near month I’ve known you.” 

She opened her mouth to respond but stopped, her eyes flickering over Harry’s left shoulder. Before he could turn around he heard the approaching steps followed by a woman’s voice.

“Hello dearies, what could I get for you all?” 

Harry turned in his seat so he could see the middle-aged woman and motioned for Riddle to speak first, which she did, requesting a Lobster Bisque and their shared mini croque monsieur plate. Emilene went next, followed by Sarah, Cliff and then finally he placed his order. Once all of it was written down and she told them she’d be back with their food in twenty minutes, the woman set off. 

Rather than fall back into two separate conversations as they’d been in, Sarah clapped her hands together and looked between everybody, speaking only once all four pairs of eyes were on her.

“Why don’t we all say a little bit about ourselves while we wait for the food to come?” 

Emilene and Yaxley did the usual look towards Riddle, the girl herself looking like she’d entertain the spontaneous suggestion. 

“What would everyone share?” Riddle questioned.

“Your favourite hobby and what you want to do once you’re out of Hogwarts!” Was Sarah’s quick response.

“I see… Harry, will you be going first?” She’d pivoted and put the attention fully on him.

“Please! I’ve never asked you either of these questions!” Sarah begged, giving puppy dog eyes towards him when she saw doubt flicker in his expression.

He sighed and looked around the table, seeing everyone was interested as to what his answers would be. “Fine.”

Sarah made an exclamation of happiness while the others stayed in eager silence.

“My hobby is flying, not that you’ve seen me do it since I’ve been at Hogwarts. As for what I wish to do once I graduate, working as an Auror is something that’s interested me.” He saw the flicker of surprise across Emilene’s face, Riddle for her part showed nothing on how she felt about it.

“Why Auror? Surely you know the dangers such a job entails and far be it from me to speak on your family’s wealth, but with how quickly you offered to pay for this meal, you can’t be needing the pay as dreadful as it is.” Yaxley asked while Sarah nodded in agreement.

“You’re right, it’s not about the pay regardless of how high or low it is; it’s about doing something I’m good at and something that improves wizarding society.” Harry couldn’t add that he’d been fighting dark wizards and witches since his introduction to the wizarding world.

“How positively  _ light  _ of you to do.” Riddle snarked, causing Emilene to giggle and Yaxley to mask a laugh with a cough. 

Sarah didn’t look amused as the others had, her expression showed happiness. “If you end up pursuing that profession, I know you’ll do great Harry.” 

“Thank you, Sarah.” He smiled at the girl which seemed to sober up Riddle.

“Emilene, go. Cliff, you’re next.” 

Emilene’s hobby had been hunting with her father, something that surprised Harry and Sarah both but not Riddle or Yaxley, the latter two likely already being privy to that information. As for what she wanted to do, her answer was ‘nothing’, she wanted to do whatever pleased her whenever the idea struck rather than find a job. Merlin knows her family was well enough off to do that.

Cliff, on the other hand, his hobby was  _ everything  _ quidditch. He knew the name of every player, along with their position, status and even their merits. Frankly speaking, Yaxley could tell you whatever you wanted to know about the game and its professional players. It came as no surprise that the boy wished to play quidditch professionally, though he knew that he’d be tied down with the Wizengamot. 

“Alright Elaine, it’s your turn!” Sarah spoke up once Cliff had finished.

“I don’t believe I have a hobby, at least not one you all don’t know.” Harry figured she meant studying - it was unlikely she meant plotting to take over all of Magical Britain, “What do I want to do once I finish Hogwarts… ah, yes, work in the Ministry of Magic. Perhaps in a decades time, I could be the Minister.” 

Harry suppressed a snort. Who was she kidding that she’d wait patiently and work her way up? 

A sudden clanging of metal on metal caused him to look towards the sound; their food was on the way out of the kitchen atop a tray and the enchantment levitating it towards their table had caused it to hit a door when the waitress had opened it, almost spilling all their food. Luckily, everything was fine and in short order, they all had their meals in front of them.

Lunch and the discussion before it ended abruptly, the food being of such high-quality nobody seemed interested enough in conversing. 

He did have to give it to Riddle, she’d picked the best bloody restaurant he’d eaten at.

*****

After they’d enjoyed their Lunch, the group had worked their way around a few different shops, Zonko’s and the Jewelry shop included. In the latter of the last two, he’d ordered a few custom pieces for Corene, Sarah and - because he had no choice, or at least that’s what he told himself when he had been in the shop - Riddle. Other than his jewellery expedition and Zonko’s adventure, nothing extraordinary happened nor did anything important come up. Instead, the group had been exactly what they were - teenagers enjoying time away from education. 

“Only one stop left,” Yaxley told Harry from his place beside him.

“La Fudgerie?” Harry made an educated guess, that store being the only one they’d not yet gone to, at least from what he knew.

“La Fudgerie,” Cliff confirmed.

“I hear Harry’s made a promise to our dearest Corene that he’d be picking up a few things for her,” Riddle’s voice spoke up from behind the two boys, the girl walking between Emilene and Sarah after having sent them ahead for ‘girl talk’. 

Of all the things to tell Riddle, why would that be one of them? Oh well, Corene had earned the chocolates. 

“Yes, Corene’s helped me many times over, I figured I’d show my appreciation.” Maybe there was a small portion of him that liked seeing the smile on the Carrow girl's face too, not that Riddle knew that… he hoped.

“Aw, that’s sweet of you Harry. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it!” Sarah piped up while Emilene nodded in agreement. 

“I hope you asked her for what she likes, Corene is the epitome of a picky eater.” Harry turned to Riddle after hearing the girl say that.

“Truffles. Corene made it clear to me that her preferences from the shop are truffles.” He knew he was right and so didn’t bother with taking in Riddle’s facial expressions after having said it. 

“Yes, truffles, but will that be  _ all  _ you’re getting her? Surely she has a taste for other items offered.” Harry’s spent more than enough time around Riddle by now to know the girl was very clearly alluding to something. Question was, did he bite? 

“Oh, I think I recall her liki-” Sarah, ever the always informative girl when it came to others, was quick to offer up what she’d heard. Riddle wouldn't allow that however and interrupted the girl.

“Do tell, Sarah, what is your hobby and ideal job? I only ask as you’d not been given the chance to share with us during lunch and admit it’s gotten me quite curious.” 

Sarah looked suitably distracted, much to Harry’s annoyance and Riddle’s pleasure, the girl looking thoughtful for a few seconds before replying, “Well, it’s no secret that I love knowing anything there is to know about anybody. You all know that! Even yesterday I remember Ri-”

A very deliberate cough from the girl in question cut her off, it was joined with a firm shake of the head.

For her part, Sarah looked embarrassed and continued, “Where was I… yes - my hobby! I’m a gossiper that doesn’t deal in rumours! Ideally with that as my hobby, working for the Daily Prophet wouldn’t be horrible, but I’d much rather do a mixture of what my parents do! I know two of my younger sisters feel the same too! We could continue the family business and do something we love.” 

“Enlightening,” Riddle remarked upon Sarah’s closing words, a touch of annoyance in her voice due to having been ratted on.

Sarah picked up on it and offered an apologetic smile while Harry chuckled lowly, trying to avoid becoming the centre of attention as so often seemed to happen. Yaxley heard it however and nudged him in the side to get his attention before signalling with his eyes behind them. Harry hid his look backwards in a cough, seeing that the girls had gotten closer to them. While Harry doubted that Riddle would do anything in retribution towards his laughter, he still appreciated the heads up from Yaxley; that was the second time he’d warned him in regards to Riddle. 

That struck him soundly enough that he missed a step, tripping for a moment until he righted himself. Behind him he could hear a few giggles, not that he cared, what he cared about was the fact that he’d missed something so obviously in front of him. Yaxley had actively assisted him twice now - maybe Harry was reading into it too much, but that seemed to suggest the boy didn’t want to stay in Riddle’s circle. Two other groups seemed to exist and while Harry's not had the chance to speak with either of them if Yaxley were staying in the current one, that had to show it may very well be the best of them. 

That was a scary thought when one thought of the contents of the group. 

“Notice anything boys?” Riddle smugly called out while Harry and Yaxley continued on walking, halting only when they failed to hear the trio of girls footsteps behind them.

Both boys turned in sync and stayed silent, waiting to be let in on why Riddle seemed so smug and the other two seemed to be snickering.

“Well? Have you noticed it now?” Riddle motioned around them, the smugness staying in her tone and manifesting itself on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes at the sense of superiority she was trying to show and looked around, he noticed a few homes, one small shop that seemed to specialize in quills and lastly, some small wooden sign that appeared to have the words… he sighed. He and Yaxley both had failed to notice the miniature sign with the words “La Fudgerie” on them.

“Ah, a look of understanding, very good Harry,” Riddle slithered towards him, no other word quite fitting as to how she’d approached him other than that, and slid her arm into his, “I applaud your restraint earlier in not falling for the bait I’d put down in regards to our mutual friend's appetites. As a reward, I’ll tell you her other treat of choice with you having to give me nothing.” 

“I doubt that.” Harry reflexively said. 

“ _ Harry, Harry, Harry,”  _ Riddle said in mock hurt as she dragged him into the shop, the others following, “You wound me, have I not been a generous friend?” 

He didn’t bother with an answer to that question, “What does Corene like then?” 

Riddle pouted at him and after seeing that it’d not work, went back to her smirk. “Maybe I should ask something of you after all, considering you think me not a generous friend, or perhaps not a friend at all.” 

“You still haven’t told me what you’d promised to - the thing that’s the reason for this outing together in the first place.” Harry saw Riddle roll her eyes.

“I was planning on telling you tonight,  _ after _ our trip. A girl can never be too careful with her secrets, Harry.” Riddle then levelled him with another pout, this time stressing her bottom lip.

Wanting to get whatever this was, over with, he said what she wanted to hear. “Fine, you’re a generous friend, what’s the other thing Corene likes?”

Riddle smiled at him and walked them over to a corner in the shop where some sort of rolled chocolate log with a cream filling was. “Here you are, her true favourite. Her parents tend to disallow her getting these on account of their unhealthiness, but I’ve since gotten her to live a bit more… freely.” 

_ More like you’ve gotten her to disregard what her parents say and listen to you instead. _ Harry thought to himself, or maybe not if the snort the girl gave was any hint. He  _ really  _ needed to find an Occlumency instructor to finish off his shields, Snape had seemed to muck them up something fierce. 

“Thanks, Riddle.” 

“ _ Anything  _ for you,  _ Harry. _ ” 

He hated how she accentuated two of those words.

*****

After she’d shown him what Corene liked, he went back to the shopkeeper and bought ten boxes of truffles, three logs, a basket of assorted sweets and something for each of those in his company as a treat for the lot of them. Riddle had seemed hesitant to take another offering from him, but upon his and Sarah’s insistence, she allowed it - only on the basis that Harry came with her again sometime so she could repay the kindness. 

He blamed it on a moment of weakness that he’d accepted. 

When they were all finished up and back at the carriages, Riddle had them seat as they had before rather than changing it as they were going to. In doing that, it meant he’d be seated next to her with nobody else on their side while opposite of them sat Cliff, Emilene and Sarah, in that order. He didn’t know for what purpose she’d done it but figured that a purpose did exist, otherwise, why bother requesting that in the first place? 

As it turned out, her purpose was far from what he’d expected. It was upon reaching the halfway mark that the girl waved her hand as she’d done before and all sound of conversation from the other three was gone. Harry had thought the spell was something she could only do at a large scale and was surprised when it only seemed to encompass their half of the compartment. 

“Harry, you’ll listen while I speak and give no outwards show to the others that anything I say has any effect on you more than that of embarrassment from the words they’ll presume I’m saying to you. Nod if you understand.” Riddle’s tone was strict and in her true, deeper voice. That couldn’t be a good sign.

He nodded and very slowly reached for his wand; thankfully it was on the side opposite of Riddle.

“My fascination with you harbours no ill will, far from it. I’ve no idea why you seem to think otherwise and truthfully, I don’t care. We can work around your distrust of me by doing what we’ve done today - I very much enjoyed it, by the way,” Riddle sighed contentedly and placed a kiss on his cheek, making him blush while she laughed breathily, “Good, keep that look a little longer,” she then jumped back into seriousness, “Walburga’s fascination holds nothing beneficial for you, or nearly nothing, depending on how dictated by your hormones you are. She’s been working to catch you alone, which is why I or others who spend time with me are always in your presence. I get that you may not believe me, but I ask that you give me a chance to show you that being with me is better than the alternatives.” 

Harry stayed in silence.

“You can say something now.” 

“How can you show me?” For all he knew, she was using this made-up plot to keep him close.

“Give me a month, two at the most and I will show you the nefarious intentions she has towards you.” 

“We’ve known each other less than a month, why go through all this trouble?” Harry turned to her and saw her looking deep in thought, he added a second later, “Only the truth.” 

Riddle looked him deep in the eyes and grasped his hand tightly, the girl getting that faraway look of pleasure on her face as she did so. “My interest in you is the foremost reason, I want you to understand that. I can’t explain what attracts me to you, perhaps it lies in the baser portion of my brain on a level beyond explanation, perhaps it’s something to do with magic itself. Beyond that, tell me, Harry… what do you know of the Deathly Hallows?”

He knew nothing at all about them and said as much to the girl.

For once, she looked briefly shocked before masking her features into indifference and playing with a ring on her left hand - one that he’d seen her play with a fair few times. It made him wonder about the significance of it.

“Perhaps your parents haven’t told the tale to you yet… yes, yes that’s likely.” She thought aloud while seemingly looking past him.

“Go on then, what are the Deathly Hallows?” Harry inquired, Riddle somehow being the best bet to find out information on the family he was masquerading as. 

“It’s not my place to speak on, write home to your family or if for whatever reason that option isn’t viable - get creative.” 

“Can’t you j-”

“No.” Her tone was firm and the look given matched it. Rather than let him try again, she waved her hand and the sound of the others' conversation greeted them. 

They were talking about Harry and Riddle.

“...kiss him now?” Sarah asked while looking towards Emilene, the girl fervently shaking her head and trying to motion with her eyes towards the couple across from them on the carriage.

“What? Are you okay?” Sarah didn’t seem to get what the other girl was doing and took out her wand, saying a spell Harry had no knowledge of though he could surmise it was medical in nature.

“She’s fine, Emilene was attempting to let you know that we were no longer speaking in private,” Riddle spoke up, amused and with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh… uh, that’s quite awkward isn’t it?” Sarah said that while blushing and looking anywhere but the two new to the conversation. That caused all in the carriage to laugh to some degree, Riddle included - the girl chuckling while the others laughed fully. Even Sarah, being the girl who’d made the remark laughed.

Unfortunately for her didn’t, that remark didn’t escape comment by Riddle once the amusement died down, the taller Slytherin girl leaning towards the shorter Hufflepuff.

“Were you wanting me to kiss him again? I didn’t take you for a voyeur.” 

None of the four occupants in the room made a single sound, Harry had even stopped breathing, based on the shade of blue Sarah was turning, she had too.

Riddle leaned back and gave a self-satisfied smile as the carriage once more sprang into laughter.

*****

**September 25th, 1943**

**Saturday Evening**

“After you, Riddle,” Harry said after stepping aside from the Slytherin common room entrance.

After they’d arrived back at the castle, Cliff and Emilene excused themselves to the library where a few others were waiting for them in a study group - Sarah, loving learning as much as she does, tagged along once they told her they’d not mind. 

Riddle waited to see what Harry would end up doing and he’d done the same, wanting to choose the opposite so he could find Aster to speak with the boy after procuring some of the goods from Zonko’s. 

Abraxas was going to be having a rough next couple of weeks.

She’d seen what he was doing and without words slid her arm into his, telling the others that they’d be headed back to the common room so they could deliver goods to Corene - Riddle had gotten something for the girl from the jewellery store too, an item she’d ordered last year the week prior to Hogwarts ending. 

The others had accepted that readily enough and now here he was, standing outside the entrance while Riddle peeked in rather than entering outright. 

She had to have seen something she liked when she leaned back out of the room and pulled him aside, telling him, “I see an opportunity, enter in with me and try not to act as if my presence unsettles you as you so often do.” 

He couldn’t offer up a rebuke as with surprising strength, the girl pulled him into the common room at the same time she burst into a fit of giggles - the very sound emanating from the girl was alien to him. 

She’d eventually manoeuvred them so they stood in the centre of the room, other conversations quieting down as they all watched with interest.

Riddle, seeing that all eyes were on them, spoke with an exaggeratedly sweet voice, “Hogsmeade was very enjoyable, Harry, thank you.” She followed those words up with a wink before abruptly leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

A strangled noise of frustration and the sound of billowing robes greeted him as a girl stomped into the dorms to his right - it was Walburga.

He’d not noticed that, it had been Aster to later inform him who the girl had been. 

Harry had been far too focused on the fact he’d finally had an enjoyable kiss, and it’d been with the girl who could very well be the scourge of Magical Britain later in her life unless he could change that. 

He  _ had  _ to change that, for everybody, for himself and even for Riddle. Harry only hoped it wasn’t too late for the girl. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome back to The Power of Love - our eleventh chapter now!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the continuous support! As usual, our next update will take place this coming Sunday, the 7th of March.
> 
> For those of you interested in my other works, I've posted a Harry/Bellatrix/FemRiddle oneshot today and next weeks additional update is on 'The Saviour's Pariah' - a work about Harry/Delphini.
> 
> A big thanks to my Beta's and Discord Staff - Alec, Alpple, Athena Hope, Babo, Champ, O'Neill, Seventh Son, SinisterFox, Tetricaclus and Xevier!
> 
> Feel free to join my Discord for updates and information, link on my profile. Without any more rambling from me, I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Sidenote: Bold text = Parseltongue
> 
> (Sorry if you don't!)

**September 25th, 1943**

**Saturday Evening**

After the startling kiss Riddle had placed on his lips which caused Walburga to run off, she’d pulled him to their usual seats while throwing up the usual spell for privacy - one that seemed more advanced than the one Aster had shown him. She then followed that up by telling him finally what it had been that caused the tension between her and Walburga. It was no surprise that she left Malfoy’s sore arm out of their conversation, he had a very good assumption as to why.

From what she’d said to him, Walburga had only ever been tentatively in her group. That meant the girl from House Black had been invited to some, but not all functions of her social circle. While she played it off as not trusting the girl, he knew more had happened for Riddle to be so unwilling in accepting the girl who could prove very valuable. 

She’d continued in saying that Walburga had challenged her over that a number of times, doing so again the night after he’d left and even while he’d still been at Malfoy’s she had shown disrespect. It led to a meeting where both thought themselves right and the conversation breaking down, that carried over to Hogwarts where Walburga withdrew from the group in favour of making her own rather than staying with us any longer. Riddle told him that her group lacked many figures of importance at all and as such, that’s why they were the ones in the corner of the room almost keeping to themselves. 

As for Malfoy, well, the boy had proven himself loyal only after seeing what Walburga would offer him. Riddle hadn’t been particularly joyful when she’d learned of that and had ‘further educated him’ as to ensure his loyalty. Harry hadn’t the faintest idea what that meant and truthfully, he wasn’t fond of figuring it out. He was no coward by any means but facing Riddle was almost as foolish as fighting a dragon without a wand; at least where he currently stood. 

One day, be it a year or be it five, Harry would have the ability to defeat her, he knew it.

After she’d told him all of that, he’d thanked her for the information and entered back into the common room, or more specifically the boy’s dorms before the girl could corner him for anything else. Harry had put on a strong front but secretly was still reeling from the kiss she’d given, its effects only proved to enrage the inner turmoil he was already feeling in regards to the girl.

“Hey, Harry? Enjoy your date with Riddle?” 

“Harry was on a date with Riddle?” 

Aster and Reinhard’s voices greeted him the moment he’d walked into the fifth year boys dorms. Typically he’d sigh at the intrusion, insinuations or innuendos they’d drop - not this time. Harry was happy to be in a more careless presence, even if they proved immature at the best of times.

“It wasn’t actually a date with Riddle. Cliff, Emilene and Sarah had joined us.” Harry said as he passed the two lounging boys - both found to be sitting on a couch right beside the door with nothing to occupy themselves with. If he didn’t know any better, they’d been waiting to ambush him for Merlin knows how long. 

Aster was on his feet the moment Harry was a few steps away, “Still a date, just meant you had another couple and a third wheel. Unlucky for that one. You’re getting off track though, how was the date?” 

“Prolly kissed him she has,” Reinhard said, bringing attention to himself when Aster looked over to him.

“Like you know that, you big numpty.” Aster replied, dodging backwards when said ‘big numpty’ swung a large fist at him. 

“Look at how red he still is! Besides, think Riddle will miss the chance to show up Walburga in front of the lot down below? Bloody unlikely is what that is.” Reinhard had unknowingly told Harry that the ending to his evening could have been more planned than he’d first thought.

Aster scrutinized him after Reinhard’s words and with Harry still being slightly red, more so after the mention of it from Reinhard, the boy came to the same conclusion. “Merlin’s beard, you’re right Reinhard!” 

Harry sighed and went over to his bed with all his shrunken goods within a singular bag, he’d have to give Corene her gifts in the morning. He was half tempted to make the two friends of his within the room wait too, though he decided against it after realizing that they’d likely been waiting for him quite some time. To a degree it made him feel like he had two Ron’s in this era.

“Take your gifts and hush up about my intimate life or lack thereof,” Harry emphasized his point by tossing the gifts at their heads, both of them catching their items but Aster only doing so after having it ricochet off his head.

“Why’s that, Harry? Afra-” 

“Your sister is pretty fit Aster, think I’d have a chance?” Harry had been waiting to play that card for quite some time and based on the outrageous laughter from Reinhard joined with the wide-eyed look from Aster, he’d chosen the moment well.

“I’ll be... u-using that in the future mate… good way to shut him up.” Reinhard managed to get out between breaths as he took in the comatose Aster still sputtering at Harry. Such a sight was more than enough to have Harry join in on the laughing and he did so, not bothering to take in the other boy’s appearance until it was too late. 

“What?!” Aster yelled out, looking at Harry with the look of a kicked puppy, adding on a second later, “That’s out of order mate! How would you like it if I said your sister was fit?” 

Harry shrugged, “Say what you want, lucky for me I don’t have a sister. Unlucky for you yours is more fit than any girl on the Holyhead Harpies.” 

Aster was left speechless again while Reinhard’s laughter was fully renewed. Harry, having deposited the goods and given the boys their gifts (which were still unopened at this point) took a seat beside Lestrange. Tomorrow was Sunday and as such, Harry was more than confident that he could handle staying up an hour or two later than usual. Spending time with the two boys that’d grown on him so much was worth it.

*****

**September 26th, 1943**

**Sunday Morning**

Harry woke up at close to eight in the morning after having stayed up with Aster and Reinhard until one that very same morning. 

Unlike his two friends waiting in the common room for him, he was tired, having found it troubling to get some rest for an unknown reason. His body had forced the feelings of elation and joy on him ten minutes prior to his getting in bed, the emotions staying with him for nearly an hour before abruptly ending, allowing him to finally get his rest. It was nothing to raise any concern about, at least that’s what he told himself - at most he’d probably been hit with a rush after visiting Hogsmeade.

After a quick shower and dressing in casual clothing, Harry retrieved the goods he’d gotten for Corene, finally exiting the boy’s dorms into the almost fully empty Slytherin common room. Only Aster, Corene, Reinhard and a handful of housemates were in.

“Finally awake I see!” 

“Good morning mate, sorry again for keeping you up so late!” 

“Good morning, Harry… I see you have something.” 

Aster, Reinhard and Corene greeted him in turn. Both boys sounded amused while Corene sounded impatient - a trait he’d never seen from the girl. It was very funny to him the love the girl showed towards the French chocolatiers.

“I do, I have quite a few things for you, follow me to a seat will you?” 

Corene grasped his hand before he finished the question and pulled him with surprising strength for her small stature until they were near enough two chairs with a table between them.

“Here we are.” She said, Harry, picking up on her tapping a finger on the chair closer to her.

“I’ll let you resize them when you want to,” Harry prefaced as he got to withdrawing the sweets he’d gotten for the girl, “One, two, three, four, five boxes of truffles” 

As fast as he’d been taking them out, Corene had been picking them up. When finished, the girl set them on the table and pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around him while placing her head against his chest. He looked down towards her while she looked up at him.

“Thank you, Harry. I know the amount of which you spent, you’re far too kind.” Corene had clocked that he’d spent more than he’d expected, not that he minded with the fairly high wealth he’d somehow inherited. 

He looked over her head during the hug to break the piercing eye contact Corene was giving him only to see Aster with a thumbs up and Reinhard clapping softly to avoid noise. Seeing that, he looked back down at Corene.

“Think nothing of it, you’re a good friend to have Corene.” 

She squeezed him harder, the feeling going briefly uncomfortable until she pulled back from him.

“I won’t keep you and the others from your breakfast, please do come to see me tonight however, I’d very much like to speak with you - it won't be too long either.” Corene looked away from him as her cheeks went ever so slightly red.

Harry was anything but proficient in dealing with girls; toss a dark lord in front of him, he’ll gladly face it down, do the same with a fit witch, he may capitulate within seconds. That reason is why he’d been so awkward in saying what he said next. “Uhh… thank you. Don’t go just yet though. I, or rather, Riddle helped tell me something you c-, something you like. I figured I’d get one or a couple for you.” 

He followed the broken sentence up by taking out two of the three logs he’d bought on Riddle’s suggestion, offering them to the newly parted girl. 

Corene looked between the chocolate treats and him without reaction, doing so for a long enough time he’d half feared Riddle had set him up with false information. That fear was put to rest when Corene renewed her hug with more ferocity than she’d shown in the one prior. Mumbled words came from the very happy girl, “You and Riddle are truly very kind, Harry. I’ve not had one of these since my grandmother passed away a year ago, she would sneak them to me when my parents outlawed them. They’d feared I’d get fat but my grandmother always loved to defy them and spoil me.” 

Harry felt subtle wetness leaking through his shirt and went wide-eyed, mouthing to his two friends still watching, ‘help’ - neither of them did anything helpful. Instead, they both backed away from the exchange and retreated outside the Slytherin common room. 

_ Traitors _ , Harry thought to himself as he continued keeping Corene embraced as she began to regain her composure. 

When she finally did so enough to pull back from him, he had two galleon sized watermarks on his shirt. Something in which the girl pulled her wand out so as to heat the moisture from his clothing rather than leave behind the evidence. 

“I’ll not take up any more of your time this morning… don’t forget to see me before you head to sleep.” Corene smiled at him and hurried off to the girl’s dorms, her newly acquired treats in hand. 

When she had finally gotten out of sight, Aster walked up to him and clapped his shoulder. “You may have gotten yourself another witch you sly dog.” 

Harry looked at Aster while sighing before plucking his arm from where it rested. “Leave my romantic life alone or I’ll be seeing your sister for the next Hogsmeade trip.” 

Reinhard got between the two, grabbing each of them by the back of their clothes and partially lifted them towards the exit. “Bicker later, eat now.” 

Neither Harry nor Aster said anything more, they knew better than to get in the way of Reinhard at mealtime.

*****

When the trio arrived at the Great Hall, Harry had made it only a few steps before noticing the figure of Sarah waving him down from the Gryffindor table. He’d looked between her and his two mates while thinking on his feet which group to sit with for the morning meal. Thankfully enough, Reinhard noticed and flicked his eyes towards the Gryffindor’s table while also giving a slight nod. 

Harry dipped his head in thanks as he changed course to sit with Sarah along with the others who sat near her, those being; Marcus Potter, Veronica Weasley, the Prewett boys and Indigo Birch.

“Good morning Harry!” Sarah was first to greet him and rightly so after being the one to call him over.

She was followed up with a multitude coming from her friends.

“Hi Harry!” Indigo had said while smiling widely and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Peverell, mate.” Both Prewett brothers had said, Henry, saying it ever so ahead of the other one causing some bickering.

Veronica chose only to wink at him and Potter, going last, stood up to shake his hand. When Harry offered his own in exchange, the other boy spoke to him, “Harry, I’ve been waiting for you to join us here sometime, glad to see you’ve finally done it. Do sit beside me, could probably get to have an enlightening conversation rather than being sidetracked by the two buffoons across from me.” 

The buffoons in reference were the Prewett brothers who were still so wrapped up in their bickering as to who greeted Harry first that they’d failed to notice the name-calling coming from their housemate. They half reminded him of the Weasley twins in the playfulness exhibited.

“Sorry for having made you wait so long, Slytherin has proven to be a time-consuming house. I doubt Gryffindor is nearly as much.” 

A few snickers from those around them and a nod from Marcus were the response to his words. Marcus then took his seat again and Harry followed after the boy, sitting himself on his right while Veronica was on Marcus’ left. No immediate words were said as they’d allowed him to pile some food upon his plate first, followed up with taking a few bites. Once they’d seen him get a bit of breakfast down and while enjoying their own, Veronica looked to Marcus who started. “I have to ask Harry, for my curiosity you see, how is being in Slytherin? See Riddle doing anything suspicious or those in her group?” 

“Well that’s rather forward isn’t it?” Veronica asked while smacking the boy upside the head, “Least you could is make small talk first! I swear you boys are as simple-minded as pets.” 

Marcus rubbed the back of his head but stayed looking at Harry while waiting for an answer.

“I couldn’t compare Slytherin to another house having not been in one.” Marcus’ face showed understanding but disappointment, causing Harry to work with the words in his head to ensure nothing dangerous came out before adding on, “At best from the interactions I’ve had with those not in Slytherin, the house seems serious and more politically focused. Riddle and the others are no exception of course, but I’ve not been privy to any rule breakings or other infractions from them.” 

_ Other than being out past curfew _ Harry said to himself, knowing that it was as minor a thing as could be punished for within the walls. Merlin knows he’d done it dozens of times - most students probably had at least once! Besides that one minor offence, he’d not seen or heard the Slytherins do anything bad. He wasn’t sure if that was because of their caution or if they truly were as innocent as they appeared to be.

“I see… well thanks for shining some light on that, mate. Why don’t we move onto the next topic of discussion, is it true you’re contracted with Walburga Black for marriage?” Marcus seemed unimpressed at the possibility and took the chance once finished to spoon pudding into his mouth.

Harry blinked a few times at the words and shook his head negatively once he’d gotten past the initial shock. “No, that couldn’t be further from the truth. Who told you that?” 

Was that what Riddle had been warning him about? Gossip that’d been spread to raise Walburga’s power? If it were so simple a thing then he wasn’t sure what could possibly take her a month or two, but regardless of that, he’d given her the time and wouldn’t go back on it. At the least, it’d be interesting to see what she’d come out with.

“Good thing that, dreadful woman Walburga is,” Veronica added after swallowing a huge portion of bacon that she’d stuffed into her mouth.

“Veronica! Be nicer to her, she’s had it rough.” Sarah chastised the girl, turning her attention over to Harry next, “I’d told them it wasn’t true. Why else would you be taking Riddle and Indigo out on dates if it were?” 

Oh. Right. He’d agreed to take the girl across from him out on a date. Harry looked over at the girl who was pretty enough and smiling confidently at him - worse fates could be had. 

“Yeah yeah, you know everything Goldhorn.” Marcus rolled his eyes while looking at Harry so only the boy and those behind him could see it.

“Not everything, just most things.” Sarah smartly responded 

“So you heard about Grindelwald’s latest crime then?” Henry Prewett piped up, finally having settled the argument with his brother.

Harry furrowed his brows and tried to remember anything about the name, he’d heard it before, he knew as much. Rather than finding out himself where he’d heard the name, he saw Sarah shrink in her seat while shaking her head ‘no’. 

Henry didn’t give an answer to the group, the boy instead passed across the table a copy of the Daily Prophet, it’s front page reading ‘Grindelwald’s latest crime! Massacre at Metz!” 

Marcus Potter snatched it up with a surprisingly serious expression on his face, reading it aloud for the benefit of those with him, “Grindelwald’s most recent atrocity. French resistance members were followed back to a safe house in the small wizarding village of Toussaint, where they were attacked by the Dark Lord. First-hand accounts say Grindelwald duelled nine French wizards at once, beating them all soundly before putting the entire village to the torch. Very few were fortunate enough to escape the violence.” 

Harry looked around the table at the news, taking in the shocked and appalled expressions present. It was at that moment he realized who this Grindelwald man had been - he was considered the predecessor to Voldemort, some would say worse even. It made sense when considering the atrocity of putting an entire village to the ground all for the purpose of sending a message. 

“Dumbledore’s gone again,” Marcus spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group while looking towards the Professor’s table.

“He always leaves the castle when there’s news like this, my parents say he’s too cowardly to fight,” Veronica said, Harry hearing the disdain that her parents had likely imprinted on her towards the man he knew was anything but cowardly. 

“Is this the worst he’s done?” Harry blurted out in question. Not for the first time since being sent back in time did he curse his stupidity for wasting time while at Hogwarts. If only he’d studied and used the time with Hermione constructively rather than procrastinating and using it for leisure activities. 

All eyes snapped to him but before anything could be said, Marcus raised his hands peacefully, his mouth already moving, “Harry’s just entered our world again recently, remember that before any of you decide to berate him over his lack of knowledge on this subject. Besides, it’s equally our fault for not discussing it with him, the lack of activity or news from the continent can be blamed to some extent, I think.” 

That seemed to remove the looks of shock and some with annoyance when reminded that Harry hadn’t any right to know what was spoken of. 

Sarah in her ever gentle and sweet tone chose to answer his question, “Harry, the man has done far, far worse than the massacring of a village. I’ll have my parents forward a set of papers for you to read filled with what he’s done during your time away… I’ll include other matters of importance too, the ones I can recall at least.” 

“Thank you,” Harry said as his simple response, not wanting to say or ask anything more in regards to the Dark Lord after seeing the crestfallen faces of those at the table.

Marcus seemingly didn’t want to speak on the topic anymore either, sidetracking the group with something that was sure to cause a few arguments. 

Quidditch.

“Anyone saw how shite the Cannons and Catapults are this year?”

Nobody could respond faster than Henry’s brother did, the tall ginger boy looking devious when speaking, “Henry you’re a fan of the Catapults aren’t you? What happened to them? Are they even still in the league?”

“At least I’m not a fan of the Harpies! You only like them because of that Capt-” Henry’s response was cut off when Potter waved his wand discreetly at Harry’s side, putting up a privacy spell similar to what Riddle had done but unable to do it wandless.

“Well, that moods lightened now, was there anything you’d wanted to talk about Harry or was this strictly a social visit?” Marcus had gotten serious at the Grindelwald paper reading and had stayed it so, looking at Harry with a welcoming but still serious visage. 

“You love showing off that spell, prat.” Veronica’s voice joined from Marcus’ side, “Too bad you haven’t gotten good enough at it.” 

Marcus showed no outward surprise at her being within it, it made sense when he’d spoken next, “I’d intended to include both you and Sarah - it was the others I wanted to be distracted while we speak of whatever it is we’re going to. Assuming Peverell here has anything he wants to ask before we go back to horsing around as we so often do-” Marcus turned to look at Harry, "I figured you'd have something to say at a minimum with how Sarah was pushing for us to speak with one another. 

Harry had to give it to his ancestor, he was talented and smooth, especially so if he’d not actually intended on including the ladies as he claimed. “Well, I’d truthfully only meant to visit and spend some time getting to know you lot. I do have one thing I could ask, it may seem a bit weird though.” 

Marcus shrugged his shoulders, Veronica looked at him curiously and Sarah for whatever reason paid him no attention.

“Do any of you know anything about House Gaunt? What they used to be? Really anything would do, I found something belonging to them and wish to return it.” Harry felt horrible for lying to them but didn’t want to risk any information getting out, be it accidentally or them reading into it enough to realize he’d found something.

“The last one of them is in Azkaban… that’s it.” Veronica offered up unhelpfully, that tidbit of information being one already known to him thanks to Corene.

“Yes she’s right, Morfan or Morfen Gaunt, whatever his name is, got caught killing some muggles. Besides that, I think they used to be powerful a few generations back and started to wane for the last century or two before their extinguishing.” That was more useful than Veronica had been at least.

They all waited for Sarah to say anything and saw the girl was looking across the table watching the Prewett brothers mucking about. 

“Sarah? Anything to add?” Harry asked without acknowledgement. 

Veronica narrowed her eyes at Marcus and turned towards the lone Hufflepuff at the table, jabbing a finger into the girl's side after a second of waiting.

Sarah jolted and turned to look at Weasley, her words were muted but he could read her lips fine. ‘Have you finally gone barmy?’ was what she’d said.

Weasley whipped around and raised her finger at Marcus. “Aha! I knew you hadn’t mastered it yet! You didn’t include Sarah, you great big dolt!” 

Marcus hung his head and started mumbling while waving his wand under the table. As soon as he’d finished, they all heard Sarah’s voice, “How rude!” 

Instantly Veronica turned on the two boys, turning towards them while putting Sarah behind her. “Yeah Marcus, how rude of you to exclude Sarah!” 

A squeak came from the Weasley as she scooched in the seat towards Marcus while rubbing her side.

Sarah was waving around a finger menacingly. “And you too, Veronica! That poke was hardly light or necessary! Shake my shoulder when you want me!” 

Deciding he should spare the two others from any more angry Hufflepuff outbursts, Harry leaned forward so the girl could see his head and spoke, “Sarah, think you could help me out? These two had a little bit of information to give but I figured if anybody would know it’d be you.” 

Abruptly she stopped her scolding of the two between them. “Aw, thanks Harry, who were you asking about?” 

“House Gaunt. So far we know their House used to be powerful and the last member is in Azkaban after murdering muggles.” Paraphrasing to some degree but Harry figured she’d get the gist of it. 

She stood up and made her way over to Harry’s other side, causing Veronica, Marcus and him to slide down to where she’d been sitting. Once she took the seat and everyone had slid around their food, she answered. 

“Didn’t want to raise my voice this early in the morning, my mother says it can cause undue stress on the body,” Veronica laughed but tried covering it in a cough while Harry and Marcus remained composed. Sarah gave the other girl in the group a glare before returning to her words, “House Gaunt was politically one of the strongest back two-hundred and twenty years, give or take a decade on that end date. After that, they’d been faced with a sudden spike in squibs, resulting in a loss of magical power when push went to shove. Not too long after that increase, the Lord who’d taken over the House collected a debt due to the constant bribes he was giving out while trying to keep the family relevant. It was so bad they sold their two manors and the other remaining properties they had until they were left in only the ancestral home. Even that would eventually be sold to cover their families backs, not that it’d help them last more than another two or three years. Once all of that was gone, so was the last of their power until the family faded into obscurity a good two or three decades ago.”

Harry, Marcus and Veronica were all looking at Sarah in awe, the foremost one replying to the Hufflepuff. 

“You remembered  _ all  _ of that information regarding a collapsed family?” 

Sarah laughed at him, taking a drink of pumpkin juice before responding with a slight blush adorning her features.

“I  _ may  _ be way too engrossed in history… and the family might not be collapsed” 

That was an understatement she’d made at the start and a shocker she’d ended with.

“What do you mean they might not have collapsed? Everyone and their mum know that bloke in Azkaban was the last of their line.” Veronica added in after taking a much larger drink of her morning juice of choice.

“Well, they have two members of the family missing with their fate unknown to this day,” Sarah said it so matter a factly that he’d thought she was joking.

“Missing for how long?” Marcus questioned, looking interested. Harry nodded along, it was a good question to follow up with and for whatever reason hadn’t bounced around in his mind.

“A little over three decades I think was the more recent of the two, as for the second, that one was fifty years ago or close enough to,” Sarah answered as if she’d been reading the answer over their shoulders.

“Dead by now, where else in Merlin’s name would they be!” Veronica said loudly.

“In hiding, trying to recuperate, maybe they’ll return in a few centuries,” Sarah said that with as much confidence as she’d said anything else on the day, she'd even emphasized her point by looking at Harry. 

“Sarah may not be wrong, think about it, what did Peverell’s family do?” Marcus said that while tapping on both Harry and Veronica’s backs.

“How many times has a family  _ not  _ come back? Peverell’s an exception, not a new model for families to imitate.” Veronica didn’t seem to buy into Sarah’s theory at all, changing the subject matter as soon as she’d finished the prior sentence, “Forget about them anyway, no matter what they’re doing or who they are, we’re not going to know by sitting here. What we can know though, is how much better the Arrows have gotten!”

Marcus let his head fall onto the table while Sarah sighed, Harry looked between them both in question and the latter only shook her head at him.

Veronica noticed the look too and took it as a question. “Know anything about Quidditch mate?” Harry took a second to laugh in his mind at how similar this scenario was to the time he belonged in, that time was sufficient enough for Veronica to take that as a yes and she started on a whole tirade, “My team is the Appleby Arrows, ranked eighth last year - luckily they got a new star player, Troy O’N-” 

Harry tuned out and realized just why the other two had given up.

*****

“... That’s why the Arrows moved up to third in the league! Highest they’ve ever been when you’re not counting alphabetical order!” Veronica laughed at her joke, guzzled the remainder of her bacon and stood up from her seat. 

That move signalled to the other occupants of the table that the mealtime was done and they could finally be spared from all of the Quidditch talks the Weasley girl had given. After such an in-depth conversation, Harry didn’t have to wait around the decades to realize who this woman would eventually be the grandmother too. He only hoped he could spare his poor friend the fate of becoming a Cannon’s fan.

“See you in class on Monday, Harry!” Sarah said to him while waving goodbye from among her group, the others also giving him different forms of farewells of which he returned as they walked off with him still seated comfortably at their table.

It felt a bit weird or unnatural now, being seated at Gryffindor table. He’d never have thought only after a month it would feel that way, but for whatever reason, it did. Perhaps Riddle’s time spent with him along with the influence those in her group provided was rubbing off on him.

Right behind him a body suddenly collided with his back, sending him slightly forward while a loud thud sound could be heard. Whoever it had been that ran into him hadn’t fallen, no, it was more similar to a heavy book or tome hitting the ground.

Harry turned around as fast as he’d recovered from the small hit and saw a thin-looking boy from his own house, one that he wasn’t at all familiar with. 

Said boy met Harry’s gaze with an unimpressed look, motioning downwards with his eyes towards the book the sound had come from. When he saw Harry glance at it for a second before jumping back to him, he leaned forward to speak so only Harry could hear.

“Walburga heard you’d been looking for something about a specific family. She sends her regards and hopes to meet with you soon.” 

As soon as the final word exited the boy's mouth, he stood up and made his way towards the exit of the Great Hall without even a look over his shoulder. Harry knew better than to look towards the Slytherin table but failed to resist the urge; when he caved, he saw Walburga staring directly at him, she even winked upon noticing his eyes. Riddle’s words flashed in his mind as did the early question of an ‘engagement’ with the girl, both signs were sufficient enough in making him look away from the daughter of House Black.

What replaced her in his sight was the book that’d been ‘dropped’ below him. He picked it up, taking in the title, he saw it was a homemade or private book rather than a published one.

‘Gaunt, Gone and Forgotten, a complete History’

Why anybody would have a book made over the decline of one family, Harry wasn’t sure. Maybe they had been that powerful or influential in history as to warrant a book on them, maybe it was a man paranoid or interested in the family. Whoever had gone through the trouble of learning about this family, the book was now in his hand as was hopefully the answer to who that girl had been. Harry feared that if this book didn’t contain some sort of family tree, he’d never find one.

His hand reached for the first page and he halted it a second later. Hogwarts’ Great Hall was no place to read the contents of the book, it could have important matters or knowledge not meant for the public! 

But would it hurt in reading the first page? To get a feel for the book and how well it was written?

Harry placed his hand on the book and with his thumb, readied himself to open to that first page that he was so curious about. Right before he did it, Harry forced back his hand and dropped the book back towards the ground while shaking his head.

For the time it was in his hand, he’d gotten engrossed in it, far too engrossed for it to be natural. Walburga had charmed it, she must have or why else would he have reached for it twice without wanting to? He knew better than to read it in the Great Hall, one could never focus in such a noisy environment!

Frustration boiled over as he brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched. Of course, the moment he received a book that could contain the answers to some if not most of his questions in regards to the Gaunt family and possibly the Slytherin Study, it’d been charmed and likely cursed by somebody who could be trying to trick him into Marriage or worse. Why could nothing ever be cut and dry? Point a to point b.

He blamed the being that’d sent him here.

Harry recollected himself and using a napkin, wrapped the book in it before placing it in his satchel. He’d not be risking another look at it until he figured out what was on it and how to remove it. 

Maybe Corene would know, Marcus and Sarah he would check with next. After all, Carrow was likely feeling generous towards him after the number of sweets he’d gotten for her. 

Yes, she would be the one he’d visit… after he headed to Slytherin’s Study again.

*****

Harry had slipped down into the dungeons after breakfast, being extremely observant due to his wanting of privacy. It’d truly be horrible if one of Riddle’s followers or one of Walburga’s found the place he’d made his private getaway. Marcus or Sarah finding him acting as suspicious as he figured would be bad too, but they wouldn’t fully understand the sentiment, or at least he hoped they wouldn’t. 

Harry ducked into the classroom before the one containing the study and took a seat. Should anybody be following him, they’d end up joining him in this empty and dust-covered room. Additionally, if anybody else was using Slytherin’s study, Harry would hopefully hear them - there was always the chance that unlike him, they knew enough magic to make their presence fully undetectable. 

Ten minutes turned to twenty and Harry stood up from the seat he’d chosen quietly - not a single sound had been heard in his meditative stance, leading him to believe he was truly alone in the deepest depths of the Castle.

That was exactly what he wanted.

He made his way into the familiar classroom and right over to the door to the study, putting his hand to it and twisting it open with barely a pause. 

What greeted him upon his doing that was the usual sight of the room. Not a thing looked to have moved since his last departure and until called upon, the portraits were once more inactive. 

“ **Hello.”** Harry wasted no time in waking them, Slytherin was his very reason for coming this far into the dungeons.

“ **Returned a second time I see, were you able to find the answers you were seeking?”**

“ **Yes.”** Harry hadn’t technically lied, he’d learned a lot about the Gaunt’s, just nothing about that girl in particular yet. As for the room he was currently standing in? His knowledge had grown by not even one fact or guess, it’d stagnated the moment he’d last left it. 

“ **Congratulations then, though I must confess confusion at your return if it’s not to question me.”**

Harry shrugged his shoulders, going over to the desk where the book and blood quill were still situated; he’d noticed the empty portrait above it quickly be filled with Slytherin.

“ **Tell me why I should sign this.”** Harry’s plan, if one could call it that, was the bullheaded demand for the knowledge that could be gained from spending time in the dank-smelling area. 

Salazar smiled widely, as if the man had been waiting for that very question and had heard it many times over, “ **Power, my dear boy,** **_Power_ ** **. Have you wished to cast without your wand? Without incantation or elaborate movement? Only having to visualize what you want to be done and with a wave of your hand, the simplest thing is completed. Maybe that doesn’t interest you, perhaps you find yourself more intrigued with your natural talents and how to excel them so much that the next closest wizard or witch would be many degrees lower. Regardless of your desires, from those that I’ve said or gone as far as the creation of spells or rituals, whatever you wish to learn could be yours upon the signing of that book.”**

Harry listened completely to the spiel given and at this moment in time, he was very tempted to give in.

Slytherin’s study could contain enough information to bring him close to Riddle; and quickly too! 

“ **What does it cost? Why are you so willing to share with us?** ” Slytherin couldn’t be this giving, Harry's heard the rumours of the man.

**“No price could come close to purchasing the knowledge within these walls. I share the services of this room to descendants of mine, by blood or by right, and I share them with you, Son of House Peverell. ‘Why you?’, you may ask, but my reasons are my own and unless I see fit to give them when you’ve aged, they’ll stay within the portrait of my confinement.”**

That had to be yet another reason House Peverell had been given to him, too many things were stacking up in owing to the house for it to be purely by chance. 

“ **How do I know you speak the truth?”** He doubted the man's words were completely honest, they couldn’t be. 

“ **There are two ways in which you can learn the truth, speak with one who has already signed their name within the book before you, or find my journal in the place where it was kept, a place so safe that it has never been found by any but my Heir’s.”** Slytherin looked incredibly smug, likely doubting that Harry knew or had any guess as to what he was speaking with. Unfortunately for the aged wizard, he was dealing with a boy who didn’t belong in this time and had knowledge of the future - a future in which he was all but forced into Slytherin’s chamber of secrets.

“ **I see, excuse me then, I will find out for myself if the words you’ve spoken are true. You’ll not see me again until I can confirm them if ever I do.”** Harry dipped his head to the former founder of Hogwarts and exited the room. It’d been a short conversation and a long trip, but in the end, he justified it to himself. 

Slytherin had unknowingly given him a place to look, Harry had hoped as much would happen and knew of which group he owed the minor victory. 

*****

After his enlightening conversation with Slytherin, Harry had milled about the Castle, content to kill time as he waited for the approaching night for his conversation with Corene. He could only hazard a guess as to what it could be about but he needn’t bother, soon enough it’d be had. 

During his walking, his thoughts had been entirely focused on the Chamber of Secrets and Corene, only bouncing around between the two until he’d turned the corner at one point and saw Aster tucking away into a hidden passage. When he saw that, Harry could only assume the boy was up to something no good. Spying or pranking came first within his mind, but he didn’t rule out that Aster had finally snapped, going crazy within the walls of Hogwarts. Either way, whatever it was didn’t likely pertain to Harry and so he knew he should leave it well enough alone. That was why he turned around and went back the way he had been coming from… a few seconds back that way and Harry cursed, he was too curious.

Seeing Aster using a passage and being sneaky gave Harry only one  _ true  _ course of action.

He followed the boy through the secret pass.

Aster hadn’t gone anywhere when he’d entered and instead, sat within the very walls of the castle. 

“You alright mate?” 

Rosier nodded his head sadly.

Harry’d never seen the boy act down before and attempted to see what was wrong.

Aster’s response nearly had him in stitches.

“Riddle said no more wizarding chess until I take our classes seriously.” 

After composing himself so as to avoid hurting the other boy's feelings, Harry patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t you worry, I’ll speak with her and get you back to playing in no time.” 

“Thanks, mate.” Aster stood up and returned the pats on the shoulder to Harry, leaving the entrance after doing so. 

Harry followed after Rosier and as they both began going their separate ways, Harry asked for a favour, “Could you draw me a map or put on parchment all of the shortcuts you know? Ones like these could help me quite a bit.” 

Aster nodded back to him, “Get me back my chess rights and I can give you the world Pev.” 

Out of all the things he’d been told since returning to the timeline and with the knowledge he had, that was towards the middle on the scale of believability. 

That interaction with Aster had been the only eventful thing to happen on the rest of his day before he spoke with Corene. He didn’t know why that was, but he supposed life at Hogwarts when one wasn’t the boy-who-lived was far easier and much more mundane. 

By the time Harry had begun making his way to the Dungeons for the conversation with Corene as she’d requested, it’d been night for a little over an hour - that didn’t mean he was concerned with being late, she’d told him to speak with her in the evening and he would do just that. His reasoning for not arriving early was for the sole fact of not appearing too interested or desperate, Aster had taught him that and from what he’d seen before, it could be believable. 

Harry laughed and shook his head, taking the remaining steps to the Slytherin entrance while doing so; his last thought before entering to speak with Carrow had been just how brilliant but foolish Aster Rosier could be. 

“Hey Pev, Carrow is waiting for you across from our usual chest table like she always does.” Reinhard’s voice greeted him upon his entering.

“Pev! Pev, I got a question for you mate.” Aster looked incredibly suspicious at that moment, causing Harry to unconsciously take a step backwards.

It didn’t escape his sight that Reinhard brought a hand to either ear and closed his eyes.

“What is it… ?” Harry asked, fingering his wand. 

“Does Carrown you?” Aster winked and wiggled his eyebrows the moment he’d spoken. 

Harry brought a hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it in annoyance; he didn’t need to respond to that, he  _ wouldn’t _ respond to that… he didn’t respond to that. He instead walked on by Aster, who was now getting a large fist on the top of his head from Reinhard, and over to Corene.

When he entered within a few feet of her, the ambient noise of the room completely disappeared from notice and only her very soft breathing could be heard. 

She raised her gaze at his idling form and away from the book that had been in her lap. “Hello, Harry.” 

He smiled at her, “Hi Corene, had a good day?” 

Corene dipped her head once. “Yes, it was wonderfully bland after our conversation this morning.” 

He snorted, her way of saying things was just so utterly different from how he and his mates in Gryffindor typical did. 

“That sounds fun, I’d gotten to spend a large amount of time with our two friends. Totally opposite to any blandness, really.”

Corene smiled, getting her to laugh was always a difficult feat. “Well, before you go thinking this is anything revelatory or crazy, I just wanted to thank you again for this morning. I hadn’t expected you to get me anything and if you had, I thought it would be at most a singular box. My surprise can not be overstated when you’d come down with the amount that you had, not to mention the wonderful gesture with the chocolate roll.” 

Harry smiled awkwardly, not liking or being used to such a heavy-handed thank you. “Corene, you’ve been incredibly helpful, hard not to want to do something like that for you.” 

“I want to thank you,” Corene stopped to glare at him when it looked like he’d been about to speak, it shut him up and let her continue, “I know you hadn’t expected or wanted anything in return, but that doesn’t remove the invitation in which I’m about to give. Think of it as my gift to you, should you need a reason to justify it.” 

He nodded in understanding at her words and the girl dipped her head once in acknowledgement as she spoke again. 

“My family usually hosts an elaborate and very formal get together over the course of Yule, normally I play the hostess in hopes of learning to do so as well as my mother does. But this year, I'd like to enjoy the festivities for a change and to do so, I would require a partner for a night. I realize this may sound selfish, but it would prove beneficial to you as well; anybody who's anybody will be visiting.” 

Harry took Corene's offer with a grain of salt, on the one hand, she was right in saying that it could be incredibly beneficial for him. He'd have the ability to make contacts, see the power players themselves and maybe make a few allies in this world. Either way, he'd not dedicate himself to one option or the other just yet.

“Thank you, Corene. It's a bit soon for me to respond, as you know, but I won't make you wait overly long for my choice.” 

“That's quite alright. When you know what you'd like to do, simply tell me and I'll write home,” Corene dipped her head respectfully again before smiling somewhere behind him, with her eyes still looking at whatever it was that was over his shoulder, she spoke, “Now, did you hear what happened to Aster earlier?” 

Harry figured it out immediately who had likely been behind him and shook his head, leave it to Aster to cut into a serious conversation. 

That’d been the point that Harry felt Corene was finally comfortable in his presence, for as the night went on they’d spent it together finally as friends instead of classmates. Her movements were more relaxed, her posture lest straight and her emotions easier to read if still lacking in comparison to others. 

Laughing with Aster, Corene and Reinhard into the late hours of night made him feel like he was back in Gryffindor Tower; with the friends he’d met years ago and that were now decades from existence.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome back to The Power of Love!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the continuous support! As usual, our next update will take place this coming Sunday, the 14th of March.
> 
> For those of you interested in my other works, I've recently posted Chapter 2 for my Harry/Delphini fic and next weeks additional update is on 'The Guarder Snake' - a work about Harry/OFC Slytherin Girl.
> 
> A big thanks to my Beta's and Discord Staff - Alec, Alpple, Athena Hope, Babo, CalamityXx, Champ, DorianGray, O'Neill, Seventh Son, SinisterFox and Xevier!
> 
> Feel free to join my Discord for updates and information, link on my profile. Without any more rambling from me, I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Sidenote: Bold text = Parseltongue
> 
> (Sorry if you don't like the chapter!)

**September 27th, 1943**

**Monday Afternoon**

  
  


Harry watched as Abraxas paired up with a Gryffindor named Striker - the brief bit of information he had on the boy was that the Potters took him in some number of years ago and in return for the kindness shown, he tended to keep an eye out for the younger boy.

He continued to watch them walking a set number of steps from one another before they turned in sync and got into duelling positions. Harry was eager to see the first round of duels since his second year and he could do just that - Professor Merrythought had told the class to duel as many times as they wanted or to do so once, the choice was up to the class and Harry had more than enough time to duel a peer.

“Five galleons on Abraxas,” Aster said as he sat on the desk beside Harry, showing no care for the belongings of others that he’d knocked over in doing so.

“You’re on,” Harry replied, ignoring the books on the ground in favour of watching what would hopefully turn out to be Malfoy getting his arse kicked in front of the entire class. 

Only it didn’t.

Striker had opened strong at the start of the duel and cast expelliarmus after expelliarmus - Harry was amazed at the quickness in which the other boy could cast, but what impressed Harry far more was the ability in which Abraxas’ shield took hit after hit without breaking. He wasn’t sure if that was a testament to the strength of Abraxas or the weakness of Striker.

Unfortunately, as the seconds ticked by and Striker began showing signs of running out of stamina, Abraxas struck. He’d raised his wand and cast a shield breaker, followed by the jelly legs jinx and an expelliarmus of his own. Striker could only watch as his shield burst before he was struck with the spell that destroyed his balance, preventing him from casting the shield charm to avoid expelliarmus. 

Abraxas had won and an incessant poking from his side alerted Harry that Aster was waiting for his galleons.

Harry almost gave in before seeing another walk up to Abraxas, this time it was a boy in Ravenclaw blue. He looked to Aster who’d continued tapping him and spoke while slapping away his, “Knock it off,” Aster stopped and Harry continued, “Double or nothing on the Ravenclaw bloke.” 

Aster narrowed his eyes, turned to see who Harry was speaking about and turned back to him with a wide smile; Harry knew at that moment he’d made a mistake. 

“Deal Pev old boy,” Aster responded as he slung an arm around Harry’s shoulder, likely doing so as a means to avoid Harry running off when his newest champion lost. 

Harry watched as the boy in blue, Miles Spindle as he was later told, stepped away from Abraxas and made his way over to the same area Striker had started in. Miles, now in position, then got into the same duelling position as Striker had adopted. It was at this point that Harry was told by Aster that this position was the most common of them all. 

Soon after, Abraxas took his duelling stance and the duel began.

Immediately, any spectators watching could tell it wouldn’t be similar to the shoot out that had happened when the Gryffindor boy had been involved. Abraxas and Miles both were defensively focused, starting off with shields and in the latter's case, the moving of furnishings in front of himself to act as a physical shield on behalf of his lower body. 

Abraxas, seeing that the other boy was focused on going as defensive as possible, began launching probing attacks, testing the angles and response by Miles. In every instance, the Ravenclaw would move an object in front of the incoming spell and only if he missed would his shield be hit. Harry was initially confused by the extreme usage of the surrounds and only realized after seeing how the shield shimmered when two curses struck it in a short amount of time that the boy's shield charm was far from mastered. 

Upon seeing that, he turned to Aster, the boy had already been looking over at him with a look of expectancy. “Want to make it triple or nothing next?” 

Harry shook his head, “No, I’ll bet something better.” 

“Be my guest,” Aster said, leaning back further against the desk while motioning for Harry to say his offer.

“I’ll duel Malfoy, and when I win, I don’t owe you anything.” 

Aster shook his head, “Why would I say yes to that? If you win, I lose and if you lose, I lose.” 

“What?” Harry asked, being unable to connect the many dots that Aster was undoubtedly doing. 

“If you win, I don’t get any galleons,” Aster said slowly, Harry following along without a problem, it was at the second point where Aster lost him, “If you  _ lose _ , I still get the galleons, yeah - but my mate got beaten by Abraxas Malfoy after challenging him.” 

Harry stood up straight and looked over to where Miles was picking himself up off the ground; in that short amount of time spent looking over at Aster, Abraxas had won the duel. That was an incredible feat on Miles’ behalf.

“Malfoy!” He called out while Aster watched.

Abraxas turned towards the pair of them and made his way over in a slow manner, Harry was convinced it was done so for no other reason than to make them wait.

“Yes? What is it you need?” 

“Your next match,” Harry replied confidently. He’d seen Abraxas beat two others and while most would be nervous of becoming his third, Harry was confident that he could’ve beat Striker and Miles just as easily if not more so.

“Is that so?” Malfoy asked, clearly amused.

“Unless you bail, it is,” Harry smirked when he saw the amusement slide off the boy's face and get replaced with a more resolute expression.

“Worry not of that, but more for your overconfidence.” 

Harry looked in the direction of Abraxas, the Malfoy brat looked incredibly smug with his most recent words; Harry would fix that. 

“We’ll see,” Harry glanced a look beside him, seeing that Aster was confused he amended his words, “Let’s head to the floor  _ Malfoy _ ; Aster could you make sure to pick up those books of mine you’d knocked over too?” 

Abraxas dipped his head as he responded, “Very good,” and then made his way towards one of the open portions of class upon seeing that his former one was now occupied by Marcus and Veronica.

Before Harry followed after him, Aster seized his arm. “All jokes aside, Abraxas is pretty talented, Pev. You sure you know what you’ve gotten yourself into?” 

“So long as he plays by the rules, which he will since the Professor is watching, I’m confident I can handle him,” Harry responded. 

Why wouldn’t he be sure he could win? His reflexes won him a lot of points, his affinity for DADA helped too and if that wasn’t enough, he’d duelled Death Eaters before and had come out on top. 

Aster looked less than confident and nodded a few times, “I’ll stun him from behind if he wallops you after winning.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Aster.” Harry rolled his eyes and began walking towards the waiting Malfoy.

Before he was out of ear range of Aster, the boy got in one last sentence with only the tail end of it going unheard, “I’d do the same if he’d lost too, could always go for stunning the bas-” 

Harry shook his head as he chuckled, Aster was lucky the room was so chaotically loud from the practice duels, otherwise, Abraxas would be switching partners without saying anything. Speaking of the ponce, Harry stopped only a few feet from him.

“I was beginning to think you’d changed your mind, Peverell.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t be doing that.” Harry wouldn’t miss the opportunity to put Abraxas in his place. All too often did the boy act like he was better than everybody else even if it weren’t true. 

Abraxas came off far more competent and cunning than Lucius or Draco, but that wasn’t saying all that much. In fact, Harry was more afraid of Aster as his friend than Abraxas as his enemy.

“Needed encouragement from Rosier then? Perhaps I should call for Lestrange too if that’s the case.” Abraxas said it all with a smile, his features not at all betraying the way in which the words came from his mouth.

Harry rolled his neck to the right, cracking it; such a thing brought him a degree of stress relief rather than giving in to the impulse of outright cursing the ever so smug Abraxas. 

“I wasn’t sure you could duel me without permission, maybe you’ve already gotten it,” Harry saw a twitch in the boy's face and pressed on, “Does seem like something  _ Elaine  _ would do, with her being so interested in me and all. If that’s the case, let’s get this over with already.”

Oh yes, he’d definitely hit a nerve when he’d said Riddle’s name in the same manner she said his more often than not. 

Maybe Malfoy liked Riddle, or maybe he liked the power in his position as number four that he had and didn’t want to risk it getting taken. Whatever it was, Harry would be sure to further exploit it when the boy annoyed him.

“When you’re ready,” Abraxas replied as he calmly slid into a duelling position Harry hadn’t yet encountered during his time in the wizarding world.

Harry mimicked the boy as he went to the position he’d been most comfortable with, the one he’d used when duelling Draco Malfoy in third year all those years in the future.

“Ready,” Harry spoke up.

Abraxas nodded his head and smirked, “Begin.” 

Similar to the way Abraxas and Miles duel had gone, both boys started with a shield charm, Harry’s confidence grew when he saw that his was visibly stronger. That confidence diminished almost as soon as it’d come when Abraxas sent far more than the probing attack he’d started with in almost the same scenario he’d just fought. 

“Stupefy, Obscuro, Impedimenta, Stupefy.” 

Four spells came racing at Harry and he had only a moment to step aside two of them while the other two crashed into his shield, it shimmered only slightly at the attempted intrusion. 

Harry kept on his best guard in watching for more spells, but Malfoy hadn’t bothered. Instead, Abraxas was watching him intently while slowly walking clockwise to Harry - the same thing he’d done to Miles who had held up just as well at initial contact.

“You’re stronger than I imagined, I was certain you’d have been incompetent, squib like perhaps,” Abraxas said it all with no expression present on his face, it had the effect of initially infuriating Harry, but Aster’s words cut through to him.

“Don’t listen, mate! Trying to rile you up, get you angry so you don’t think straight!” 

An annoyed glance from Malfoy to Aster confirmed the truth of the latter boy's words. 

“Stupefy,” Harry said quietly (and as close as he’d yet come to silent casting), hoping to catch Abraxas off his guard as the boy chanced a look at Aster. 

For a moment, it looked almost as if Harry had accomplished that, but Abraxas fell backwards to avoid the spell; seizing the moment, Harry pressed onwards with more spellfire, yelling them now that secrecy was no longer needed, “Stupefy, Stupefy, Expelliarmus!” 

Abraxas rolled across the floor, dodging the first two, his last move was diving behind the nearest desk which safely handled the impact of Harry’s last spell in the chain he’d sent out. Noticing that Harry was no longer attempting to overwhelm his defences, Abraxas stood up from behind the desk and looked as smug as ever.

“Was that your all?” Malfoy must have hoped he’d respond and when he didn’t, nodded to himself, “I see, allow me to end this promptly then.” 

Harry wouldn’t give him the chance, he interrupted whatever the other boy had begun to say with his offensive, “Expelliarmus! Stupefy, stupefy!” 

Abraxas could be heard yelling a Protego as he took off to Harry’s left, throwing spells while running. 

Mimicking him, Harry did the same and took off parallel to Malfoy, both boys trading spells as they raced along the edge of the room while waiting to see who would be the lucky winner. 

Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Protego, Impedimenta were thrown around, as well as other spells Harry couldn’t identify coming from Abraxas - even an Engorgio had been cast, Harry using it in hopes of causing Abraxas to run into an enlarged desk! 

Eventually, both boys tired of the chase and stood firm, trading blows that ended up being far more accurate than the spells cast on the run and as a result, Malfoy took to using the cover of objects within the room rather than trusting his shield. It was a smart thing too, a singular spell of Harry’s had caused his to shimmer while the opposite was far from happening, at least three or four spells had to impact Harry’s for the same results to be visible. 

Harry would dodge to and fro while avoiding spellfire. When Harry saw that Malfoy would refuse to budge from behind a pillar, he took to using his natural talent as a seeker to outmanoeuvre and outflank Malfoy. 

Finally, when he’d put Malfoy into a corner, one that had only a singular desk pushed against the wall - that being Yaxleys, a familiar spell that he’d not expected in the duel was said.

“Serpensortia!” 

Almost happening the same as it had in the future, a long, dangerous-looking snake appeared and began slithering towards Harry, bent on attacking him. Harry hadn’t the time to debate with himself on how he would subdue it when he saw a half dozen birds also begin diving towards him. Worst of all, Malfoy had seized the initiative and began casting at him while his conjured helpers closed the distance.

Thinking on his feet and trusting his instincts, Harry cast “Fumos,” allowing a large cover of smoke to engulf him. While it hindered his vision, it did the same to Malfoy and the birds coming in for him, allowing Harry the time he needed to desperately try a foolish plan before he was on the end of a lost battle.

“Engorgio,” Harry cast that thrice towards the desk that’d been behind Malfoy in hopes that one of them would strike true, but before he could follow up with his plan, a bright pink spell struck him in the chest. Initially thinking it to be something minor, Harry continued trying to say the spell he’d been before but realized he couldn’t understand any of the noise now around him. Whatever had struck him took away his sense to discern words from white noise with the added effect of making him feel wobbly. Yet, with tremendous willpower, Harry forced himself onwards, he’d not lose to any Malfoy! 

Harry, after having a few seconds pass, followed his early enlarging spell up with “Accio Yaxley’s desk!” 

Harry ducked towards the ground immediately after saying it and a split-second later, he heard Malfoy yell out in pain as the desk slammed into him, sending him once more to the floor before continuing towards Harry. Once it was right in front of him, Harry jumped on top of the now-empty desk and spotted his target; he could just make out the figure of Abraxas laying stunned on the floor barely a yard ahead. 

“Expelliarmus!” Harry watched in satisfaction as Malfoy’s wand was torn from his grasp and sent flying towards his own.

It was over, Harry held Abraxas’ wand in hand and the realization that he’d won the duel came after staring at it for some number of seconds - whatever that last spell had been took more than just his ability to understand those speaking. 

His heart was beating so fast and his breathing was so deep that he scarcely heard the applause from all those in the classroom, it didn’t matter all that much though, as whatever they’d end up saying would have to be repeated upon Abraxas’ cancellation of the spell he’d hit Harry with. 

Aster came up to him from the crowd and started yelling back towards them. To Harry, it was garbled together and incoherent, but whatever he’d said had resonated as the cheering grew in appearance.

Professor Merrythought came through the group of students and waved her wand a few times, shaking her head with a glare towards Abraxas after performing an elaborate wand motion. Harry instantly realized whatever it was that she’d done had restored fully the sense of hearing he had as all the noise in the room was distinguishable again.

Students from all four houses were cheering him, others were jeering at Malfoy who’d since gotten up and dusted himself off. 

Harry switched his attention from Aster and the crowd to examine the boy more in-depth after having been beaten. Malfoy probably suspected he’d be an easy target and had hoped to show him up. Maybe he’d have gotten prestige or renown if he’d been victorious, Riddle could have ordered it done as an assessment of Harry’s skills too, whatever reason, it hadn’t been worth it.

Harry snorted and suppressed the urge to laugh while standing only a few feet away from the losing party.

Interestingly enough, that losing party hadn’t demanded his wand back immediately after having lost it. He couldn’t understand why Malfoy hadn’t, for Harry that would be what he’d immediately do after losing, but Abraxas didn’t look concerned in the slightest. It was as if the thought of some harm happening to his wand was the furthest one from his mind. 

At most, it could only be a tertiary thought in Malfoy’s head, that was Harry’s guess when he’d taken in just how contemplative the other boy looked; that being the likely candidate for his lack of action after having lost. Harry couldn’t begin to guess what was happening in Abraxas’ head, but it had to be something important. As for the first time in a long time, smugness, arrogance or any sense of superiority wasn’t the key feature on Abraxas’ face. 

Aster shook him from his overthinking, quite literally too.

“Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant, Pev!” 

Reinhard had gotten up close too, the boy wanting to offer his congratulations in the form of a bear hug with meaty slaps on his back. Thankfully only a couple were given by the time Reinhard had let him go. 

Seeing how invigorated the group had become, Harry searched out the rest of Riddle’s group - he wanted to see what their reactions would be to his beating of Abraxas. Aster had made it out like the blonde had been one of the best duelists in the group - Harry almost believed him too after witnessing a few victories, but after a semi-challenging fight (maybe more so without Harry’s personal bias), Harry had won. 

Harry traced his eyes across the entirety of the half-circle that’d formed and came up empty, causing him to look over at Aster who was playing up Harry’s victory with Reinhard while the rest of the class had decided on picking up their items to leave the class after having been dismissed. He couldn’t blame them, the class had been finished a few minutes ago and they’d stayed to watch the duel until it finished.

“Aster, where are the others?” 

Aster didn’t stop talking with Reiner, the only signal he’d even heard what Harry had said was an awkward flail of his arms towards the far back of the class. Harry figured that was as good an answer as he’d get and looked in the direction pointed, finding the Slytherin students who were all involved heavily with Riddle. 

They had left the mass of students sometime before the fight, they’d had to have done so to avoid Harry’s notice of them. Regardless of how they’d gotten to where they were, he took notice enough to see all of them were engaged in conversations. It was obvious to a degree what they were about, but Harry had to think there was a little more on the line than he’d realized with Corene being blatant enough that she’d gestured between Harry and Malfoy. 

He could ask Corene what it had been about later, their friendship had increased to some degree after the giving of the gifts that he figured it was worth a shot at the least. Now however, he would be headed with the others to supper in the great hall, followed by a long, hot shower once they made it back to Slytherin dorms. 

***** 

“To Harry!” Aster led a toast of firewhiskey.

“To Harry,” Reinhard and Yaxley answered, raising their glasses.

Harry didn’t say anything and raised his glass to theirs.

“You have to say it too,” Reinhard said to Harry, causing the others to pause in their drinking and look at the latter boy.

“That’ll sound weird,” Harry complained.

“Bad luck if you don’t, everybody knows that,” Aster said in agreement with Reinhard, piling on some old adage or myth.

“Is it? That hardly seems p-” Yaxley had tried coming to his defence but was warded off as Aster poured more alcohol into the boy’s cup.

His only ally distracted, Harry quickly caved into the looks given and raised his glass a second time, “To Harry.” 

Aster and Reinhard cheered, downing their glasses alongside Harry and Yaxley, the lattermost one being two ahead of the rest of the group with it starting to show in his mannerisms.

“Another, another!” Yaxley called out.

Reinhard seconded the cheer and Harry found himself shaking his head, about to explain to them why they couldn’t do that. Before he could, however, Aster did.

“We can’t be doing that, we’re going downstairs to speak with the rest of the group or at least a majority of it.” 

Harry pinched himself and rubbed his eyes, doubting he wasn’t dreaming after witnessing Aster Rosier act as a voice of reason. When the pinch hurt and his eyes focused enough to see Aster putting away the firewhiskey, Harry knew he’d seen one of the rare moments in which his friend would be responsible. Begrudgingly Harry had to admit that Riddle had picked excellent followers in her time at Hogwarts.

“But we di—”

“One more ma—”—

Harry laughed at the complaints lodged from the other two, Aster seemed to find them funny too, letting them complain for a bit of time before finally deciding to placate them.

“We can polish it off when we return for the night, maybe I’ll bust out another too, yeah?” 

Reinhard stood up and thumped his chest once before extending his arms out for a hug with Aster — Harry had noticed the large boy was a fond type, free in his affection with friends. 

Aster, knowing how tight those hugs could be first hand, ran off out of the room with the larger boy in tow, both of them laughing while doing so. That left only Harry and Yaxley in the room. Harry guessed he may need to help the other boy to the common room based on how much alcohol/liquor he’d consumed. 

“You know what you’ve gotten yourself into, right?” 

Cliff’s words were so quiet and blunt Harry half thought he’d made it up due to the liquor he’d drunk. That idea was washed away when Yaxley looked at him while searching for an answer.

Harry's been warned by Yaxley before, the boy had tried to help him and Harry wouldn’t forget it. But did that warrant a serious reply? Would Yaxley remember it anyway?

Making his choice, Harry offered out a hand as support, which Yaxley took hold of. When they’d gotten Yaxley firmly on his feet, Harry nodded a couple of times.

“I believe I have.” 

Saying it as vaguely as he had, Harry hoped nothing could be revealed if after all this time Yaxley had been testing him - not that he thought Yaxley was, that was simply his paranoia. 

A searching look and incoherent mumbling were all Harry got in response as he walked with the boy down to the common room, only leaving his side once he was firmly seated in a large chair towards the corner of the room where he’d be less likely to get approached while sobering up.

When that was finished, Harry spotted Aster waving over to him and on the way to his friend, was intercepted by Daphne. 

“Corene relayed to us your defeat of Abraxas.” 

He shrugged, the acceptance from the group and the feeling of victory did much to alleviate the cautious attitude he’d been giving them for the duration of their knowing one another. Firewhiskey may have also played a role in the more casual attitude he was having with Riddle’s second on this particular evening - he understood finally what the phrase liquid courage meant. 

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll be partnering again.” 

Daphne scoffed, “No?”

Harry shook his head, “Why would he want to? He’d pulled out everything that he could and still lost - used some nearly deafening spell too. Professor Merrythought hadn’t been too happy when he did that.” 

“I hadn’t heard about that detail… what else happened in your victory?” Daphne stepped in closer to him, holding eye contact while plastering a fake smile on her face; he knew it was fake as he’d seen ones with sincerity from the girl before and this didn’t match it.

He took a half-step back and brought his arm between them, yawning into it while also using it as means of putting a bit of distance between them. 

“Nothing other than what Corene has already told you; we fought, I won.” Harry had gone into the fight thinking himself to be far superior in the category of DADA, as he’d been against Draco as Hogwarts progressed. That hadn’t been further from the truth based on the fight Draco’s grandpa put up, but Harry had still managed to overpower and defeat the boy.

“And Abraxas attempted to cheat,” Daphne added.

“I still won so it’s a moot point, now excuse me please, Aster’s been motioning to me the entire time we’ve been speaking.” With that, Harry attempted to walk past her and Daphne in turn shuffled slightly to the side to prevent him from doing so.

“We weren’t finished speaking.” 

Harry snorted, “We can finish later, in the meantime, you can go tell Elaine I’ll speak with her towards the end of the evening,” Harry stepped around the tensed Head Girl and began on his path towards Aster, as an afterthought, he added in one more remark to Daphne, “Thanks if it was you that had him duel me too, I know he wouldn’t have without permission.” 

She said nothing to him and made her way directly to Elaine; Harry shrugged to himself in seeing that. So what if the girl was going over to Riddle? He’d said nothing wrong, if anything, he called them on some machinations of theirs where others probably let them get away with it. Not tonight, and not with him - he was filled with confidence from his defeat of a Malfoy and the alcohol in which he’d consumed with his friends. 

“Man of the hour finally joins us!” Aster’s voice rang out loudly as Harry stepped into the group.

“Congratulations, Peverell.” 

“Well fought.” 

For a moment, Harry didn’t recognize the two boys standing with Aster and Reinhard, but then it clicked in his head. They were Cade Avery and Thyme Nott, two more of Riddle’s followers that had been at Malfoy manor — sixth years if he remembered correctly.

Harry dipped his head, “Thank you.” 

“Fancy a duel with me sometime?” Avery asked nonchalantly to which Harry almost replied yes without a second thought. Almost being the keyword, as he’d seen from the corner of his eyes how Aster shook his head animatedly enough that he’d held a hand to his mouth a moment after doing so. 

“Budge off Avery, you know what’ll happen if you do that,” Nott said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

It was enough of an action to make Harry curious, “What  _ would  _ happen if he did that?” 

Avery and Nott looked at one another before chuckling, the former boy being closer gave him a singular pat on the back before speaking, “You said that so seriously that you had us for a moment, have a peculiar sense of humour don’t you?” 

Aster recognized that he hadn’t been joking and said as much, along with other less helpful words, “You think Pev here is brilliant enough to come up with that good a delivery? Believe me, I’ve seen his joke game, and it’s not that strong.” 

Harry seized the initiative after his friend finished, and before Reinhard could begin, “I know some of what would happen and the reasons behind it, why not tell me the rest? Not like she’ll care anyhow.” 

All the boys knew who he’d referenced and half had been stupid enough to look at her in sync. Harry knew the moment they’d done so that when he spoke with Elaine later in the evening, it’d be brought up. 

“We can’t be doing that, you know as much too,” Nott answered, only he and Avery hadn’t been the ones to look over at Riddle.

Harry nodded in response, he had figured they wouldn't tell him what that meant, but it had been worth a try.

“Could always ask her, the two of you do seem close,” Avery remarked while watching Harry. 

Harry knew that Avery’s words were fishing for information on the relationship Harry had with the leader of their group, it made sense too. He’d be just as interested in somebody if Hermione or Ron had shown up for a new year of Hogwarts while spending so much time with that person. 

“I will,” Harry responded, only debating giving a more elusive answer for a moment before deciding for a multitude of reasons that it wasn’t necessary. Chief amongst those reasons; the boys would see him with Riddle later on in the evening in a more than likely private discussion. Another fine reason he’d thought of while in the moment was that it could make him seem as if he had more influence than he truly did.

Upon hearing Harry’s answer, Avery dipped his head once and a brief silence fell over the group - when it broke, it was Nott who’d spoken up. “While that’s quite interesting, why don’t we speak of your victory on the very night it was had? No doubt you’ll look back at this moment and rejoice if Abraxas ends up half as pompous as his father.” 

“Hear, hear,” Aster said in a posh accent, raising an imaginary glass in a toast. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh alongside the others at Aster’s moment of levity, the brief bout of tenseness evaporating as the boys shared yet another moment at the expense of the Malfoy family.

When the laughing stopped, Nott asked Harry for the look on Abraxas’ face when he’d finally lost, imagining that it had to be quite comedic - before Harry could respond that it’d been nothing of the sort, Aster cut him off.

“Malfoy looked stunned, git couldn’t believe that old Pev here beat him!” 

Avery and Nott chuckled, the latter responding, “If only I were a year behind to see it in the flesh.” 

“If only I were a year behind to have been the one to face down Heir Peverell, I’m sure we could’ve given a spectacular showing,” Avery said that with such confidence and excitement, it made him think back on Aster’s earlier emphatic shaking of his head. 

Was Avery that good? Harry thought back to Aster’s warning against Malfoy too, he’d made Abraxas sound incredibly skilled and in truth, he was good; it would be a fight that he’d remember. But only good could be used to describe the blonde boy, great or prodigal would be off the mark.

“Maybe we can duel sometime before the end of the year then? I admit I don’t know overmuch about the castle as to pick somewhere without interruption.” Harry was hoping they’d supply the location should they accept — if they did, he’d get people to practice with and another quiet enclave within Hogwarts walls. 

“Harry, you do kno-” 

“I know somewhere that’ll suit our needs, tell me a few days in advance and I’ll set it up.” 

Aster had stepped to his side and tried warning him away from this, Avery intervened and interrupted to get across his response.

“It’s settled then,” Nott said as he clapped his hands once and stood up from the chair, “and now that Avery has what he wanted, I feel inclined to tell you that Riddle and Daphne have been looking over at you for quite some time.” 

Harry turned his head towards the mentioned girls out of reflex and once he’d made eye contact with Riddle, she’d motioned him over visibly enough for all to see; she loved doing that. He knew that if he declined, she could have her followers avoid him for a few days to ensure he’d felt the social squeeze - he didn’t doubt that Aster and Reinhard would go along with it either, the two firmly sided with her after all. At least for the time being. 

His inebriated mind couldn’t come up with other potential fallout if he avoided Riddle and Daphne while in the presence of a majority of Riddle’s followers, but what it had come up with thus far had been enough to make him walk over until he was standing in front of them. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try getting away from the two as fast as possible.

“What?” He winced slightly at the abrasiveness in his tone. He hadn’t meant for it to come out quite as hostile as it did, but he had wanted to show that he was getting short with her always calling him over whenever the thought hit her.

Daphne looked from him to Riddle, the latter girl's eyebrows went up as she tilted her head.

“Is something bothering you,  _ Harry _ ?” Riddle had said his name with an emphasis as she stood up from her seat, Daphne following after her.

He cursed inwardly at the effect it had on him and cursed a second time at the effect of the firewhiskey. Harry had drunk enough to give him back a large part of his confidence (the most he’s had since being in this new world) and because of that, he was feeling like he should confront the girl on her ever-shifting personality. 

He knew better, it was a close thing, but Harry held in the impulse to question Riddle with as many people in the room as there were.

“No, feeling brilliant actually, beating Malfoy has to be a highlight of my time at Hogwarts thus far,” Harry thought he’d put that misplaced confidence to good use and see how Elaine liked being toyed with. He took a step closer, took a hold of her hand and brushed his lips against it before saying, “Our time at Hogsmeade is above it, without a doubt. I appreciate all the help you’ve given me, Elaine.”

Riddle smiled at him and stepped closer, putting the hand he kissed on his face. 

“You drank, didn’t you?” She cooed. 

Harry almost scratched his head in thought at her words… why would she ask if he’s drunk anything after what he’d just said? Shouldn’t she be on her back foot, or at least somewhat surprised? 

He looked at her closely and saw the faintest hints of a smirk — it was then that it hit him. She’d known what he was trying to do and almost effortlessly put it back on him. Rather than respond to her question, he stood his ground and asked in deadpan, “Did you two need something?”

“Yes, Daphne was  _ supposed  _ to bring you over to me as soon as you’d come down,” Riddle looked over her shoulder at the older girl, Harry took notice of how Daphne had dropped her gaze to the floor and apologized.  _ Good,  _ he thought to himself, maybe now she’d be knocked down a peg. Riddle turned her attention back to him, “Imagine my surprise when she tells me that you’d refused her and instead headed over to Aster.”

“I had come down to enjoy my night after defeating Abraxas, apparently it’s a big enough deal and more than a few people were glad that I’d done it. We talk almost daily, I figured waiting for an evening wouldn’t cause any problems.” Harry knew he wasn’t in the wrong; Riddle just wasn’t used to people not bending under her will. 

Thinking back on the number of times that he’d followed after her or answered her when called, he could see how that would slowly become problematic. At the time, however, it had been the safer move, as caution was undeniably needed when dealing with the variable that Riddle presented. Besides, he couldn’t have done too bad a job if she was more interested in befriending him than ending him.

Now a month and some change in, Harry knew enough about the group and its leader to act a little more unrestrained. 

“That very well may be the case, but suppose for a moment that what I needed to tell you was vital - what could the repercussions be if you’d shrugged it off with?” Riddle was trying to show him how he was wrong, that he should’ve answered immediately.

“Daphne wouldn’t have been the one to get me, not when you or Corene could have gone in her place.” Harry was closer with Corene and begrudgingly the same could be said for Elaine. Daphne on the other hand had been antagonistic or belittling in a few of their conversations, it was as if he wasn’t worth her dealing with. 

“Do you not believe that Elaine would trust me with such a task, Heir Peverell?” Daphne’s use of his full title threw him off and he knew it had to be the alcohol that was the culprit. He hadn’t drunk enough to make him inebriated; only confident, relaxed and slightly mind fogging. 

“No, she probably does,” Harry knew Daphne to be second in the group if Corene wasn’t, “The probably would be that I don’t.” 

“Ah, that may be a fault of mine then,” Riddle spoke up as she stepped between the two, dragging Harry into her side and putting a hand out that signalled for Daphne to quiet down. Her actions quelled any potential problems before they rose, her words would continue to do so, “I hadn’t wanted everybody to bug you with how fresh you were to our culture, Hogwarts too. Because of that, I’d told Daphne, as well as Avery and a great deal of the others to allow you time in settling in before they attempted to include you in anything.”

Harry jumped at an opening while Riddle was taking a breath in to continue, “What about Aster and Reinhard then? Corene too.” 

Riddle squeezed him to her, the pressure and coolness from her felt weirdly good. 

“Had you let me continue you’d have found out quicker,” She’d said it in a condescending tone, it annoyed him to be talked to in such a manner but he decided to ignore it and let the girl get to speaking what he cared to hear. 

“Abraxas, Aster, Cliff, Corene, Emilene and Reinhard had my encouragement. You’d taken to Aster and Corene easily enough, and with personal relationships with all those who call themselves my friends, I picked who I thought might resemble the other two in personalities and hobbies,” Riddle paused to enjoy how he gazed at her in waiting for more, after a few seconds of enjoying it, she smiled, “You can ask questions now.” 

“They all spent the time with me that they had because you told them to?” Harry wasn’t sure if the alcohol had upset his stomach finally, or if it was the conclusion he’d come to.

Daphne scoffed while Elaine shook her head, “Had I done that, do you not think you’d have interacted more with Abraxas, Cliff and Emilene? From all accounts, you rarely spend time outside the company of Aster, Corene, Reinhard or that oldest Goldhorn girl.” 

“How do you know I’ve not spent more time with them?” Harry felt put out with the ease in which Riddle showed in nailing down information regarding him. Obviously, the three from Slytherin that he hung around with would tell the girl if anything overly important happened, to a degree he counted on that - but who would be following him to the library or other places where he’d hung around with Sarah? 

Riddle cocked her head at him in the infuriatingly beautiful manner that she’d done so often. “Your conversations with Cliff and Emilene wouldn’t have been so introductory. As for Abraxas, the loathing you have for him is mutual for whatever reason. I’m still unaware as to why the two of you seem to have such malice with one another as nothing between you has happened; until today.”

She was right and they both knew as much, Harry quite visibly spent all his time with but four people in Hogwarts other than her and the study group; the latter had barely any chance for casual conversations either.

“Well, be that as it is, what if they’d chosen not to speak to me that much even if told to?” Harry was grasping at straws, the three seemed to genuinely enjoy his company, at least he thought they did. He’d gotten a bit paranoid when Riddle had spoken about permission to speak with him, though it did shine a light on why many of her group seemed to defer to her so much. 

“Daphne or Avery would have spoken with them,” Riddle answered simply, causing Harry to look directly at Daphne who was smiling and tapping a pattern on the chair she was seated in. 

He hadn’t thought much of Daphne other than her being a sort of secretary or advisor to Riddle. When he took in the relaxed manner she was showing and the way Riddle eluded to other activities she’d undersee, it made him rethink the generalization he’d given her.

After Riddle had said that, he tried to pull away from her grip and found for whatever reason that it was stronger than it had any right to be. Had she cast something on him or was the alcohol having that strong an effect on his body while only minorly impairing his mind? 

“You wouldn’t have anything you’d like to tell me, would you Harry?” Her words were soft and reassuring, “I like to think that we’re friends, closer even. Surely you’d know that you could come to me should anything be troublesome for you.” 

His throat constricted at her words; thankfully the girl stood beside him still, leaving her to the best of his knowledge, unable to read his thoughts. That didn’t stop the panic that’d raced through his mind, far from it actually - without her looking into his eyes he had the freedom to think about far too much.

Did she know about the room? Maybe the book from Walburga’s friend? Another possibility was the rumour of the marriage contract with Walburga had made her nervous, maybe territorial - he’d known from Dumbledore that Voldemort had always been incredibly possessive. 

“I think you’ve caused a meltdown in his mind,” Daphne commented from her seat. She didn’t laugh, snicker, or do anything else but watch him - somehow that was far more unnerving. 

Riddle moved from his side to stand in front of him, using one hand to grasp his shoulder and the other to steer his chin until he was looking at her; Harry in return only had one choice, at least that’s what he’d thought at the time. Perhaps in hindsight, it hadn’t been the wisest decision.

Before the girl could look into his eyes and unravel the many secrets lurking just below the surface, he jolted forward, breaking from the grip. His movement was awkward and his mind was still undecided, but it didn’t stop him from kissing Riddle on the cheek.

When he pulled back and saw the expression on Riddle’s face joined with Daphne’s stillness, he thought he’d made a horrible mistake - one that just may cost him his spot in the circle she’d included him in. But those worries were put to rest when he saw the widest smile yet given by Elaine followed by the amused look from Daphne, the former closed in on him again and copied his action.

“Always so full of surprises,” Riddle said in his ear, her voice emphasizing the start and end of the word, causing him to feel the hot air coming from her.

“That he is.” Daphne agreed.

Riddle turned to look at the girl and dropped all contact with him, “What do you think? Should we let Harry go and enjoy his time with the group?” 

Daphne appraised him for a few seconds before answering, “Hmm, he  _ did  _ beat Abraxas, one of the best in their year,” Harry puffed out his chest a bit at hearing those words, though it deflated when Daphne decided to poke holes in his victory, “Though that’s in a classroom setting with a very large restriction on spell usage. Still, I suppose Harry could have earned himself a night to engage with the others who push off their work.” 

Riddle tutted at Daphne, “Avery doesn’t put off his work, as I recall he almost bested you only a month ago almost to the day,” Harry watched as Daphne coloured a bit and looked away, Riddle smiled at that before looking at Harry again, “Go on then Harry, enjoy your time with the others, the rest of what I have for you can wait for the morning - it’s minute anyhow.” 

Ahah! He’d known it! Riddle hadn’t had anything important to speak with him about and only with luck did he learn about her order (as he’d hence force be calling it) to keep others away from him.

Harry smirked and offered up his farewells to the two girls, “Good evening Daphne,” Harry would have said her last name and title as she’d done to him earlier, but he couldn’t remember it, “Good evening, Elaine.” He knew Riddle preferred to hear him say her first name rather than last.

“Enjoy yourself, Harry,” Riddle then waved him away, Harry hearing the start of her next topic of conversation with Daphne, “Perhaps now that others can speak with him on account of his comfortability rising, I can get Aster and Reinhard back to productivity. Salazar himself only knows what those two have been doing without our supervision.” 

That comment made Harry believe that at the least, Aster and Reinhard hadn’t been ordered to spend time with him. It still did nothing to alleviate that very same fear about Corene; the evening when the Carrow girl came to him less than a day after his talking about her absence with Riddle was one instance that he knew of to be manufactured. Harry simply wasn’t sure if it were truly because Riddle kept Carrow extremely busy or if the girl wasn’t fond of him, meaning that her invite and gestures had all been fake. That second possibility did little to ease the sickness in his stomach. 

“Done with the three Queens mate?” Reinhard asked loudly upon Harry’s return to the circle of Wizards.

“Shut up you great buffoon! Do you want them to hear that?” Aster slapped the larger boy upside the head, “Besides - only two of them were even over there!” that earned another slap for the huge boy.

Harry laughed, joining with Avery, Nott and Yaxley; the lattermost boy somehow having ended up rejoining the group in a more coherent form.

After they’d all finished their laughing, with Aster and Reinhard finishing the minor scuffle they’d broken into all the while, Harry asked about the nicknames. As usual, it was Aster that explained them.

“Call ‘em the three Queens because that’s how they act, you’ve seen it too,” Aster added in upon the doubtful look Harry cast, continuing to dissuade it, “Riddle as you probably already came to the conclusion of is the leader of our little group of like-minded individuals. Her personality and the general air about her make it generally impossible for any to dislike her, barring Potter and his lot. Add into that how she carries herself, something in which is shared with the other two girls and you’ve found out why they’re called the three Queens among us in this circle.” 

“Daphne is the second, but who’s the third?” Harry asked that as he sat himself down in the sole chair left available, between Aster and Reinhard. 

Reinhard snorted, “Come off it.” 

Harry raised his hands. “I’m not taking the mick.” 

Aster rolled his eyes, “For someone so talented in classes, well, other than Arithmancy and Runes, you’re daft,” Harry began reaching for his wand and Aster hurried along, “Wait wait - It’s Corene!” 

Harry stopped reaching for his wand and thought about that - it could make sense, Corene had the personality that others would find mysterious to some degree and with how she carried herself, most others would come up short. 

“Looking to add a Rosier to that list of defeats, Pev?” Avery laughed before looking over his shoulder, “There’s Druella, that’s the one that actually can defend herself adequately of the pair.” 

Aster chucked a pillow from his seat at the older boy and Harry watched in minor awe at how quickly Avery’s wand had come out to stop the pillow mid-flight and send it back to the sender. When it collided with Aster’s face it made a thudding sound as feathers exploded around the room and once more the boys were up in laughter.

During his time laughing, Harry noted why Aster had shaken his head so animatedly upon Avery’s request for a duel. It was clear with the speed in which he’d grabbed his wand and the silence he cast the spell with that Harry wasn’t an equal to the boy before him - at least not yet.

According to Salazar Slytherin himself, all he’d need to do to fix that would be entering his name into that blasted book on the desk in that hidden study.

Harry had hardly been faced with more temptation at this point, the only time that came close was when he’d placed that kiss on Riddle’s cheek and realized begrudgingly how much he had begun to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for Beta's and have a link to a Discord where I post updates on my profile.
> 
> Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed the introduction to my first ever story!


End file.
